A Page and Her Knight
by Angle1
Summary: After a great war, Kaoru is a slave. Now rescued by a kind Dragon Rider, Sir Kenshin, she quickly learns all she needs to move up in the ranks. But the longer she stays, the more she loves her new friends. And Kenshin, most of all. How can she love a man who she should hate? And when she is offered a chance to escape the life of a slave, will she take it and betray him?
1. Chapter 1

A/n Hello everyone! And surprise! Another story.  
I think I'll have a schedule of posting a new chapter in one of my stories at least once a week. Mostly on a Friday, or Saturday. If I'm busy my update might bleed into the start of the week. But I'm hoping to get back into the habit of posting a chapter for something every week.  
I will take this time to shamefully plug my other new story Steam. If you haven't read it, please have a go. Reviews are loved!

This story is going to be a long slow burn. With more fantasy elements at first. The romance will take it's time and develop. This is also my longest story so far. I'm not done with it, but it's surpassed all my others in word count. So I hope you like long fics. I kinda have the chapters sorted but they are all in need of proof reading. But here is chapter one. I tried to polish it and make it pretty for you. Any mistakes are all my fault.

* * *

Chapter 1

The batter was over.

The battle wasn't hard; even Shinta had to admit that…and he was only a boy big enough to carry a bamboo sword. He'd been in training since he was old enough to hold said bamboo sword. It was the only fate a boy with no parents could hope for, a life of battle. But he looked forward to it. He had seen first-hand what the oppression of the south had done to his people. His own parents had been killed by the terrorists of Kyoto.

So when they came across a middle sized band of Hythe warriors, it wasn't hard for the men, teens and boys of various ages to summon up enough courage to attack…no, there was plenty of it to go around. Even though many of them were just boys of a tender age, they were able to take down the band of soldiers.

… . . …

Hiko had to confess that he was disgusted at the Southern general for putting up such a fight when it was obvious his men were not up to the task. They all seemed half starved, many were obviously ill, and yet their leader, this general, forced them to fight. True most of Hiko's men were under the age of fourteen, but even so, they outnumbered the Southerners five to one. Hiko looked at the general. He was in an armor made of fancy lacquered wood and some chainmail. Most of his men-those healthy enough, had similar armor. The general had a mustache and a small tuft of hair under his bottom lip. He hardly looked any better than the best of his men. This troop had fallen on hard times indeed.

This did not win Hiko's sympathy. He took the general's sword. Normally he would let the man of high rank keep his weapon out of respect. Yet Hiko had no respect for a man who would sacrifice his men when it was so obvious they would not win. It was good to never give up, but foolish to risk lives when so weak. He took the curved blade from the man and tucked it into his belt. His men combed the ranks of those left alive and took any and all the weapons they carried.

"What are you doing in _Arst_?" Hiko asked the general. "Far too North for such a small band of _Hythers_ such as yourselves." He didn't expect the man to answer, and he didn't. "You seemed to of fallen on some hard times." He continued, his narrow eyes scanning the sick and hungry men of his adversary. "If you surrendered, many of your men would be alive right now, and they would not be wounded nor would they be further weakened." He watched the other man swallow hard, but his head was high, his chin up and his lips pressed in a constant thin line.

"General Seijurou, you are needed at once." A teen boy ran up to him, his face bright red, eyes wide. "Kyo has something you need to see, it's urgent."

Hiko nodded and stalked after the boy, leaving the general to be rounded up with the rest of his men. The forest was bright in the mid-morning sun; the crunch of forest litter under his feet calmed him. He had been startled when they stumbled upon this band of Southerners in the middle of _Arst Thicket_. At once he feared his troop would flee upon seeing the blue and yellow banners that always meant pain and suffering. But living too long under those blue and yellow banners had hardened his men and boys. They were tired of those colors and seeing them only spurred them on to attack with all they had. Even the tender youths who were only just learning the art of war. Not a single one of his men had fallen, a few of the boys had wounds, but none were very bad. Hiko had been lucky. He knew that if the enemy troop had been at full health, the outcome would have been different. They most likely still would have won, but there most certainly would have been deaths on his side.

The boy led Hiko around large piles of supplies that the enemy had been carrying. Crates of what food they had left, but mostly wooden boxes filled with weapons. Hiko glanced into one that was being pried open, only to find it held dull, heavy bars of raw metal. Some had sacks of imported black powder, and his men handled them carefully and superstitiously, as well they should. Then Hiko rounded a large pile of tent material and found his confidant gazing into a large wooden crate. The taller man came to stand beside him and looked into the crate himself.

Hiko stiffened. "God Fyrus, an egg." And it was. Inside the crate was a mound of straw and upon digging into the straw they had found an egg, not just any egg, a dragon egg.

"It is." Kyo said. His hands rested on his slight paunch of a belly and he gazed over his eye spectacles at it.

"No wonder they fought so hard when they knew they couldn't win." Hiko said under his breath. He suddenly understood the general; having such a treasure would be worth fighting to the death for. The confiscated sword burned at his side. He would have to return the sword to him as soon as possible, once it had been dulled to a useless strip of metal of course.

"Do you think _Hythe_ has many dragons?" Kyo asked, turning to Hiko. "If they do it would mean our doom. Our rebellion rests on the backs of our dragons and the fact that the South has none and their lack of knowledge of the fact we are gathering them and training them."

The very thoughts had raced through Hiko's mind the moment he laid eyes on the shell. It was black, like wet ashes, with glittering veins of red snaking in random patterns. A beauty of a shell but it had been oddly cared for. The crate it was carried in was not made of solid wood. Even the box that carried a mass of swords was more solid and ornately decorated. This crate had only enough boards to keep the straw from falling out; it poked from between the gaps nevertheless. The wood was thin, light honey in color yet flawed with dark knots here and there.

"They do not carry it in a pot of glowing coals, nor acid or under water…this egg must be from a non-elemental dragon." Kyo stated. "Rare these parts."

Hiko tapped the thin planks of wood that made up the crate. "This is _Qridor_ bamboo." He ran a hand along the unfinished wood. "Hastily put together." He added.

"Do you think it's a West breed?" Kyo asked. "They could be supporting the south."

"To what outcome?" Hiko shook his head. "Anyways, the breed could be anything, _Qridor_ , or something even further West."

"All I know is that it's not _Jiaganian_." Kyo sniffed. "I've never seen a shell like that in my life. And it's rather large, not at large as a _Seishokukyosei_ , obviously."

The egg of a Seisho dragon was large enough for a grown man to stand up inside. This one might hold a twelve-year-old boy if he curled up. Most eggs were small enough to be carried in a bag on one's back, but that was foolish, the risk of damage to an egg was great if not contained properly. Elementals were difficult to keep viable, and the shells were soft and easily damaged. Something they had been trying to breed out of them.

Hiko reached out for the first time and touched the pebbled surface of the egg. It was warm, but only for the life that was inside of it, not from any outside source. "The shell is hard, like marble. It will be hatching any time now. Why would they move an egg ready to hatch? It's foolish." Perhaps the egg was from a hard shell variety of dragon. But the egg was too large to be one of those.

Kyo looked over at his friend. "Desperation. They have no dragons, only ground forces. Soon it will no longer be enough. Our dragons are growing fast and growing strong with each passing month." He paused.

"It will take a few years yet before they are ready enough for war." Hiko stated. "But you are right, they are desperate." His large hands caressed the warm shell. "In any event the egg is ours now. We must rush it back to _Breka_."

… . . …

There was a rush of activity. More straw was stuffed around the shell and the lid was secured tight. Its crate was a sorry example for a way to transport an egg, but it would have to do on such short notice. The shell was hardened anyway; it would take considerable force to damage it now. The supplies were taken and the enemies as well. They were put in chains and driven along with them. They could not be allowed to return now and report that the North was in possession of yet another dragon. Let them think the foolish journey to retrieve such a prize was deadly and that the troop had all died by the jaws of a wild dragon or that they got lost in the magic infested wilderness they feared so and perished.

Perhaps it would be enough to keep them from trying again.

But most likely not, not with the North growing as bold as they were. No longer did Hiko nor his people pay taxes to the South, send them their goods and half their harvest. The city of _Breka_ was tired of _Hythe_ sucking the life-force out of them, the heavy hand they ruled them with, the raids, the beatings, the public executions.

Hiko's own wife had been hung, her body left in the square with the other women who had refused proposals to live in Hythe or the even further South city of _Eelry_ as concubines. Every day he was forced to walk past her decomposing body until it and the others rotted enough to fall from their posts. It was the same in every city and village in the North. _Breka_ , being as large as it was, was especially treated with cruelty. But no longer, they rose with a force that surprised the South. They were beat back out of the villages and cities. Retreating to lick their wounds, the South drove their soldiers and other ground warriors to beat back the rebels, but they failed. The North had an equal amount of soldiers and warriors of equal skill. They were at a stalemate.

The dragons changed all that.

The West Islands just north of the main land had been breeding dragons for generations, undetected by anyone. These dragons were bigger, faster, stronger, and meaner. While the dragons on the main land stayed small and pet like; never getting any larger than a small horse. Over a hundred years of careful breeding had created monster sized creatures with very specific traits. Once the North mainland had found out and acquired these dragons, and the dragons of other lands, they knew they were the key to turning life around in Jiagan. They kept them near the _Swildesh_ forest. The Root of Magic was in the forest and Southerners were terrified of it. They hardly went over their own borders longer than they had to. There the magic made the dragons even larger, smarter, more powerful. The North would rule, they would learn from the Southern's cruelty and from their mistakes.

It was this fact that had Hiko quickly moving from Swords Master to recruiter.

But he was a Master of swords first and foremost. He quickly moved up the ranks in the rebel military, he was a general now. As his soldiers and students mixed to a point where it was hard to tell at what age a boy went from student to warrior, Hiko had trained a whole mass of fighters. These men spread out, filling the ranks, the gaps that existed in the border between the North and South. This further kept the South from obtaining any sort of dragon. They could import from the sea ports on their side, but any dragons within import distance were inferior.

This coupled with the fact that the South treated anything like magic and their kind such as dragons with extreme superstition made it doubtful that they would ever try and breed their own dragon army. But catching these soldiers with an egg proved that the South knew they were losing.

It was only a matter of time before the South would fall.

… . . …

A week passed and the troop had yet to reach _Breka_. They were slowed by the increase in supplies and the prisoners of war they had to keep. Kyo and Hiko kept a close eye on the egg. It had started to rock, and scratching sounds could be heard from within.

"It won't be long, a day at most." Kyo warned. "We should stop and get that harness ready."

Hiko agreed and called a meeting.

… . . …

Shinta sat among the boys his own age. He glanced around at the curious faces. He wasn't the youngest boy, but he was the smallest. Times had been hard for him in his few short years, and they had stunted whatever growth he would have had. At the age of seven, the boy was still the size of the five-year-old that sat three boys down from him.

"What's Hiko want to talk about?" he heard a boy hiss.

"Bet it's about that egg." Another boy said.

The teenagers behind him seconded the idea that the dragon egg was the reason for stopping in the middle of the day. Shinta strained to see the black shell that only just peeked over the edge of the open crate. He had never seen a dragon egg before, and any dragons he had seen had been flying high overhead, casting their giant shadows down on him. Like all Northerners, he was proud of the creatures that would bring about the revolution. Though, he didn't know much about them.

A hush fell over the crowd as General Hiko walked over to stand next to the crate. "The egg is hatching." He stated, face flat and nearly emotionless.

"Gets right to the point." Hissed a young man a few rows behind Shinta.

"We won't make it back to _Breka_ in time to deliver the egg to the dragon compound. As you all know, we cannot risk this dragon going feral. We lack spice to control the creature so it is vital that it accepts a harness and be trained."

Already there was a buzz of whispered conversations around Shinta, but the red-headed boy tried to ignore them.

Hiko looked over at the faces, young and old. "If harnessed before it's first feeding then we will be successful. One of us will have to harness the dragon. One of use will go through _jimbaittai,_ the Unity."

Gasps rose up from the boys. A slightly larger boy turned to Shinta. "Hope it's not me, I want to be a swordsman, it would be unlucky to be stuck with a hatching for years while it grew up." He hissed. Other conversations around him were pretty much the same thing. All the men and boys here had joined to be solider, not a Rider. A Rider having gone through the Unity was stuck with the large beast for the rest of his life.

"I don't know; being a dragon rider could be worth it." He heard a youth near fifteen say behind him. Shinta turned his head to glance at the wisp of a man. "Good money, good lodgings, you'll get to be in the best battles I'm sure. Be famous, all the girls we want." He snickered, elbowing his friend who was looking thoughtfully at the egg. "But we would have to wait years, be nursemaid to a hatching. I don't want to be a babysitter."

Shinta turned back around as Hiko was hushing the crowd. "All will be present for the hatching. We do not know it's breed so we have no idea what form the Unity will take place. The dragon, of course, is the one who makes the choice, so it could be anyone of us, even me." Hiko looked somewhat perplexed at the sudden realization that he too was subject to be chosen.

"Must all of us?" said a man in his early twenties in the back. The crowd shrunk away as Hiko pinned the man down with a hard gaze.

"Of course we must. Dragons are the very reason we're even attempting to rebel as we are. If not for these creatures we would all still be in the fields, the pits, in shops working for their profit. Frankly, it's illegal to let a dragon go wild. If it does not pick one of us, and goes feral before we can get it to the compound, then at least we'll have a dragon for breeding, but that will only help in the long run, we need fighters now, and any one of you should be proud to be exalted from lowly foot soldier to a Rider high in the heavens."

Well when he said it like that. Shinta looked down at the bamboo sword whose hilt he was strangling with his fingers. Did the general really think them as lowly foot soldiers? Perhaps it was because there were yet untrained. The few trained warriors that were with them were anything but lowly. They were grand, almost mystical in their power; power that was within them and the sword they wielded, not from the dragons they were riding. Shinta wanted that power for himself. He wanted to be a great warrior, not a Rider. He already had one year of training and he loved it so much and already had skill. How devastating it would be to have to start all over in a field that he was not at all familiar with…aerial warfare. At once he understood why the others were so hesitant.

… . . …

There was a quick hunt for leather straps and buckles enough for Kyo to create a harness for the dragon. The Southerners didn't have one in their stores; apparently they didn't understand that an unharnessed dragon would simply fly away into the wilds. Or perhaps they believed they would make it back home before the egg would hatch. But a harness had been made and the egg was set out on a bed of straw on the forest floor. The troop gathered around in various places around the egg. Some, those eager to become a Rider circled closer to the egg, those afraid hung back.

Shinta was placed somewhere in the center of this crowd, he leaned around to see the egg. It looked much smaller now that it was out of the crate.

Hiko placed himself closest to the egg to show his willingness to the rest of his men. But once the egg started to rattle, everyone forgot their fears and their attention was riveted to the egg. The egg rocked side to side for a moment, and with the sound of a cracking rock, the shell seemed to rip. The group jumped, even Hiko moved away as the egg trembled. The scratching noise grew louder and they could see a dark mass moving inside. A clawed hand thrust through the sharp edges of the cracked shell. It scratched at the outside of the shell as if frantic to get out.

Little by little chips of shell fell and the gap started to get wider and wider. Then, with a sound like the ripping of fabric and cracking rock, the shell fell away in two large chunks. From the larger chunk rolled out a black and slimy mass. Straw stuck to it as it struggled to sit up. Everyone, even Hiko seemed to be holding their breath. It was the first time any of them, besides Kyo, had seen a hatching.

A snake-like head sat on a long neck, its body was lean and thin and a long tail almost as long as its body stretched out behind it. It had two front legs, two back legs and two wings folded and molded tightly against its body. Bright red eyes cracked open, the mouth split to reveal a shocking dark pink tongue and gums where small teeth were already growing. It hissed a soft and gentle sound as if taking its first real breath of fresh air. Wings flexed and unfurled like wrinkled canvas that had been packed away for too long. Wings stretched with strings of mucus-like goo hanging from the ends. The crowd was greeted with flashes of bright, almost glowing pink of the under-wing. The scales of the belly were also a dark pink; in fact veins of the bright color crawled from the belly to mingle among the inky black scales of its side and back. Its back lacked the spines that most dragons had, but their absence created a sleek-looking creature.

For the most part, the dragon ignored everyone. The group still stood silent and hardly breathing. It dried in the sun and seemed content to use its round muzzle to flick off the few chips of shell that had stuck to its hide. Once it was satisfied that every bit of shell was gone it allowed itself to look around at the crowd. Almost at once it lunged to Hiko. The man held his ground as the dragon stopped at his feet and rose up on its hind legs to get a closer look at his face. On its back legs, the top of the dragon's head reached his shoulder. It was already as large as most of the wild dragons that populated the South.

Head tipped from side to side, the dragon spent a moment studying him. Then at once it fell back on all fours and scuttled across the forest to look at each man and boy in turn, standing when the men were taller, sometimes sitting in front of the smaller boys. Each one got a moment of contemplation from the dragon before moving on.

Shinta could almost hear the sighs of relief as the dragon passed them by one by one. The dragon was moving quicker now, taking only a second to stare at each man, until finally the dragon reached him. The dragon didn't sit, but stayed on all fours as it stopped and gazed at Shinta and his shocking fire-red hair. One moment, two. The dragon turned its head to the side, letting one large eye get a better look at the boy. It sat, gazing at him for a few moments more, then slowly it leaned forward, small nostrils at the front of its face flared open as it breathed deep. Its head tipped down and bumped the top of its head against Shinta's chest.

Stunned, the boy only stood still as a statue before he felt someone shove something into his hands.

"Put it on, hurry." Hissed Kyo at his side.

Shinta looked down to find the web of leather straps in his hands. At once the boy fumbled with the straps and buckles. With a few words from Kyo, Shinta was able to drape the main strap down across the shoulder and between the wings. The buckles allowed the straps to be shortened, which was good because the dragon was thin from living off the yoke in its shell. A strap went around the base of the neck, down across the belly and one strap went behind the front legs and one went in front of the back. A metal ring at the base of the neck strap allowed a chain to be attached. Shinta found himself holding that chain.

"Well boy." Hiko towered over Shinta, looking down at him. "You two will grow up together. If you take care of this dragon, it will be like an extension of your soul. We'll take you to the compound where you will stay to raise the dragon." Shinta must have had a panicked look in his eyes because Hiko patted his head and reassured him. "Don't worry, my training grounds are across the field from the compound, you'll see me every day. And if they allow it, I'll keep teaching you swordsmanship."

"Thank you, Sir." Shinta answered in a soft voice. He was glad that he could continue learning about sword fighting. But even better, he was happy that Hiko would be close by. Large purple eyes turned to the dragon who was already yanking at the chain to snap at a beetle scuttling across the forest litter just out of its reach.

"Let's see what we can hunt down for this monster." Hiko said with a slight smile.

… . . ..

Hunters brought back three rabbits for Shinta, and Hiko helped the boy clean one and cut the meat and organs from the bones.

"Take it in small bits and feed it by holding the meat in your hand." Kyo instructed.

Shinta did this and approached the creature that had been staked next to a tree. The other men and boys went about life as normally as they could while stealing long glances at the dragon. They were all glad they didn't get picked, but the dragon was still something that struck such awe in them. The boy carefully held out his hand and the dragon looked from the boy to the meat. Shinta could only hope that his fingers wouldn't be mistaken for bits of meat. Thankfully the dragon was careful, dainty even as it plucked the meat and organs from his hands.

Suddenly the boy was overcome with the massive responsibility for the creature he now cared for. He was not upset over the fact that his dream of being a soldier had come to a sudden end, but he was anxious over the fact that he knew nothing about caring for a dragon. What if he ruined such a wonderful, beautiful creature? The dragon had picked him…what was so special about an orphan boy from a battle-torn village? Why was he the one the dragon wanted? He stared at the dragon, as if expecting the animal to answer him.

"Hand feeding will help establish the unity. You are the provider; the dragon won't stray far from you now." Kyo said, Shinta jerked out of his thoughts and turned back to the man. "Nevertheless, keep that dragon on the chain. The weight of it should be enough to keep him grounded for a while."

"Him?" Shinta questioned.

"Oh, yes. I had a chance to examine the dragon closely, a male, though I'm still not sure of his breed. Here." He held out the other two rabbits. "Give him these, fur and all. He seems to take to the meat well enough, let's see how he does with fur and bones."

Shinta brought the rabbits to the dragon. He perked up, small pointed ears lifted as his eyes went right to the food. The boy paused a few feet away and a slight smile played on his lips. The dragon looked almost like an eager puppy, he half expected to see the tail wagging, not curled around his talons. The boy held out one rabbit watching the dragon's bright red eyes following the meal as Shinta raised and lowered it. Large, black, slit-like pupils widened to fill half of the glittering red iris. The boy tossed the rabbit in the air, sending it well over the dragon's head. The reptile crouched, muscles bunched and he sprang upward and caught the rabbit with ease.

Shinta laughed as the dragon tore into the rabbit, not at all bothered by the fur, he ate it, bones and all. Shinta tossed him the second rabbit and again the dragon sprung into the air to catch it.

"He'll need more food. Those rabbits will only last him a few hours." Hiko stated, walking to stand next to him. "I'll send the hunters back out to see if they can get a boar or a deer. But if it comes to it, we can start sacrificing the oxen."

"But Sir.'

"No, it's alright. We must keep the dragon well and healthy, it will still be a week more before we reach the compound. This first week is important. I will not deny him what he needs to grow."

As he had been denied what he needed to grow. Shinta glanced over at the dragon who had finished the second rabbit and was busy flicking off bits of fur from his scales.

"Have you thought of a name for him yet?" Hiko asked. "He'll need one soon so that he'll learn it by the time he reaches the compound."

A name? Shinta blinked. He hadn't given it any thought. Of course the dragon would need a name. "His name…is…" he thought a moment. Many of the dragon names he had heard were grand, difficult yet impressive names. He wasn't sure he wanted to give his dragon such a name. He wanted something simple, like his own name. Shinta turned back to the dragon. "Kokuei"

* * *

A/n  
Kokuei- Shadow

Lots of words and places in this chapter. Don't worry, you don't really need to keep track of all of them right away. I really hope you enjoyed this first chapter. So there seems to be a war brewing. We got to see lots of little Kenshin in his "Shinta" years. Soon we'll see Kaoru.

I was heavily influenced by many different books for this story. "His Majesty's Dragon", "Joust" and "Dragon Champion". These books are a series, And I've yet to finish these series. I tend to very soon. But if you like stories about dragons as the main or secondary character, you might like these.

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Please leave a review if you did, they are very much loved! If you have questions, please ask.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n Hello everyone! All your reviews made me very happy. I'm glad there are readers out there that like this sort of fantasy.  
I just want to point out, real fast. That it seems alerts didn't go out to those who had them on for Steam. I did post the second chapter to Steam last week. So if you didn't get an alert, go check out the new chapter. Many thanks!

Things get serious in this chapter. Could be considered a little gruesome. However, I don't know if it's bad enough to warrant an M rating. Although the rating may go up after a while.

Okay enough of my chatter. On to the story!

* * *

 _Ten years later._

Kaoru looked in horror as a cloud of shadows passed overhead. Giant winged reptiles, their roars like terrible thunder. The child forgot about the weeds in the garden as she stood and gazed up at the colorful yet terrifying wave of monsters as they bore down the countryside. She had heard from her father that the North had dragons and were attacking Hythe and other places, but she thought they were safe in the countryside. She was wrong…they all were. A smaller deep blue dragon flew low across the fields and Kaoru panicked. She dropped the forgotten weeds and turned to run. Her mother and older sisters ran from the orchard of apple trees, just behind them a bright orange and red dragon bore down on the orchard, a powerful stream of fire rushed from its mouth. The trees burst into flames; the fruit heavy trees were smothered in fire.

"Kaoru!" her mother called for her, holding out her arms and Kaoru ran to them. A second wall of fire rushed up from the fields as a second dragon swooped past on its way to another farm. From this wall of flame rose a dark dragon. Its scales were black, yet shiny, the underside of its wings were bright red, the belly a darker red, and eyes like glittering red rubies. Kaoru was mesmerized by the sheer size of the monster. Its wing span was larger than their house! From the trees around them, a herd of men and boys rushed, chased out by men with swords.

"It's _Ottosan_!" Kaoru shouted, pointing to the group. She could see her father, as well as her two older brothers. Her mother gasped and her sisters cried out. The black dragon beat its wings hard, slowing to a standstill, hovering there just for a moment before large clawed feet grabbed at the soft ground of the field. Its giant wings folded back, pressed against its body so it almost seemed as if they vanished. It was then that Kaoru could see the rider. A teen not much older than her oldest brother. He had long bright red hair and a green uniform. A heavy cape hung on his shoulders, and tan boots encased his legs below the knee. He had a sword on his hip but had yet to draw it as the farmers rushed the field to get away from the warriors.

The rider called an order, Kaoru could hardly hear it over the commotion. The dragon took a sharp breath and barked across the field at the men. A wave, like heat off the sun-baked earth, rushed across the ground, distorting the air and hit the men and boys. At once they fell and were still. Her mother screamed and rushed to the field but the men with swords were there.

Kaoru was already crying, screaming for her father as the men pushed them back. Soon they along with the other women and children from the farms were herded into the fields, though they were not allowed to go near the unconscious men. Kaoru pressed her face against her mother's hair and kept her eyes closed tight, trying to shut out the horror of the monsters around her. They were big and they breathed loud, like raspy bellows. Many were scary looking, with spines and spikes and horns and tusks shooting out from all parts of their bodies. Many had smoke trailing from their noses and from their parted jaws. But the worst one was the black dragon whose shadow the women now stood. Kaoru forced herself to look up at it. A harness of leather and chain wrapped around his great girth. To this harness, a saddle was attached where the teenager with the mane of red hair sat, just before the joints of the wings. The dragon's long thin tail thrashed at the air, the tip would snap like the crack of a whip and it moved back and forth in agitation. Claws as long as her legs ripped and dug at the earth under him, it was eager to do something but his rider kept him still and as calm as possible. He spoke in soft, hushed tones, the words Kaoru couldn't hear. But it was as if he was trying to sooth a spooked horse. He stroked the small scales between his wing joints, the action seemed to sooth the beast to stand quietly.

Kaoru watched as the warriors picked through the men and boys, searching them and pulling some away from the main group. One of those pulled away was her father. The women around them wept, though they tried to be strong for the children around them, nothing could stop the tears or the soft sobbing. Some soldiers took a few of the men and dragged them away from the second group. Her father was one of them.

"It's _Ottosan._ " Kaoru said.

"Hush, Kaoru." Her mother said. A few minutes passed as other families were ushered over to their group. Soon the men and boys started to wake and they were all pulled to their feet. A row of armed soldiers held the separated men at sword point. Kaoru bit on her bottom lip. She hoped they weren't in trouble. They were always running off in what her brother called their "Missions." But Kaoru didn't think they were doing anything mean. Her father only had letters to deliver.

A large man on a grand looking red and gold dragon lumbered over to the group of women. They shuffled back as the dragon grew closer. The man waved his hand and the crying and hushed whispering fell silent.

"This land is claimed for the North!" he called out over the crowd. His arm swept over the group of men and teen boys. "These men will be sent off as our labor slaves. These men," his hand went to the small group that included her father, "have been found with this!" He held up a small blue and yellow flag, the flag of the South. Kaoru heard her mother gasp. The man on the dragon went on. "As this indicates they are ringleaders in the resistance, we cannot allow them to live to spread their poisonous words. They will die immediately! Bring Banshi!"

… . . …

Kenshin pulled on the reins of Kokuei, the dragon obediently lowered; crouching down so Kenshin could jump off his back. He gave the creature a few solid pats on the side. "Good boy." He said softly as he turned his gaze over to the sudden uprising of wailing. Women cried, their children huddle at their skirts, crying, unsure. The teenager looked away. But his amber eyes landed on one child, a girl struggling tooth and nail against her mother's grasp. She screeched like one possessed as she thrashed and fought.

Cries rose up anew as a large, spiny black dragon was led into the field. This dragon was a ground fighter, its wings far too small to haul its large, muscular body off the ground. Its brute strength was used to tear into anything and everything. Short strong arms ended in surprisingly dexterous hands were used to pull down buildings, smash through walls, and rip up the very foundation of any building, fort or castle. Banshi was a handsome dragon despite the multiple horns jutting from the top and side of his head. Countless spines shot out from his leathery skin down his arms, down his back and tail. His two largest horns at the top of his head were more than twice the length that Kenshin was tall.

He was a horrible thing to behold. His solid blue eyes were somewhat glazed and glassy; he was under the effects of Spice. Spice was used to placate wild dragons. And spice was the only way Banshi could be led around and ordered like a puppy. No amount of training would calm a _Moshou_ dragon. As Banshi was used as a death dealer, he had to be well controlled. Kokuei shifted and gave a low rumble of displeasure. Kenshin reached out and gently rubbed the dragon's neck.

"There now, it's all right." Kokuei didn't like being around Banshi, simply for the uproar of commotion he usually caused.

"Sentence is to be carried out immediately." Squad leader Lieutenant Yokohara demanded as he stepped away.

With a word from his trainer, Banshi lunged for the nearest man, scooping him up in his massive jaws, tossed his head back and ate the farmer. The result was instant, the women and children panicked, but the foot soldiers kept them in a tight circle at sword point. The men fated to be eaten were also forced to stand still, though some looked as if it would be better to throw their bodies into the swords than to be eaten. Others showed bravery and honor by standing ready for their fate. Over the crunching of bone and the deafening cries of women, Kenshin could hear a name being shouted again and again.

"Kaoru! Kaoru no!"

There was movement and his narrow eyes instantly found that the same small, screaming child wormed her way past the soldiers and onto the field of condemned men. A wave of black hair flowed behind her, her bright powder blue kimono a stark contrast to the drab field grasses. At once Kenshin was off, moving in a blur of speed. He reached out his arm and caught the girl, hauling her up and pinning her against his chest.

"No!" she cried, turning to the men, her little arms reaching out. " _Ottosan_!, _Ottosan_!" she shrieked.

Kenshin understood now. One of these men must be her father. Obedient as he was, Kenshin was not ruthless. Yet he was powerless to stop anything. Kenshin wrapped his free hand in the girl's long black hair and grabbed it close to her scalp. Such treatment would have earned him a wail of pain, but the child's fear had deadened her beyond the feeling of pain. Kenshin spun around, facing the bloody feasting and held the girl tight by the hair so she could not turn and witness. With her head immobilized she fought with the strength beyond her tender years. She beat him with her fists, kicked with her small feet.

"That's my _Ottosan_! _Ottosan_! No don't, I want my _Ottosan_!"

Kenshin's face was a flat mask as he hardened his heart, as he had to do in the past months. He himself watched the feasting until suddenly, they were all gone and Banshi was content to lick the blood soggy grasses. Gore covered his face. Only then did Kenshin turn around to march the girl back to the group of sobbing females. Once turned, the girl went still in his arms as she processed the scene.

"Noooooooo! Daddy!" she howled like a dying animal. She sagged in his arms and Kenshin slowly unwound his hand from her hair. The soldier's parted for him and he passed the howling child to a woman less distraught than the rest. He watched as the woman turned to a second woman, her hands over her eyes and screaming, two older girls at her side had already fallen to pieces. Kenshin didn't get to see who the child belonged to because the soldiers moved back in and he was forced to back off.

The squad leader returned on his beast and addressed the crowd of women and children. "Your lands belong to us now. Return to your homes and wait until your owners are assigned to you. You are now the property of the North King Mamon. Any slaves caught outside their properties will be killed without question." He looked over the field of horror-stricken faces. "Now go!"

Kenshin returned to his dragon as the people were sent away. He reached up and patted Kokuei on the neck. "Good boy." He said. The dragon had held still and silent while Banshi caused mayhem. He tossed his riding cape over his shoulders and got to work tightening the leather straps of the saddle harness and checked the buckles for wear and to make sure they weren't chafing his mount. Kokuei lifted his front right leg so Kenshin could inspect the strap that ran under his leg.

"I'm resigning." Said a voice behind him.

Kenshin paused and turned to find his master and trainer standing before him. Hiko was folded in his white cape, only his head and legs were exposed. Dark, brooding eyes looked down at him.

"Why?" Kenshin asked.

"Because I don't agree with what we're doing anymore."

"What do you mean? We're doing this for all our loved ones the South took away, the years of pain-"

Hiko held up one hand, splitting open the cape to show the shine of metal armor and white uniform. "I know, but this isn't the right way. Look..." he pointed. Kenshin followed his gaze to the screaming child he had saved from Banshi's jaws. "Not long ago that was you. The South killed your parents the way the North killed her father."

"Master, I have to avenge my family."

"Did she kill your family? Did her father kill your family? No Kenshin, the leaders of the South did, delegates, magistrates….not simple farmers who had little idea of what was going on outside of their village. We were only supposed to go to those responsible, and nothing had been said about creating slaves. We've become worse than what the South ever was; I'm ashamed to be a part of it."

Kenshin blinked. What was he hearing? Hiko couldn't turn his back on the cause now. They were so close. "Look, old man, we have half of the South, Hythe will soon fall, we've almost won. The countryside is ours now; don't run off like a coward because-"

But Kenshin couldn't finish for Hiko lifted his fist and cuffed the teenager across the jaw in a backhanded swing. Never anticipating such an attack, Kenshin stumbled back and nearly tripped over his dragon's front legs. He tasted blood in his mouth and could already feel his lip start to swell. He stood and glared at Hiko. His face was a mask, never changing.

"What about my training?" Kenshin asked.

"What of it?"

"I've yet to finish training in the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Was I not to become the fourteenth to inherit?"

Hiko's eyes narrowed. "If you come with me. I'll never teach you another thing if you stay here."

Kenshin's eyes went wide. He had always wanted to be a swordsman first and foremost. But all that had changed now. Though he spent every second of free time training hard, he knew he couldn't give up aviation. He looked up at Kokuei who was watching them closely since Hiko had struck out at him. "I can't leave Kokuei." Kenshin finally said. "They will never let me take him. They'll never get him to accept another rider, he's too smart. He'll be spiced." Kenshin swallowed hard, his eyes on his dragon. The creature was still and silent, gazing back at Kenshin.

"True." Hiko had to admit. "But you'll have your honor."

Kenshin snarled as he turned back to his master. "I'd rather have my dragon than my honor. What sort of honor would it be to leave him to such a fate? We have the unity. It would be easier to cut off my arm than to leave him."

"And your inheritance? The Hiten Mitsurugi has made you a powerful and deadly person. The lieutenant is using you because of the skills I've taught you. You've become his assassin. A dragon rider and a swordsman, you're worth much to him, you don't see how he's using you."

"Enough!" Kenshin snapped. "I don't care if he's using me or not. I'm just happy to avenge my family and the Northern people. If you don't want to be a part of this then fine. Go. I'm staying…find yourself a new apprentice to inherit your Hiten Mitsurugi."

Hiko shook his head. "Least he won't be as stupid as you." He turned and marched away.

Kenshin turned, grabbing the leather harness in both hands. The leather creaked under his grip. He took a few deep breaths, trying to swallow the hate and anger and sadness that threatened to overwhelm the youth. Kokuei grumbled a low comforting sound in his chest as he arched his neck around to shield Kenshin from prying eyes as he fought his emotions back. He reached his hand up and rubbed Kokuei's chest. "I'm fine." But his voice cracked and he had to take several deep breaths. Hiko had been the father he had lost. Saved his life really, and took him in to be his apprentice. Not just one on of his soldiers, but his personal apprentice. As such, Hiko taught him skills none of the other soldiers even knew. He was to inherit….

But he chose his dragon over the sword.

"There you are Battousai." Said a voice.

Kenshin dashed his hand across his face to rid it of any tears that might have escaped. He turned and ducked around Kokuei's neck. "Lieutenant Yokohara." Kenshin bowed deeply. The older man bowed his head in return.

"First of all, I want to congratulate you on your promotion. First Class Airman now isn't it? You're moving up fast for a teenager." He chuckled and Kenshin tried to look honored by the title. He reached up and touched the silver dragon pin with two silver stars on each side. It symbolized his new rank.

"Thank you, sir." Kenshin bowed his head again. "I had good training." He added.

"Yes, and this fellow sure did help." The Lieutenant slapped Kokuei on his side. The dragon snorted as if pleased with himself. "Almost a head taller than my dragon, and that's only at his shoulders." Yokohara stated. "And he still has a few years left to grow. You have a fine dragon, yes. One who's power we have never seen before. I hope to find a female of his kind and breed a line of these energy shooting dragons." He said this last line more to himself, so Kenshin didn't bother to reply.

"I have a mission for you." Yokohara said finally, turning back to the teen. "Seems a few of the high judges have fled Hythe. I don't know how they were able to get past our men, but they did. I want you to find them and kill them."

Yet another assassination. But Kenshin had no trouble slaughtering men like these judges. Call it karma for the hundreds of lives they made unbearable. "Yes sir, I'll leave right away. They won't get far."

The Lieutenant slapped Kenshin on the shoulder. "That's what I like to hear. In no time you'll be a lieutenant like me."

Kenshin shook his head. "No Sir, I don't think I'll be advancing much. Once this war is over, I'm done." Hiko had disillusioned him. He was right, he was that poor little girl not too long ago. His blood lust was suddenly dried up. He would do his duty, see this war through, but that was it. "I think I'll stick to civil service once this is over."

Yokohara smiled. "Ah, the police will be happy to have you. Although, you'll look good in whites." He pointed to the center of the farming village. "I'll be down there, when you're ready, come see me for more information about the mission."

"Yes sir." Both men bowed and Kenshin watched Yokohara as he vanished into the crowd of soldiers and dragons. The red-head turned his amber eyes up to Kokuei. "Are you hungry?"

The dragon's slit-like pupils dilated slightly. Then a deep yet soft rumbling started from high in his chest. "Yesss." The dragon said.

Kenshin's eyes got bright as they often did when working with his dragon. "Do you want a cow or some sheep?" he spoke carefully, slow yet clear.

Kokuei blinked, looked around for a moment before his reptilian lips parted again. "Yesss."

"You were doing so well." Kenshin said with a laugh, pulling on the reins attached to his head and gave the dragon a loving rub between the bony protrusions around the edge of his face. The dragon purred at the attention. Yesterday Kokuei had been able to ask for a sheep. Kenshin wasn't disappointed in this setback. It took years for some dragons to learn to talk, almost a lifetime for them to master it. Kenshin wondered if he would live long enough to hold a conversation with him. But with the Unity, Kenshin knew almost perfectly what his dragon was thinking and feeling. "Alright, Kokuei…I'll go get you something."

… . . …

Kaoru lifted her hand and gently touched the tender spot on her head. All her hair had been shaved off, her sisters and her mother had as well. And her fingers moved to the space just behind her ear, she winced as pain shot through her entire body.

"Kaoru don't" her mother scolded, knocking her hand away. "You'll get it infected, I just cleaned it." Her mother was rubbing a thick salve over the same spot behind her ear.

It was a brand. Their shaven heads weren't enough to mark them as slaves. So the soldiers had them branded with the symbol of Serf...a slave. Kaoru had cried, kicked and screamed, but they held her down and marked her for the rest of her life. And now they sat there in their kitchen-no…it was no longer their kitchen, it belonged to their new master. Whoever they were wouldn't come for a few weeks, once the North had truly won. Until then they had orders to continue work as normal.

The fires had been put out and the ruined trees were already being ripped up. But Kaoru knew that even when the evidence of the destruction removed, nothing would ever be normal again.

… . . …

It was three weeks when their master finally arrived. Those three weeks were like a fuzzy dream to young Kaoru. Her father and brothers were gone, her mother hardly talked or slept, and they worked hard to make up for the lost hands. When he finally came, it was a caravan of people. Large wagons filled with things. Like a slowly approaching plague of locusts; the Northerners broke off the main road to each farm and household. People spoke of the people of the North, with magic in their blood. Kaoru was awfully curious about these people. Finally, a large group moved away from the massive migration and settled at their farm.

Gokuki, their new master, was a large middle-aged man. He was large, as in round, not tall. His bowl-cut hair was greasy and limp, eyes small yet bulging from doughy cheeks. He had a small workforce with him. A dozen large men with naked barrel chests baked tan in the sun. Two wagons came with them. One was filled with furniture and such, the other had a large stone-like structure.

"You three stand there." Gokuki pointed to his right. "You, boy, stand there." He jabbed his finger at Kaoru to move to the left. Kaoru was dressed in common clothes to climb the many trees for harvest. Her sisters were in more appropriate clothing, but even so, Kaoru was surprised by being called a boy. A sharp look from her mother told her to obey. So Kaoru moved her sandaled feet to stand on the left of the newcomers.

… . . …

Gokuki paced between them, taking in the sight of his new home. It was much larger than his last home; he was able to keep his workers and even inherited four new slaves. Life was looking up for this lowly Northerner. He smiled to himself before turning to address his new help. "I'm Master Gokuki. You belong to me now." He paused to savor the moment. "I was a servant to the South, forced to create works of art for very little. I often starved."

…. . . ….

With the size of his belly, Kaoru didn't think he was starving that often.

"Now, these are my men." He swept his hand behind him to the workers. "You are not to speak to them unless spoken to, or of the direst importance. You will obey every order I give you without question. If you displease me in any way, you will receive lashings." From his belt, he pulled free a long, thin whip. It was about four feet long, made of leather and tapered very thin at the end. "And so you never displease me, I will let you feel what lashings are like. You first." He pointed the whip at Kaoru's mother. Her three children stiffened as she pulled away from her two daughters and with her head high, moved to stand before her new master.

"You're a smart woman," Gokuki said. He lifted the whip and cracked it across her back. The woman gasped, but that was all. "One lashing will do for you. You next." Kaoru's eldest sister paused for a long moment before slowly moving to stand before him. Gokuki yanked up the hem of her simple Kimono and she received two lashings on the bare skin of her thighs. It was the same for the middle sister.

Then Gokuki turned to Kaoru. The girl nervously ran her hand across her bald head, forgetting that her hair was gone.

"Boy, I used to be you…and I know the trouble I got myself in." His large hand turned Kaoru around and roughly pushed her over so that her hands rested on her knees. He yanked her gi free from her pants and welted her bare back three times. Kaoru was young, and not as strong as her sisters, so she cried.

Their master looked them over. "Now you know what to fear."

* * *

A/n I don't like this man. Do you? Seems Kaoru and her family got unlucky with a mean master. She lost her father and her bothers have been taken away. The poor girl.

Kenshin made the choice to stay with the military, do you think he'll regret that choice?  
At least it seems the war is near over, even though things seems to have taken a turn. Slaves are being made and lands are being handed out. Hopefully things will get better for little Kaoru.  
If you have any questions, please ask. I'll try and answer all that I can without spoilers. Also, do you think this chapter warrants an M rating? Or should I wait until things get a bit more lime-ish? Thank you for reading! Reviews are very much loved!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! I did end up putting the rating to M for the story. Was the last chapter a little too much? I'll have to have an M rating later anyways, but not sure if it's needed just yet, but I guess it's better to be safe than sorry.  
Also, a dear reader of mine has told me that 's alerts have been showing up in Spam folders. So if you have a Spam filter on, be sure to allow for e-mails from. If you have and you still find alerts in your Spam, you can try messaging themselves and let them know they must have a bug somewhere.  
Thank you for all the reviews. They are very motivating. I hope to hear from everyone again. Now, enough of my talking. On to the story!

* * *

 _Seven Years Later_

Kaoru gazed up at the silver moon in the blue-black night sky. The moon and the brightest of stars were her only companions now.

Life with Gokuki as a master was the worst thing the North could ever do to them. She and her family had been set to work the moment he had arrived. New fruit trees were planted, new fields plowed and the giant stone oven he had brought with him was set up in its own room. Kaoru's room. Kaoru was sent out to sleep with the oxen in the three-walled barn. She was still under the guise as a boy and boys were tough. So Kaoru slept with the animals in the straw. It was fine in the summer when the heat of the night was nearly unbearable, but in the winter Kaoru often thought she would freeze to death before morning even though the winters were mild. Only the heat of the kiln on the other side of the wall and the oxen kept her alive in the dead of winter.

And as a boy she climbed the trees and dug up the clay for her Master's work. The work was hard, long and sometimes painful. Kaoru felt the whip many times as she grew up. There was nothing magical about him or the other people from the North. Here people often murmured about Northerners being magical. If they were, they all hid it well. Her mother had said that coming so far South must have drained all the magic out of them. If it wasn't for dragons, Kaoru wouldn't think such magic existed.

But truthfully she was far better off than her sisters. Her sisters were put to work in the fields and orchards. The new fields Gokuki planted were small, but they grew Spice and a little went a long way. But it was labor intensive and they needed lots of water. Water that was hauled in one bucket at a time. But Gokuki sold the Spice to the dragon compound for quite a sum. But it was all Kaoru's sisters' work that he profited from. And every night they were housed with Gokuki's giant workers to do with what they pleased. Kaoru hated hearing them cry every night. But it was worse when the day came that they grew used to their duties and let the men have them without tears.

But one year Gokuki's Spice crop failed when a wave of parasites destroyed it. To pay for new Spice to plant next year, Gokuki sold her sisters. To what fate Kaoru didn't know, she never saw them after that. Kaoru had to work harder to take up the work that her sisters did, but luckily for her, she was still believed to be a boy, and not forced to please Gokuki's workers. She was scared though, especially those days when she had to work beside them and she would catch them giving her sidelong glances. She feared that they would rather take their frustrations out on a teen boy than nothing at all, but so far she was left alone. Kaoru made sure her head stayed shaved and she bound her chest tighter and tighter with each passing year to keep from looking like a girl.

Her mother was in charge of the house work, she did all the cleaning, cooking, laundry and mending. And she served as her Master's bed mate at night. That is…until two weeks ago when Kaoru's mother became very ill. She was kicked out of the house lest she spread whatever illness she had and Kaoru tried to keep her as comfortable as she could in the barn. But the heat of summer proved too much and her mother passed early one afternoon a week ago.

So now it was just Kaoru.

She didn't cry. Seven years of this life had given her a tough skin. Though she missed her family something awful, she refused to cry.

Her stomach rumbled, as it did more often than not but Kaoru had learned to ignore hunger years ago. The trees across the field were heavy with fruit and harvest would begin in the morning, but Kaoru didn't dare sneak a bite of the fruit. She had been caught once when still a child and Gokuki beat her so badly that her mother begged for her life. Kaoru could remember not being able to see out of her swollen eyes for a whole week, and she could hardly move without pain due to a broken rib or two. She had lost three teeth in the beating, but they were her baby teeth and they were eventually replaced by her adult teeth. After that, Kaoru knew to never try to sneak anything from her Master again.

Finally, sleep did come, when the heat of the earth soothed her tired body. She didn't sleep well though. Dreams faded in and out. Of her mother and her sisters. Dreams of her mother trying to scrub the dirt from her when she was a child. But the river water was muddy and it was hardly helping. Of her sisters sneaking her food that they had bribed the workers with their bodies, even though Kaoru knew they hated those men.

And she would dream of dragons. She always dreamed of dragons, large and monstrous beasts. Breathing fire and flapping their huge wings to make the dust blow in her eyes so that Kaoru couldn't see to run away or run to help her father escape.

Kaoru jolted awake, nearly sliding over from her sitting position against the rough wood of the barn wall. The loud sound of heaving breaths that startled her was just one of the oxen having a sniff at her. The beast, slightly startled by her quick movement took a step back.

"Oh, you," Kaoru growled at the animal. But she couldn't be upset with the creature for waking her up when she was dreaming of flying monsters eating her family. She glanced around, seeing that the sky had a warm line of orange on the horizon and the birds were already starting to call. Summer mornings came early and Kaoru unfolded her thin legs out from under her. She let the feeling come back to them before dragging herself up and once out of the barn could already see Gokuki and his workers gathering the harvest baskets from the storage shed behind the house.

Not wanting to get caught without anything to do, Kaoru rushed forward and took up one of the baskets and quickly tied the leather straps around her shoulders and waist. Gokuki nodded in approval as he strapped his own basket on. During the harvest, everyone worked, even the master. His silk robes looked out of place among the rest of them. Kaoru wore only rags that were more patches of burlap than actual clothes, and his pottery men wore short pants and went shirtless as they often did. For the heat of the kiln room with the heat of the summer would kill a man.

"Good, I'm glad to see you're not sleeping the day away. Go get started." He huffed with a wave of his massive arm. Kaoru didn't wait; she bolted across the yard and over the wooden bridge that crossed the irrigation canal. She paused only to decide apples…or peaches. Peaches were delicate and Kaoru didn't want to take a beating for bruising any so she went to the right of the orchard where the apple trees grew. Having worked in the trees all her childhood, Kaoru snubbed the ladder and quickly climbed the trees like a monkey. It was expected of a young boy and it was quicker too. Once in the branches, Kaoru made quick work of picking only the apples that were just right and gently tossing them over her shoulder to the basket strapped on her back.

She worked fast because she knew Gokuki would let them eat once a sizable load was in the wagons. It was one of the only days of the year that the master would feed them a proper meal. Kaoru's stomach cramped at the thought of flat cakes and sausages. Her hand froze in mid-reach of a bright glossy red apple. Her mother usually was the one who prepared the harvest meals. Kaoru's arm dropped and grabbed for the branch beside her to balance herself. A wave of pain flooded her so hard and fast there was nothing she could do to stop it. Her vision swam and she fought to blink back the tears. Boys didn't cry.

She swiped the back of her hand across her face. She needed a break. Her basket was almost full anyway and getting heavy. She clambered back down the tree and made her way back to the bridge where two large wagons sat. She could hear her master's pottery men talking amongst the trees. The talk was easy and there was laughter. It almost felt like the harvest days of her childhood when her father and the neighborhood men and women would gather to work the fields and orchards.

Except there were no women singing, and no children laughing as they would run underfoot with their shirts full of fruit as they would run off and devour their prize. Kaoru could just remember reaching out to snag the perfect juicy peach and dash off to a quiet place where she could eat and watch the men work and listen to the songs of the harvest. Peach juice running down both arms and getting all sticky but not caring. Climbing the tallest thinnest branches and dropping the fruit down to the adults below. Summers in Greendeen were of average length, unlike some places, but the harvest came early due to mild winters. People of the North paid well for fruit their own trees wouldn't produce for months.

Kaoru carefully upended her basket so the apples would gently roll out. It was a small lonely pile, and there would need to be much more before food would be handed out.

Ghostly memories haunted her as the sun climbed higher. The heat was starting to grow as did the piles of fruit in the wagons. Kaoru was halfway from filling her basket for the countless time when there was a shout from the bridge. Kaoru's head popped from the foliage, as did many others around the orchard. Gokuki made a show of looking into both wagons.

"These are almost full. You've done well this morning; I'm going to check on breakfast." He pointed out at them. "Keep working." He snapped. "New wagons will be here, but breakfast first." He turned on his heel, which looked funny with the basket still strapped to his back.

Kaoru felt almost giddy as she got back to work. Food! Hot fresh food for the first time since the spring planting. She wouldn't have to go digging for roots or eat the dandelion weeds she pulled from the spice fields. Today would be hot food, real food. She worked quickly to finish filling her basket and slipped back down the tree to nearly skip the way to the wagons. She didn't though because boys didn't skip. She reached the wagon and climbed inside and carefully poured the apples with the rest. There was a strange sound rumbling as the apples rolled, a much louder sound than apples should have made. Kaoru glanced down at the knee deep pile of apples in the wagon expecting to see that rocks had tumbled out of her basket instead. But nothing but red and green apples greeted her. Blinking in confusion, Kaoru turned, swinging the basket back over her shoulder. At once her vision was filled not with the bright green of leaves, but with black.

Jerking her head up, Kaoru realized that the rumbling was that of dragon wings, as the creature stood just before her. His wings were still outspread and the span of them was near as large as a house was long. Giant black scales glittered with rainbow iridescence all the way up the curved neck to the reptilian head. A head that was as large as she was and a head that loomed only feet above her. Gem-like red eyes blinked at her for a moment before focusing at the apples at her feet.

A scream bubbled up from her chest but only the inhuman force of her will kept it swallowed back. Was this a dream? If she screamed would the monster eat her? No one would come if she didn't scream. But boys didn't scream. She argued with herself as she pulled her eyes from that massive head down to the leather straps around its neck and chest. Kaoru blinked again.

"Hello, I hope he didn't frighten you. I was hoping he would land a little further back." Said a voice suddenly at her side.

Kaoru turned to the voice to see the shining of brass armor and stark white and the hair so blood red it put the red apples to shame. In a rush of awe and fear, Kaoru realized she was staring down at a dragon rider. A Knight of the North. Despite his gentle features and happy purple eyes, Kaoru nearly threw herself upon the apples around her trying to fall to her knees. Finally, she made it and she ducked her head as far as she could without actually hiding her head in the apples. Perhaps she should. She should hide her whole body under the apples.

There was a wall of movement as the dragon shifted his weight to dip his long neck down to the canal to take a drink of water. It startled Kaoru so much to have the massive neck arch over her and the wagon that she fell back and scrambled to the end of the wagon. The rider put his hands up.

"Whoa there, boy. He's not going to hurt you, he's just a little thirsty and hungry, that's all."

Hungry? What was it gonna eat? Her? Kaoru eyes grew even bigger as the dragon lifted his head, water dripped from long fangs and from the many horns that circled his head. Glowing eyes as large as dinner plates glanced at her as its mouth opened. Kaoru slammed her eyes shut and braced herself. There was a loud crunching sound and Kaoru's eyes shot open. The dragon had taken a mouthful of apples from the wagon and was noisily chewing.

Horrified at the idea of losing all their hard work, Kaoru rushed to her feet. "No!" She shouted.

With Kaoru moving so close to his head and shouting so loud by his ears, the dragon started, jerking up so hard that one of his horns caught the wooden edge of the wagon and the whole thing flipped up on its side.

Kaoru landed hard on the packed earth with a rain of apples beating down all around her. Wood splinted and pulled free from nails with such a screech. There was a moment of strange silence, were not even the birds made a sound and Kaoru couldn't even hear her own breathing. But then there was a familiar huffing. A huffing and shuffling that brought ice-cold dread with it. Gokuki's massive girth huffed and puffed as he shuffled his way across the yard. All around large man men rushed from the trees but froze at the sight of the dragon.

Gokuki took one look at the overturned wagon and the sea of apples everywhere with Kaoru in the middle of it. "Boy!" He shouted. Kaoru sat up, and then rushed to her feet as her master raced across the bridge. It was then that he must have noticed the large dragon as he froze with a look similar to that of Kaoru's. With a quick flick of beady eyes, he found the rider as he rushed around the wagon.

"Are you alright?" The rider asked. But Kaoru didn't hear with the deafening sound of her heart hammering in her ears. "You shouldn't shout that close to him, you frightened him, that you did."

She…frightened him? Kaoru stared dumbly at the rider with his blinding white cape and shining brass armor. There was a pain in her shoulder suddenly as she was yanked up off her feet for a moment and then pulled away from the wagon. Gokuki twisted her arm so that the pain in her shoulder intensified and with a yelp, Kaoru was forced to bend over.

"This boy yelled at your dragon, Sir?" Her master stated more than asked.

"It's wasn't his fault." The rider stated, his tone harder now. "My dragon has an odd appetite for fruit sometimes. I'm sure the boy was only startled."

Kaoru was jerked around as her master shook her by the arm. "Stupid boy." He slapped her across her bald head. It was enough to make her ears ring. "You never go against a rider and his dragon. Now look, all the apples are bruised and ruined. Idiot boy."

Kaoru heard more than saw as Gokuki pulled the switch from the sash around his middle. She knew that sound well and braced herself. The wooden switch stung her across the head, neck and shoulders as her master beat at her. A much as the beating hurt, knowing that she wasn't going to get a hot breakfast and dinner was what brought the tears to her eyes.

There was a shuffling of feet and suddenly the beating stopped. Kaoru didn't know she was clenching her eyes shut until she had to force them open. She glanced up and saw the raised hand of her master was caught in the grip of the dragon rider. Kaoru's mouth dropped open. She had never seen anyone do anything against her master. Even other Northerners were respectable to her master. His own peers would have never gone against Gokuki. So to see this man not only move against her master but also lay hands on him. Kaoru couldn't wrap her mind around it.

Large purple eyes were now narrow and glittering like amethyst. "I can see from the various marks and scars that you beat this boy regularly." His tone had gone from friendly to deadly and a chill pierced Kaoru to the bone even on the hot summer morning. She found that her whole body was shaking.

More workers attracted by the noise of the wagon stalled as they saw the rider move against their master. They didn't dare move against a Knight.

"I must, the boy is a troublemaker," Gokuki said after clearing his throat. He tried to take his arm back but the rider refused and even gave the man a jerk.

"I can also tell just by looking that this boy is nothing but bones under those rags. Are you aware that your slaves are appointed to you by the King, therefore these slaves are the property of the King?"

Kaoru's eyes darted over to her master's pale face.

"Yes."

"So you are aware that you are abusing the King's slaves by beating and starving them?"

A wave of ki washed over Kaoru and her master and both were left trembling at his power. This was the magic her mother talked about? It vibrated all around him. The dragon, sat silently, his eyes narrowed into impossible slits as he growled so low that Kaoru could feel the rumble in her chest.

"I have to." Gokuki stuttered. "T-the boy must be punished."

The rider let go of her master. "As you are not fit enough to doll out correct punishment then I am forced to remove this slave from you."

What? Kaoru nearly gasped, but she smothered the cry with a whimper when the rider reached out and pulled Kaoru away from the man who was her master. It would be a dream to be rid of Gokuki, but to what end? Would she be placed with a new master? All she knew was the field and the orchard.

Gokuki's round face went from deathly pale to sunburnt red. "You can't do that, he's the only farm hand I have left. The rest are my pottery workers."

"Then you should have thought of that before you beat and starved him. If he was so important to you, you should have taken better care of him." Already the rider turned away and walked to his dragon and Kaoru was struggling to make her feet work. Her master was spitting and stuttering, having nothing to argue. If it was true, if the slaves belonged to the King, then abuse of the slaves was prohibited. For the first time in years, Kaoru felt hope. And then it died away as soon as she felt herself lift off the ground and slung over the back of the dragon.

The rider pulled himself into a saddle and made a clicking sound with his mouth. At once the dragon surged to his feet and unfurled his wings. Kaoru wasn't in any sort of saddle; she was slung on her stomach across smooth warm scales. With a shriek, she struggled to find a hold.

"Calm down." The rider hushed as he pulled her across his lap where she lay like a bag of laundry or a sack of potatoes.

Kaoru had no response because the earth fell away. In a surge of flapping wings the dragon pulled away from the ground and the trees and at once the whole farm was shrinking and the fields of her neighbors came into view and they shrank also.

She would have been sick if there had been anything in her stomach. She gripped the knight by the leg as the earth moved further and further away. A strangled noise escaped her throat, and the rider chuckled at her.

"First time with heights?"

Kaoru's answer was a choking sound as she could see clouds below them. How high were they going?

The dragon finally leveled out and turned with a tip of his wings. They headed North, away from the fields and orchards of Greendeen, away from the only home she ever knew.

A/n So Kenshin has take Kaoru! Whoo! I also realized that this chapter is a little shorter than most of my chapters. I've no idea how that happened and I apologize. I hope to make it up to you with much longer chapters going forward  
I need a favor Dear Readers! I need names. Place names, Dragon names, Character names. I need names for my other stories as well, but I'll ask them when I update those stories. So yes! For this story, I'm in need of some names that you wouldn't mind for me to use in this story. (or any story in the future.) I come to realize that my names are a bit boring. And I'd like to include my readers input into my stories.  
So please leave a review if you liked this chapter, and maybe a name or two if you like, Thanks you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n Wow It was great hearing from all of you, Dear Readers. I am sorry that Kaoru did have such a tough, horrible childhood, but it was necessary for her story. She opens up much more in these next chapters. I feel Kaoru is like a flower that grows more and more wonderful the more she is taken care of. But don't think she'll go soft!  
Many of you are very sure of my naming abilities. So I'll continue hunting for just the right names. Although If you still have names you want to offer up, please feel free too.  
Alright, enough of my talking! On to the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The lush green faded away and so did the sharp craggy mountains. Kaoru had always seen their shadow in the distance, but now she was flying over them. They passed scrub lands and out ahead of them, when Kaoru was brave enough to steal a look, she could see the earth browns of desert. Then a large river passed under them. The blue line snaked across the earth like a vein. They didn't fly very far; they had been in the air for at most half an hour. Yet to Kaoru it felt as if she had been gone from her home all day. Her hands were cramping from holding on to the rider with a death grip, and her head was starting to pound from being hung nearly upside down.

But she wasn't about to complain. She was away from Gokuki, that alone felt like freedom. A feeling so sweet, like cool water after working in the dirt all day. She had to stop her eyes from watering more than once at the thought of never having to see that fat face, or feel the sting of the switch again.

The rider, for the most part was silent, with only a few words to his dragon.

Kaoru thought about asking him where he was taking her. Was she going to another farm? Anything had to be better than Gokuki. Perhaps she was going to the Northern Kingdom and would work the fields there? So many possibilities, but Kaoru was not afraid, after living through the beatings she had, she knew she could survive anything. She was only very unsure of her abilities. She was only a farm hand after all. And yet, Kaoru was determined to do her best. If she had to learn new skills she would apply herself as diligently as if Gokuki was standing behind her with his switch and whip.

Suddenly the dragon angled his wings and they dropped from the sky. Kaoru felt her stomach and heart rise up her throat as she felt weightless. Only the strong arm of the rider kept her from floating up off the dragon. She couldn't help the screech she gave as she clung with renewed force. The wind roared loudly in her ears and the commands the rider gave were lost in the noise, but the dragon must have understood, for his wings moved again. Instead of falling they were now drifting downward in a lazy spiral, like a bird.

Kaoru was gasping for breath, her heart thumped against her ribs. She glanced back down to see that the earth was much closer now. Fields stretched out from a small city. The various green shades of the crops and herds of animals made a patchwork of the earth. But the fields were too massive for the city. Kaoru was sure fields of those sizes would feed an army of people. It wasn't until they drifted over the city and across a small stretch of hills and trees did Kaoru see the truth.

There was an army. An army of soldiers, dragons and riders. Nestled in a small wood were barracks of wood and stone. Soldiers could be seen coming and going along the paths in and out of the woods. To left a large field opened up. In the center a great structure of white and gray stone stood in contrast to the dusty and dark browns of the earth. A honeycomb network of walls and open hallways, great rooms connected to each other. All as massive as the city they had just past. Dragons flew lazily around them. Each one with its own rider. And more dragon heads and great wingspans could be seen poking out from the stone walls.

Right beside the compound was a large grassy field and part of it had obviously been worn away by the many landings of the dragons. But the giant black creature flew right over it and into a wide open square, hovered for a moment before gently landing. Kaoru felt herself sliding and her feet touched the ground and there her bottom hit the stone tiles, glad to be on the earth again.

All around her men women and children went about their day, as if a dragon landing in the middle of their square was nothing new. Kaoru was nearly blinded by the white capes and metal armor. There were more knights in this single square than she had ever seen in her whole life. And she could only imagine the amount more that were deeper in the maze of hallways and rooms.

It was hard not to admire the beauty of the structures around her. Stone the color of sun baked earth and as smooth as river rocks covered every surface. Reds and oranges, tans and cream were assembled in various patterns.

Yet as beautiful as it was, Kaoru found it hard to admire it. All around her was the enemy; perhaps the very men and dragons that had been responsible for torching their fields and orchards and killing her father. There we so many, a sea of white uniforms, shining armor and the place was thick with the smell of dragons. It brought back memories she thought she had long forgotten. That smell, dragon fire. She thought she was being taken to another farm, not right into an army compound.

Kaoru jumped as the rider's boots hit the ground behind her. She turned and looked up at him. He seemed rather kind in the few words he had spoken to her. Yet that was before he took her away from her master. Kaoru hoped that he would find a new master that was far better. She wondered how long that would take. She didn't want to be here any longer than she had to be.

Loud clicking steps drew her attention away from the rider and she found herself looking up, up, up at a rather large man. He wore an impossibly white trench coat trimmed in silver over a mossy green tunic and brown leather pants. Black boots as shiny as mirrors paused just feet from her. His stern face looked down at her with a raised ebony eyebrow. His features were sharp, almost stern.

"Stray pup?" He asked the rider.

"Hardly." Came the response as the rider turned and tug at one of the many leather straps, working to undo the many buckles. "You're right, I need a page boy. I'm not as young as I used to be, that I'm not."

"Looks like a stray." Icy blue eyes roamed over Kaoru. With her feeling back in her legs she hurried to her feet. Did this rider mean to use her as a page? She struggled to tamp down the panic that crawled up her throat, causing her face to prickle.

"His master was an unholy terror." Purple eyes glanced at her. "He'd of died by winter."

Kaoru suddenly felt aware of every jutting bone on her lanky body, years of crusted dirt, and feet with soles as thick as leather, having not worn shoes in ten years. Was she really in that bad of state? She fought the urge to glance down at herself.

The tall man gave a whistle and a boy of maybe eight appeared out of the crowd. "Fetch Molli." Was all the man said and the boy was off like a shot and vanished among the people. He turned back to the rider who had finally removed the saddle and the great black beast started to lumber away. Kaoru watched in amazement as apparently dragons can come and go like people. The crowd hardly gave the dragon a glance as they moved out of its way.

"You removed a slave from his master. You'll need council's approval." The tall man mused. "Not that I blame you." He added as he gave Kaoru another look over.

The red head shrugged, shouldering the web of leather straps. "I'll ask to be seen right away. I'm sure they will find no fault."

Suddenly the large man turned to her and Kaoru nearly jumped back. "What's your name boy?"

She froze. No one had ever asked her for her name. Even her master was content to calling her "boy." She hardly spoke, as a boy her age should have a changing voice. "K-Kaoru." She stuttered but spoke clearly.

"Farm hand?" he asked.

Kaoru nodded.

"Well I'm in charge of all the pages and servants around these barracks. You answer to your master first," he pointed to the red head. "And me second. Understood?"

Kaoru nodded. So the red-head was to be her new master. She was unsure how to feel. Part of her was thrilled to be away from Gokuki, but being around these Northerners…the dragons. There was a strangeness here, perhaps it was the magic of the North, perhaps she was just afraid.

"And though you are a Southern slave you are now property of the King's dragon knights. And if anyone has a problem with your shaved head, or that scar, you tell them to bring their issues to me." He snapped.

Kaoru could only nod, stunned at the sudden and fierce loyalty. Were slaves common here? Someone had to keep this place clean, these warriors fed. She let her eyes glanced around wildly but she didn't see one shaved head.

It was then that the boy returned with a round middle-aged woman in tow. She was slightly taller than her new Master, had large brown eyes and washed out blonde hair wrapped in a messy bun at the top of her head. She wore a simple dress with a clean white apron over it. "What is it Aoshi?" She glanced at Kaoru and gave a shriek that echoed off the stone walls and drew more than a few glances. "Goodness me child." She breathed.

The rider smiled and walked to stand beside Kaoru. "Molli, would you clean the boy up while I call counsel? He's to be my new page."

Molli bobbed a curtsy. "Why yes Sir Himura, right away." And with that Kaoru found her wrist in an iron grip. "Come with me, we'll get you clean in no time."

… . . …

Kaoru allowed the woman to drag her through many hallways and past many large buildings before walking through a set of doors. Kaoru's head was spinning, trying to take in everything and knowing she would never find her way back to the square if her life depended on it. Steam was everywhere and the room was thick with the smell of soap and humidity. Molli hardly paused as she pulled Kaoru through a set of doors before stopping. Kaoru blinked in the dimly lit room. A beam of bright sunlight lit up a large tub and nothing else. Outside the doors the hum of working women could still be heard but in the room it was only Kaoru and Molli.

"Off with those rags boy." She ordered as she turned to a wall of cubbies filled with clothes. "Come on now. Ya don't have anything I haven't seen." She laughed as she pulled out a tunic and held it up. "Mmm, bit too big." She muttered to herself, folding the garment and putting it back.

What was she going to do? She was going to be found out! Would they still keep her when they found out she was a girl? Perhaps she would be one of the workers, for surly a knight's page could never be a girl. With trembling hands Kaoru untied the rope she used to keep the too large pants on her hips and she kicked the rough fabric away.

"Oh, for heaven sakes, we haven't got all day." Molli huffed as she walked over and grabbed Kaoru's tunic and pulled it up over her head. "Oh my." She heard Molli say as the tunic was tossed away and the older woman reached out to the yards of dirty fabric that Kaoru had used to bind her chest. Suddenly Molli's face softened, "Oh my dear, you're a girl." She glanced at the bindings again. "Not a girl, you're a grown woman."

Kaoru could do nothing but nod. Then, "W-will…will they get rid of me…because I'm a girl?"

Molli blinked, as if awaken from a dream and clicked her tongue as she worked to unwind the bindings. "Pish, nothing's changed. Except that rider of yours is gonna have a shock!" The woman laughed as she tossed the fabric away.

Kaoru had never been so naked. Even as a child her mother would wash her with her clothes on to keep the secret. But she didn't feel awkward or embarrassed in front of Molli. The older lady had wise yet friendly eyes and a smile that forced others to smile back. "Really? It doesn't matter?" Kaoru asked and Molli ushered her into the tub of hot, yet not too hot water. The feel of such warm clean water against her naked skin brought a gasp and then a sigh from her lips and Kaoru sunk deeper into the tub.

"Women are just as useful as men my dear. Some dragons won't even take no one but a female." Molli informed as she picked at various glass bottles with what looked like colored powders inside.

Kaoru blinked. "So there are woman Knights?"

"Oh yes." Molli answered, picking a light blue bottle and returning to the tub. She sat on a small stool and pulled over a large sack. Kaoru glanced down into the sack and saw pure white sand. Confused, she glanced up at Molli.

"The sand's for scrubbin' all that dirt off ya. You'll see. You'll be as clean and smooth as a new babe." She took up and handful of sand and tipped the light blue bottle until a bit of powder poured onto the sand. "And this is soap." She grinned, "I'm sure you know what soap is for." And then the woman attacked Kaoru's back.

Kaoru braced herself for a harsh scrubbing, but even though the sand was a bit rough, it wasn't at all painful. The soap powder foamed and the scent of bright wildflowers filled the room. Kaoru watched as the woman moved from her back to her arms and legs, taking up and new handful of sand and soap each time. Large rolls of dead skin and dirt fell away to reveal smooth clean, if a bit tanned skin. Kaoru was given sand and soap to scrub her hands and Molli even had a small brush for the fingernails. Extra time was spent on her feet, which were so calloused that the woman was forced to take a very sharp razor to the skin. Once all the hard skin was removed Molli scrubbed them until they were sore but soft. Pure soap was used on her face and head, Molli used a soft cloth to scrub away at the dirt behind her ears and neck. Once rinsed with fresh water, Kaoru climbed out of the tub and a bright white towel as soft as anything she had ever felt was wrapped around her.

Molli was a frenzy, pulling various garments out to see if they would fit. The woman fussed over her thin body. "Ya didn't really need those bindings, my dear." She clicked her tongue. You've nothing of a woman's body." But don't worry; a few weeks of our good food will get a figure on ya."

At the thought of food Kaoru's stomach gave a painful twist. She was used to the pains but the idea of guaranteed food made everything worse than anything she had felt before. It was hard for her to hide the excitement of food from her face. Kaoru was given cotton undergarments and creamy tan pants. A nice leather belt was used to keep them on her hips. Then a cream cotton undertunic was fitted and over that. Molli picked a tunic the color of red earth.

"But why am I still dressing like a boy?" Kaoru mused. "If I should say that I'm a girl?"

"Oh this is the basic uniform of all the pages my dear. The only difference is the colors." Molli stated with a chuckle. "Don't worry, later I'll gather ya up again and have ya pick out some more clothes and even the sort of soaps ya want for washing"

Kaoru didn't know what to say, it wasn't often that someone was nice to her. Especially someone who was a Northerner. Perhaps most Northerners were nice. Perhaps she only had the luck of knowing the bastards.

"Now let's go, counsel would have started by now for ya so we should get going."

Molli didn't wait for an answer; she grabbed the girl by the hand and pulled her from the room. Kaoru followed pausing only to hop into a pair of simple sandals that Molli handed her. Once the shoes were on the women made their way back into the heat of the day. Again, Kaoru didn't try to remember her way, the turns and various hallways had her lost all over again. People were sparse in this part of the barracks. Mostly Knights came and went. And Kaoru tried hard not to stare at them. They were like myths and legends come to life. She had only ever seen them circling high overhead and now she was walking among them. It was surreal.

Molli stopped so suddenly that Kaoru nearly plowed into the back of her. In front of them was a building with doors so big that Kaoru was certain a dragon could easily fit. But a smaller door to the side was open and Molli pushed her inside. Light filtered in from many windows but it still took a moment for Kaoru's eyes to adjust. Much of the light landed on a large group of men and women all dressed in perfect white robes with gold trim. They sat in a semi-circle around a raised desk and in the center stood her rider.

Off to the side on a podium was another robed man scribbling away in a large book as they talked. Molli nudged Kaoru and with a point and whisper indicated that she should go stand with her Knight.

Swallowing her nerves, Kaoru clasped her hands in front of her and quickly yet with soft footsteps, slid up next to the Knight. His armor had been removed and his white cape was draped over one shoulder. He wore a fuchsia tunic and cream pants. His bright red hair was far longer than she had first thought. It was braided tightly and the braid wound across his shoulder and down his back to disappear in the folds of the cape. Now that she wasn't so afraid, Kaoru was able to study the man that had saved her. He was head and shoulders taller than she, but short compared to most men. His features were indeed soft, almost feminine. He turned as she grew close and smiled softly.

"There you are, you cleaned up well, that you did." He said softly. He turned back to the group and Kaoru stole a fast glance and them before lowering her gaze politely. A group of stairs lead up to the council desk, putting the men and women a few feet over their heads.

"So you took this boy from his former master?" One man asked. Kaoru flicked her eyes upward and saw that he was sitting in the middle of the group; he had a white scruffy looking beard and a thin circle of gold around his forehead.

"Yes sir." Her rider answered and continued to tell them what he had witnessed. The other members nodded and mutter amongst themselves. "The boy was obviously terrified of my dragon and did not deserve such a beating. The old marks I saw proved that this was a long term and constant thing, and as you can see, he is just skin and bones."

Again the group nodded as they looked her up and down. "Take record." The white bearded man stated and the fellow on the podium nodded and poised to take note. "That on this day of the tenth year, that Sir Kenshin Himura has taken under his wing…" He paused and look at Kaoru. "Your name boy?" he asked softly.

Kaoru's head jerked up and she cleared her throat. "K-Kaoru Kamiya…sir…and I'm a girl."

… . . …

Kenshin jerked his head around, only half aware that his mouth dropped open. A girl?

"Ah, I see." Said councilman Ohuri. "…Has taken under his wing Kaoru, a girl of…" Again he leaned forward. "How old are you girl?"

"Seventeen." She answer.

Now Kenshin reeled back. Seventeen! She was a woman grown. But she was so small. Kenshin forced his mouth shut as he slid up closer to his charge. Yes she was much smaller than him and he was small for a man. The top of her head only just reached his shoulder. Then it dawned on him. At her age she was a slave since childhood, and if she had been starved that whole time she never would have grown to her full height, just as he had. Hatred burned anew for that farmer, potter…whatever the hell he was. He was not fit to be in charge of other people. He failed in his responsibilities.

He glanced up at the council and took note of Chancellor Gabell sitting next the Ohuri. He was a much older man with bright warm brown eyes and graying beard. He looked rather interested in the story.

"A girl of seventeen as his page." Ohuri finished, blinking in surprise. He leaned forward again. "As a Southern slave you have no choice but to serve your new master. But I hope you take what he teaches you and use it to become important one day."

The girl….woman nodded her head vigorously. "Yes sir, I will." She said. Could a lowly slave be anything other than a slave? Kenshin could read the thoughts on her face.

"Well then all this is finished." Ohrui said with a loud sigh and the rest of the council was dismissed.

Kenshin turned to find the young woman staring up at him with undivided attention. "Kaoru?" He asked, and the girl nodded. "Please call me Kenshin. Not Master or anything like that."

"Yes sir…Oh, can I call you sir?" she squeaked.

Kenshin smiled, "Yes if that makes you feel comfortable." He reached out and touched her arm. "Come, You need food." At the word food Kaoru's eyes grew impossibly large and eager. And Kenshin felt bad that so much time had past before he could get her fed. She followed him closely as he walked over to Molli. The woman smiled, obviously enjoying his being flustered by the surprise.

"Molli, I know it's a few hours before dinner, but could you take Kaoru to the commons and get her something to eat?"

"I was going to do that anyways, Sir Himura." Molli gave a playful sniff, as if disappointed with him. "Don't worry, I'll take care of her and have her back to your quarters before sunset."

"Thank you Molli." He turned back to the girl. "Go with Molli now." He said softly.

"Yes sir!" Kaoru nearly bolted from his side and latched on to the woman as she whisked her out of the council building. Kenshin let out a breath. That went easier than he thought. The shocking state of the girl was all the evidence they needed to grant him custody of Kaoru.

A girl? How did he not know? Obviously she was much smaller than a woman grown and didn't have the proper body….and her head was shaved. Kenshin shook his head. He should have noticed. But it didn't matter; his dragon liked females and would take to her easily.

… . . …

"Now normally there are strict feeding times." Molli was saying as they entered an open air courtyard with dozens of tables and stools. Against one wall was a cut out and Kaoru could see into the kitchens and the smell coming from them was enough to pull a whimper out of the girl. But she swallowed it back as Molli sat her down next to the window. "But as this is your first meal, we understand that you might be more comfortable without thousands of eyes staring at the new page."

Kaoru gasped. "Will everyone stare?" She didn't know why, but her hand went to the scar on her bald head.

"Only at first." Molli assured, "but only because you are new. Now, let me go see about getting ya something to eat." She patted Kaoru's hand and vanished through two wide doors.

Kaoru could hardly keep still, having survived years because her mother and sisters would sneak her food made it a strange feeling being served. She strained to hear the women and some men chattering in the kitchen among the clank of metal utensils and the hiss of steam. The thick smell of baking bread and some roasting meat made Kaoru's mouth water. She nearly jumped when Molli returned with a large tray.

"Sit still now." Molli scolded. "You've been hungry a long time so I understand but ya can't eat too fast or you'll be sick." She said in a stern tone as she set the tray down.

Kaoru tried to listen but the sight of food took all her attention. There was a hunk of bread with butter already melting on it, a good few bites of stew in a small bowl as well as a bowl of brown rice and a small plate of steamed vegetables.

"Eat slow, you understand me?" Molli shook her finger in front of Kaoru to get her attention and Kaoru nodded. "Okay, go ahead and eat, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Kaoru was glad for the privacy as she nearly forgot all about the utensils and nearly dove at it with her hands. But she caught herself. Molli was right, she had to eat slowly or she would just be sick and what a waste of food that would be. She took up the bread first and bit down. It was soft, buttery and chewy and Kaoru nearly laughed at how wonderful it tasted. She dipped the bread in the gravy from the stew and tried that. This time she did laugh, oh it was so good. With a spoon she went after the stew. Thick and meaty, with sweet carrots and tiny onions cooked golden brown and sweet. The rice was next and then the crisp steamed vegetables. All they had was a light sprinkle of salt and that was all they needed. Flavors Kaoru could never remember burst into her mouth with each bite.

True to her word Molli came back and nodded in approval to see that she was only half finished. She sat on the stool across from Kaoru and watched as the girl carefully finished each bowl and plate. An almost forgotten cup of hot tea was drained and Kaoru sighed. She had never felt so full.

"I know ya weren't given much, but if you're not sick by morning the cooks agree to give ya a bigger helping."

"Not much? That was more than I've ever remember eating."

Molli winced. "The servings are much larger than that. You'll see, a page needs lots of energy around the barracks." Come, let's walk off that meal and get ya some clothes."

… . . …

Kaoru was starting to get used to the way the hallways and turns worked by the time they returned to the bathhouse. Molli took her through a new set of doors and Kaoru was greeted by women much like Molli, all working over large copper tubs full of laundry. Everyone looked happy, if a bit tired now that the day was starting to end. Once they passed the steaming tubs and the lines of clothes, Kaoru came to a stop in front of a large wall covered in cubbies. Molli was already on a ladder and pulling various colors of rust red tunics and pants from this cubby and that cubby. Kaoru caught them as she dropped them down to her. Two more pairs of sandals and a pair of soft slippers came down with them. When Molli finally came off the ladder she had a silk Kimono draped across her arm.

Kaoru gasped, recalling the days of her childhood and wearing such beautiful kimonos. "But I'm a slave." She said as she took in the lovely blue and purple hues.

Molli clicked her tongue. "You are a page, and as such you will be expected to attend any balls or parties or celebrations that Sir Himura does, and ya need to be dressed for them. We have Northern dresses too, but I know being from the South that you'll want to wear kimonos." She said with a smile. "I have others, depending on the season, but this will work for now." She folded the kimono and placed it in a small white box along with a matching obi, a hair comb and pin. The rest of the clothes she folded and set them on top of the box. Kaoru took up the shoes.

"Now let's get ya back to Himura before he comes after us." Molli said with a laugh.

… . . …

"Why are there no ceilings?" Kaoru asked. There were many more people in the courtyards and hallways now. Not so much to be crowded, but enough that Kaoru had to make sure she didn't bump into anyone. They were all headed to the commons area for dinner. She made it a point to look around and memorize the various hallways. If she was going to live here for any amount of time she was going to have to learn to get around on her own.

"It's easier." Molli said over her shoulder. "Many of the dragons here won't do enclosed spaces. And some will just leap up and fly without a moment's notice. A roof would be a bad idea. And most of the compound is made of stone for the same reason. Stone is stronger against the dragons if they run into it, and it won't burn when the fire breathers go at it."

Kaoru swallowed. "Fire breathers?" Did Kenshin's dragon breath fire?

"You'll learn more about that, don't ya worry." Molli turned off the main hall and started down a slightly smaller but nearly deserted walkway.

"What happens when it rains? Or during winter?"

"Well all important rooms have ceilings, places the dragons won't go. So no one has to worry about that. Other areas, like the Commons have coverings that can go on in a jiffy if a sudden storm hits. In-between those rooms though such as these hallways, you're gonna get rained on. Here we are!" Molli paused at an arched doorway, much like the others they had past. Some arches were large, some were missing their tops and Kaoru realized each one must be different depending on the dragon.

Kaoru noted the silver plaque by the archway, but she realized with dismay that it had been so long from the last time she read that the words were lost on her. Inside were four walls ten feet high making an area as large as a house. On one side was a sand pit and there curled up like a large cat was Kenshin's black dragon. Beside the pit was a much smaller pit. This one filled with water. Though it was much smaller, Kaoru would still be able to use it as a tub rather comfortably. On the other side was what looked like a small stable. Inside Kaoru could see the saddles and a tangle of other leather things that Kaoru had no name for.

"There you are." Said a voice.

Kaoru jumped and turned. On the other side of the tack room was an area covered by an awning. Under it was a heavy wooden table and benches. Sitting there was Kenshin. Gone was the cape, and the braid, his hair was lose, tied back by a loop of leather at his neck.

"So sorry for keeping her away for so long." Molli apologized.

"It's alright, that it is." He said as he stood and took the bundle of clothing from her hands. "I can take it from here Molli, I'm sure."

"Alright then." She turned to Kaoru. "I know you'll be very busy, but don't be a stranger to the washing room."

"I won't" Kaoru promised and watched as the woman hurried away. She turned back, seeing that Kenshin was watching her. She ducked her head. "I'm sorry if you are disappointed that I'm not a boy, I would understand if you are." Abruptly she realize that everyone knew she was a girl. Most her life she tried her best to hide it, even from her family. Now her Master knew, she didn't know how she should feel about that. Relief, fear? She could be who she really was. But who was she? She spent most her life as a farm boy.

"Oro? Surprised, but not disappointed. A female can do anything a male can do if she's got what it takes, that she does." He said with a nod and turned.

Kaoru didn't know how worried she had felt until she realized how relieved she was. On the other side of the covered area, were two steps that stretched from one wall to the next and there were three doors, one on each end and one in the center. Near the center door was a glass window. This must be his quarters, Kaoru thought. Obviously the place he would live would have a roof.

"This door is to my space." Because his hands were full he nodded his head at the center door. "That one is storage." He said about the door on the right. "And this one is your space." He stepped up to the left door and juggled the clothes for a moment to get his hand free and he lifted the wooden latch and the door swung inward. Then he stepped to the side.

Kaoru blinked. A room? Just for her? Four walls and a roof over her head? Unable to wait, she rushed forward and past her new master. Inside it was dim because the only light was from a small window set high up and the sun was already setting. But there was enough light for Kaoru to see that the room was eight feet wide and many more feet long. Along one side were endless shelves and on the other was a small table and bench. Kaoru inspected further back where the window was and found a curtain pulled across the whole span of the room. Pulling it back she found that the rest of the room behind the curtain was her bed space. A large yet simple bed sat against the wall and against the other wall was a wardrobe. Both the bed and wardrobe, though simple, were made of honey colored wood carved with dragons and various other creatures.

Kaoru swallowed and blinked quickly to remove any threat of tears before turning to find her master leaning up against the table and smiling at her.

"All this is for me?" she asked, cursing the waver in her voice.

"Of course it is, a page is a knight in training, that he is….she is." He set the clothes on the table. "But you will not be sleeping in this room." He said, his tone suddenly authoritative.

Kaoru was putting her shoes down by the wardrobe when she heard this and she snapped back upright. "I'm not?" A bolt of fear lanced into her heart, but it didn't have time to form a reason for her to fear.

"No. You are far too skittish of Kokuei, You will sleep with him."

"I am?" came the squeak of reply. The fear burned anew.

… . . …

She was. After she put her clothes away Kenshin walked her over to the sand pit where the dragon was sleeping, breathing softly.

"M-must I?" she asked, half ready to get a slap across the head for asking, but Kenshin only smiled.

"You must not be afraid of him. He can not respect you if you cower from him. Also, you must form a unity of trust with each other, that you must." He walked into the sand pit and set a hand on the creature's head. Large ruby eyes cracked open and the steady breathing paused a moment. "Kaoru will be sleeping with you, protect her and keep her warm."

Kaoru was still as stone as the dragon's eyes slid over to her, he blinked once. "Alright." Issued a rumbling voice from the dragon.

Kaoru gasped, and nearly jumped back. "He can talk!?" she blurted. Her wide blue eyes went from man to dragon and back again.

" _Hai_ ," Kenshin turned to look over his shoulder, his hand still petting the dragon's snout. "Didn't you know dragons can talk?"

"No. I don't know anything about dragons." A tiny ember of feeling grew in the pit of her stomach, a temper that had always been stamped out by hunger and survival had suddenly caught flame. "All I ever did was plant and harvest and care for the crops and try not to get beaten or found out that I wasn't a boy, why would I know that dragons could talk?" She snapped her mouth shut. But from the smile on his face, Kaoru knew he didn't mind her raised voice. But when did she suddenly become so rash? Just because it didn't seem as though this man was going to be a cruel master, didn't give her the right to back talk. This man was her master, she was his page. He took her away from Gokuki She deserved a cuff across the head. "I'm sorry." She said suddenly. "I didn't mean to back talk in that tone."

Kenshin's head fell back and he laughed. "You punish yourself very well, that you do." The man said. "Do not worry, Aoshi and I will teach you everything you need to know about dragons. They can talk. Some, you'll have a hard time getting to shut up. Others…like this guy here," he patted the massive head and the dragon gave a content look, closing his eyes again, "are happy with just a word or two until they get to know you beter. Each breed is different, each dragon has a different personality. Like small children as they slowly grow."

Goodness. Kaoru had no idea. With a deep breath, she stepped up into the sand pit. The sand felt warm under her feet, very warm and she walked to stand next to Kenshin.

"Here, lay here," he pointed at the space between the dragon's belly and tail. Kaoru moved and carefully sat down and placed herself against the dragon's stomach. At once the large whip-like tail moved and Kaoru found herself pinned between the giant beast and his tail, sandwiched between them. Kaoru nearly jumped a foot if she wasn't so wedged. "There, now sleep, both of you." Kenshin said with a last pat on the dragon's head before turning away.

Kaoru watched as he walked out of the pit, across the courtyard and vanish into his quarters. When the door closed Kokuei turned his head toward Kaoru. Silver light from the rising moon glinted off the many horns that framed his face. Kaoru was a stone statue as the dragon moved closer.

"Goodnight." The dragon said softly before setting his head back on the sand and closing his eyes.

Kaoru let out the breath she was holding and nearly melted with relief. "….goodnight…" She whispered back, and felt, more than heard a soft grumble in reply.

* * *

A/n Well wasn't that just a whirlwind of adventure for our poor Kaoru. I'm sure she's all kinds of lost and baffled at such busy life. The poor girl knows nothing but quiet, slow farm life. Now she right in the middle of dragon barracks the size of a small city! I've a feeling she'll be able to cope quickly. Kaoru always struck me as stubborn and able to do anything once she set herself to it. We got to met Aoshi, just for a moment, but Yay!  
Thank you for taking the time to read and please review, they are very much loved.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Everyone! To be honest I didn't think I was going to get this out in time. There's a Writing event going on this whole month. (Camp Nanowromo) and all my spare time is being used to reach my word count goal. But I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. So this chapter is not as polished as I would like, but I think it'll do.  
Thank you to all who reviewed! On to the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

It took Kaoru nearly a full minute after she opened her eyes for her to understand her surroundings. She didn't jump and scream when she realized she was asleep with a dragon curled tightly around her. She gave herself a pat on the back for that. She moved carefully, slightly stiff from sleeping so hard. Kaoru couldn't remember a time she had slept so well. She would have thought it would be forever before she fell asleep, if she slept at all. But she must have dropped off like a rock because she had little memory of being awake after saying her goodnights.

The moment she moved the dragon cracked his eyes open. In the morning sun they blazed a fiery red orange. He didn't raise his head, in fact the beast didn't move except to close his eyes.

"Glad to see you're a morning person."

Kaoru yelped and spun around. Standing there just outside the sand pit was the same man from yesterday. Aoshi.

"Y-yes, chores were easier in the cooler mornings." Kaoru said carefully.

The man gave a nod. "As they are here. You'll find the sun is a bit harsher in this area than in your farmland. But the dragons prefer the warmer weather." He gave a jerk of his head. "Come, we'll beat the rush to get him breakfast." He turned on his heal and headed out. Kaoru had just enough time to slip on her sandals and dart after him before she lost him in the hallways.

"Mutton." The dragon said behind her and she could only give a wave to show she had heard him.

"So…" Aoshi said as Kaoru had to practically jog to keep up with the long legged man. "Kenshin told me you're a woman."

Kaoru recognized the main walkway as they turned on it. "Yes." She huffed as she followed. Could he walk any faster? There were a few more people out this early, but for the most part it was quiet. She didn't see why he was in such a hurry.

"You fooled me, and it takes a lot to fool me." Aoshi returned.

"I've been playing a boy for most my life."

"And you're very small." He paused and Kaoru had to dig her heals back to keep from running into him. "You'll put on weight, and maybe even a woman's figure, but there's nothing we can do about your stunted height." He said in what must have passed for an apologetic tone.

For Kaoru, it was the nicest most anyone had apologized to her. She quickly shrugged. "Is fine." She said simply. "I've never been any taller than this, I don't know what I'm missing. And I wouldn't really care for a woman's body anyways. I've see what men do to pretty girls."

"Well…yes." Aoshi cleared his throat and a slight hint of a red just touched his cheeks before he marched off again. Kaoru hurried after him.

Kaoru could see the arched wooden beams of the commons room but they took a sharp right and went behind what must have been the kitchens. A large garden took up much of the space here and cooks were already picking things for breakfast. But Aoshi led her past the gardens and into another building.

Inside it was a bit dark as the sun was not high enough to come through the windows but Kaoru halted just as she stepped inside as she slammed into a wall of stench. The stench of death. It wasn't a bad or rotted smell, just an overwhelming sent of blood and raw meat. Skinned animals hung from every available spot. The floor was raised and full of drainage holes, but that didn't stop the film of blood from setting in the stones. Massive oxen hung in the center as well as cows. One wall had pigs and wild boar. Kaoru caught sight of dear against the back wall and various feathered creatures in one corner.

"My Gods." Kaoru muttered, it was more meat…more animals…than she had ever seen. The building was massive too, with men coming and going, cutting and chopping.

""Take this." Aoshi said as he shoved what looked like a wooden barrel on wheels in her hands. "You feed your dragon first, before you feed yourself. Always."

Kaoru nodded. "Mutton."

"He asked for mutton?"

"Yes. I didn't know what he meant really. But now I understand."

Aoshi nodded and pointed to the left. "Mutton is over there. Just let them fill the cart."

Kaoru took the cart by the handles and carefully maneuvered it around swinging carcasses until she reached a wall lined with large sheep. Aoshi followed silently. The men hardly gave her a glance as they dropped what they were doing and worked to cut a whole sheep into chunks and throw them into the cart. Legs went, bone, hooves and all. A rib cage cut in half. Handfuls of organ meat. By the time they were done the cart weighed twice as much as Kaoru. She gave it a push and nearly slipped on the bloody floor but once the cart started to move it was easy to push. Aoshi caught her arm just as they were leaving and pointed to a large flour sack on the floor as tall as she was. She didn't notice it coming in, but one look at the dark orange powder and the thick scent that overwhelmed the smell of death and Kaoru knew what it was. "Spice."

Aoshi pointed at Kaoru "You never, ever give Kokuei spice. Ever. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Kaoru replied.

"Kenshin's dragon united with Kenshin moments after his hatching. He is as tame and loyal as an old dog."

"I understand."

"We don't use spice as much anymore. Back when we were catching the dragons wild we had to spice every one of them. But with the ones that were raised as hatchings and united with a human or became tame over time, the use of spice dropped off. Yet there are some species of dragons out there that will never tame and therefore need a dose of spice at least once a day."

Kaoru nodded, absorbing every bit of information Aoshi offered. A few more young people were starting to arrive and take their own carts so Aoshi pushed Kaoru along and followed her as she tried to backtrack her way. She made it past the kitchens and into the main walkway before she started to lose her way. But Aoshi commented on the landmarks to help her.

"We past the wall of roses." He stated as Kaoru pushed the cart pass a stone wall that looked to be held together by hundreds of rose bushes. White roses, and a few peach dotted the green, thorny foliage.

"And I remember turning left at that statue of the pudgy dragon." Kaoru pointed at the black marble statue of a rather round and spiky creature. How would one even ride something like that? There would be no place to sit among all the horns.

"That's right." Aoshi waited for Kaoru to turn down another hall.

At once Kaoru recognized the archways to the private quarters. "Kenshin's is the third on the right." Kaoru stated. And without waiting for an answer, Kaoru maneuvered the cart though the archway and there was Kokuei curled up and sleeping.

"Very good." Said Aoshi.

"Lazy bones." Kaoru muttered as she stopped the cart. At once the dragon went from snoring, to wide eyed. He shot up from his curled position and arched his long neck towards the cart and shoved his head into the barrel. He pulled out chunks of meat and tossed his head back to swallow them whole. A leg vanished, and Kaoru watched in amazement and a bit of fear as he cracked the bone with hardly any effort and swallowed them as well. It didn't take long for the frill of horns around his face to stop him from digging any further into the barrel and with a huff, sat back on his haunches and waited for Kaoru to reach in and toss him bite after bite.

Kaoru laughed. It was much like feeding a very large puppy. She didn't notice until all the food was gone that her master had joined them.

"Good morning." Kaoru offered in a soft voice once she noticed him standing there.

He gave a smile and a nod. "Morning. I've forgotten what it's like to have a page. I also forgot to warn you that Aoshi likes to start the day early."

"She was already up when I got here." Aoshi said flatly. He crossed his arms. "About time you got up."

Kenshin yawned. "I'm awake and dressed, what more do you want Aoshi. I'm just patrolling now, that I am."

"Don't remind me." Aoshi muttered. "Come," He grabbed Kaoru by the arm. "Let's take that cart back and get you some food. Your lazy master can get his own damn food."

Kaoru hardly had enough time to grab the cart before Aoshi dragged her away. She glanced over her shoulder in time to catch her master lift his hand to wave.

… . . ..

Having returned the cart, Kaoru suddenly found herself among a sea of people. She had never seen so many people in one spot before in her life. People chatted and ate and everything seemed normal. But even with a tray of food in front of her, Kaoru couldn't help but look around at all the faces. There was a good bit of space around her, as Aoshi was sitting at the table opposite of her and it seemed everyone gave him wide berth. Not a single shaved head in the place, Except for her. But thankfully, only a few were distracted by her, and even then they only glanced at her for a moment or two.

"Eat." Aoshi muttered, lifting a spoonful of hot oat cereal to his mouth.

Kaoru turned her eyes back to her meal. Much smaller than everyone else, it was still more than she would get most days. A small bowl of hot oat cereal with cream, same as Aoshi. Unlike Aoshi, she had a heaping spoonful of dark brown sugar and honey still sitting right in the center of the bowl and slowly dissolving. Along with that was a small sausage, a biscuit and a wooden cup filled with the sweet juice of various fruits. Suddenly eager, Kaoru used her spoon to stir the sugar and honey into the cream and oat cereal. A taste proved it was warm, sweet and thick.

Suddenly a finger jabbed at the scar on Kaoru's head and the bite of biscuit lodged in her throat as she bolted to her feet in surprise.

"Gezz!" the boy standing beside her yelped as he jumped back from her.

"Yahiko!" Aoshi roared as he stood and reached across the table and dragged Kaoru to the side of the table where he beat on her back with enough force Kaoru was sure he was going to crack her spine. But it was hard to think about it when the lump of biscuit flew out of her throat and she was able to spit it out. She took a loud gasp of air.

"Boy!" Aoshi reached around Kaoru and grabbed a boy who looked to be about ten by the cuff of his shirt as he tried to turn and walk away. Dragging the boy, Aoshi jammed his finger into his face. "Polish duty, and leather mending, ten evenings."

The boy's face twisted. "Aw come on! It was an accident. I didn't think he'd be so jumpy."

"I'm a girl." Kaoru muttered, sitting back down, noting how many people around them had watched the whole thing.

Yahiko turned, mouth open but no sound. "..A….Ah girl?"

"A woman." Aoshi corrected.

"Really?" The boy nearly snickered. "Scrawniest lookin' woman I've ever seen. And I'm almost as tall as you and I'm just ten." He heard Kaoru growl and he lifted his hands. "Hey I didn't mean anything; I just saw your brand and wanted to say hi. I have one too, see." The boy pushed aside his mop of black hair to show a scar identical to hers just above his ear. It was flat, less raised as hers and nearly invisible except for the fact that hair did not grow there. At his age he would have been branded at birth or not long after. Which explained why it was hardly showing.

Kaoru blinked. "Why do you have hair? If you're a slave?"

" 'm not a slave anymore." The boy puffed his chest. I'ma page."

"So am I." Kaoru returned.

"Well your hair will grow back too. Just takes time." The boy shrugged. "I didn't know you were a woman, or I wouldn't of jabbed at ya."

Kaoru figured that was his way of saying sorry. "It's alright, I am pretty scrawny."

"I'm Yahiko." The boy offered.

"Kaoru."

"Is it true that you're page for Sir Himura?" he wondered.

"Yes. He took me from my old master and made me his page." Kaoru confirmed.

"And now if you are done, we would like to get back to our meal." Aoshi interrupted. "I'll see you in my tack room this evening." He waved the boy away and then sat back down. "Brat." Aoshi muttered.

Kaoru hid her smile and returned to the last few bites of her meal. Once she and Aoshi returned their trays he took her back into the twisting hallways and took her into a direction she had never been before.

… . . …

Kaoru found herself walking down a walkway with a nearly endless amount of open tack rooms, blacksmiths, leather workers, and countless young men and women. Most of them in their early teens. But also children, some looked as young as six.

"In here." Aoshi indicated a large open door to the right. Kaoru stepped up and leaned forward to peek inside; but Aoshi gently pushed her forward. Inside it was dim, and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust from the outside sunshine. Immediately she was assaulted by the thick smell of leather and oil. With her eyes adjusted she could see that the room was rather large and filled with tables and benches. The chattering teens and children lulled for just a moment as they looked over at the new comer but they quickly turned back to their task and socializing.

"Here is where you will learn to take care of your master's garments and your dragon's tack." Aoshi started, sweeping his hand to the right of the door where various hooks jutted from the stone. On these hooks hung what looked to be various leather and metal straps, belts, and clothing. Below these hooks were wooden posts upon which strange looking saddles sat.

"Leather that is cared for can last many generations, alternately, leather that is not cared for can start to crack within weeks. Especially in dry weather." Aoshi continued. "It is important that you learn to maintain the leathers of your masters tack and clothing, not only for looks, but for safety as well."

Kaoru nodded, even though she wasn't sure just what Aoshi wanted her to do. She had never been trusted with the care of the leather tack for the Oxen. That job had always gone to one for the older men.

Aoshi led her to one of the hooks and had her pick a simple belt for her to learn on. It was as long as Kaoru was tall and was stained a dark mahogany. It was stamped with leaves and vines. The deep markings ran along the whole belt and Kaoru ran her fingers across to feel the texture of the knotted vines. A tap on the shoulder by Aoshi brought her out of her thoughts.

He pointed across the room. "Over there you will find bottles of mink oil and clean rags. Take a bottle and rag and bring it back to this table." Aoshi sat at one of the empty tables. A few of the younger children stole looks every now and then, but they mostly went ignored.

Kaoru looked over at the table across the room and with her head high weaved around tables and benches, took up a bottle and a scrap of white rag and returned. She had expected some curiosity like at breakfast. But here everyone was focused on their job. Squinting, to inspect their work, or struggling to make the metal hardware shine. One table had a group of young teens gathered around an older man and watched with near fascination as he struggled to bring life back into a cracked and worn sword scabbard.

The next hour was spent learning how to rub just the right amount of oil into the belt. It was in good shape, no cracks or dry spots, just a bit dirty. But even so, Kaoru could see how the simple act of rubbing in oil brought a sheen into the leather. It was supple again and the stamping seemed almost to come to life. Kaoru was sent to a different table for a different bottle. Inside this bottle was a thicker tan colored paste. Aoshi instructed her on how to rub the paste into the metal of the buckle and let it sit for a moment before using a clean rag to wipe it away and buff the metal to a polished shine.

"The tack room in your Master's quarters will have the same things you find here." Aoshi told her as she set the cleaning supplies away, threw the used rag into a separate bin and set the belt on a hook on the other side of the room, signifying that the belt had been worked on. "However, don't start working on them just now. "Aoshi warned. "Certain things, like the saddle needs special attention, which you will learn from him." He pointed to the older man in the center of the group of teens. "He will tell you when you are ready to care for such important items."

"Yes sir." Kaoru nodded her head.

"Until then just visit here every day, it shouldn't take you long to pick up all the tips and tricks. For now just keep to caring for your dragon and master."

… . . …

By the time her fist lesson was finished, it was near midday and Kaoru was surprised to find Aoshi leading her back to the commons area for lunch. She got to eat again? It had only been a few hours since breakfast. Kaoru was so used to having maybe one small meal a day. So getting to eat after having her fill already was confusing for her mind and stomach to wrap around. But the rows of tables and benches appeared and lovely smells floated out of the open kitchen and already a handful of people were sitting around and enjoying the midday sun.

Again she sat obediently and silently As Aoshi put her tray together. It wasn't long before he returned, setting the tray before her. It was paper thin slices of what looked to be ham and slices of a creamy white cheese. A simple bed of lettuce with tomato slices and green olives sat on the other side of her plate. On a smaller plate was what looked to be an apple that had been sliced coated in sugar and baked until the juices from the apples and the sugar made a gooey delicious coating that Kaoru couldn't wait to taste. She ate that first while Aoshi went to get his own lunch.

He lifted an eyebrow upon seeing that she ate her desert first but didn't say anything. "You should be able to make up your own trays soon." He said instead. "Once that starved look on your face disappears."

Kaoru swallowed her bite of ham and cheese. "Do I look that bad?"

"Honestly not as bad as I've seen. But you've been without food for so long that it's easy to make yourself sick when suddenly presented with more food than you've most likely have ever seen."

Kaoru nodded. Molli had told her as much and even though they had been careful with the amount of food they gave her, her stomach still ached slightly after each meal. She'd never complain though, it was just her stomach stretching back to a normal size.

"On the other side of the kitchens, there." Aoshi turned and pointed to the side of the building which Kaoru had never noticed before. "Around that corner is another window where they serve bagged food for those in a hurry. You don't get to pick your meal, but they are filling and enough for one person. If you and your master go out for the day you will most likely be instructed to grab those meals. Take one for your master and one for yourself."

Kaoru nodded. Now that she noticed the cleared area, she saw a few people walking around the corner with a bag clutched in their hands. They all hurried out of the commons, off to do whatever it was they had to do.

"Your master is off doing rounds today." Aoshi informed "As he is most days. He's gone from mid-morning until mid-afternoon. Unless something happens that needs his attention of course. So you don't have to feed Kokuei until dinner time."

Kaoru swallowed her bite. "What does Sir Kenshin do?" Kaoru wondered.

"He's a civil servant….law enforcement."

"He's a police officer?" Kaoru blinked. "I thought he was a knight?"

Aoshi took a long drink before answering. "He is a knight. A knight is nothing more than an enforcer of the law and a warrior, which Kenshin is. In fact he's highly decorated."

"Decorated?"

"He has lots of award, medals."

"Why is he working here then?" Kaoru caught herself. "Not that this is a bad place or anything, just wondering why isn't he working some military job?"

Aoshi leveled his ice blue eyes at her. "That's something you'll have to ask him about."

And with that, the conversation was over.

"Let's hurry and finish, there's other chores to do."

"Yes Sir." Kaoru lowered her head over her tray and concentrated on her meal.

… . . …

Kaoru watched with a grin as Aoshi and another page boy demonstrated how to properly wash a dragon. There were many washing stalls, although at the moment they were the only ones there. The medium sized earth-brown dragon didn't look too happy about being washed. It brayed much like a donkey would and ducked every time the page boy would spray water on it, half the time the spray would drench Aoshi instead.

"I didn't think dragons would tolerate water." Kaoru said loudly over the grumbling dragon.

"Some don't." The page boy answered as Aoshi moved to the side of the stall to dry his face with a towel.

Kaoru pulled herself up the metal bars of the gate and sat on the top bar. The page boy scrubbed the dragon with fine sand until thin, paper-like flakes started to fall off. "What's that?" Kaoru asked as the boy grabbed a rather large flake and peeled it away.

"Dragons are like snakes, they shed their skin." Aoshi said, coming to lean on the gate. As the scales get old the top layer flakes away. If it dies then the whole scale plate falls off, which is what we make armor out of."

Kaoru watched as slowly the earth brown dragon became a coppery bronze. So the dragon wasn't brown, and it wasn't dirty, it just needed to shed its skin. "So you only wash them when they need to shed?"

Aoshi shook his head. "Washing helps, if a dragon sheds when the weather is dry, a good cleaning will help. Most of the time we only wash dragons when they've become very dirty, say in a battle, after a hunt or storm. It's important to keep them clean as they can develop some nasty issues if material gets between the scale plates."

Kaoru nodded and continued to watch as the page boy washed the dragon until it gleamed like freshly polished metal. The dragon gave a shake, happy now that the water was gone. He grumbled at the page boy as he lifted a foot to have his claws washed. The young man laughed, gave the dragon a friendly slap on one great leg and continued his duties. It was interesting to see the relationship between the dragon and the page boy. It was nearly that which Kaoru had seen between dragon and rider. Yet dragon and rider had the unity.

Was it possible for dragons to become friends with anyone? Just like people? She couldn't fathom having such a friendship with Kenshin's dragon. And yet...Kaoru wanted to try. No one was more surprised than she was at these feelings. She glanced around at the people around her, the quick glimpses of dragons over the walls. A long neck arched, a wing, a whole head looking over. These people were the one's who brought her childhood to an end. These people killed her father, stole her brothers, forced her mother and sisters to service the men as slaves and caused her to grow up a boy, starved and beaten.

But looking around, it was hard to see them as such. They didn't look cruel, or sinister. The dragons were not wild and ferocious. There was lots of talking, laughing, and general ease about the compound. It was nothing Kaoru had thought it would be. She thought for sure she would only hate the North all the more. Yet she didn't feel hate. Uncertainty, yes, nervousness, yes. Curiosity, and an overwhelming urge to learn and do. For the first time she could stretch herself and grow. Before all she had in her future was a life of picking fruit and hiding her sex. But now, everyone already knew she was a girl. She could be herself. Who she was meant to be.

But who was she?

* * *

A/n Good question Kaoru. You never had to think about who you were, only who you couldn't be. It'll be interesting to watch her explore herself and grow.  
I know there isn't much Kaoru/Kenshin interaction in this chapter. But I really wanted to make this as realistic as possible. Kaoru has so very much to learn and Kenshin just isn't used to having a Page around.

That will change though, don't worry.  
Thank you for reading! Reviews are loved!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hello wonderful readers. This is going to be a quick intro. I'm a bit rushed and I didn't get to proof read this chapter as much as I like to. Hopefully there's not too many typos. I wanted to make sure I got this chapter out on time. Many thanks to all my reviewers! On to the story!

* * *

The sun was already low in the sky by the time Kaoru got to her chores in the dragon pit. A few days had passed and Kaoru fell into a comfortable rhythm. Kokuei sat on the smooth stones next to his tack room. He had his head dipped low so that Kenshin could reach the top of his head with a soft brush. Kaoru couldn't help but smile at how the large beast was almost purring with delight. She pulled the rake along beside her just how Aoshi had taught.

Dragons were clean animals and didn't soil their own sand pits, but every few days it would do with a good raking, so that the dragon wouldn't dig a nest too deep. A few passes with a rake, or sometimes a shovel if the dragon was a digger would fill in the divot left by the sleeping animal. Ever so often a shed scale would be kicked up by the rake and Kaoru collected the black pieces. They were not large scales, but only palmed sized. Still they were useful in the making of armor for the riders. Kenshin made sure to show her the basket inside the tack room where she could put the scales until they were collected.

"Sir." Kaoru said softly as she neared the end of the pit.

"Yes?" Kenshin only glanced up at her before returning to his task of brushing the few tufts of fur on the top of Kokuei's head.

Kaoru concentrated on the lines that the rake was leaving in the sand. She didn't know much about dragons, she had to admit. Much of her fear came from this ignorance. Perhaps armed with knowledge she would be less afraid. "Can you tell me about dragons?"

A delicate eyebrow arched up at her question and a ghost of a smile slipped. "Well there's a great deal to learn about dragons. What exactly would you like to know?"

"Everything!" Kaoru exclaimed, whirling around to face her master. She was greeted with more raised eyebrows and a slanted smile. "I mean…" Kaoru lowered her voice. "I want to know everything. Maybe I wouldn't be so afraid of them." Kaoru added with a half shrug. Her eyes lowered to the sand as she continued the last row of lines.

There was a moment of silence. "Well that is true." Her master said, finally. "It would be good for you to learn everything about dragons anyway if you are to be a proper squire someday." His smile grew. "Alright then, every evening when I'm not on rounds will be spent telling you everything I know."

Kaour's eyes grew. "But sir, I'm sure you have other more important things to do than tell me stories every night."

But her master waved her protests away. "Not very often. Plus I wouldn't mind."

Kaoru smiled as she finished the last pass with the rake and went to place it back in the tack room and drop off her small collection of scales. When she returned Kokuei was already snuggled deep in the sand, curled up like a cat. The girl nearly gasped. "Kokuei, I spent a lot of time on your pit, you couldn't even let it look pretty for one moment?" Big useless lizard.

The dragon only acknowledged her by grunting softly and then sighing before going silent altogether.

Kenshin laughed. "He is the bane of many pages around here. He would run off all my volunteers with his antics." The dragon in question heaved a great sigh. Her master laughed again before turning to her. "Come, let's go get some dinner and I'll sit with you and start from the very top."

… . . …

Torches mounted on the many pillars chased away the shadows cast by the approaching night. The fire gave the commons a warm and welcoming feel. It felt more like a cozy little inn rather than the large roofless common area that it was. Kaoru took up a tray and followed her master closely as they moved down the line. Kaoru took up a serving of duck with gravy, roasted carrots and parsnips with herbs and butter and one large fluffy roll. To her tray she added a cup that one of the cooks poured sweetened honey milk from a pitcher. She followed right behind her master as he picked a bench and she moved to sit across from him.

"Not very hungry?" He asked, seeing her near bare tray.

Kaoru glanced over at his, which was loaded down with what looked like a large chunk of roasted meat, fried dumplings as well as three or four various vegetables along with two of the large rolls.

"Oh, well. Aoshi and Molli told me to not eat very much for a while, so that my body had time to adjust to the rich food here." She muttered, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, yes of course." Kenshin said quickly. How could he have overlooked the fact that she would need to be reintroduced to food slowly? "As long as you eat until full." He countered with a smile as he went to start cutting his steak.

Kaoru sipped at the milk first before slowly cutting her duck into bites. "How did you bond with Kokuei?" It was the question that burned in her the most. "How does that bonding thing work?"

"I was a very young boy," Kenshin started, "his egg was discovered in a crate being smuggled in by a band of southern soldiers."

Kaoru paused in chewing her duck. She had never heard of a dragon ever being in possession of her people.

"Bonding is a tricky thing." He went on, not noticing her surprise. "Sometimes it works, sometimes not. It's not like some animals where the first living thing it sees it assumes is its parent, or anything like that. It seems that most dragons are very aware when they are born. They have the will to be independent, if not for their ignorance of the world around them and their sometimes small and vulnerable size. If the dragon likes you for whatever reason, then the bond has been made. It's been called _jimbaittai_...The Unity"

"But what is it about you that causes the dragon to like you?" Kaoru asked.

"No one really knows." He said with a shrug. "Some think it's the smell of the right person, or the look in their eyes. Others believe that dragons can feel the spirit within us and are naturally draw toward the one that is like them." Again he shrugged as he took a drink. "Anyways, whatever it happens to be, hand raising a new dragon is the best way to bond with the animal, that it is. The dragon will become very tame and will never need to be spiced."

Kaoru thought for a moment as her master paused to dig into his vegetables. "But if that's the case, why are some dragons still spiced?"

Kenshin gave a sigh. "When the first ranks of dragon riders were just getting started, it was seen as beneath the men to hand raise a hatchling. They were too tough for babysitting and caring for something so vulnerable." When Kaoru scoffed he nodded his head. "Yes yes. Even when I bonded with Kokuei I was lucky enough to be so young. Kokuei was like a puppy. I enjoyed taking care of him. It took a few years before the men would see the great advantages of having a tame dragon. Loyalty for one thing. If you fall from your dragon, he will catch you, and a spiced dragon most likely won't. Your dragon is a companion, a friend, and a spiced dragon is nothing more than a large horse."

Kaoru didn't know why it surprised her to hear her master talk so passionately about dragons, but it did. To him they were not pets or mindless beasts. He said they were friends, companions. The fact that they talked proved them to be more than mindless. Sure Kaoru had only heard the odd word or two around the compound by other dragons, and had heard Kokuei string a few words together when talking with Kenshin. But they were obviously clever creatures.

"Is that why you picked a slave as a page? So Kokuei couldn't run me off?" She asked, remember what he had said about the dragon not getting along with other pages..

Kenshin laughed. "It's a good idea, but no, or I would have bought a slave a long time ago." His smiled faded as he paused with his drink halfway to his mouth and he set the cup back down. He cleared his throat, suddenly serious. "You should know that emancipation of the slaves will start soon."

Kaoru blinked, not understanding the large word. "What does that mean?" She asked carefully. It didn't sound like a nice word.

"It means that the slaves will no longer be slaves, but free people and part of the kingdom just like anyone else."

Kaoru would have laughed if she had heard this from anyone other than Kenshin. Her heart jumped, hammered hard and loud as her thoughts started to race. "Does that mean I can find my sisters? That I can have my family's farm back?" Hope blossomed. Real hope, not the pipe dreams of a bitter teenager, but honest hope. A bright flower blooming in the dark rot of her feelings.

… . . …

This time Kenshin found his spine straightening in surprise. "I didn't know you had sisters. Are they back at the farm?" He was sure they would be in the same shape as Kaoru had been. He could fly back right this moment and retrieve them.

He could tell by the gaze in her eyes that her thoughts were wandering to possibilities. At his question they snapped back to the present time and they clouded over.

"No, Gokuki fed them to his men for a few years before selling them when the coin ran low." She muttered, eyes shuttering to avoid letting him see the emotion there.

Kenshin shouldn't have felt appalled, he had seen slaves deal with much worse. But he hurt for Kaoru. How old were her sisters before being forced to service their Master's men? Was that why she was dressed as a boy? His fist clenched until it threatened to bend the soft metal of the fork. He wanted to fly back to that farm and thrash that fat old man. Damn him!

Kenshin struggled to take a deep calming breath, his grip on the flatware eased and he set the fork down. Even if he was able to get information from that man about Kaoru's sisters, it didn't guarantee that they would be found. They could have been sold many times over by now. Kaoru's face was flat, but even trying to hide her emotions in her eyes, Kenshin could read them with ease. What horrible memories was she replaying in her mind? Suddenly he wanted to reach out and touch her, just to bring her out of those horrible thoughts. But he kept his hands to himself.

"You could find your sisters again." Kenshin started carefully. The sudden wash of hope as she looked up at him made him feel strange things. He wanted to hold her tightly and thrash her last master to death at the same time. These conflicting emotions of violence and tenderness had him nearly shaking. "It will be difficult." He added, not wanting to squash that look of hope in her face. "It will take time to trace them, but I'm sure that it can be done." There was a long pause where he had to look back at his plate. "But the farm now belongs to Gokuki. People will be free, but the land will belong to the ones it was assigned to."

… . . …

It was hard for Kaoru to not feel disappointment. But her sisters would be worth far more to her than the bit of land. Besides, that land was nothing but ten years of horrible memories. She could live without the farm. Her and her sisters could start a new farm. She nodded her head to herself. That's what she would do. Once the slaves were freed, she would leave this place and look for her sisters. The idea didn't come without pain though. Instantly she felt the loss of her new Master and for the giant black lizard. But it was going to be some time before the slaves were freed. Kaoru knew she still had to work here until then….and until then, she was set on becoming the best page in the compound, to know everything there was to know about dragons, to read, and to fight.

Kaoru glanced down and was shocked to find that her tray was empty. She must have eaten everything while her master was talking. It was the first time that her entire focus hadn't been on every flavorful mouthful. It was also the first time that she was finished with her meal and not silently wished for more.

… . . …

The trip back to their quarters was spent talking more about raising hatchlings. It appeared that Kenshin was one of the best when it came to this subject. He had taught many classes once the war had ended. In doing so, they had raised more tame and loyal dragons then they ever thought possible. The use of Spice was very low apparently. This surprised Kaoru. Her former master had relied so heavily on Spice for much of his income. It had been common knowledge at the time that spice was in heavy demand. Yet this seemed no longer the case. Every dragon for the past five years had been raised as hatchlings. Spice was only used on the older dragons during the war, when they didn't have the time or the know-how to raise dragons from the egg. Kaoru wondered just how much longer her old master would be able to rely on Spice for income?

Stretched out under the covered patio, Kaoru was lulled by a full stomach and the deep rhythmic breathing of Kokuei. The dragon was curled back up and seemed asleep, but Kenshin pointed out that the tip of his tail was slowly moving to and fro, a sign that the dragon was awake.

"Kaoru, I think I should let you know something." Kenshin said suddenly, ending his narration of dragon rearing. "Before you hear it from someone else."

"Yes?" Kaoru opened her eyes and turned to her master.

"There appears to be a rebel force gathering somewhere in the North."

Kaoru blinked, not sure she understood.

Seeing her confusion, Kenshin explained. "There's a group of Southerners who wish to start the war back up. They want to divide the North and South again. These rebels have had time to gather a fleet of dragons. It is unknown if they raised them or if they are somehow able to gather spice."

Kaoru sat up suddenly. She had no idea her people were rising up. How many dragons did they have? Would they even be a match against an army like this? This was only one of many barracks scattered throughout the North and South. Surly they would have no chance against so many. Things would be how they were before. Again hope rose but only for a moment before reality tamped it back down.

Would another war be worth it? She didn't know much about the last war, but even she knew that the devastation was massive. The Southerners were going to be free soon anyways. She was free to find her sisters even if she would never get her farm back. Logically it seemed like a waste to go back into war. But familiar emotions bubbled up inside her. She hated the North for what they did. She could still see her brothers being taken to their fate….her father. Her stomach rolled and Kaoru shoved the image away. Revenge had been a common goal during the long hard summers on the farm.

"We have been alerted about them, but there seems to not be very much information. However, I've been informed that I will be on any fleet that may engage with the rebels."

Kaoru nodded. She had already gathered from what others had said that her master was a skilled man. A warrior feared by many. It was a little hard to see such a warrior in him. He was shorter than most men, and had such kind eyes and a gentle voice.

"Meaning…" Kenshin drew out, he glanced away and returned his eyes to her. "That as my squire you will be expected to fly with me and fight alongside me."

Perhaps it had been the years as a slave and stuffing her feelings down deep inside that she showed none of the subtle hints of being surprised. She only blinked and nodded silently. However, it seemed Kenshin was a master of his craft because he could very well read the hesitation in her.

"You're either worried about flying or worried about fighting against your own people." Kenshin leveled his eyes at her.

Kaoru looked away, too obedient to hold a gaze with her master. She struggled for the words, struggled with her feelings. What did she feel? "I…am nervous about flying." She said hesitantly.

"And fighting at the same time." Kenshin added.

Kaoru paused. "You fight on the dragons? How? I always thought the dragons would fight each other." Yes, she was somewhat changing the subject. She wasn't sure how she felt about fighting her own people. But if Kenshin realized this, he let it go.

"Oh, they do fight." Kenshin offered. "We haven't had much experience fighting other dragon riders. It's only recently that the enemy acquired them."

The enemy. Her people.

"You will need to be trained in flying combat. It's tricky and has risks, but not teaching you would do you no favors." Kenshin watched her closely, trying to read the emotions as they flickered over her face just as he had during the meal. Kaoru wasn't upset at him, he was a fighter and it was natural for him to read other people. "I'll only allow you to come if you are prepared. I won't take a squire to the fields unless they've proven themselves, that I won't. There is still some time before you become a squire."

Kaoru wasn't sure how she should feel. She was a Southerner, and had been treated terribly because of that fact. Yet here in the barracks where she was surrounded by the very soldiers that ushered in this new way of life had treated her with no difference. Even with the shaved head and the brand she was treated with respect. Slaves were going to be freed and they were going to become one people...no longer "Them" or "Her people".

"You seem troubled." Kenshin said, seeming to have pegged down at least one of her emotions. He reached out as set a hand on her shoulder. "You can talk about it, if you want to. I'm your master, you should be able to trust me."

Kaoru in the past would have said everything was fine. Showing weakness was a danger out on the farm. Everyone was looking to take advantage of someone. Kaoru constantly had to pretend that things were just fine, great even. But here she just wanted to fall to pieces, and she wasn't sure why. Was it because everyone here was on the same team? And for the first time in ten years it wasn't a struggle to survive? And her master. Never had Kaoru thought any master would be anything different than her first. But Kenshin had proved that to be untrue. He was kind and gentle and patient. Even for a war hardened soldier.

But the need to hide weakness was too strong. Kaoru couldn't lay herself open. It wouldn't be smart or safe, not just yet.

"I'm still afraid of flying." Kaoru admitted after a few moments pause. One look at her master showed that he didn't believe that was all that was troubling her, but thankfully he took what she offered and didn't pry for more.

"That's understandable. And to be expected." He dropped his hand from her shoulder and sat back. "It will take time to get used to flying, but you will get used to it. Trust me."

Kaoru nodded silently, moving her gaze over to the large black beast. His huge dark eyes blinked slowly back at her. "I think I would have to trust Kokuei more." She turned back to her master in time to see a flash of a smile in the dying light.

"Yes, you are right. You need to trust Kokuei, and he needs to trust you. I'm pretty sure he's already trusting of you. He's a good judge of character and he would have had nothing to do with you if he didn't already like you."

Kokuei heaved a sigh. And Kaoru couldn't help but smile at him.

"It's going to be an early day tomorrow, so don't stay up too late." He said, getting up. He slowly moved to the pit and gave Kokuei a rub on the nose. Then with a nod, climbed up the steps to his quarters. He paused at the door and turned around. "Goodnight Kaoru. We can talk again, whenever you like, that we can."

Kaoru nodded and tried to smile, but it was only a slant of the lips and she watched as the door shut softly behind him.

Kaoru was tried, and her head was abuzz with all the information Kenshin had taught her. But she suddenly realized that she had not been instructed on where she should sleep. The past few nights had been spent trying to get used to Kokuei, Which she was by now. But knowing now that she would have to learn to fight and trust this dragon, she felt it right to stay with him. Wandering slowly to the pit she rested her hand on his warm neck.

"Is it alright if I stay with you another night?"

"I enjoy company." The dragon rumbled, moving his tail so that she could rest against his body.

Kaoru smiled and wedged herself between the dragon's tail and ribs. "I guess we have to practice fighting tomorrow."

"Yes." Kokuei said as he moved his long neck so that his head rested on the sand and his large eyes could look at her.

"Do you think I will be any good? I was pretty scared when I rode you last."

Reptilian lips parted to show a mouthful of sharp ivory teeth. Kaoru figured it was as close to a smile as a dragon could get.

"Everyone's afraid at first."

"Well that makes me feel better." Kaoru admitted.

"Kokuei won't let you fall." The dragon said, his eyes drifting shut.

Kaoru turned on her side, wrapping one arm around his giant tail. "Now I really feel better, you big lizard." The girl chuckled and shut her eyes. Kokuei's deep rhythmic breathing swiftly lulled her to sleep.

* * *

A/N Lots of information here. Slaves will so be freed yet a rebellion is rising. Kenshin wants to keep Kaoru well informed but I wonder if doing so is putting too much stress on her. Or if it's the right thing to do before she hears about it from someone else as a rumor? What do you think dear readers? Thanks for reading and reviews are loved!


	7. Chapter 7

A/n Hello everyone! I feel a bit bad that this story is going a bit slow. I know it's supposed to be a very slow burn but even I feel impatience for my dear readers. Hopefully my readers are not too bored with the pace of the story. Thank you to all who take the time to read and leave a review. You are very much appreciated. On to the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Kaoru wished she had the assurance she felt that night with Kokuei when she was struggling to properly saddle the dragon. Who knew there were so many straps and buckles? The morning had started early, just as her master had promised. She had just enough time to feed Kokuei and get a warm meal into herself before Kenshin whisked her away back to their quarters to give her a lesson on the tack. Even in the early morning there were other riders and pages in the commons eating their early breakfast. Seems a few others would be joining in the practice today.

The saddle was a bit different than one for a horse. It had a high back and front and a belt that ran across it. Supposedly to keep a rider from falling out when a dragon went upside down. That idea alone was troubling to Kaoru. Three leather straps held the saddle to the dragon. One strap wrap around the base of the neck, and the other two went across his belly, one set just in front of his arms and one across widest part of his girth. Kokuei sat back on his hunches, like a dog begging for a treat so that Kaoru could work. Once Kaoru finished adjusting the buckles, Kenshin handed her a second saddle.

"This is yours. It's set further back." Kenshin explained as Kokuei settled back on all fours so that Kenshin could situate the saddle over his hips, just before the back legs. It was only a handful paces between the page's saddle and the rider's but to Kaoru it looked frightfully alone.

"Why so far apart?" Kaoru asked as she tightened the two straps that held her saddle to the dragon.

"It would be hard to fight if we were so close together. You can't watch my back if you were right against it." He grinned.

Kaoru flustered. "Ah, yes I see your point." Still it was unnerving to think that the only thing holding her to the dragon was a simple leather strap. But Kaoru tried not to think about it. It was hard enough trying to retain the information about the web of leather straps to wrap Kokuei up in.

Kaoru was starting to hope that a sudden summer storm would roll in and they would have to cancel the practice, but one look at the non-threatening fluffy white clouds proved that wasn't going to happen.

"Alright, time to get on." Kenshin said as he checked her work. He gave a strap one last tug before turning to her. "Grab the saddle here, and used Kokuei's leg as a step."

As Kenshin stepped forward to help her, Kaoru suddenly felt like bolting. Only the years of being obedient kept her feet nailed down. But it seemed that Kenshin could see her fright, he moved slow and talked softly.

"We'll just be walking around at first, don't worry. I'll let you know before we take off. I want you to get used to the saddle before we do any flying."

It seemed to work. Kaoru took a breath and forced herself to calm down. Kenshin was a Knight, a master of his craft, he knew what he was doing, and if he was sure she would be fine, Kaoru would believe him. Trust, that was what she had to do, right? She took one more breath before reaching up and grabbing the saddle. Kokuei held himself still as she climbed on his back leg and settled herself in the saddle. Once settled, she was surprised to find that the high front and back made it feel very secure.

Kokuei arched his neck around to watch as Kenshin climbed up and reached across Kaoru's lap and took up the safety strap.

"Now you just wrap this around you." Kenshin instructed, wrapping the strap around her waist and then brought the end to the other side of the saddle to buckle tightly. "You should get into the habit of doing this every time you get in the saddle."

Kaoru nodded. "Absolutely will always remember." She said slightly breathless. She tugged at the safety strap.

"Good. Now these other straps, these ones down here." Kenshin pulled a strap from around the saddle flap. "This one is attached to the main strap that wraps around Kokuei here, it will add extra stability during quick and tricky air maneuvers."

"Quick and tricky air maneuvers?" Kaoru looked on her other side and found the strap for that side as well and buckled it tight across her thigh.

"Right, not needed for casual flights, but helpful during a fight."

"I think I'll be wearing them as well." Kaoru assured.

"It's a good habit." Kenshin agreed. "Oh!" He jumped down and vanished into the tack room and then returned. "Don't forget your tail." He held out a belt with a strap of leather just longer than arm's length attached to it was what looked like a broken chain link.

"I've seen other Knights walking around with this strap hanging down from under their uniform." Kaoru smiled as she took the belt. "A tail…I get it. That's cute."

"That's just our nickname for them." He took the tail and showed her the broken link. "This is a carabiner." He showed her how it worked and then snapped it onto a strap of Kokuei's harness. "Its real name is your Life Line. But due to the fact that most wear it regardless if they are scheduled to fly or not, it looks,-"

"Like a tail." Kaoru interrupted. With a grin as she secured the belt to her. "Well, with all these leather straps and such, it would be a miracle if I fell."

Kenshin gave her a few pats on the back. "You have nothing to worry about." He hoped on Kokuei's back and walked a few steps to settle himself in the saddle. The safety straps were on in moments. No wonder Kaoru thought the knights wore nothing to keep them in their saddles. They put them on so quickly.

Kokuei was up and out of the quarters the moment Kenshin was settled. Even with all the straps Kaoru instantly locked her hands to the front of the saddle. It was much like riding a horse, a very large horse with a slightly waddling backside.

"All the way out to the field Kokuei." Kenshin turned to look over his shoulder at his page. "Normally he would take off as soon as we get to the square, but we'll wait until we get to the fields."

Kaoru nodded and kept silent as Kokuei walked out from the maze of pathways and into one of the squares. Here it was wide open, large enough for many dragons to stretch their wings. At the moment there was only Kokuei and people getting their day started. No one really paid them much mind as they moved though the square.

Kaoru was actually getting used to Kokuei's swaying walk and felt comfortable enough to pry her aching fingers from the saddle front and allowed herself to gaze around at an area of the barracks she had never seen before.

Suddenly the walls fell away and Kaoru stretched to try and see around Kokuei's neck. A large grassy field stretched out in all directions. It was almost like an unploughed field of crops. Off in the distance evergreen trees grew is sparse groups. Out in the center of the field sat four other dragons. Kaoru's heart was beating loudly in her head as they moved up to the group waiting for them. She struggled to identify the dragons. The one that stood out the most was huge! It was four times the size of Kokuei and its wings were so large it couldn't quite fold them correctly. It was a deep wine color with bright yellow on the underside of its wings. A long yet thick neck and limbs were veined with yellow-orange.

"Is that a Sei…um."

" _Seishokukyosei_. Kenshin helped.

"Yes, a _Seisho_."

Kaoru was in awe. She had heard about the massive dragons. They were often used to carry cargo, supplies and a dozen soldiers at a time. "I've never seen one before, only heard stories. Is it true they only allow women riders?"

"Yes." Kenshin said over his shoulder. "These dragons allowed women to play a large role in the war. As you can imagine these dragons are important, critical even."

Kaoru scanned the small group of people gathered in the center of all the dragons. They were all in uniform but it was impossible for Kaoru to pick out the woman who rode the giant.

Standing to the right, slightly dwarfed by the _Seisho_ was a fire elemental Dragon. It was easy to identify due to the bright fiery colors and the waves of heat that distorted the air around it. Steam issued from its nostrils and smooth, curved ink black horns jutted up from its forehead and many more smaller ones studded its jaw.

To the other side was sinister looking venom-type. It was the color of rotting vegetation, black and deep green. Veins of toxic lime green threaded between many of the scales. Large boney looking protrusions jutted out along it's jaw and ended at the corners of it's mouth. As they neared, it was startling to see pure yellow eyes.

The last dragon was an unassuming looking brown colored dragon. Kaoru couldn't identify it at all. It was the color of baked earth, with nearly no neck and a giant, angular head. Its tail had two large bony growths at the tip. Similar smaller looking knobs of bone sprouted from various areas of its whole body.

They reached the group and Kenshin magically seemed to unstrap himself from his saddle and jumped down to stand with the group. They greeted each other for a moment before Kenshin turned to her.

"This is Kaoru, she's become my page." He held his hand out to her

"H-Hello." Kaoru didn't know she was suddenly going to be put on the spot in front of so many knights, but even the dragons turned their heads so they could get a good look at her.

"Kaoru this is our group, get to know them, they will be like family. Every mission or run that we do we will do with them."

One of the riders reached out and gave her master a friendly shove on the shoulder. "Listen to him, talking about us like he loves us…family…ha!" This rider was much taller than all the rest. Even with the layers of uniform and the cape she could easily see broad shoulders and toned arms. He removed his helmet and looked up at her. "Hello Missy, I'm Sanosuke. This is Bast." He thumbed over his shoulder at the large fire elemental. The dragon only blinked and kept scanning the newcomer.

A Rider to his right dropped the hood covering their face and a lovely woman in her mid twenties greeted her. "Hello." She said simply. Her mouth was set in a serious line; her eyes were sharp and piercing. "I'm Megumi, I ride Farada." She said simply. "I'm also the group medic, come to me if you're hurt."

The _Seisho_ belonged to her obviously. Kaoru glanced up at the dragon looming far over Kokuei's head. Then from the corner of her eyes Kaoru spotted movement. The giant wore a harness just like every dragon, but Farada had a second harness that draped a cargo net against its side and canvas against its belly. Kaoru wasn't sure yet if the giant was a male or female. Climbing on that net was a girl about Kaoru's age waving out at her. Cautiously Kaoru waved back.

"Oh, that's Misao. My squire." Megumi said. "She's a bit hyper but friendly, I'm sure she would love to answer any questions you'll have, if you ask her or not." Megumi added with a slight upturn of berry colored lips.

"Normally I have half a dozen wingmen with me to help with Farada, but as today is just for fun, I've given them liberty." Megumi stated to Kenshin. "Misao needs to learn all the jobs anyways. She'll have a hell of a time trying to do it all by herself."

Kaoru felt herself smile, her nervousness slowly ebbing away as their conversation continued.

The other two riders weren't wearing a helmet or hood to hide their identities. They were two men. One was tall, lean and lanky with sharp slanted eyes and hard features.

"I'm Saitou." He introduced himself. "And that swamp-type is mine. His name is Ganzorig."

"Ganz." The dragon rumbled. One thick powerful looking leg flexed digging dagger sharp claws into the packed dirt of the field.

"Right, he likes to be called Ganz." Saitou said with a slight roll of his eyes.

Kaoru nodded slowly as she looked Ganz over.

"This species of dragon doesn't blow fire like most, but spits a devastating acid." Kenshin educated Kaoru. "The shock of bright colors against his black scales warns of his toxicity." He added. "His acid is strong enough to eat through metal so please keep away when he sprays."

Kaoru was quite interested to see him in action.

"And this is Tsunan." Sanosuke introduced, holding his hand out to the last man in the group. He was young looking, hardly in his twenties like Sanosuke. His hair was blue-black and hung pin strait to his shoulders. His eyes were hard but he had a kind smile. The sort that Kaoru couldn't help but return. "He's our explosives expert." Sanosuke added.

"Explosive expert?" Kaoru wasn't sure what that was.

"I make bombs." Tsunan said simply.

"Think really big fireworks, more bang, less pretty colors." Kenshin added in when he saw that she was still confused.

"Oh, I see." Kaoru nodded.

"She is Asim." Tsunan said, indicating the stocky earth brown dragon. Even though she was shorter and smaller than all the other dragons with no neck and hardly any tail, she was a wall of solid muscles. Even with the scales, Kaoru could easily see the mounds of muscles. Even her stout wings had massive muscles at their base.

"I've never seen a dragon like her before." Kaoru admitted. Asim's bright and intelligent looking emerald green eyes focused on Kaoru and she could swear the scales pulled back in a type of dragon smile.

"She has a fair fire attack, but mostly she's used for physical attacks." Tsunan explained.

"Really? I've never heard of such a thing." Kaoru admitted.

"Trust me. Any dragon she barrels into is going to be in a world of hurt. Knocked riders, broken bones, torn tendons and the like. She's like a cannon ball."

"A cannon ball with wings!" shouted a voice right next to her face.

Kaoru gasped and reeled back, she would have accidentally tumbled from the saddle if she hadn't been strapped into it. Next to her, hanging off Kokuei's harness was Yahiko, laughing.

"Yahiko!" Sanosuke scolded.

Kaoru recovered her balanced and moved to shove the boy off the harness, but he was too fast, and jumped down before she could touch him. Still laughing he ducked under Kokuei and joined the riders. At once Sanosuke cuffed the boy across the head, abruptly cutting off the rest of his chuckles.

"Behave!" Sanosuke grabbed the boy and dragged him towards Bast. "Get saddled up before I request a new page."

Kaoru sighed. Great, now Yahiko was in their group.

"Alright, we're going to take off and fly around for a bit. You can practice; I just need to get Kaoru used to being in the air." Kenshin launched off the ground and pulled himself up with one hand on the harness and was in the saddle and strapped before he ended his sentence.

At once the other four were off to get on their dragons.

Kokuei shifted his weight for the first time since stopping and Kaoru found herself again in a death grip on the saddle. Her heart jumped back into her throat.

"Alright back there?" Kenshin looked over his shoulder as Kokuei unfolded his wings and gave them a stretch.

"U-Um…Yes." Kaoru stuttered.

"Don't worry, I'll let you know just what we're doing so you won't be surprised."

That didn't help her feel any better, but she nodded anyway. To distract herself she turned to watch the others take to the air. Bast and Ganz had already leapt into the air. Asim took a few running steps and her muscled wings flapped once and she took to the sky looking very much like a flying boulder.

The giant Seisho however needed more than just a few running steps. Impossibly large wings beat hard as the giant ran. Kaoru could spot Misao whooping and cheering as she hung haphazardly in the cargo net that was being jostled about. Megumi was hidden behind the large shoulders of the dragon.

But finally Farada was in the air and she beat her great wings hard to gain altitude.

"I can't believe that great thing is able to fly." Kaoru said in amazement.

"I know, that's pretty much the same thing I thought the very first time I ever saw one of those flying." Kenshin said, clearly enjoying the novelty of having a page that had very little experience with dragons. It was like being a boy all over again for him. He grinned as he whispered a command to Kokuei. "Here we go!" He warned a moment before Kokuei crouched like a cat and leaped into the air.

Kaoru still had her hands clamped over the saddle, eyes wide as the force pushed her into the back of the saddle. Air rushed passed her ears as the earth fell away. It was much less frightening than the first time, but Kaoru struggled to not clamp her eyes closed. Kokuei leveled out and glided. Thankfully, they were not very high. They easily missed the top of even the tallest tree.

"How do you feel?" Kenshin called over his shoulder. He sat, relaxed, arms hanging free, almost bored looking.

"A-alright. It's not as bad as the first time."

Kenshin laughed. "Yes we went very high the first time, and very fast too. No, we'll be going slow, so that you'll learn all the maneuvers and get used to the motions. Alright Kokuei, a little higher."

Great muscles moved and the dragon surged upward and forward as he started to flap his wings. Kenshin's riding saddle moved slightly with each flap, but Kaoru sat far enough back from the shoulders that she hardly felt a tremor as the wings moved. All around them the other dragons were flying at a safe distance, Bast and Ganz were in close contact as their riders practiced fighting with their weapons. Kaoru wondered why the dragons just didn't try attacking the rider of the other. Perhaps with the new way of raising dragons it was easy for them to attack. But if the dragons were spiced, there would be little the dragon would do other than just fly. Perhaps Kaoru would ask about it later.

Kokuei banked left and right, letting Kaoru get used to the feeling of leaning sideways and seeing the ground at such an angle. It was easy for her to see how it could be fun to fly. Once fear ebbed away, Kaoru couldn't help but smile at the shouts of joy from Misao or the arguing of Sanosuke and Yahiko.

At one point Kokuei angled his wings and seemed to float in mid air. Without forward momentum the back half of his body hung down, causing Kaoru to be jostled around in her saddle. To Kaoru the dragon looked like a giant bird ready to land, but kept to the air instead of touching down.

"What's he doing?" Kaoru shouted over the whoosh of air over leathery wings.

"Hovering." Kenshin called back. "It's very difficult for most dragons to do this other than the moments before landing. It takes lots of strength to sustain this position. It's more common for the fishing type dragons as it is how they hunt. Fishing dragons are normally small, too small to be of much use to the military."

Slowly, Kokuei's height dropped until the dragon touched land first with his tail and then back legs. Once the back legs touched he let the front half of his body fell from the air. It was a slightly more jarring but more controlled landing. Kaoru appreciated it.

"Good boy." Kenshin said softly as he stroked the dragon's neck. He unstrapped himself and climbed up on the back of the dragon. "Lunch time." He announced.

"What? Already?" Kaoru glanced up, seeing that the sun was indeed directly overhead. "Has it been that long already?" Across the field the rest of the dragons were landing as well. From the barracks Kaoru could see a small parade of people carrying baskets and feeding barrels.

Kenshin chuckled as he helped Kaoru free herself from her saddle. "Having fun makes the time fly."

"I never thought I would have fun so far up off the ground. On a dragon even." Kaoru admitted as she removed the last strap from around her waist and thighs and slid down Kokuei's side to land next to Kenshin. "Not saying that you're not fun Kokuei." Kaoru said, giving the animal a pat.

"Right." The dragon muttered, his attention rooted to the food coming his way.

Kaoru's attention turned from the food and dragon to watch the giant Seisho come in for a landing. Because these types of dragons were so large, they had to fly in for a landing, rather than hover for a moment before touching down. Like a cloud across the sun, the dragon cast a shadow over the field as it glided low. Massive claws reached out and dug into the earth. Great mounds of dirt were pulled up as the dragon struggled to stop. But finally, with a great lurch of momentum the dragon came to a halt. Frada gave her head a shake, like a dog, the shake traveled all down her body to the tip of her tail. She then slowly turned and meandered her way over to the rest of them.

Yahiko fell from his saddle before Bast even reached the group and he ran over to the parade of servers and took one of the feeding barrels from the men and struggled to push it across the uneven ground. Kaoru took the hint. Once she was sure her legs would carry her, she quickly followed Yahiko's example and took one of the feeding barrels from a server. The man gave her a smile as he gladly handed over his burden. It was extremely heavy, and the wheels were more suited for the smooth paving stones of the barracks, not the dirt and grass of the field.

Finally she was close enough to Kokuei who was sitting like a cat, waiting for his meal. Again the dragon saw fit to shove his head into the filled barrel and eat as fast as he could. Kaoru glanced around and saw that Yahiko was already tossing the last bits to Bast and that Misao was tasked with feeding the Seisho three barrels of meat. The other two riders without pages were content to feed their dragons themselves. Saitou and Ganz seemed to be so alike that they held a conversation with the most minimum of words.

Once Kokuei ate as far as his frilled head would allow, Kaoru reached inside to pull the last remaining bits from the bottom third of the barrel and tossed them up for Kokuei to snatch from the air. Once finished a server stepped forward and retrieved the empty barrel. A second stepped up behind him. It was a young woman with lovely flowing blonde hair. She gave Kaoru a smile as she held out a bowl of soapy water. Kaoru washed her hands, and dried them on a towel that was draped over the server's arm.

It felt odd, to be tended to like this. She had spent much of her life as a slave, and doing all the tending. But even these servers were free people. This was just their job. They were happy to do it and they received payment. Kaoru ran her hand over the flat scar on the side of her head as she turned back to the group of riders. A large blanket had been thrown over the grass and the baskets were placed in the middle. Plates were passed around and the servers loaded the plates with various bits of food before handing them off to the riders. Once all the riders were served, the pages moved in to join them.

On Kaoru's plate she found thin slices of meat and vegetables between freshly baked bread. There was a large amount of sliced fruit and berries along with the customary sticky rice wrapped in greens. A cup of lemonade was also pressed into Kaoru's hands before she could turn to sit with her master. She sat just to the side of him, a little closer to the edge of the blanket so as to not block his view of Sanosuke, whom he was talking to. They spoke of some sort of hand to hand combat that Kaoru knew little about, as so the words went right over her head, no matter how hard to tried to follow what was being said.

"Hi!"

Kaoru nearly swallowed her bite whole as Misao plopped down right next to her.

"It's great that Kenshin finally got himself a page." The girl went on with a smile.

Carefully Kaoru chewed and swallowed her bite before returning the smile. "Has he been looking for a page for long?" Kaoru said in a slightly softer volume of voice, feeling odd talking about her master while sitting right beside him. Misao didn't seem to notice though.

"Oh, he wasn't looking. That was the problem. Kokuei is a handful and Kenshin is rather busy. He needs someone to take care of him. He should have a well seasoned squire by now, but nooo."

"I'm a grown man, I can take care of myself Misao." Kenshin said with a grin and taking a bite of his bread and meat.

"Oh, that's why Megumi sent me to your quarters twice a month to excavate that mountain of dirty laundry and do the mending." Misao returned.

"That was you? Here I thought I had some very helpful brownies." Kenshin said around his mouthful.

"You knew it was me, don't lie." Misao was laughing now, but she turned back to Kaoru and took a massive bite out of a piece of fruit.

It seemed like this sort of back and forth banter was normal. Kaoru didn't see anything but smiles all around. It sure wasn't the way she was used to acting around someone who was your better. It felt really odd. But seeing the smiles and the camaraderie among the riders and them made her glad. She felt her shoulders drop as relaxation suddenly washed over her.

Misao set a hand on Kaoru's knee to get her attention. "Kenshin's a big softy. You don't have to 'yes sir' him all the time."

Kaoru nodded. "Yes, but that was just how I was brought up. You didn't dare say otherwise to your betters." Again the scar on her head burned.

Misao blinked. "Ah….I understand." She said gently. Her eyes turned away and focused on her plate.

Kaoru felt a touch on her shoulder and she turned her attention back to her master.

"Kaoru, no one here is better than you." He said in a gentle but firm tone. The bangs of his hair fell forward to curtain his eyes as he leaned forward. "We are all equal here." He raised his hand to stop the argument that she would have started. "I know it wasn't the way you were raised; I know that things were different in the farmlands. I know your life has been hard and very unfair. Things are changing, slowly, but they are. I'm sorry things are moving so slowly in the farmlands that your life has been miserable thus far."

Kaoru blinked at Kenshin, her eyes flickered over to the other riders. All of them were looking at her with the same firm but kind eyes that Kenshin had. "But you are all riders, and Kenshin you are a war legend. I'm just a farm kid who picked fruit." Habitually she reached up and scratched at her scar.

"That don't mean you can't be something great!" Yahiko shouted from Sanosuke's side. The teen reached over and ruffled the boy's wild black hair.

"He's right Missy." Sanosuke added. "I'm the illegitimate child of a washer woman. But I got an equal chance like all the other children. And here I am, with Bast. I love him and I couldn't imagine my life without him." He gave a shrug. "It's just crazy to think that Bast could have belonged to someone else just because I might have been thought of as below the other children."

"And I'm and orphan." Kenshin added. "Some random brat that was going to be a lowly foot soldier, until we discovered Kokuei and he picked me as his companion. They didn't take him away because I was a nobody. They gave me a chance."

"What they are trying to say is that no matter who you started out as, isn't who you are destined to become." Megumi said.

"You think I could be anything better than a page?" Kaoru wondered.

"It's possible, if you want to." Kenshin said. "It all depends on you. You can continue on as a squire, then a Knight if you want."

"But right now you need to learn to fly." Yahiko quipped.

… . . …

"Now watch Misao." Kenshin said, turning to watch the girl in the field.

Kaoru turned as well and watched as Misao set the stone bullet in the small pouch of the sling and quickly spun it over her head. Half a moment later the stone bullet when flying, knocking a chunk of wood off the stump it was sitting on. The stump was many paces away. The chunk of wood looked no bigger than the stone. The girl turned to them, beaming with accomplishment.

"The sing will be your best weapon for attack." Kenshin went on as Misao stooped to pick up another stone. "You can swing it while on Kokuei without hitting me on accident. It's easy to use while flying and you don't have to get close to score a hit."

Misao let the stone fly and it cracked into the side of the stump, causing tiny bits of wood to break off.

The sound of it made Kaoru wince. "What happens if I accidentally send it flying into the back of your head?"

The Knight's mouth dropped open and Megumi who was standing beside him started to laugh.

"Oh, ho ho, Kenshin you never thought about that!" The woman chuckled. "Misao rides under the dragon so I never had to worry about a stray stone, But Kaoru rides just behind you."

Kaoru's cheeks tingled and turned warm. "I'll try my best not to hit you in the back of the head." She promised.

* * *

A/n Finally we meet the whole crew! I quite enjoyed describing all the different dragons. I look forward to eventually giving them all their personalities. Kaoru has a new friend in Misao. She's ahead of Kaoru in rank but a year younger. She is very much the opposite of Kaoru, but I feel they do share the determination of being strong and independent. Because of that, I believe they will be fast and strong friends.

Question for my Dear readers. How do you think Kaoru would react if she found out that Kenshin was involved in the attack that stole her brothers and killed her father? How would you react?

Thanks you for reading! Reviews are loved!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! I've the feeling this story has gone a bit slow. I've been told that it's the weakest of my new stories and a bit flat. Do you feel this is true dear readers? Anyone have any ideas on how to help it along? I've felt that this story is a bit...eh. But I love it so much I don't really know where to start in improving it. I know it's rather slow, and I made that way for a reason. This story is a slow burn, with Kaoru doing many many things and developing many relationships before turning onto her main plot and relationship with Kenshin. I know many of you like this slow development, but I've a feeling many of you do not. It had the fewest reviews in it's last update. Has it become boring?  
Anyways, think about it, dear readers.  
On to the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Kaoru quickly grew to enjoy and look forward to practice every morning. She no longer feared heights as Kokuei slowly gained altitude with each day. The saddle soreness was treated with long soaks in hot water which Kaoru enjoyed almost as much as flying. She leaned back in one of the copper tubs of the washroom and sighed as the heat worked their magic on her pain. Molli helped by tipping a large bowl full of salts. The salts apparently was what worked the soreness from her legs and thighs. Kaoru wasn't sure if it was true or not, but by the time she dragged herself out of the cooling bathwater, she felt relaxed and hardly had enough energy to dress and make her way back to her quarters before collapsing in the sand pit and crawling her way to the curl of Kokuei's tail to snuggle up against the heat of his body and pass right out.

Today seemed to be no different. With the bathwater no longer warn, Kaoru pulled herself out and dried before dressing. She pulled the drain from the floor of the tub and pulled back the cloth curtain that gave her privacy. The whole washroom was filled with dozens of tubs, each with its own little nook for clothes and towels and a curtain around it. At the moment only a handful of other tubs were behind closed curtains. It was still somewhat early in the evening, but Kaoru and Kenshin came back from their practice utterly exhausted.

Taking up her bag of dirty clothes Kaoru left the bath house and walked through to the connecting wash house. There she dropped off her clothes with the other bags of laundry. Out of the humid washroom Kaoru took a deep breath of warm summer air and was already looking forward to curling up with Kokuei for the night.

Weaving around the crowd moving to get dinner, Kaoru found herself in the middle of the main square. It was getting easier to navigate the maze of walls. She easily located her hall and crossed the square. At that moment the guards let out a call and Kaoru found herself pushed to the side with the rest of the crowd as they moved out of the way. Peeking around arms and shoulders Kaoru could just make out a sleek form of scales appear out of the darkness to land hard against the paving stones.

The range of forest green colors along with its sleek appearance and small size told Kaoru it was a messenger. Once the dragon was safely landed the commotion died away as everyone went back to their business and Kaoru quickly ducked and weaved through the crowd and ducked into her hall. Faced with the quiet less occupied hall leading to the quarters, Kaoru took another deep breath and quickly made her way. The sun was just starting to set as she reached her quarters.

Kokuei, whom she fed before she went for a bath was stretched out across his sand pit. Half of his tail had to curl around to keep it in the heated sand. Though the practice was hard on her, it was an easy time for Kokuei and he enjoyed the break he was getting from the more aggressive skirmishes.

"I hope you don't get lazy while I'm learning to fight and fly." Kaoru said as she sat in the sand next to his head and reached out to pet him between the horns on his forehead. He gave a little purr and rolled his head to the side so she could better reach him.

"Kokuei is never lazy." He rumbled, closing his eyes.

"That's a lie." Kenshin said as he walked in from the hall. He was bare chested, and his hair hung dark and damp around his shoulders. "You have been lazy a great many times." Kenshin added as he moved to sit in the sand on the other side of Kokuei's head. "You did well today." He said over to Kaoru. "You're getting better at that sling."

"It's fun." Kaoru said, still petting the dragon. "Although I think my shoulder hates me."

"Yes, it will let you know in the morning. But it will only hurt for a while.

Kaoru frowned. "I don't like the idea of aiming for the dragon." She confessed.

"I understand." His purple eyes slid over to watch her. "Aiming for the rider seems like the smart thing to do. But if you knock him off his saddle, his dragon will go after him if he's tame. Yes, that gets rid of them for the moment, but going after the dragon will put them both out of the fight. Plus riders are a smaller target."

"And an enemy dragon can still attack with an injured rider." Kaoru added.

"Yes," Kenshin nodded. "Even without a rider, dragons will go into a fight. They know what side they are on and some dragons can get vicious if their rider is harmed." Kokuei gave a long, low grumble, as if to agree but too relaxed to actually use words.

Kaoru smiled and ruffled the tiny tuff of black fur that grew at the crown of his head just between his two horns. "Are you vicious?" Kaoru teased.

"I am ferocious. Terrifying." The dragon answered with a great heaving sigh.

Both Kenshin and Kaoru laughed.

The sound of steps on the paving stones brought their attention to the gate where Aoshi appeared. He seemed agitated, with his lips pressed together and his eyes flashing. "Kenshin, you're needed in the counsel room."

Kenshin stood and moved to put on the tunic he had been holding. "What's the matter?"

"A messenger arrived with news, and you're needed. It's Takada."

"Takada." Kenshin repeated, sounding as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Was he the one who just arrived in the square?" Kaoru asked. Even Kokuei slid his red eyes open to watch them.

"Yes." Aoshi confirmed. "He knows we have landing pads on the towers for messengers but Takada can't help but gather as much attention as he can." Aoshi looked like he wanted to spit every time he said his name. "You're needed too, Kaoru."

Both Kenshin and Kaoru froze.

"Me?"

"She's a new page. She shouldn't be needed in counsel." Kenshin wondered, His brows came together. "Why?"

Aoshi shook his head. "No she's not needed in the meeting, she needed to take care of Enok. His dragon."

"I see." Kenshin said in a low tone before turning to his page. "Messenger dragons are not the smartest egg in the nest. However, they talk relatively well and are fiercely loyal. You should be fine with them."

Kaoru nodded, standing up from the sand pit and brushing the sand from her pants. "I know a bit about messengers." She confirmed.

"Takada is a lazy bastard who cares little for anyone other than himself." Kenshin added.

Kaoru blinked and nodded again. She had never heard her master bad mouth anyone, much less one of their own.

"Take care of the dragon but keep away from Takada, and if he hassles you, you report it to me, understand?"

Seemed he hated the idea more and more but Kaoru only nodded again. "Yes, sir."

"You'll find him in the messenger stalls." Aoshi informed before he motion for Kenshin to follow and both men vanished out to the hall.

Kaoru swallowed and looked back to Kokuei. He was wide awake, eyes silently watching her. "I guess I better go do as they tell me." Kaoru said with a half shrug. Kokuei said nothing, but gave a slight nod before returning to his relaxed position in the sand.

Kaoru hurried out into the halls. The men were long gone so Kaoru walked quickly out of the passageways and into the main halls. People were still out, as the kitchens would be serving dinner for a while longer. The sun was long gone now and a dark curtain with winking stars was the roof overhead. Torches every few steps kept the ground lit enough for people to make their way safely. Kaoru kept one hand on the wall as she hurried off to her destination. She had never been to the messenger stalls before but she had been shown their area. She was sure she could find it again.

Going down a hall that took her away from the kitchens and into an area of the barracks housing more important people and important rooms, Kaoru was greeted with silent, empty halls. There was nothing around other than the dancing light from the torches. Already Kaoru felt uneasy. To one side, buildings with large doors and stained glass windows sat like disapproving elders. She hurried past them.

Who was this Takada? Obviously he was a messenger. They were often portrayed as heroic group that worked behind the curtain of everyone else. But Kenshin and Aoshi both expressed obvious dislike for him. Was it something all riders felt towards messengers? Or just this one?

Kaoru wasn't sure but she had been ordered to take care of the dragon and she intended to do just that. It felt like the first serious order Kenshin had ever given her, and she was going to do her best. Taking a turn around a corner, Kaoru could see the guard towers looming high over her head. The stalls sat between all the towers and she quickly made her way to them.

The messenger stables were much like the stalls for horses, they were larger of course to fit dragons. But their small size and preference to sleep on grass made their stalls hardly any different. The resident messenger dragons were all reaching their heads over the gates of their stalls to chat with one another. They all turned their heads to her as she approached.

"Page." One said.

"Yes, a Page." Said another.

Kenshin had said that messenger dragons weren't very smart so she was gentle with them as she stopped in the middle of the group. "There is a visitor?" She asked.

One behind her nudged her in the center of her back snorting and sniffing. "Big dragon." It said. The others muttered in response.

Kaoru had no idea, but then the thought popped into her head that maybe they could pick up Kokuei's scent off of her and could determine the type of dragon he was. Sort of like dogs.

A third messenger dragon with a shy voice angled his head so that her forest green eyes could focus on her. "Yes, a new dragon came not long ago. Put him over there." Her nose turned to point down the row of stalls. The others around her agreed.

"Thank you." Kaoru said and was amused when the dragon looked pleased with herself. Kaoru turned and continued down the line of stalls. After passing a few empty stalls, Kaoru found one with a quickly placed sign. "Enok." It read.

Taking a deep breath Kaoru stepped over the gate and looked inside. The first sight of Enok had Kaoru worried; he was lying on his side in the long grass that lined his stall. She wasn't sure if that was normal for these sorts of dragons, but it didn't seem right. He also had all his gear still on. The second thing she noticed was that he was in a horrible state. He was dirty, scales were old and dull and some were even peeling away.

A large emerald green eye opened and he lifted his head slightly. "Hello!"

"Hello." Kaoru said softly, "May I come in? I've been tasked with your care."

"Come in!" He chirped again, resting his head back on the grass.

Quickly Kaoru unlatched the gate and slipped inside and closed the gate behind her. The stalls were large, about the size of Kokuei's sand pit; it gave enough room for even the largest messenger dragon to stretch out without touching the sides. Kaoru moved quickly to kneel at his side. Instantly she could smell that he hadn't been washed in quite a while. Dragon musk mixed with sweat and such created such a smell that Kaoru couldn't help but wrinkle her nose at.

"I'm Enok, I belong to Takada." He said happily.

"Yes, I heard. I'm Kaoru." She reached out and shifted the leather harness and was shocked to see chaffing so bad that the delicate tiny scales on his limbs had been rubbed away and was now a raw open wound. It was red and angry looking, oozing and with a foul smell.

"Hello Kaoru." The dragon returned, unaware of her dismay.

"Enok, does this harness hurt you?" Why hadn't it been removed? He was still wearing a saddle. Why didn't his rider unharness at least the saddle?

Enok lifted his head and arched his neck so that he could see the chafing that Kaoru was inspecting. "Oh, sometimes."

"Didn't Takada see that you have wounds?" Kaoru didn't mean to snap, but the sight of it angered her. Quickly but carefully she undid every buckle she could find.

"Master Takeda is a busy man. I must do my job." Enok instructed.

Finally Kaoru was able to pull the saddle free. She set it on top of the gate, she would move it to the tack room later. She then went to work on the harness. She had to be careful so as to not rub the straps against the already irritated wounds. "Yes but your master has a job to do with you too."

"Oh, he takes care of me, I love my master."

Kaoru bit her lip to keep from saying anything that might upset the gentle animal as she threw the harness with the saddle. Going back to inspect the wounds, Kaoru noticed the thinness of the dragon. It was an odd thing to see, as every dragon here was well fed. The scales on his side felt loose and when he moved just right, the skin pulled tight and she could see rib bones.

"Enok, are you hungry?"

"Oh, yes, but I will wait."

"No, I'll feed you now. It's my job." Kaoru said in a gentle but firm tone. "What would you like?"

Enok looked unsure. His eyes went from one side of the stall and then slowly moved back to her. "Oh, well…if it is your job. I don't want you in trouble. You are a nice lady."

A surge of emotion Kaoru had been keeping in check suddenly threatened to break free. Her eyes burned and she couldn't swallow. She turned quickly and took her time gathering up the straps of the saddle and harness and hauled the whole thing into her arms. By the time she was done, she had herself back under control before turning back to the dragon. "So what would you like to eat? I can get you anything."

"I…would like lamb?" His long, narrow ears dropped down and he ducked his head, as if feeling bad about asking.

Kaoru forced her biggest smile. "Give me a few minutes; I'll go get you lots of lamb."

The dragon's face lit up like a dog's would. His ears perked up, eyes opened brightly and even the tip of his tail swayed back and forth.

Kaoru quickly left the stall and rushed back to the front. The other messenger dragons had settled for the night and were sleeping. She moved quietly so as to not disturb them as she vanished into the tack room. She set the saddle and harness away before rushing out in the dark and quiet halls. Her quick walk turned into a run. She had seen neglect and abuse of farm animals before. But she never thought she would ever see neglect in a dragon, they were too valuable, they bonded to riders like children, companions. Why would this happen, who would do this?

Kaoru was out of breath by the time she reached the butchers. At this time of night most of the meat was gone and there was only one butcher working while others were scrubbing the rest of the room. He looked surprised to see Kaoru skid to a stop at the doorway and take a moment to catch her breath.

"Late night munchies?" The butcher asked. Apparently it was not uncommon for dragons to request food at all hours of the day and night. It was good because now Kaoru could get a full meal without so much as a blink from the butcher.

"Ah,…messenger dragon just arrived….wants lamb." Kaoru said between breaths.

The butcher gave a nod and rushed off to a swinging door and vanished behind it. Kaoru took the moment to take a feeding barrel from the line and set it up beside the table. The butcher returned with a whole skinned lamb over his shoulder. He dropped it on his work table and picked up a large knife and began to sharpen it.

Kaoru chewed on her bottom lip and leaned closer to the table. The butcher stopped his sharpening and gave her his attention. "Yes Lass?"

"Every dragon I've seen here has been taken care of." She paused. "Who would I talk to about an injury?"

"An injury?" The butcher repeated. He glanced over at the workers. "Cal…come here." He called. A younger looking blonde man detached himself from the rest of the workers and quickly stepped over.

"Go get the medic." The butcher said.

"The Medic? Eli? He'd be asleep by now." Cal returned.

"You think dragons only get wounded in the daylight? Go get him." the butcher hissed.

"Yes sir." Cal rushed from the feed room.

"Eli will know what to do." The butcher reassured and then quickly turned to his work. The whole lamb had been cut down and the butcher had left to retrieve a second lamb when Cal returned with a breathless mid twenties looking man with haphazardly thrown on robes. His sandy hair reached his ears and at the moment was unkempt. His eyes were bright gray, almost blue. He was an average height and slightly lean.

"What's going on?" Eli asked, looking very uncomfortable in the feed room. He moved carefully, trying not to touch anything. He flinched when the butcher returned and threw the second lamb on the table.

"A messenger arrived this evening." Kaoru rushed to inform. "I was tasked with taking care of Enok, the messenger dragon."

"Yes?" Eli looked impatient.

"Sir, he's been neglected. It looks like he's been wearing his saddle and harness all day, all night. Under each limb the leather has rubbed the scales away, it's just raw now."

Both Cal the butcher and Eli looked startled. "Um…did you remove the saddle and harness?"

"Yes sir"

"Is it bleeding? Weeping clear fluid?"

Kaoru quickly described Enok's state. Eli listened closely, nodding his head at certain points. When she was done the medic gave a sigh as he rummaged around in his bag.

"Classic neglect." Eli stated. "Unfortunately I can't go and treat Enok unless his owner requests me."

Kaoru scoffed. "Really? Dragons are important. And Enok is so sweet."

"Most messenger dragons are. Normally there is no problem. Their lower intelligence usually makes their riders very protective of them. Unfortunately it also makes them very easy to take advantage of. If Enok was a resident dragon then I could look in on him with no problem. But he's stationed at another barrack and I can only look in on him upon request. However, he has been given to you as a charge while he's here so I can give you this." From his bag he pulled a dark brown shallow glass jar.

Kaoru reached out and took the jar carefully. "What do I do?"

"Put a good amount on each wound. A nice thin layer. In the morning, give him a good washing. It will prevent any more sort of chafing. Get all those old scales off and make sure you look at his back where the saddle sits. There could be more chafing there. After you wash him, apply that salve again. Come to me if you need more. Hopefully he will be here long enough for the wounds to heal. If his rider lets him get that bad then I doubt he will care for him as he needs.

Kaoru slipped the jar into the hidden pocket of her tunic. "Yes sir."

"And none of this yes sir stuff." Eli said with a wave. "Makes me feel like my father, just call me Eli like everyone else."

Kaoru smiled, deciding that she liked this man. "Yes Eli."

… . . …

Kaoru hurried through the halls with the feeding barrel. It was well into night now and though there were still a few people and night workers, it was mostly silent. Other than the rattle of the barrel wheels on the stones that is. But Kaoru didn't care, she wasn't near any quarters, so she was pretty sure she wasn't disturbing anyone. The quarter moon was starting to peek out over the walls of the compound and Kaoru could hear crickets chirping. Normally a night like this Kaoru would be curled comfortable with Kokuei. And from what Enok said, she could have gone right back to her quarters and called it a night. But Kaoru couldn't live with herself. Before, maybe she would have gone beyond her duty only for fear of punishment. But now it was because she cared. She had only just met Enok, but she already felt a connection to him.

It was as Eli said. Their lower intelligence made people protective of them. Like a small child. Kaoru wanted nothing more than to scoop Enok up and run away with him where she could take care of him. It was an absurd thought, but it spoke volumes as to how Kaoru was feeling. She didn't trust anyone but herself to take care of him.

The wheels of the barrel were silent under the wood floor as she quickly made her way through the stalls. Peeking over the gate it looked like Enok had fallen asleep. But the moment she unlatched the gate the dragon's eyes popped open and he raised his head.

"So sorry it took me a while to get the lamb for you." Kaoru said softly.

"Oh, that's fine. You didn't have to bring so much." Enok climbed to his feet, his wings hanging down at his sides. He didn't have the strength to hold them against his body. It was common for messenger dragons right after a long flight. But still it disturbed Kaoru, as it was a sign of a very tired or sick dragon. Kaoru wheeled the barrel in and kicked out the stand that held it at an angle low enough for the small dragon to easily reach inside.

For a starved dragon he ate slowly. The butcher had cut the lamb into smaller pieces to better fit a smaller mouth. The feeding barrel was almost the size of Enok's torso. But she was certain that he would pack away every morsel of meat. "I've some salve for the sores under your legs." Kaoru said, pulling out the small jar.

"Alright." Enok said simply, now too distracted by food.

Kaoru did as Eli had instructed. She put a nice but thin layer of salve on the open wounds. It was sticky and yellow in color. It had a strong herbal smell, but it was not unpleasant or overwhelming. At least not to Kaoru, she was unsure how the dragon would take it. But Enok didn't seem to notice it really. He gave it a look when she finished but was content to keep eating.

"How long have you been flying this mission?" Kaoru asked as Enok was stretching to reach the bottom of the feeding barrel.

"Flying for weeks." He said simply. After another bite he added. "Was a long mission. Took two days to fly here."

"Two days of flying? Did you rest?"

"Oh…I didn't ask for a rest. Takada said his information was important. He wanted to deliver it as soon as possible."

"But with no rest, even an hour?"

"Messenger dragons don't need rest." Enok said proudly as he sat back on his haunches to lick the blood from his face with his long tongue.

"Right." Kaoru knew messenger dragons had amazing stamina, making them perfect for this sort of job, but Kaoru still didn't like that he flew for days without a rest. "Well you rest now. This stop is for you to recover; you won't do Takada any good if you wear yourself out." Her hope that playing on his extreme loyalty would work, and she was right.

"Oh, yes. I'll get lots of rest. The lamb was good. Full stomachs make me sleepy." As if to prove his point he gave a giant yawn that showed neat rows of little teeth.

"Go to sleep. In the morning I'll feed you breakfast and I'll take you to get washed. It looks like you could do with a good scrubbing."

"Oh, I don't want to bother you." Enok said slowly as he stretched out on his belly.

"No bother, it's my job, remember." Kaoru took the empty barrel and pushed it through the gate.

"Oh, yes I forgot. I don't want you to get in trouble. You're a nice lady." He said, eyes dropping shut and his head resting on the grass. "You did a good job."

Kaoru quietly shut the gate and took the empty feed barrel with her. It was well past lights out by the time Kaoru reached the halls again. Only night workers were out now, sweeping the paving stones and washing and pruning and doing everything needed to keep the place looking great. A few of them shot her a look as she rushed by. But she apparently looked like a page on a mission because no one said anything to her. Not even the night guards.

Once the feeding barrel was returned, Kaoru rushed off to her quarters. The long day of practicing and then these surprise chores late at night suddenly caught up with Kaoru as she turned the corner to her quarters. Here all was silent except the deep breathing of the dragons asleep on the other side of the walls. She paused at her door and set a hand against the stones to steady herself. Slowly she walked in. Kokuei was asleep in his curled position. The lights in Kenshin's quarters were out. So either he was still at the meeting or he was already asleep. At that moment it didn't matter to Kaoru. She was tired.

Feeling like her feet were made out of lead, Kaoru dragged herself over to the sand pit and sat down heavily. She didn't bother to wedge herself between Kokuei's tail and body like she did to keep warm. She was too tired to do anything but fall over into the sand and fall asleep.

* * *

A/n Some new characters in this chapter. Sweet little Enok and Eli. As well as Takada, we all know him. Bleh.

Seems Kaoru has a bit more on her plate now. How do you think she's going to handle it all? And what was that message that Takada rushed to bring? Seemed super important.

Thanks for reading everyone and remember Reviews are loved!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello Everyone!  
I want to give everyone who answered my question a great big thank you. And I've decided to post this chapter in thanks.  
I'm grateful for all the readers that told me they enjoyed the story as is. I am also very thankful for all the constructive criticism. Everyone was very nice in not hurting my feelings and gave me some valuable information.  
I've been working on this story about 2 years now and I'm struggling to look at if with fresh eyes, so this was very helpful to me. Ironically Kaoru shows a bit of emotion in this chapter haha.  
Also, don't worry, I'll be posting my normal chapter on Saturday as well.

On to the story!

* * *

Chapter 9

Kenshin and Aoshi walked slowly though the deserted halls, their voices hushed as they talked. Their echoing footsteps drowning out their words.

"Takada hasn't changed one bit." Aoshi stated flatly. He glanced down at the red-head. Kenshin's hand was resting on his sword and his eyes were narrow and hard. He was deep in thought and didn't answer.

They walked in a comfortable silence a while more before Kenshin turned to his friend. "I knew the rebels were growing but I didn't think they would get this big so fast."

"Well, we are pretty East of all the action." Aoshi pointed out. "I'm sure it's pretty quiet here compared to the barracks in the West."

"I'm also surprised that they are so far North." Kenshin added. "These are the people who feared magic with a passion, now they are right in the middle of it."

"They are not stupid. They know that the only way they could ever have a fighting chance with us is to become more like us. And they can't do that holed up in the South."

Kenshin's eyes grew even narrower if that were possible. Could it be that they were harnessing the magic of the North to help grow their army. If they had full gown dragons, they had to have been hiding them for years, perhaps since the war ended. He didn't think that would be possible. However, if they stationed themselves by the Forest then perhaps the magic helped the dragons to grow? Or maybe they had small weak dragons that the magic changed. Either way, the rebels were using magic. They had become one and the same. "I don't understand why they are fighting us." He paused. "I mean, I know why. Of course. Look at the life we left them in. I would be upset too."

"Yes but, things are getting better in the South. Slavery is slowly being outlawed. It won't be more than a few more years until it's abolished everywhere. We will be one people again."

"It wasn't a good idea to start out with." Kenshin returned. "I was shocked when the King ordered the Southerners to become slaves." They couldn't pretend the last ten years hadn't happened. People were not going to drop all the anger and hate they had overnight. Kenshin knew this from experience. Wining the war didn't satisfy his anger. It merely put a bandage over a festering wound. He had to heal his hurt himself. He didn't blame the rebels for their anger. But the last think Kenshin wanted was another war. One was enough for him.

"It was all they could think of at the time. There were still lots of rebellion, giving those people a Master kept them in line. But things have settled now."

Kenshin shook his head. "For the most part, yes. But look at this rebellion. They have dragons, and their base is right next to that damn forest. Who knows what they are planning, or how powerful they've become."

Aoshi seemed surprised. "You're worried?"

"I'm worried that they will undo all that we've worked so hard for. Peace is finally settling, people are no longer afraid of us."

"There was a time when their fear was a good thing."

"No." Kenshin sighed. "I would rather be looked upon with trust than with fear, that I do"

"You have changed a lot since the war." Aoshi commented.

"I've just grown up. I was only a teenager during the war." Kenshin's voice got a faraway sound. "I've seen the bad things and the good that war can do." His head lowered, as if he were talking to himself. "Still there's lots of work to do, that there is."

"And things to clean up, like the rebel group." Aoshi pushed.

Kenshin's head snapped up and his pace quickened. "Yes, yes. Well the council is working on that." The pair turned and Kenshin suddenly found himself in his quarters. At once he spotted Kaoru sprawled half in in the sand pit with her legs out on the stone. "Ah, worn out." He said softly as he moved to pick her up. She was still very small, hardly weighed a thing. He got down and set Kaoru into the sand. Kokuei's eyes slid open just a slit and he shifted slightly so that Kenshin could set her down next to his belly. His tail slithered up to pin her against him. "Good boy." Kenshin whispered.

He stood as Kokuei's eyes slide shut again. It was then that realization hit him. "She's not ready." He hissed, moving away from the pit.

"Not ready?" Aoshi moved with him.

"If they send me out to deal with this rebel group. Kaoru isn't ready. She's only just become used to the idea of flying."

"Well maybe you should push her."

"Push her!" Kenshin bit his tongue as Kokuei gave a grunt. The dragon's eyes opened and he glared over at Kenshin. "Push her?" He repeated in a whispered hiss, pulling Aoshi further away from the pit to sit at the covered table. "I'm already pushing her." He said as they sat. "You've gone and put her in charge of that bastard's dragon." He ran his hand though his hair. He didn't like the idea of putting the girl so close to such a man. It was a given that he wouldn't be visiting his dragon much, if at all, but even so. He glanced over at what he could see of the sleeping female.

These extra duties would be good for her education. But at what cost? Was he willing to let her see the shadowy side of them? Kenshin's face turned into a flat mask. Yes, yes she needed to know. She needed to be prepared.

"She's very good with dragons." Aoshi defended. "Besides, all the others hate Takada."

"Well I'm sure she will too." Kenshin countered and then sighed. "Get to bed. It's going to be a busy day tomorrow, that it is."

Aoshi gave his friend a nod. "See you in the morning." He called over his shoulder as he turned and walked out into the halls.

…. . . …

Kaoru was already awake and feeding Kokuei when Kenshin dragged himself out of bed. He had just taken a step out of his rooms when he was welcomed with a glare that would set fire to lesser men. Kenshin winced as he buckled his sword belt on. "Good morning?"

"Enok is the worse looking dragon I have ever seen!" Kaoru shouted as she threw a hunk of meat at Kokuei. Even the dragon had the mind to keep quiet and just eat.

"Well Takada isn't known for his dragon husbandry." All humor gone from his face now. She had a right to be upset. He wished she didn't have to learn this lesson. Still, it was fascinating to see the emotional display across her features. Even if it was anger and frustration.

"Then why does he have Enok?" She nearly shrieked. "He's skinny, dirty, has open sores, his scales are rotting off his body and don't get me started on the state of his teeth." Kaoru gave a growl of frustration as she threw another chunk of meat.

"Well, there won't be practice today, so you can take all the time you need on him." He shrugged his white cape on and threw one side over his shoulder. "Council will have meetings all day, so I will be busy."

She took a look at his uniform. "Takada's message seems to be stirring the pot. You're going to a meeting in your Whites" Kaoru muttered as she cleared out the last little bits of meat and held them up for Kokuei to delicately pluck from her open palms.

"Yes, rebels are much more active and larger than we thought, with their own fleet of dragons." Kenshin watched her closely. He caught a flicker of confusion before she turned to him.

"Will they send a group after them?"

"Perhaps." He changed the subject. "Kokuei, you'll be on your own for a bit today. Kaoru's going to spend some time with that messenger dragon. If you like, go for a fly around with the others, I know you haven't had much time to do that lately. Maybe go on a hunt."

Kokuei perked up. "Yes, I would like that. I won't be gone long."

"Of course not, you wouldn't want to miss dinner." Kaoru said with a grin as she rubbed his jaw affectionately.

"No, I wouldn't." The dragon agreed in all seriousness, which made the girl laugh.

Kenshin was suddenly struck watching Kaoru reach up to pet the giant creature. She was so small and soft compared to his giant sharp teeth and jutting horns. But she had him purring in her hands. He gave his head a shake. "Go on, I know you have a lot of work ahead of you." Kenshin said.

"Yes sir." Kaoru took the feeding barrel and quickly vanished to the halls.

… . . …

Kaoru returned to the messenger stables ready this time. She had a barrel full of lamb and with her day cleared, she was going to get to work. She felt bad for snapping at Kenshin. She should have known better than to direct her anger at him. It wasn't his fault Enok was being neglected. It was Takada's. She was surprised that she felt such protectiveness for a dragon.

Still, she wanted answers and Kenshin was the best source.

"Morning Enok!" Kaoru called cheerfully as she unlatched the gate. She stuffed her grumbling thoughts way for the moment. The dragon looked much better than the night before. He was standing for one, and had his wings folded tightly against his body. His eyes were clear and he eyed the feeding barrel like a dog eying the food dish.

"Oh…Good morning, Kaoru."

"Hungry this morning?" Kaoru knew he would be. After going so long without a proper meal, she knew that once his belly had been filled, his hunger pains would return. Kaoru knew this from experience.

"Very." Enok sat obediently. And waited for Kaoru to kick out the stand to angle the barrel correctly.

"There, dive in." She said. Enok didn't have to be told twice. His head vanished into barrel as he feasted. Kaoru took the feeding time as an opportunity to study him closer. His open sores seemed to be fine for the time being. Of course Kaoru wasn't a doctor, she would just have to hope she could describe it well enough for Eli.

"You ready for a bath today?" She asked as she reached out and petted his neck. She could feel the dry papery scales that needed to come off.

Nearly done, Enok sat back on his haunches, swallowed the mouthful of lamb and looked at her in confusion.

"Kaoru has her own dragon to take care of."

"Yes, but he's clean and besides, he's gone out for practice flights."

"Oh….is he a fighting dragon?"

"Yes."

"Very big?"

"Not too big, Average, I guess."

"Kaoru is good at her job with the fighting dragon?"

She smiled, he was like a little child with a dozen questions. "Yes, I think I am. My master says I am."

"Masters know best." He said with a toothy grin before diving back into the barrel to finish the rest.

"Yes, yes they do." Kaoru said softly. Although something told her that Enok's master didn't know his left from his right when it came to taking care of a dragon. Once the meal was finished, Kaoru took the feed barrel back and returned. She pulled the gate wide open.

"Alright Enok, follow me."

Cautious, like an unsure animal, Enok poked his head out into the hall. The other messenger dragons were out being exercised by their caring riders, so it was very quiet in the stalls.

"Is it alright for me to be out?" He hesitated before stepping out into the hall.

"Yes, you are with me, and it's my job to take care of you. You need lots of care." Kaoru assured, holding out her hand. "It's not far, are you shy?"

Enok blinked, "Not shy. Worried."

"About what?"

"That Master won't like me out."

Kaoru frowned and set her hands on her hips. "Your master trusts me to take care of you. If he has any problems, it will be with me and the quality of care I give you." It was a half-truth. Takada didn't know anything about her, but she was certain he was used to giving all his responsibilities to strangers.

"Oh, right." Enok stepped out into the hall and waited until Kaoru shut the gate.

Kaoru moved to set her hand on the dragon's neck. "Follow me." She said. And the pair made their way out of the messenger stalls. The top of Enok's head would just reach the top of Kaoru's head if he held it upright. At the moment he was unsure and nervous, his head was drooped down level with his shoulders. His long neck stopped at powerful shoulders that were just under Kaoru's shoulders. Messenger dragons were truly small dragons. They were about the size of a horse, but with more powerful legs and obviously a tail. Their scales were black and lined in various shades of green. Normally the darker the green the older the dragon. Enok scales seemed to be very light even though it was hard to tell with the grime and layer of dead scales. An older dragon would look completely black because the green would be so dark. So it was easy to see that Enok was a good handful of years old, Perhaps ten, if that.

Out in the halls Enok was silent as they weaved their way around groups of people and stopped for the occasional dragon. The little dragon didn't seem at all curious about their surroundings.

"Enok, Where are you from? Where is your home base?" Kaoru asked when the silence stretched too long.

"Further North." He said simply.

"Do you live in barracks? Like this?"

"Yes, though, the barracks I am from are smaller than this one. It is very warm here. In my home, it is normally cooler."

"Do you like the cooler weather?" Kaoru asked, surprised because reptiles normally hated cold.

"No, I like it here better. But they keep our stalls nice and warm."

"Well that's good." Kaoru led the dragon through the main square and down the halls to the washrooms. "Almost there." She said as the large stalls came into view. The stalls were built so that even the largest dragon could be washed. But for Enok, Kaoru picked a stall that was about the same size as the one he lived in. They were made out of wood and metal and had stone on the floor. The floors of every washing stall slopped very slightly to the center of the room. Here a drain took the water away.

"Just stand here." Kaoru said, pointing to the center of the stall. The sides of these smaller stalls were not very high, perhaps half the height of a normal housing stall. This made it easy for the workers to see who needed what. Kaoru climbed on the stall wall and sat on the edge. Here hung a hose and a rope. Kaoru gave the rope a yank and at once a steady stream of warm water flowed from the hose. Kaoru took it and proceeded to drench the poor dragon. Enok didn't seem bothered by it though. The water was warm and the spray was not hard, so the little dragon looked to be enjoying himself. He gladly shifted his wings and lifted every limb when asked.

Surface dirt and grim fell away tinging the water gray. Kaoru rushed back to the edge of the stall and gave the rope two tugs. The water stopped and Kaoru hung the hose back up. "Alright, time for scrubbing." Kaoru announced as she hurried over to the cloth bag that hung in the opposite corner of the stall. In the bag was sand. There was no soap in the sand, as the scent often annoyed the dragons and sometimes their scales didn't react well to it. So only plain sand was used. Making a paste with sand and a little water, Kaoru started to scrub the dragon, starting at his neck. This was when things started to look better. Papery old scales flaked away and deeply embedded grime was removed as well.

It took some time but it was worth it to see glossy black and bright green scales underneath. They chatted while Kaoru worked. Enok mostly talked about simple things, like his stall back home and the other dragons that he talked to. He listed off a whole line of names that Kaoru forgot as soon as she heard them, but she nodded politely as he seemed really enthusiastic about his friends. He also talked about the many missions he had been on with Takada. He seemed really proud of them. The longer or harder, or more dangerous it was the more excited he talked.

Once his body was scrubbed clean, Kaoru had to use a sponge to scrub the delicate membranes of the wings. A layer of grime had built up so thick on the edges of the wings that when it started to fall away in nail-sized chunks, Kaoru panicked, thinking that it was parts of his actual wing. But upon closer inspection Kaoru could see that the bits were not flesh, but months of grime and dirt and old scales caked together. His whole wing was covered in it, which was why it was hard to tell the difference between the dirt and the actual wing.

A few dragons were being washed as well. Some came and left and still Kaoru was working. She was very meticulous at her job. She left no scale un-scrubbed, no fold of wing unwashed. Even between each toe was carefully washed. Claws that had grown too long were filed down to much more manageable lengths. But she and the dragon fell silent as she concentrated on not clipping the claws too short, she heard voices float over the sound of flowing water.

"There's Himura's page." said a voice.

Kaoru paused in her work but kept her head down. It sounded like a young teenage boy, perhaps other pages or those in training.

"I can't believe he went out and bought a ratty slave." Said a second young male voice. "I finished top of my classes, now I'm just sitting here waiting to get picked. I should be serving Himura." the voice snapped.

"I heard he stole her, I heard she never saw a dragon until that day and that she can't even read and write even though she's old enough to be a squire."

The second boy hissed. "Such trash. I can do everything many times better than her. I bet she can't even use a knife, much less a sword. Bet a sword is heavier and taller than her." His voice rose in anger. "Why wasn't one of us picked? Maybe he just wants a taste of her."

"Hush, idiot."

There was silence for a moment before the voice went on

"Its all about Himura's dragon. He's picky and hated most of the pages. I guess he kept her because Kokuei likes her."

"Pish...what a waste. She'll never become anything other than a slave. Himura should train someone who can actually go forward and be something."

At this point the voices were getting further and further away. Kaoru refused to look up from her work and see who it was that spoke. She was used to the glances she got around the compound. Himura was famous and popular and important. She was just a slave. A slave he wanted as a page. It seemed like she was a waste of effort, a waist of training, a waste of time. Kaoru set her jaw. They may think that but Kenshin nor Aoshi thought that way about her. She would prove it, she would prove it to all of them. She would be the best page in this whole compound. Let them flap their lips like old women. She would show them all.

Quickly she turned her attention back to the task at hand. Enok seemed oblivious to the whispers, content to watch her work. She shoved the negative thoughts and feelings away. This wasn't about her right now. She didn't care what they said about her. Right now she needed to focus on the little dragon.

"Have you ever had your teeth cleaned?" Kaoru asked once all the washing was done and she dried him with a large towel. His clean scales shined like jewels and he was admiring the work on his claws.

"Yes, sometimes." He looked up. "Are you going to clean my teeth too?"

"Every day for as long as you are here. It's going to take some time for them to get healthy again." Kaoru assured. "I just wanted to make sure because I didn't want you to bite my fingers off."

Enok winced. "I would never do that."

"I know you wouldn't" Kaoru said and she rubbed his neck. "Sometimes dragons who are not used to such things react in ways they didn't think they would." She didn't think Enok fully understood, but the dragon nodded his head and agreed. "Alright, let's get started."

Kaoru left the stall for a moment and ran to the supply room for a new mouth brush and bottle of tooth oils and a strip of horse hair that had been glued together. With her supplies in hand, Kaoru hurried back to her charge.

"I assume you know what this is." Kaoru held up the brush.

"Oh, yes. That is the brush that cleans my teeth." Enok said, looking proud that he knew this information.

"That's right." Kaoru gave him a smile as a reward. She had quickly picked up that Enok took smiles as the best reward. He wanted nothing but to make people happy. She stepped up to him and he opened his mouth slightly. Kaoru pulled at the skin to expose the teeth as much as possible. "Alright, don't bite me." Kaoru warned as she added a few drops of oil to the finger sized brush and then set it against the large pointed teeth.

"I 'ont." Enok mumbled as best he could and held very still as Kaoru worked.

Like most dragons, Enok's teeth were all pointed and sharp, there were no molars. This made it easy to clean, but dangerous work. Kaoru wasn't sure how long it had been since Enok last had his teeth cleaned. However long it was, it had to have been some time ago because not only were his teeth yellowed, but brown in some places as well. The tooth oil foamed a bit, lifting all the gunk that Kaoru could scrub off. It was made of various resins and oils and nearly the same type of oil used on their own teeth. It had a very light peppermint smell with just a touch of medicinal. Kaoru was unsure if they could taste the oil and if they did she had no idea if they liked it or not because Kokuei nor Enok said a word about the taste.

"Open a little more Enok, so that I can get behind your teeth." Kaoru asked. Enok obeyed, opening his mouth wider. Kaoru was able to reach inside and get the back of the teeth. She also took the opportunity to study the inside of his mouth, but thankfully there didn't appear to be any sores or anything that looked like a problem. His gums were a little red, but thankfully not bleeding. His teeth were coming away much cleaner than before. Although it would take a while to get them healthy again, they looked much better than they had.

Once the brushing was done Kaoru took the glued strip of horse hair and sectioned off a few inches. The horsehair went between the teeth to clean in hard to reach areas. It was amazing the kind of gunk they would remove from such small, tight areas.

"All done." Kaoru announced. "You look like a brand new dragon." And he did, with shining scales, clean wings, teeth and claws, he looked like the other messenger dragons, if a bit thin. Enok gave himself a look over, twisting his neck to look at his wings as he stretched them. He turned back to her with another toothy grin.

"Yes, you did a very good job." He said as he followed her out of the washing stall. The toothbrush, horsehair and oil went in Kaoru's pocket for the time being. She quickly moved to lead him away from the washroom.

… . . …

They had just reached the middle of the square when suddenly Kenshin and Aoshi appeared in front of them. They seemed to be on their way somewhere but they stopped when they saw her.

"Well you clean up nicely." Kenshin said, giving Enok a scratch behind the ears. Although it took a moment for the dragon to warm up to Kaoru, he seemed ultimately pleased to have Kenshin's attention.

While Kenshin chatted with the creature, Aoshi gave him a once over and then turned to Kaoru. "Yes, you've done very well, Kaoru." He said.

Kaoru shrugged. "Nothing a little water and scrubbing didn't fix."

"I saw him when he arrived, he didn't look great. I would have thought you were walking one of our messenger's from the way he looks."

Kaoru felt the color rising to her cheeks and thankfully he turned to Enok.

"Are you hungry?" Aoshi asked.

"Oh, I had breakfast." Enok replied.

Kenshin turned to Kaoru. "Give him lunch. He need three meals a day, big ones too."

Kaoru nodded. "Yes, he's rather thin." She said carefully. She didn't much like talking about the dragon with him standing right next to her.

"Messenger dragons can really pack on the weight." Kenshin informed. "They need the energy for the long journeys. They fly all day and all night and might only get a small meal or two in days. So the more weight he has on him when he leaves, the better." Kenshin gave Enok another friendly scratch. "They may say they are fine only because they are too nice. But always remember, you can never over feed a messenger dragon."

"Yes sir." Kaoru nodded. "How is everything?" She had been curious all day as to what these long meetings were about.

Kenshin gave a sigh. "Lots of bickering. They don't know yet what they want to do. They just let us out long enough to get some lunch and then we have to go back."

"Will it be over in time for dinner?" Kaoru had hoped Kenshin would teach her more about messenger dragons. Maybe talk about the meetings.

Kenshin gave a shrug. "I'm not sure. Don't wait for me, get the dragons fed and then feed yourself."

Kaoru nodded again, hiding her disappointment. "Yes sir." The men said their goodbyes and turned to vanish in the crowd. She placed a hand on Enok's neck. "Well let's get you back in your stall and I'll go get you some lunch."

"Oh, you really don't have to." He protested.

Kaoru shook her head. "Nope, you can't talk me out of it. Now that I know you need to pack on the weight, I'm going to be feeding you at least three times a day. No arguing."

"All right." He said, sounded a little dejected. His head lowering a little as they walked.

"Hey, none of that. This is my job. That man with the red hair, that's my master, and he told me to feed you lots. So I have to do my job."

"I know that man. I've seen him before."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I've flown many messages here, some are for him. He's an important man." Enok said. "You have an important master. I understand that you want to do good for him, like I want to do good for Takada. I love my master." He said finally, back to his perky self.

… . . …

Once back in the stables, Kaoru made sure to grab a bag from the tack room before leading Enok to his stall.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Wash bag." Kaoru informed, holding it up so that he could see it. "This is where we will put your mouth brush, horsehair and oil." Kaoru pulled out each item and set it carefully in the bag. "They will be safe in here and will be easy to find. I'll be brushing your teeth at least once a day while you are here."

"I see." Enok said. It seemed his arguing about not needing such treatment had ended now that he had met her master. "You do a good job."

… . . …

Just as Kenshin asked, Kaoru made sure to feed Enok a large lunch and a just as large dinner. She reapplied the salve Eli had given her to the chaffing sores. They didn't look as angry and red as they did the night before. Kaoru hoped she would see some healing before the dragon had to leave.

Kokuei returned from his outing completely worn out. Kaoru lifted her eyebrow in question as she wheeled the feeding barrel into their quarters. The dragon was collapsed in the sand, wings lose and body stretched out in various directions, as if he just landed in his sand pit by falling from the sky.

"Hard day?"

"Mm-hmm" The dragon answered.

Kaoru shook her head as she brought the feeding barrel closer. Recently she was beginning to think that the more unintelligent the dragon, the better they would be at holding a conversation. Enok, who's breed was a step lower than most dragons in smarts, held long conversations, spoke in full sentences most of the time, and their words were filled with the emotion they had right at that moment. Getting Kokuei to talk sometimes was like pulling teeth. He rarely spoke more than a few words at a time, his favorite being one or two word answers. And if the dragon even had emotions, well he hid them very well.

"I guess you want me to feed you?" Kaoru said, lips parting, hands on her hips as Kokuei made no move for the barrel.

"Please." The dragon looked at her with large, sad eyes.

Kaoru took it back, Kokuei was very clever in fact. With a sigh and a smile Kaoru dug out a large chunk of sheep, it was heavy but was able to set it down right next to the dragon's mouth. He rolled in such a way that he was able to grab it with his teeth.

"You look half dead. What did you do today?" Kaoru wondered as she went to get some more.

"Flights, battles, dives." He listed cryptically as he climbed to his feet.

Kaoru took that as a sign that he was going to eat on his own. She wheeled the barrel closer to him and watched as he slowly reached for food. "Sounds pretty rough." She eyed him. "Why the sudden extreme practicing?"

Kokuei looked mildly surprised. "The meetings Kenshin talked about is about the rebels."

"I don't understand. Why is he making the group practice like this?" She was too far in thought to realize that the dragon was speaking in full sentences.

Again Kokuei looked surprised. He paused from his meal and turned his full attention to her. "We are going to fight them."

Kaoru was stunned. "I didn't know they decided that."

"I'm not certain that they have. But better to be ready. Kenshin is certain that we are." He informed.

"I've never fought anyone before." Kaoru said more to herself than to the dragon. Sudden flashes of fighting while flying made Kaoru a bit queasy. It was suddenly real.

The dragon watched her. "Don't worry, you are not coming."

* * *

A/n Uh-oh Kaoru is being left behind.  
But really I think that's the best for her. She's hardly done any flying. Much less maneuvers and all that. Kaoru also seems to be doing well with Enok. Sweet little guy He's fun to write.  
Again. Thank you for all the help and I hope it will be a fun ride in the chapters yet to come.  
Thank you for reading.  
Your reviews are loved and appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n Hello everyone! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and opinions.  
I just want to let everyone know that Nanowrimo is starting in November so this will be the last update for this story until December. I'm spending October getting my outline polished and all the plot details worked out. I had to miss last Nanowrimo due to a tiny natural disaster that caused damage to my home so I'm going to go all out this year. I'm going a different route and going sci-fi for the first time. I'm excited!

Okay, announcement out of the way...on to the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Kaoru's mouth fell open as Kokuei turned back to his meal. "Not coming? You mean Kenshin is leaving me behind?" Emotions flooded Kaoru so fast she felt numb. Mostly she was struggling from feeling angry or frightened. But these new feelings, emotions she had never felt left her startled and silent. Her hands clenched and unclenched as she fought the flood of feelings and words that wanted to rush forward.

Kokuei pulled his head free from the barrel and watched Kaoru until she suddenly realized she had to help Kokuei with the little bits left at the bottom. She rushed forward and hurriedly tossed the meat into the air for Kokuei to snatch.

"You're upset." Kokuei stated in between bites.

"Why would he leave me? I'm his page." Her voice rose in near panic.

"He said you were not ready." The dragon licked his reptilian lips to clean them as he settled back into the pit. Kaoru could only stand there and watch him lick at his claws like a cat. .

"But we've worked so hard. I know I'm not great but I've never failed at a job." She protested, moving to reach for the barrel. A sound brought both her and Kokuei's attention to the doorway. Standing there was Kenshin, his eyes hard, nailing Kaoru's feet to the stone floor.

"I'm leaving you here because I won't risk your life, that I won't." He dropped his crossed arms and stalked into the compound.

"But," Kaoru tried to argue but Kenshin interrupted her, stepping forward and reaching out to take her by both arms and giving her a slight shake.

"No, no arguing. I know you want to do anything to prove yourself, but you are in no way ready for a battle on dragon back. You're not even ready for a fight on the ground. I will not risk you."

Kaoru opened her mouth and then immediately closed it again. Her heart hammered in her throat and his words left her breathless. His hands on her arms were hard and yet all Kaoru could feel was was the comforting heat of them. "So you are going?" She asked in a quiet voice.

Kenshin sighed and glanced over at Kokuei who was watching them silently with intense eyes. The dragon always was a good mirror of his emotions. "We're not sure yet." He said finally. He dropped his hands from Kaoru's arms turned away, raking his fingers though his hair before turning back to her.

"Yesterday they sent a letter to the King to inform him of everything we know. It will be his call if we go or not. We'll know within the week."

"A week." Kaoru whispered. Seemed like such a long wait and yet a short amount of time. She didn't know why, but the thought of being in this giant place without Kenshin seemed daunting. She was fearful even. After years of taking care of herself she finally allowed someone to take care of her. And now they were leaving.

"Hey." Kenshin said, tipping her chin up so that she had to look at him. "I'm leaving you here, but you'll have work to do. I'm leaving you responsible for Enok. He'll have your full attention."

Kaoru nodded, pulling her eyes away from his. "I understand." She said, taking a step back. "I know I'm not the best just yet. But I will be." Being reminded of the little dragon dashed away the downward spiral of panic that had started to grow inside her. She herself had someone to take care of, someone who needed her. How would the poor little dragon survive if she suddenly left? She trusted no one other than herself to take care of him.

Kenshin grinned. "That's the spirit. Keep working hard and you'll come with us on our next mission."

Kaoru eyed him. "You swear?"

"As long as you swear to keep practicing and working hard. Aoshi is a great teacher, but he's tough, and he'll push you harder than I do. Perhaps you should work with him a while." He offered. It smarted, thinking that his training wasn't up to par. But he had no idea the threat would become real so soon. Yes, even if he knew about it the day he brought her here, he was certain she still wouldn't be ready. If it was an uprising like the one's in the past, things would be different. But now, now the enemy had dragons and that was a different level, a level he was certain many in this compound were not ready for.

Kaoru tipped her chin up. "I swear to work my hardest. And I swear to look after Enok." She would do her best. She had to; Kenshin was counting on her and she wouldn't let him down.

… . . …

The week past slowly, and yet quickly at the same time. It seemed the news traveled like fire in the compound. For soon it was abuzz with chatter. There wasn't a place Kaoru could go to escape the talk of rebels with dragons and of battle. Even the washroom wasn't safe. Kaoru had been bent over a steaming tub with some of Kenshin clothes and scrubbing at a particularly stubborn stain when she was accosted by Molli.

"Kaoru!" she shouted as she spotted her through the clouds of steam. She weaved her way around people and tubs and made her way to her.

"Hello Molli." Kaoru said as the woman reached her. "Do you know something that will help take this out?" She asked, showing her the odd rust colored stain on the cream tunic. "I think it's clay or-"

"Never mind that!" Molli collapsed to her knees at her side. "I heard Kenshin and his Element are heading out to find rebels who now have dragons! Is this true?"

Kaoru blinked at the sudden and unexpected assault from the woman. "What's an Element?"

The woman made an exasperated sound, ripping the cloth from Kaoru's soapy hands and took a strange waxy looking stick from one of her many pockets and rubbed it against the stain. "Never mind that Child. Is it true that they are going?"

"They don't know for sure yet, they have to wait for word from the King. They should know very soon." Kaoru said as calmly as she could. It was only the hundredth time she had repeated that same sentence. Everyone wanted to know and who best to ask than the leader's page girl.

Molli scrubbed at the stain and like magic it started to lift. "But Kaoru you are much too new. You can't be ready for battle already." The older woman sounded almost pleading, looking at her with large worried eyes.

Kaoru forced a bit of a smile. "I'm not going." The idea still stung, and telling other people didn't help it any.

Molli's hands paused and the woman's mouth formed a surprised O shape. "You're not going?"

"No, Kenshin says I'm not ready and that he won't risk my life by throwing me into a battle that they know nothing about." Kaoru took the tunic back from Molli and watched as a few more scrubs caused the stain to vanish completely.

"Well it's about time someone else in this place had some common sense!" Molli nearly shrieked. Her voice full of relief. "I was going to pummel that boy if he was taking you to this nonsense."

Even though Kaoru felt like running, screaming out of the compound if one more person asked her about the mission, the vision of Molli beating Kenshin within an inch of his life caused the girl to crack a smile and stifle the giggles that rose in her throat.

"Well, now that I know you're going to be safe and sound here, I'll get right back to work." Molli gave Kaoru a friendly pat on the shoulder as she used the washtub to help push her ample body off the ground.

"Wait, Molli what was that you used on this stain?" She called but her voice was swallowed up by the chatter of women and Molli had vanished through the steam.

… . . …

Enok's wounds were finally starting to heal. Kaoru looked them over closely as the dragon sat very still. It was only just a bit of regrowth from the ragged edges but healing was healing and that made

Kaoru happy. She covered the wounds with the last of the salve, making a mental note to stop by Eli's place to pick up some more and report the healing.

"Things are looking good, Enok." Kaoru said happily as she gave the dragon a pat on the neck. With the healing wounds and expanding girth, Kaoru was feeling rather proud of herself. Enok was still thin, but not as much as he had been. His ribs were less visible and his scaly skin a little less lose; so things were looking quite good indeed.

"That's good." Said one of the other messenger dragons, peeking in as much as he could from his stall.

Kaoru had noted that she had spent quite a lot of time with Enok but never once saw any sight of his master, Takada. A fast conversation with Aoshi proved that Takada pretty much left Enok to the workers of whatever place he was stationed. Seeing how dedicated the other riders were to their Messenger dragons made Koaru feel very sad for Enok. The dragon still had the same level of dedication and loyalty as the other dragons, but his master pretty much forgot him as soon as they landed.

The day before, she hunted Aoshi down.

"Aoshi, why is Enok's stall away from the others?" She asked. She had caught him in the commons room and Kaoru quickly gathered her lunch and pinned him down at a table. The man had hardly taken a bite of his roasted stuffed squash when the girl accosted him.

Aoshi chewed and swallowed, looking slightly annoyed at being harassed during lunch time. "I don't know." He said, taking a drink of lemon water. "Perhaps Takada didn't realize." He offered, taking another bite.

Kaoru ignored her food. Not feeling hungry for the first time in ages. "Would it be alright if I moved him next to the rest of the dragons? He's so far away that he can't talk with them, and unless I'm there then he has no one to keep him company. Sometimes I can't really see him except at meal times. I think it would be nice if he could talk with the other dragons in between visits. You know how much they love to talk."

She said all this in one rushed breath. She had been thinking it over the night before and by morning time was itching to tell Aoshi. It was hard for her to hide her enthusiasm and excitement over the idea. Aoshi could only look at her as she rambled on and seemed slightly dazed once she was done.

"You want to move Enok's stall next to the rest of the dragons?" He asked in a slow, careful pace.

"Yes." Kaoru confirmed.

"So that he has some company?"

"Yes!"

"Because you are the only company he has and you can't always be there?"

"Yes!" Kaoru was nearly leaning over the whole table now.

"I don't see why that would be a problem." Aoshi answered in the same careful voice. "Just let the stable master know that I approve."

"Yes!" Kaoru threw both fists in the air. A move that collected many surprised and amused looks from others in the commons room. Kaoru instantly sat back and fell into her lunch, leaving Aoshi a bit confused.

.. . . …

So with word of Enok's healing wounds the half dozen other messenger dragons strained to get a good look. Mostly they had to rely on Enok's neighbor, a pretty young, leaf green female named Bala.

She stuck her neck in through the open side walls of the stall and took a look at what Kaoru was examining. It was a bit of a stretch for the small dragon but she could see just fine, thanks to their sharp vision.

"Oh, yes, that is good." Bala said in a gentle voice and the rest of the group murmured their approval.

Enok looked smug to be the talk of the group at the moment.

A human head appeared right next to Bala's. It was her rider, a young man named Jacob. He had an exotic look of the people further north. His skin was a warm honey brown and his hair nearly matched his skin tone but became lighter the longer it grew, resulting in a wispy pale golden blonde. The dark skin tone combined with bright green eyes that matched his dragon made for a striking contrast. His Messenger uniform of deep yellow with a green over tunic looked great on his darker skin.

Kaoru was relatively startled when she first saw him. He was attractive and other than her Master, Kaoru had never realized the attractiveness of some men. She wondered if playing a boy was starting to rub away, or that finally her female brain was starting to work after being repressed so long. He was a very nice young man, kind and gentle to all the dragons in the stable and offered to help her with Enok most every time he saw her. Kaoru assured him that she could handle the work, but that she appreciated his offer. They had chatted a few times and Kaoru had come to enjoy his company.

He gave them a bright smile of straight, white teeth, as if he was reading her thoughts. Kaoru quickly turned back to the dragon.

"You sure are working wonders with that guy." He said, resting an arm across the wood.

Kaoru gave a shrug, trying to ignore the heat in her cheeks. "Just doing basic stuff."

"You do a good job." Enock assured.

"He's right. We all saw the state he was in when he got here. There's no excuse for that level of neglect."

"Well that I can't argue with that." Kaoru said, stealing a glance up at him.

"Takada works hard." Enok tried to defend his master.

"Please, Enok you do all the work, Takada just rides on you." Jacob argued. He had worked with messenger dragons since he was a young boy. He knew how they worked and knew their loyalties. So Kaoru didn't argue with Jacob for his tone with Enok. It was something the dragon needed to hear. The other dragons as well seemed to pick up on the fact that not all masters deserved loyalties. But still struggled with the idea of talking down about another's master.

Jacob scratched the very top of Bala's head. The dragon practically leaned her whole body against him. "No Kaoru, we mean it. You worked miracles. Taking care of Kokuei and Enok. Both dragons are so demanding."

"I didn't want to cause Kaoru anymore work." Enok interrupted, ears folding down.

"You didn't give her any work." Jacob assured. "She's doing her job. If Takada did his job better, then Kaoru would still have the same work, just not as difficult."

Kaoru understood, but she was certain Enok did not. Even Bala looked a little confused at her masters words. She petted his neck affectionately. "It's work I like to do." She added. "Just like you like to work."

"Oh, I understand." Enok said.

"Good." Kaoru said. "I'll be back for dinner time. I need to get more medicine for your wounds. And don't forget, after dinner I'm going to work on your teeth some more."

Enok perked up, his tail swishing back and forth. "You do a good job." He said.

… . . …

"What do you think about Enok?" Jacob asked as Kaoru was returning Enok's lunch barrel. Jacob was doing the same thing so she wasn't surprised to find that the rider had followed her. His riding boots were loud on the cobblestones.

"Well I think he's a great dragon." Kaoru stated carefully as the pair of them made their way out of the crowded butcher.

"Yes he is a great dragon, but I mean as far as stock goes."

Kaoru blinked and looked up at Jacob, he was head and shoulders taller than her, but as lean as Kenshin. Messenger riders had to be on the lighter side so as to not slow their dragons down. "Eh?" Kaoru had no idea what he was talking about

"I'm….thinking of asking Takada to breed Enok with Bala." He explained.

Kaoru came to a stop so fast that Jacob nearly tripped over his feet as he struggled to stop. "Eh! You want Enok's lines?"

Jacob straightened up. "Well that's why I was asking you. What do you think about Enok?"

"Jacob I haven't the slightest idea about dragon lines, or what to even look for with breeding stock. What makes you think Enok has fit breeding lines?"

"Well, he's very strong. Working that hard under such abuse is not easy. He went so long without decent care yet performed wonderfully. Bala is sweet natured and driven, but she hasn't the strength of Enok. I think with their lines together any offspring would have strength and drive." Jacob ran a hand though his strange colored locks of hair. "Bad idea?"

"No!" Kaoru snapped out of her surprise. "No I think it's a great idea. But…" she paused, a sour look crossing her face. "I'm certain you have to ask Takada."

"Aye, that's the only real thing stopping me. I can't stand that man. Asking for his dragon's breeding rights will only go to his head and make him an even bigger jerk than he already is." His lips pulled into a sneer.

Kaoru nodded. "I'm sure." She looked away, giving her bottom lip a bite as she thought. "I really have no idea about breeding. Maybe I can talk to Sir Kenshin about it?"

Jacob looked down at her. "I know Sir Kenshin knows a great deal about fighting, not sure if he knows anything about breeding."

Kaoru waved his worries away. "Kenshin knows quite a lot about dragons, you would be surprised.

Almost everything I've learned about dragons was from him. I'm sure he'll know something, or at least maybe know how to deal with Takada."

"Thanks Kaoru." He said, stepping back. "I need to get back to the stables. Bala needs to be taken out for exercise."

"See you later." Kaoru called, with a wave as he vanished around the crowd of people. It was then that an idea popped into her head. She stored it away for further thought.

… . . . …

It took some time, but Kaoru finally found her way to the medical ward. As soon as she stepped inside the building, Kaoru wanted to turn on her heel and walk out. The building itself was wonderful, bright white stone and glass windows twice as tall as she was. But the sight of sickbeds, and the smell of medicine mixed with the tang of blood was something she was not at all prepared for. She wasn't sure why, as she had never stepped into such a place before. But something about it made her anxious. A lady in stark white came up to her with a friendly smile.

"How can I help you miss?" She asked. Her voice was light and gentle and worked instantly to calm Kaoru's nerves.

"I'm looking for Eli?" Kaoru glanced around, seeing other women in white slowly moving around the beds that had been wheeled out into the sunshine of the windows.

The nurse nodded. "Eli is one of the medics for the dragons." The nurse informed. "He will be in the building next door. However, you can use this door here." The nurse indicated to a wooden door tucked around the corner in the shadows.

"Oh, thank you." Kaoru gave the woman a smile.

"Not a problem, Miss." The woman smiled back before turning back to the open sun room.

Kaoru walked to the door and gave the brass handle a tug. The door pulled open effortlessly and silently. Stepping through, Kaoru was greeted with a much different place. The large windows on the side of the building allowed copious amounts of light. But the large room was completely empty.

Kaoru wandered into the center of the empty room. The floor was not flagstone like most of the buildings, but was covered in expensive ceramic tile. They were white and as smooth as glass. In the center Kaoru caught sight of the metal cap for a drain. It was a curious spot for a drain.

"Hullo….Kaoru wasn't it?" Said a voice to her right. Startled, Kaoru jumped and turned to find Eli behind a dark wooden counter. Behind him more dark wooden shelves took up the rest of the wall. Countless drawers, bottle and bags covered the shelves.

"Hi." Kaoru said, distracted by the collection of things all over the shelves. Her eyes kept darting from one thing to another.

Eli laughed softly. "Everyone does that." He was cleaning his hands with a damp rag.

Kaoru gave her head a shake and gave an apologetic smile to Eli. "I've never seen so many little things in one spot."

"Their medicine, well….ingredients for medicines." He looked behind him. "Quite a collection, you're right. We still have a lot to learn about care for dragons. They are not like other animals and not one dragon is the same as the other. Elementals especially give us lots of issues." He put on a pair of gold framed spectacles that made his eyes look massive. He let them slip to the end of his nose as he looked at the tiny writing on a few bottles.

"I can imagine." Kaoru said. "What's this large empty room for?" She asked, holding out her arms to indicate the large tiled area. Her voice echoed softly in the emptiness.

"Surgery." He Eli said with a smile. "You can't put a dragon on a bed."

Kaoru blinked. "Right." That must be what the drain in the floor was for, for washing. Kaoru looked to the left of the windows and found two very large double doors. Obviously large enough so that a sick or wounded dragon could come right inside for help. Although a Seisho dragon would never fit, but most dragons were much smaller.

Kaoru was in awe over the very idea of being a dragon medic. "This must be a very interesting job." She stepped off the tiled floor and stood next to the wooden counter. She could see that Eil was in the middle of mixing some powders together.

"From what I've heard, you've been working miracles with Enok. You could make a good medic."

"Thanks." Kaoru gave him a knowing grin. "But I'm a Dragon Rider's Page."

"You could easily switch to be a Medic's Apprentice." He glanced over his magnifying spectacles and grinned at her.

"Thanks but, you might have to deal with Kenshin about that." Kaoru warned, still smiling.

"Ach, you can't blame me for trying." The man said with a shrug. "I'd rather deal with a dragon's toothache than with the assassin."

"That's what everyone says." Kaoru really liked Eli. It had to be a hard job dealing with sick and wounded dragons. Before Kaoru figured they were just animals. But after working with them for such a short time, the simple fact that they had such strong personalities and most importantly, they talked….they were important beings, just like humans. They were not pets, they were their own being who chose to bond to a human. But they were large and dangerous and some of them were not at all tame. It took a special type of person to deal with that.

"Speaking of Enok, I assume you're here because of him?" he asked.

"Yes, he's starting to heal, but I've run out of the salve." Kaoru pulled the glass jar out of her tunic pocket and set it on the counter.

Eli took up the jar and set it on his work space. "How do the wounds look?" He asked as he turned around and pulled open a small drawer and took out a small silver scoop from inside and scooped a small amount of powder and set it on his work space. Kaoru leaned in to watch. The powder was olive green. A second smaller pile of powder was bright yellow.

"They are not red anymore. No more weeping. They are drying out pretty good. At the edges I see new skin growing, but no scales." Kaoru watched as Eil pulled a dark jar and with a different spoon scooped out what Kaoru realized was the salve base. He set the base on a glazed tile and took another scoop worth and added to it. He set the jar away.

"No, No you won't see scales growing until much later. If they grow back." He spread out the salve base and added the two powders to it and began to use a small knife to fold the powders into the base.

"If they grow back? You mean they might not?"

"No, it could scar. Most damage done around large scales will scar pretty good, but smaller scales seem to do better, but there is still a chance that scar tissue will form instead of scales." The salve started to turn a color Kaoru was familiar with and the air was soon strong with the medicinal smell.

Kaoru winced. "Is that bad?"

"Hmmm…depends. In Enok's case, lack of care is most likely to happen again. So the hard scar tissue would help keep a wound from opening again. Like a callous protects skin from blistering."

"Ah." Kaoru nodded. "Eli, do you know anything about breeding?"

Eli stuttered in his work, nearly dropping his mixing pallet. "Breeding?"

"Dragon breeding."

"Oh." His face flushed a sunburnt red as he gave a nervous and relived laugh.

"I'm seventeen, not twelve. I know about breeding in general." Kaoru assured.

"That's what I was worried about." Eli muttered to himself as he started scraping up the waxy salve with the knife and started to pack it in the jar.

Kaoru didn't hear him. "There's a Messenger Rider who's thinking of breeding Enok with his dragon.

He has questions."

Eli looked at Kaoru as he finished packing the jar. "He should go to the Breeding and Offspring building and talk to them. Or…ask your Master. He has an unnatural amount of knowledge about dragons. I swear he's part dragon." Eli muttered as he set the jar in front of Kaoru. "There you go.

Hopefully Enok will be here long enough that his wounds will heal fully. If they start to close up pretty good, come back, I'll have a different salve for him."

Kaoru took up the jar and set it in her tunic pocket again. "Would you mind if sometime I came by for a while and learn some of this?"

Eli looked intrigued. "What would you like to learn?"

"Just some common things that dragons often need. Like this salve, or how to cure a toothache or a broken bone, pain relief."

Eli nodded. "Some basic first aid. That's a good thing for a page to learn. You're taking this job seriously."

"I swore to Kenshin that I would work hard so that I could go with him on the next mission. I don't just want to be good in battle. I want to be good in many things." Kaoru stated.

"You know, sometimes it's not a good thing to be a jack of all trades and a master of none." He looked away for a moment as he cleaned the mixing tile. "But if you want, I'll teach you some basic things, especially things you might encounter on the battle field. A torn wing can be terrifying."

Kaoru felt herself pale at the thought. "Right. I think it would be a good idea."

… . . …

Kaoru fed Enok and Kokuei later that evening and was returning the feeding barrel when she ran into Kenshin.

"Hello stranger." Kaoru quipped as she turned the corner and nearly slammed into the red-head. "I haven't seen you in almost two days."

Kenshin looked worn. He was pale, eyes dark and tired looking and his hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in two days. "Kaoru, you're a sight. If I have to look at another old man, I'm gonna kill him."

He said, as he nearly collapsed against her.

Kaoru struggled to hold him upright. "Don't you think that's a bit of an overreaction?" Kaoru asked, amused.

"A little." Kenshin admitted as he stood on his own again. "I swear those men argue just to hear their own voices.

"But you escaped?"

"I told them that I didn't want to see them again until the King's letter arrived or one of them was going to get assassinated." The man muttered.

Kaoru's mouth fell open. "Isn't that sort of threat illegal, somehow?"

"Very, but they know me. They know that I don't care." He nearly growled. "I'm starving. Have you eaten yet?"

Kaoru shook her head. "No, I just finished feeding the dragons, I was on my way to dinner."

"Let's go." Kenshin wrapped his arm around her shoulder and turned to head to the commons area.

The pair of them were silent as they went through the line and served themselves.

Kaoru spotted a basket with something in it that she had never seen before. They were small and deep wine red. They looked like a berry. She tugged on Kenshin's sleeve. "What's that?" she asked.

"These?" Kenshin reached out and took a handful of the little red fruits.

"I've never seen that before." Kaoru admitted and Kenshin placed them on her tray and reached for a handful for himself.

"They're cherries. Really good, that they are." He popped one in his mouth. "They have a pit, so be careful, don't chip a tooth."

Once they finished serving themselves Kenshin picked a dark corner of the commons room sat himself against the wall and took a long hard drink of his ale.

Kaoru had never seen her master like this before. She gave him a startled look as she slid into the bench. Kenshin just waved her worried look away.

"I know, I'm not seventeen anymore. I shouldn't be acting like a broody assassin again." He sighed.

"I've been hearing that word a lot lately." Kaoru said softly as she picked up a cherry and inspected the shiny, deep colored skin.

"I've been on rounds for so long. I figured people would forget I was once an assassin."

Kaoru snorted. "Not likely."

Kenshin smiled. "Guess it was a bit of a stretch to hope for that, huh?"

"I've only been here for a month and a half and already I knew you were an assassin my first week." Kaoru declared, popping the fruit into her mouth and carefully biting into it, finding the pit instantly.

"Hey this is pretty good. Kind of tart."

"Knew you would like it." Kenshin tucked into his dinner, as if suddenly realizing he was starving again.

Kaoru followed his lead and they ate in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. She wanted to know more about his assassin days. In fact she wanted to know much more about her master. Knowing that he might be leaving suddenly made her want to learn about Kenshin the man rather than learn about his time with dragons.

"So what have you been up to? It feels like I haven't seen you in weeks, that it has" Kenshin asked, once he finished half his plate.

"Eli tried to convince me to change trades and be his apprentice instead of your page." Kaoru dropped, watching with glee as her Master coughed on his ale.

"Eli? The dragon medic?" He asked as soon as he caught his breath. "How do you even know that man?"

"How do you think I'm taking care of Enok's open sores?" Kaoru scoffed. "Eli's helping me and he gives me salve to put on the wounds."

Kenshin blinked, sitting back in his chair. "Well, you are taking on more than I thought."

"I also asked to get a few lessons from him about basic dragon first aid and such." Kaoru added. "Is that alright?"

"Well, sure. I think that's a good idea, that I do." The dragon rider looked shocked. "In fact, why don't more people think of that?" he wondered to himself. He gave his head a shake. "Well what did you tell him?"

"Tell him?"

"Eli, what did you tell him when he asked you to be his apprentice?" Kenshin pushed.

"Oh! Well I told him he was going to have to deal with you." Kaoru flashed him a grin. "He backed off."

"Smart man, I wouldn't let you go so easily." Kenshin said softly, turning back to his meal.

Kaoru didn't know why, but she suddenly felt pleased that her Master would in fact fight to keep her. She felt her cheeks heat up, but it didn't embarrass her like she thought it would. In fact she felt a strange thrill at the thought. She glanced up at him. His movements were sure, no energy was wasted.

He had brilliant white teeth and surprisingly fair skin for a man who spent much of his time out of doors. His features where sharp, and yet almost feminine. But Kaoru recalled how when his eyes went hard that he looked entirety too masculine.

Kaoru was struck. He was more than simply attractive, he was pretty. The kind of man women would happily gaze at for hours. The girl felt her chest tighten with an emotion she didn't know. Her heart raced and suddenly felt unworthy of looking at him and focused instead on her plate.

Kaoru was overly conscious of the fact he was sitting right across from her, their legs all but bumping into each other. Kaoru found she couldn't breath.

Yes, her female brain was working.

* * *

A/n Yes Kaoru….you are female, and no one blames you for taking a notice. Kenshin is pretty. Hehe. So lots of things going on, Kaoru wants to learn some dragon first aid. She made a new friend named Jacob who wants to breed his dragon with Enok. And sweet little Enok is slowly getting on the mend. Kaoru is coming to terms at being left behind.

Do you think Takada will agree to let his dragon be bred?

Thank you for reading! Reviews are much loved.


	11. Chapter 11

Hullo! Well it was quite the break we had huh? I did so-so in Nanowrimo. I had a outline and was more or less prepared but by the Third chapter my character did a 180 in personality and it ruined the feel of the story. I fought it for 20,000 words, and then gave up after day 12. I had no motivation to fight my main character. I still plan on working on it regardless.  
Plus work was rough. They really shouldn't have Nanowrimo during the holidays.  
Well enough of my belly-aching. On to the story! I know you've waiting long enough. Thank you!

P.S. - I want to add that it is Takeda...I (of course) have been spelling it wrong till now. A review brought it up to me wondering if they were the same person. I can't recall their name but thank you for pointing out that stupid mistake.  
Really, you think I'd learn to spell everyone's name right by now. Oiy.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Dusk was long gone by the time the master and his page made it back to their quarters. Kokuei was deep in sleep, worn out from another long day. Thankfully it was his last day of hard training. From now until a letter came from the King, he was to rest up, eat well and stay strong. Kenshin walked over and gave the sleeping beast a few pats on the neck as he whispered his goodnights.

Kaoru sat on the steps in front of his door and wait for him to join her. "Oh!" She sat up straight as she remembered Jacob's request. "I've a question."

Kenshin moved to sit beside her on the steps. "I might have an answer." He said with a smile.

"There is a Messenger Rider named Jacob that wants to breed Enok to his dragon because Enok seems very strong. Do you think his breeding lines are good?"

Kenshin wasn't prepared for such a deep subject. "Well….there is no doubt that dragon is strong. You would have to be to deal with that sort of neglect and still have the will to keep going. As far as I know all his flights have been successful and he's one of the fastest messengers out there. Which makes it all the more a shame that Takeda got him." Kenshin said with a sigh.

"You mean, Enok didn't pick Takeda?" Kaoru asked, somewhat confused. She thought all dragons picked the human to bond with.

"No. Some of the smaller, less intelligent dragons will bond with anyone. Once hatched and hand raised, they can be placed with their rider. Once a good solid bond is made though, the Messenger dragon forms a fierce loyalty and it's almost impossible to reassign them a new rider."

"Really?" Kaoru had no idea. "So it was just bad luck that Takeda got such a good dragon?"

"I wouldn't say it was bad luck. The man comes from a very old and rich family and he only wants the best. I wouldn't be at all surprised if he slipped the breeder a purse of gold to get Enok."

Kaoru growled in frustration. Her reaction made Kenshin laugh. "Gods I hate that man." Kaoru muttered.

Kenshin gave her a pat on the back. "So do we all. So, this Jacob, I know of him, young, maybe a year older than you. Is he willing to deal with Takeda for breeding rights?"

"He hates the idea, but knows he has to do it." Kaoru sighed. "From what I hear I don't think Takeda will give anything away. Not if it doesn't benefit him."

"You're right about that." Kenshin leaned back, setting his elbows on a higher step. "I do have an idea but I don't like it." He said after a few moments of thought.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked, perking up.

"Well, we're right that Takeda won't do anything that won't benefit him in the end. He's going to need a new Messenger dragon eventually."

Kaoru felt her heart instantly jump to her throat. "What do you mean?"

"Messnger dragons only live to be about twenty-four, by law they must be retired by eighteen. Enok is thirteen if I recall correctly. Takeda can only fly him for four more years. I'm sure even now he's looking for his next dragon."

"I don't understand." Kaoru admitted.

"Well the average clutch a messenger dragon has is five. Jacob could barter with Takeda for breeding rights in exchange for pick of the clutch."

"You mean Takeda will get his pick of the best dragon." Kaoru didn't like that idea at all.

"Right, and if Jacob's dragon is pretty impressive herself, then Takeda can pretty much be guaranteed that every dragon in the clutch will be very high quality. He can't lose."

"Well she is a very pretty dragon, Jacob says her loyalty is rock solid and she has lots of drive, but not the strength of Enok."Kaoru informed.

"And he hopes that breeding with Enok will create a dragon better than the parents." Kenshin figured. "It's a good plan. And the timing is right too. If he lets Enok breed now, the hatchling will be ready for work by the time Enok has to be retired. He can go from one, to the next without much down time. That's something that will appeal to someone like Takeda."

"I'll let Jacob know about this idea." Kaoru looked at her master from the corner of her eyes. "Do you think this is a good idea?"

"Everyone hates Takeda, he's powerful so he's accommodated, but he's pushing his luck. He's making enemies in high places." His eyes slid over to Kaoru, seeing her confusion he elaborated. "No one wants to give Takeda anything, but this is a good idea to get him to give Jacob breeding rights. If he's really, really lucky, Takeda will rankle the hair of some higher up one too many times and he'll find himself discharged from the service. Meaning Jacob will get pick of the clutch."

"And if not?" Kaoru pushed.

"If not, then Jacob will still have a clutch of high quality hatchlings to pick from."

Kaoru nodded. "Thank you, Kenshin. I'll tell Jacob this plan in the morning."

Kenshin stood and took Kaoru's hand to haul her up to her feet. "It's about time you started using my name and not "Sir" or "Master." He said with a grin. "I like it."

Kaoru smiled too. "Well don't get used to it. In public I still refer to you as my Master."

Kenshin laughed, his purple eyes dancing. "Fair enough. Well I hope everything works out." He turned to head to his rooms and Kaoru turned to curl up with Kokuei.

"I hope so too." Kaoru said softly as she sat in the sand and leaned up against the curl of Kokuei's tail.

… . . …

Kaoru woke extra early the next morning. She was excited about Kenshin's idea and couldn't wait to tell Jacob. She rushed to butchers and retrieved Kokuei's requested breakfast of mutton. After feeding Kokuei, Kaoru was surprised to see him hunker down in his sand pit and dig a deeper nest.

"Kokuei? Is everything alright? Just tired?"

The dragon turned a few times before curling up tightly in the divot he made. "Rain's coming." He muttered, tucking his head under his wing.

Kaoru sighed and smiled. "It's just a late summer rain." She teased. "You're acting like icy slush is gonna fall from the sky."

"May as well." Kokuei growled from under his wing.

Kaoru moved to the back of the pit and started to pull out the large wooden posts for the veranda. "Here, want me to set the veranda up? Would that make you feel better?"

A giant ruby eye with a fat vertical slit for a pupil became visible under between the leather folds of his wings. "Yes." came a hopeful voice.

"All right." Kaoru grinned as she set the first post. "I'll set this up, only because I love you so." She said, as if talking to a little kitten. The second post went up and then Kaoru pulled out the cross beam and set it between the posts, just as Kenshin had showed her. It was a little difficult because she was so short, but by then Kokuei had found it in himself to unfurl from his ball of scales and let her stand on his tail so he could lift her high enough to reach. Once that was nice and tight the four posts were set.

Kaoru checked over the waterproofed fabric and found no holes. She struggled with the thick, heavy fabric but With Kokuei's help was able to drag the fabric across the four poles. Still standing on Kokuei's tail Kaoru located the ties to secure the fabric to the two main posts and along the four rafter poles. Kaoru then took the height opportunity to untie the side flaps. She jumped from his tail and pulled out the side flaps and secured them to the rings set in the stone. Now the whole pit was covered.

"Alright Kokuei, do you want me to pull down this front flap?"

The dragon seemed much happier. The thick heavy fabric trapped the heat of the sand pit and made it quite warm.

"No, this is good." The dragon curled back into a ball a little less tight than before and set his head down on the sand and gave a content sigh.

Kaoru set her hands on her hips. "Well you're welcome, you giant gecko. You've taking up enough of my time. Enok is most likely starving, wondering why I'm so late."

Kokuei snorted, his breath leaving in a large puff of steam. "You woke early. So you're on time now."

Kaoru smiled and took the empty barrel. "Smarty dragon."

… . . …

Kaoru rushed to the messenger stalls and found Enok just starting to wake up. Like Kokuei, he was slightly grumpy due to the storm that was on its way. She could hear the other dragons complain as they were waking up as well. Of course a grumpy messenger dragon was still many times nicer than most dragons. Kaoru found the whole thing amusing rather than burdensome.

"At least we are inside." Enok said in a happy tone to a dragon in a stall across from him.

"That's a good attitude to have." Kaoru praised and she gave him a rub down with a damp cloth to help him stay clean. "What would you like for breakfast today?"

"Oh….birds, if you have any."

Kaoru blinked and stood up. "Birds? That's an odd request."

"It's the weather." Said a voice outside the stall. Kaoru stepped over and looked over the gate to see a short woman sitting on a gate a few stalls down. On her lap a dark colored messenger rested his head. She was petting him affectionately. She had strawberry blonde hair, skin that looked like it would have been fair if not for the rich tan from the sun. Because of this, it was hard to tell her age. She looked about middle age with the wrinkles and the scattering of skin spots, but Kaoru figured she was around thirty or so. So much time out in the elements was not as kind to some people as it was with others.

"Hi! I'm Kaoru." The girl introduced herself. The woman smiled down at her dragon. Her eyes never leaving him.

"I know. The whole stable is talking about you. You deserve that dragon more than Takeda does. All Takeda deserves is a blade between the ribs." She glanced up and smiled at Kaoru's shocked face. "I know you agree, although you would never say it. I'm Ami"

"You're Darin's rider." Kaoru stated, seeing the old dragon nearly purring at her affections.

"Was." She corrected.

"Was?" Kaoru blinked.

"Darin is retired as of yesterday."

Kaoru excused herself from Enok and quickly left the stall to walk across to where Ami was sitting. "I see." She said, leaning in to look at the dragon. He was so dark green, he looked jet black. Only the very edge of his scales held a green light enough to see.

"He will be leaving soon." Ami said sadly. The tone of voice made Darin whimper softly, like a puppy. Deep green eyes opened to look sadly up at his master.

"Leaving? Where is he going?" Kaoru put her hands on the gate.

"Don't look so stricken, girl." Ami said, going back to her petting. "Darin leave for the breeding fields. Not too bad a fate for an old drake."

"The breeding fields." Kaoru had heard a little about that place. Further East than Kaoru's ever seen on a map, a place of eternal summer.

"Green fields." The old dragon purred. "And none of this cursed rain."

"And no cold!" chirped a dragon from another stall. Kaoru turned and could see all the other dragons, including Enok leaning their heads on the top of their gates and listening.

"Is it really like that?" Kaoru asked.

"Aye." Ami looked up from Darin. "Warm blue skies to fly all he wants. He'll get his pick of the females of his kind. Any clutches will be lovingly hand raised and hopefully placed with great riders." She turned to look at Kaoru again. "They are very controlled, no overpopulation of dragons we can't raise. They have very responsible breeders there. They personally requested him." She smiled a sweet, sad smile and turned back to her dragon to scratch his head. "Cause he's such a good boy."

Kaoru smiled. She had never heard much of the breeding fields. So far not many dragons have retired to them, they were still able to battle. Kaoru was sure though that the old timers addicted to spice should soon be sent to these fields as well. She was pretty sure the old breeds were still useful.

"So are you going to be assigned a new dragon?" Kaoru wondered.

Ami looked surprised. "I thought about it. They are more than willing to keep me apparently." She said, turning back to her dragon and petting him. "But I've decided to retire too. I need to get to breeding too." She added with a laugh. "Before I get too long in the tooth."

"You've got some good years left in you." Said a voice further down the stall. Both women looked down the stables and Kaoru was shocked to see Kenshin.

"Master?" Kaoru gave him a questioning look as he walked up to them. "What are you doing here?"

"I woke to find Kokuei curled up under his veranda….which you didn't wake me up to help you assemble."

Kaoru gave him an innocent look. "I have to learn how to do things myself."

Kenshin gave her a smile. "Hello Ami." He turned to the woman.

"Hello yourself Himura." She said with a grin.

Kaoru felt sudden embarrassment at the flash of red in her face at the sight of her master. "Well while you two are visiting, I've got to go get Enok's breakfast." She had been so curious about the retiring dragon that she nearly forgot. Without waiting for an answer the page girl bolted out of the sables and to the butcher.

Once there though, she had no idea what to get. The whole place was much more lively than it had been. Kaoru figured that with the coming weather, dragons were requesting all sorts of things. She grabbed a barrel and ran through, grabbing everything that was a bird. Chickens, ducks, geese, lots of quail and a few turkeys.

Once the barrel was full she returned to the stable with many apologies to Enok for taking so long to get his breakfast. He wouldn't hear of it though, stating that he was just as curious about the breeding fields and was busy listening as well. He gladly tucked into his breakfast though

… . . …

"So why are you here?" Kaoru wondered as Kenshin perched himself in Enok's stable. Kaoru took out her salve and got to work applying it.

"I thought I would help see if we can make this plan work." He stated, jumping down from the gate to kneel next to Enok to examine the healing chafing sores. "These are going to scar." Kenshin said.

Kaoru finished applying the salve and pocketed the jar. "You think so?"

"Yes, I've seen this sort of wound many times when I was younger. It would be a good thing." Kenshin explained as he stood. "This area gets chafed quite often. And we all know that this is going to happen again. If it scars, the area will be tough and most likely won't become an open wound again."

Kaoru nodded. "Eli said as much. I was hoping it wouldn't though."

"Oh?"

"I just didn't want to see a scar on him. But If it would help protect him…" Kaoru trailed off, watching as Enok scrambled to grab the last little quail from the bottom of the barrel. "Was that what you wanted?" She asked the dragon. "You ate it all up."

"Oh, it was perfect." Enok exclaimed, unaware of the conversation that was going on around him.

"Perfect breakfast is the way to start the day!" Called Jacob from the next door stall. He was feeding Bala and once he set up the barrel he climbed the stall wall to say hello. However, when the young man saw the red-head. His greeting died. "Oh….Mister Himura." He said in a startled tone. Jacob nearly fell from the side wall and he made his way out of Bala's stall and into Enok's he reached out a hand and Kenshin instantly moved to clasp his.

"I'm Jacob." The young man said, sounding in awe at being in Kenshin's presence.

"Kenshin, please." Kenshin said. "Kaoru's told me all about your idea with Enok."

"She….she did?" his eyes flashed over to Kaoru who was standing next to the dragon, scratching his jaw as the dragon leaned his head against her. He sat at her feet and his tail curled around his body and resting around Kaoru's feet.

Kaoru flashed the young man a smile. "He came up with a pretty good idea, not the best, but I think it would work."

"Yes." Kenshin said. And I've just realized another thing that would help us."

"What?" Both Kaoru and Jacob asked in unison.

"You're an Elf." Kenshin said to Jacob. "I didn't know that before."

… . . …

Kaoru blinked during the very loaded pause that followed Kenshin's statement. Elf? Jacob? Kaoru turned to look at him. She remembered as a young child, her mother telling her stories about people that lived near the Swildesh Forest. The constant exposure to the magic pouring from the forest changed the people over the generations. They were forever referred to as Elves.

She thought her first master was going to be an elf. She was even a little bit excited to see him. But he was not an elf, he was the devil. That little girl part of her had long shriveled up and died.

"Sir?" Kaoru turned to her Master.

"It will help us?" Jacob said, not seeming to be very surprised at Kenshin's statement of him.

"Before I was born, when the breeding of dragons for the war was still early, Elves did much of the work. Being in tune with nature as you are it was easy for them. Elves now have the reputation as being master breeders. Takeda knows this. I'm sure he'll be happy to see an Elf taking notice of his dragon." Kenshin explained.

"Excuse me." Kaoru interrupted. She turned to Jacob. "An Elf?"

"Yeah…I thought you knew." He looked confused.

"I didn't know Elves were real." Her voice went up a notch. "They were just stories my mother told me."

"They weren't stories." Kenshin said.

"Wait how did you know?" Kaoru asked, turning to her master.

Kenshin pointed at the man. "His hair…and ears." He answered as if it was the most obvious answer.

"Eh?" Kaoru turned back to Jacob. Yes his hair was odd the way it was so many different shades. "Ears?"

"Oh, here." Jacob lifted the thick mane of hair away off his shoulder, exposing his ear.

Kaoru could clearly see that his ear came to a delicate point at the top. "Oh…." Kaoru felt herself float off the ground for the swiftest of moments. They were real. Did her mother know they were really real? Or had they always been a story to her?

"Oh, Kaoru!" Enok noticed first, reaching out and clamping his teeth on her tunic to keep her from falling. Kenshin was there instantly to take her under her arms and hold her up.

"I got her Enok, thank you for catching her." Kenshin said as Jacob rushed to his side and gave the dazed girl a few light taps on the cheek.

"She was going to fall." Enok explained, backing up a step so that they could set Kaoru on the floor of the stall. The fresh sweet grasses made a nice cushion and Enok folded his legs under him and rested on the grass so that the men could lean the page girl against the dragon. "Is she going to be alright? Is she sick?" The dragon fretted.

Kenshin reached out and rested a hand on the top of his head. "Kaoru's fine. She's just had a little bit of a shock."

"Like from an electrical dragon?" Enok asked.

"No not that kind of shock. A surprise." Jacob corrected gently.

"I'm fine." Kaoru snapped, pushing the men away. "Let me breathe." She leaned against Enok as the men stood and exchanged relieved looks.

"It's alright Kaoru, I never feel right in this weather either." Enok said, pressing his head against hers.

Kaoru chuckled to herself and reached up to scratch his jaw. "So, Elves are real?" She swallowed, looking away before turning back to the men. "I'm sorry. My mother told me stories about Elves and the magic and the pointed ears. It brought back memories." Kaoru fought to keep any tears from gathering in her eyes. They burned and threatened to water as emotion bubbled up.

Both men noticed the battle within her. They both chose to pretend they didn't see a thing.

"Yep." Jacob said with a grin. "I honestly thought you knew."

"Had no idea." Kaoru confirmed, clearing the emotion from her voice. "So is it true. Elves came to be because of people being exposed to magic for many generations?"

"Right again." Jacob said. "We're not any different from the next person really. We've just been exposed to magic and it's given us…extra abilities of sorts. Not anything crazy."

"I've never seen an Elf before." Kaoru muttered.

"We don't travel very far South." The man gave a shrug.

"Feeling alright?" Kenshin asked softly, setting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I don't know what that was all about." Kaoru was embarrassed. She was normally so good at dealing with things. And here a little thing like pointed ears had her fainting like a lady of society with a too tight corset.

"Well sit with Enok for a while longer and let's tell Jacob the idea." Kenshin said.

… . . …

For the rest of that morning Kenshin and Kaoru explained their idea to Jacob. Although it involved having to put up with Takeda, Jacob agreed that it was a brilliant idea. The clear skies had clouded over and by lunch time they were dark and heavy with rain. Still in the middle of their conversation the three of them went to the butchers and Kenshin went to feed Kokuei while Kaoru and Jacob got the meals for Enok and Bala. Once all three dragons were fed the trio met in the commons. They were all starving since they missed breakfast.

Kaoru sat back and enjoyed her fruit salad while the men talked.

"The hard part seems to be finding Takeda." Jacob said. "Is he even in the compound?"

"I'll look for him." Kenshin said, pointed at the man. "You go gather Bala's breeding lines, I'm certain he'll want to see them. The bastard's most likely out whoring or something." He glanced over at Kaoru. "Excuse the language."

"I've dealt with that all my life." Kaoru said with a shrug. Both men gave her a startled look. "Which was why I pretended to be a boy for ten years." Kaoru added.

"You pretended to be a boy for ten years? Jacob asked, surprised to just now find out about this.

"Hey you don't have to act so surprised." Kaoru snapped.

"Well you were pretty surprised when you found out I was an Elf." Jacob shot back with an egging grin.

"Hmmm, fair enough." Kaoru said, sitting back.

"Besides, you don't look anything like a boy." Jacob added in a more serious tone. "It was obvious to me that your a woman."

Kaoru could only blink, it was the first time anyone had hinted that she might be thought of as pretty. Or was she over thinking?

Kenshin glanced at the pair and then cleared his throat. "Right, well, I'll look for Takeda, you get Bala's breeding lines."

"I'll go with you, Jacob. I haven't seen the Breeding and Offspring building yet." Kaoru said as she picked up her dirty dishes. The men scrambled to do the same and the trio of them dropped off their dishes to be washed.

As they walked out of the commons area thunder rumbled overhead. As soon as it died away they could hear the dragons in the compound answering with roars. Most were upset with the coming rain, some were happy. The sound of it brought a smile to Kaoru's face. Kenshin turned to her.

"If the storm gets bad, go back and check on Kokuei."

"Yes sir." Kaoru dipped her head in slight submission, a habit she had yet to lose.

"Come on Kaoru, this way before the rain starts." Jacob gave her tunic a tug and headed off. Kaoru gave Kenshin a wave before turning around and running after him.

* * *

A/n I'm going to be honest.  
I don't like this chapter. There is so much dialogue. Sigh.

I struggled with this chapter before finally just letting it be what it wanted to be. There's good information and good interactions and the story moved forward so I guess it wasn't all a mess.  
And to be honest I don't like the idea of working with Takeda either. But you gotta do what you gotta do, I guess.

So thankful for all the readers enduring the break I took. Thank you so much. Reviews are loved!


	12. Chapter 12

A/n Hello everyone! So glad to see you all again after that break. I really missed all the reviews, thank you for all who took the time to leave me a review. I enjoyed this chapter a bit more than the last one. Unsure why. I guess I just like world building for characters that we all know so well already.  
Enough of my rambling. On to the story!

* * *

Chapter 12

The Breeding and Offspring Building was much like the others. It was made of stone, had large stained glass windows and giant doors for dragons. It was across the square from the medic buildings and under the shadow of the council building that loomed up behind it. People were rushing, hoping to get to their destination before the storm started. Already big fat drops were plopping here and there. Jacob and Kaoru were no different. They were lucky, for as they reached the doors, the sky opened up. Jacob pushed open the door and the two of them slipped inside.

Outside the torrent of rain loudly beat against the tiled roof and against the pains of colored glass. Kaoru took a few steps away from the door and turned to look deeper into the building. In the center large bookshelves rose up from the stone floor they were a dark stained wood and polished to a glassy smoothness. A set of stairs wound their way around the column of shelves. There were hundreds of books. Maybe even thousands, if Kaoru could count that high. Around the column of shelves were desks at which a few older men and women with glass spectacles and scholars robes were writing on large sheets of parchment.

A younger man in the same style of robes hurried about to light oil lamps, as the storm was blocking much of the light. To the right, a large fireplace sat. It was so big that Kaoru was certain she could set her bed in it and have plenty of room. Large empty desks and chairs surrounded it. At the moment there was no fire, only large glowing embers that gave off a good amount of heat. Yet something caught her attention and caused her to gasp loudly. A few of the scholars glanced up but otherwise ignored her.

"There's an egg in that fireplace," Kaoru said in a harsh whisper, not knowing why she felt like she should be whispering. And indeed deep in the fireplace nesting in the middle of the hot coals was an egg. Kaoru couldn't help but find herself drawn to it. She had yet to see a dragon egg so up close. Jacob followed as she weaved around the chairs to stand at the hearth. The egg was large, slightly smaller than a feeding barrel but big enough that Kaoru knew she could curl up inside. The shell was the color of wet earth. Its surface seemed cracked and in the cracks glowing orange emitted as if there was a fire burning inside the shell. The sides of it were blackened by ashes, showing that it was often rolled to one side or the other.

"Lovely isn't it?" Asked a voice directly beside Kaoru. She was so surprised that she jumped back and nearly plowed into Jacob. Standing there was the young scholar they had seen lighting the oil lamps. He still had the smoldering wick trailing smoke from the pole. He was smothering a laugh. "I'm sorry; I thought you saw me walk up to you."

He was much younger than Kaoru had originally thought. He seemed about Jacob's age. His hair was cut short and was a mousy brown color. It looked slightly unkempt as did his robes. He had bright blue eyes and a smattering of freckles on his cheeks.

"I was distracted," Kaoru said, blinking at him. "I don't know much about books or scholars, but you seem a little young."

He gave a shy smile. "Well, I'm more of a hands-on type of person." He said as he glanced over at the elders. "Not so fond of the record keeping, just the studying part. I'm merely an apprentice. I'm Colt"

"Kaoru." She jabbed her thumb over her shoulder. "This is Jacob."

"Oh, we've met," Colt said.

"Yeah, he's always around when a female goes gavid," Jacob said, reaching out to clasp Colt's hand. "Great at assisting hatchings." He added.

"Still learning," Colt said, but his face was red from the words.

"Gavid?" Kaoru turned to Jacob.

"Pregnant with eggs," Colt informed.

"Oh, I see." She glanced back to the fireplace. "So why do you have this one in there?" She pointed to the egg.

"It was rejected." Colt set a hand on the fireplace mantel. "Its mother is an old fire Elemental. Just kicked it right out of her nest, not sure why, she's too many years on the spice." He turned to Kaoru. "With the younger dragons, they can usually tell us why they reject an egg. Sometimes it's because it's a dud, no life inside. Usually, though it's because there are just too many eggs in the nest and dragons are still programed to only raise as much as they can feed. With tame dragons, they are able to fight the urge because they know every hatchling will be well cared for. But it's impossible to slip the egg back into the nest of a spiced dragon. So we raise it ourselves."

Kaoru was soaking up information like a sponge. She kept staring at the egg, wanting to touch it, but knowing it was most likely to burn her horribly. "Is it hard to raise eggs?"

Colt gave a half shrug. "Not really. Keep them warm and turn then twice a day like the mother would do. This Fire Elemental needs extreme heat, which is why it's in our fireplace."

"If a dragon kicks out an egg in the middle of the incubation time, we know it's defective." Jacob chimed in. "Could have a deformity, or could have died I the middle of growing."

Colt nodded. "Again the tame dragons can tell us what went wrong with the egg. Sometimes it's only because the hatchling isn't growing. Like most animals, dragons don't like runts. But still, it's easy for a tame dragon to keep a runt egg. She just informs us that it is one."

"Runts are still useful?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh yes, very. See the smaller the dragon the more nimble they are. Some of the best aerial fighters are runt dragons. In the wild, they would never survive the hostility of the nest." Colt continued.

Kaoru was about to ask what hostility in the nest was but Jacob spoke up first.

"Colt, could you help us? I need to get Bala's breeding lines together to make a proposition to a drake's rider for stud services."

Colt stood up straight. "I didn't know you were going to breed Bala. Why didn't you say this when you got here." The scholar gave a mock scoff as if he'd been insulted. "Follow me, I'll get them for you."

Kaoru found herself walking towards the tower of bookshelves. "Are all those books about dragons?" She asked. As they got closer she could make out the titles of the books if she turned her head to the side. Some of the words she could read, but most of them were beyond her.

"Yes," Colt confirmed. "Mostly about dragon breeding. Obviously."

"Obviously," Kaoru repeated. This was a building specifically for breeding dragons.

Colt set his lighting pole away after making sure it was well extinguished. And took up two simple candle lanterns. "We're not going up there." He said as he saw Kaoru headed for the stairs. "We keep all records down here."

Kaoru looked to see that behind Colt was a jut of stones sticking up from the ground and a large stone slab door. Colt handed both lanterns to Kaoru and he and Jacob grabbed the metal bar and with a few straining grunts and gritted teeth the two young men had the door open. Jacob took one of the lanterns and Kaoru kept the other one.

They plunged into the dark hole in the ground. Jacob went first, then Colt and Kaoru was last. Reaching the door she could see that stone steps lead downward. Jacob was already at the bottom, his lantern light showing that it was a large stone room with many bookshelves carved from the stone.

"We keep these down here to better protect them. You know, from fire and such, which is why we are using candle lanterns instead of oil, in case one is dropped. It would be terrible to lose such important information." Colt answered her unasked question.

Kaoru quickly followed him down the steps. The room was large, not at all claustrophobic as Kaoru feared it was. There were a few work tables, but otherwise, the place was empty of furniture. The furthest wall was empty and lifting her lantern Kaoru could see tools leaning up against an unfinished wall.

"This room gets a little bit bigger with every year," Colt said as he went to one of the shelves.

"Well, I can imagine, with all the dragons being born in this compound," Jacob said as he stepped next to Colt and lifted the lantern so that he could see. Kaoru moved to stand on the other side of him.

"Ah, here we are," Colt muttered to himself as he focused on one particular shelf. "Messenger dragons." He muttered softly, his fingers moving over a pair of similar looking books. He paused and cocked his head in Jacob's direction. "When was Bala hatched?"

"Fourth year after the war, in mid-winter." Jacob rattled off.

"Right, right." He turned back to the books and Kaoru lifted her lantern again. "Fourth year of the Fifth age..." He muttered under his breath. "Got it." He pulled out a large yet surprisingly flat volume from the shelf and turned to the nearest desk. He set the book on the desk and opened its large leather bound cover. "This has all the information about Messenger dragons born that year." He explained to Kaoru.

"I wish I could read better," Kaoru said as she lifted the lantern. As he leafed through the well-kept pages, Kaoru could catch a few words here and there. The family charts looked so interesting and the drawings on some of the pages were some of the curious looking she had ever seen.

"In time," Jacob said.

"Yes, just keep studying. Even I didn't learn to read in a single year." Colt added. "Ah, mid-winter." Both Jacob and Kaoru leaned in to see as Colt flipped through the pages until he came to Bala's name. "Here we are. This is Bala's chart." He turned away for a moment to grab some parchment and ink from another desk. Kaoru could read Bala's name at the very bottom of the page. Branching off her name were many lines and boxes containing even more names. Next to the names was a bit of writing that Kaoru couldn't really make out. From the words that she could read it seemed like it was a bit of history or a description of each dragon. The web continued up half the page before it stopped and was just a description of many dragons.

"This is where record keeping started," Jacob explained, seeing her trying to decipher the words. Up here are the early attempts at breeding decades ago. Once they got the desired outcome, getting a dragon they could use, that is, they started naming them and that where this starts." His finger tailed down to the first line of boxes on top of the web.

Colt returned with his items and got to work copying down the entire page. Kaoru figured it would take an age, but the scholar worked quickly and neatly and the words poured out onto the paper as fast as he could fill his quill with ink. Each box was perfectly the right shape and size to hold the names and Kaoru watched as the web was created all the way down back to Bala's name.

"Soon lines will be so long we'll need longer pages." Colt joked half seriously. "Perhaps we should be switching to scrolls soon."

"Would Enok's line be in here?" Kaoru wondered.

"No, Enok was not hatched here," Jacob said as Colt shut the book and went to return it to its shelf.

"How will you know if Enok's lines are any good? I mean I know you like the traits he's showing…I'm just wondering." Kaoru went on.

"Most Riders carry a copy of their dragon's lines with them," Jacob explained. "Bala came of age for breeding a few months ago. I was just lazy in getting a copy." He added with a sheepish grin.

"Bad habit," Colt said as he made sure the ink was dry on the parchment. He folded it a few times until it was a quarter of the size and pulled an envelope made out of leather from one of the many pockets in his robe. He tucked the parchment away and handed the envelope to Jacob.

"There you go. Good luck. I hope to be extending Bala's lines soon." He said with a bright smile and extended his hand.

Jacob took his hand as he tucked the envelope away safely with his other. "Thank you, Colt. Trust me, you'll be one of the first to know."

Colt then turned to Kaoru. "Don't be a stranger. I love talking about dragons. If you ever want to learn some more, I'll be here."

Excitement sparked inside Kaoru. "I always want to learn more. You might be seeing me again soon."

"Can't wait," Colt said with a grin.

"Alright, you two," Jacob said, giving the pair a playful shove towards the stairs. "Let's get out of this hole." Kaoru went up first and Colt behind her with Jacob taking up the end. Back above ground, the drum of rain returned.

"Oh!" Kaoru whirled around to the men as they struggled to shut the door. "I'm supposed to go check on Kokuei now that the storm came," Kaoru said, already backing up.

"Hold up. I'll come with you." Jacob called. He waved good bye to Colt and jogged to catch up with her as she reached the door. "Ready?"

Kaoru pulled the door open. "Ready!" She cried as she bolted out into the rain.

… . . …

Kaoru ran the whole way through the halls and the square until she reached the quarter's halls. The rain lightened up to a heavy drizzle by then. Kaoru turned the corner and found Kokuei huddle deep under the canopy of the veranda. Rain ran down the waterproof fabric and drained away at the back. Kaoru hurried into the pit and the cover that the veranda offered. Inside it was very dry and very warm.

She turned and saw that Jacob was still standing out in the rain. "What are you doing?" She called. "Come in!"

Jacob paused a moment longer before hurrying inside. He came to a sudden stop as soon as his feet hit the sand and he stared wide eyes at the large black mound in front of him.

"What's the matter?" Kaoru tipped her head to the side. "Are you alright?"

"I've never seen Kokuei from this close before," Jacob confessed. "It's like meeting a legend."

"You're going to swell his head with talk like that." Kaoru lifted an eyebrow. "Was that how you acted when you first met Kenshin?"

"Well, this is different," Jacob argued. "He's smaller than I thought. Kenshin! That is, not Kokuei" He clarified quickly.

The dragon issued a loud snort that sent sand and steam into the air and caused Jacob to jump nearly a foot in the air.

"Oh Kokuei, how are you doing?" She asked as she crouched down in the sand and spoke to the area where his head was buried under his wing. The giant wing shifted and his tail moved until the top part of his head was visible and let out another smaller snort.

"I-I didn't mean anything by saying you were smaller than I thought," Jacob said carefully. "Although stories about you said you were just so powerful, I also thought you were perhaps a more massive dragon."

"Jacob." Kaoru hissed. "You're not helping."

"Sorry."

Kaoru snorted softly. What was it about silly boys and meeting their heroes "Kokuei do you want me to bring down this front flap?" She asked in a light, high voice as though speaking to a child.

"Yessss." Kokuei hissed in displeasure "I don't want to see the rain." He added, slipping his head back under his tail and moving his wing to cover his tail.

"Alright." Kaoru gave the dragon a loving pet before standing up and she and Jacob quickly undid the ties and in rolled the flap and tied it at the bottom. She stood and turned to the young man. "Do you think Enok is alright?" she asked.

The heat and humidity of the sand pit was causing them to sweat even more now that the front flap was closed. Jacob dragged a hand across his forehead. "He should be fine. Bala's keeping him company."

Kaoru smiled. "She likes him, huh?"

"For as scraggly as he was when he came in, he sure did clean up well. And he's temperament agrees with Bala. So…yes she likes him."

"Well, that's good. I'm sure it helps if…you know." She suddenly noticed how their clothes stuck to their bodies from the rain. Kaoru never thought about it before but Jacob had stated that she looked obviously like a woman to him. Suddenly Kaoru felt she was showing off what little of a woman's body she had. She slowly moved to cross her arms over her slight breasts, suddenly remembering that they were no longer bound.

Jacob smiled. "Right, it helps."

Suddenly it really was too warm in the sand pit for Kaoru. "Are you going back to the stables, or to your quarters?"

"I was wondering if I could stay here with you. I figured it would be the best way to make sure I catch your master and see if he found Takeda."

Kaoru felt herself blushing and prayed that Jacob would only take it as the heat of the veranda. "I'm alright with that if you don't mind staying in cramped Page quarters."

"Naw, I don't mind at all.

… . . …

Her little room seemed much smaller with Jacob's tall body inside. Kaoru was just glad he was a lithe, lean messenger rider and not a warrior because if he was any larger Kaoru would have changed her mind and left him out in the rain. Kaoru propped the door open so that Kenshin would know they were in there should he come by. The two of them stood there a moment watching the rain pour from the patio cover.

"It's weird," Kaoru said, breaking the moment of silence. "This whole place is made of rock; you would think with this much rain the place would flood. Just fill up like a giant pool."

"Well, this place has a pretty interesting drainage system. You hardly notice it until it rains like this." Jacob answered.

"True." Kaoru agreed, watching the way the water was moving like a tiny river to a hole in the side of the wall that Kaoru had never noticed before. She turned and walked further into her room, hoping up to sit at her desk so that Jacob could have the chair.

"Pretty empty in here," Jacob noted the bare walls, bare desk, and even the bed looked perfect.

"Well I haven't really used my room much except for changing clothes. My Master had me sleeping outside with Kokuei so that I would get used to him. I was pretty terrified of him at first."

Jacob nodded, looking impressed. "Good way to get over that fear. He knows what he's doing, that master of yours."

"I guess I'll be using it once winter hits. Does it get cold here? Winters on my farm were pretty mild."

"Hmmm." Jacob thought, "Well it does get cold. The days are mild until deep winter hits. The nights are mostly freezing."

Kaoru winced. "I'm not made for the cold."

"Ah well, it's a ways off yet." Jacob leaned back in his chair, stretching out his legs under the desk, they brushed against Kaoru's legs.

"What is?"

The pair jumped as Kenshin's wet and soggy form appeared in the doorway. His hair was drenched, turning it a deep blood red. He was slightly out of breath from running. He didn't step into the room but instead stood on the dry patio and started to wring out his tunic.

"Winter…it's a ways off," Kaoru explained. "I was worried winters here were hard." She shifted on the table, putting some distance between her and Jacob.

"Ah." Kenshin nodded his head. "You being from that farm country where winters don't really happen."

"Oh, winters are real enough when you have to sleep outside the whole time," Kaoru stated. "The only reason I didn't freeze to death was because I slept with the oxen against the kiln wall. Stayed pretty warm when those bricks heated up."

Both men blinked at her in astonishment.

"I'm going to have to stop thinking about things being too hard for you," Kenshin said a humorless smile on his face. "You can obviously handle it when things get tough."

"Told you," Kaoru said, crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out at him. "So did you find Takeda?" Kaoru asked, causing Jacob to stand up from the chair.

"Yes in fact." Kenshin turned to the young man. "He wasn't happy that I interrupted his down time. But I told him a fellow rider was looking to breed Enok and he seemed pretty intrigued. He said he would meet you tonight at the Commons for dinner. You can talk there."

Jacob let out a breath like he had been holding it the whole time. "Thank you Himura, I'm so grateful to you for helping me with this."

"Well you're Kaoru's friend, you treat Bala well and you're good at your job," Kenshin answered.

Jacob looked flattered at being praised by the famed assassin. "Thank you, sir. I don't think I can thank you enough."

"Well, you can start by getting out of my page's room." Kenshin returned in a flat voice.

Jacob blinked and then nearly stumbled over Kaoru in his haste to lunge out of the room and onto the patio beside Kenshin. "Right sir, sorry," Jacob muttered, tugging at his tunic and looking away.

Kaoru was a bit stunned herself but he was her Master. She was sure that having Jacob in her little room might look like they were getting close, which might not be something that was allowed without her master's permission. Well, thankfully she didn't see Jacob as anything but a really nice, new friend... at least for the moment. She wasn't going to think about that right now. Only problem was now she was thinking about it.

"Well, I better go check on Bala. Dinner will be soon. I don't want to be late." Jacob said, already starting off.

"Oh!" Kaoru jumped off the table. "I should check on Enok. It's his dinner time and Kokuei's too."

"Don't worry about it." Jacob waved her back. "I can look in on Enok at the same time. They don't like to eat when it's raining"

"Kokuei also hates to eat when it's raining, so you have some time off before dinner," Kenshin said with a soft smile.

"Oh, alright. I didn't know they didn't like to eat when it rained." Kaoru said, leaning against the frame of the door.

"I'll see you later!" Jacob called, pulling the hood of his cowl back over his head before dashing out into the drizzle and rushing off. Leaving the two of them alone.

* * *

A/n Oh...what was that Kenshin? Was that a hint of envy I see? Just a touch? Maybe? Or is it just wishful thinking? But now Kenshin has Kaoru thinking about seeing Jacob as something more than a friend. I wonder how that's going to play out. Kaoru seems more interested in learning than she does in the other sex, but perhaps….perhaps.  
I do like this chapter more than the last even though I admit this is a filler chapter. A bit of fun easing in some information in a light way. I guess. But don't worry, this story is going to start moving again shortly. This is just the lull before the storm.  
I hope everyone has a happy holiday season!  
Thanks for reading! Reviews would be the best gift!


	13. Chapter 13

A/n Hullo everyone! Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I appreciate them all. Here is a nice longer chapter than usual. Enok is by far the favorite among you. I love writing him so much, just so you know. I think we could all use our own little Enok to love and take care of.  
Please forgive my typos. On to the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

The rain let up after a couple of hours and it was getting close to dinner time. Kenshin and Kaoru decided to head out early to make sure they could get a table that was under the covered veranda in case it rained again. Kaoru had spent the rest of the rain storm sitting in Kenshin's quarters and enjoying the soft carpets, comfy pillows and the small fire he had built in the stone fireplace.

While there, Kaoru had looked around and noted some things she needed to do. Enok was taking up much of her time and she was behind in her duties in keeping Kenshin's quarters in tip-top shape. Not to mention her reading and writing classes had gone neglected all week. But Kaoru would worry about them later.

Kaoru told Kenshin about the Breeding and Offspring building and how they kept all the records underground in a stone room with a giant stone door. Of course, Kenshin knew all of this but he let her talk, enjoying the enthusiasm she had for knowledge. She told him about the egg in the fireplace and the young scholar Colt who didn't really seem like a scholar at all.

"You seem adept in attracting all the young men in the compound." Kenshin grumbled half-jokingly. They had reached the commons area, the kitchen windows were already propped open and food was starting to be set out. The inside was empty, so they got their pick of seating. They chose a table against the wall. Same one as before and Kenshin sat himself, back against the wall so that he could view the whole commons area again.

"Was able to attract you just fine." Kaoru joked back, shutting her mouth immediately after. But the damage was done and a blush started staining her master's cheeks which only made it easier for a blush to tint her own.

"Yes, well. I guess you can't help having a likable personality."

Kaoru took this as an apology. But the pair of them were still blushing as they got up to get their trays. A few people were starting to wander in. But there was no sign of Takeda or Jacob. But it was very, very early so she didn't worry. Her attention went right to the food as they reached the counter. She went for a large helping of steaming vegetables with herbs and butter, a scoop of savory millet grain and chicken. On a large metal tray on the counter, were countless chickens that had been spit roasted over the large fires. They were disassembled and Kaoru went for the mound of legs and took two. Their crispy skin was coated in seasonings that made Kaoru's mouth water. Again the cherries were on the counter, nestled in their basket among the rest of the fruits and desserts. Kaoru took a handful of those again.

With her tray loaded she went back to her table where Kenshin was already waiting. It looked like he went for the steamed vegetables as well but opted for lamb instead of chicken. When she sat they ate in a comfortable silence.

They were about halfway done when Kenshin nudged Kaoru's arm from across their small table and nodded his head out into the ever-growing crowd. "There's Takeda." He said.

Kaoru had yet to see the bastard that everyone hated. Truthfully Kaoru hated him as well, look at what his neglect had done to Enok. Didn't he feel any sort of companionship to his dragon? Kaoru already knew that it didn't matter what he looked like, Kaoru was going to hate him. Still, she couldn't help but slowly turn around.

"He's the tall one in the blue at the counter," Kenshin whispered.

Glancing over her shoulder Kaoru got a look at tall, lanky man. He seemed built much like Jacob, only older. He had shoulder length muddy brown hair that fell straight as a pin. When he turned to find a seat Kaoru was surprised to see that he wore glasses, like a scholar would. Glasses were important and only scholars with their important jobs would be granted them if they needed them. Takeda was just a messenger. He must really come from a rich family.

Once she saw past the glasses, Kaoru could see that he was much older than Jacob, possibly even older than Kenshin. It was hard to tell at such a distance. He had a long narrow nose and very narrow eyes that seemed to be just slits cut into his face. He wore a constant grin that might of made him look suspicious, but instead it only made him condescending.

"He looks about as likable as the Red Plague," Kaoru muttered as she turned back around.

Kenshin did his best to stifle his laughter, but it was a losing battle. They returned to their meal and were nearly done when Jacob appeared beside them.

"Boy,…you look nervous," Kenshin said, glancing at Jacob from head to foot and back up again.

Kaoru turned and found Jacob in a fresh change of clothes. His hair was tied back and braided, It was the first time Kaoru could see his whole face, ears and neck. It made his angular features even more striking and his pointed ears obvious. His hands were trembling slightly and Kaoru reached out and took one. "Hey, it's not so important that you have to work yourself up for. It's not like your livelihood with Bala depends on Takeda."

It seemed to work. Jacob took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "You're right, but I can't help it."

"Kaoru's right. If you go into this looking and sounding as though you owe Takeda a favor, he'll walk right over you. You need to look and sound as though he's the one needing the favor." Kenshin scolded in a firm tone. "He's over there in the corner, tall man in glasses wearing blue." Kenshin darted his eyes in the correct direction and Jacob slowly turned his head and glanced over, seeing the man instantly.

Seeing him changed something in Jacob. "I hate that guy." He muttered, turning back and clenching his trembling hand into fists.

"That's better," Kenshin said, standing to jerk Jacob's riding vest straight. "Remember, you are the one doing him the favor, now go." He gave the young man a pat on the back as he turned and then sat back down.

"That was nice of you," Kaoru said with a smile.

"Jacob really is a nice young man," Kenshin said, returning to his meal. "And Bala's a good looking dragon. Enok deserves a little break, that he does."

Kaoru continued to smile and went back to finish her cherries. She struggled to not look over her shoulder to see how the chat was going. She instead looked up at Kenshin. "Does Kokuei have breeding lines?"

Kenshin paused, his surgery confection halfway to his mouth. "No, he was discovered as an egg. A team of Southern soldiers had him in a crate. This was before the war really started to take off. I was just a kid."

"So no one knows where he came from?" Kaoru wondered out loud.

"No, no one has any idea what kind of dragon he is. Not one soldier on that team talked. Especially the general in charge. He wouldn't even give us his name."

Kaoru frowned a little as she thought about this. "Would that mean that Kokuei is useless for breeding because no one knows his lines?"

"No, not at all!" Kenshin said, surprised. "I've had offers for him countless times during and after the war. Obscene amounts of coin for his stud services." Kenshin gave his head a little shake. "But Kokuei just didn't seem interested."

"Really?"

"Some dragons will only mate with others of their own kind." Kenshin explained. "And a rare few breeds of dragon mate for life. I've had Kokuei since the moment he hatched, as far as I know, he does not have a mate out there. So perhaps he only mates with his own kind. Which we've never seen another of his kind, yet."

Kaoru was thoughtful. "As far as you know. You let Kokuei out to fly on his own sometimes."

"Yes, it is possible he's mated with another dragon when I leave him to his own devices. But since there hasn't been a rider here with an unexplained gravid dragon, I have no reasons to suspect." Kenshin added. "Unless he found himself a wild dragon."

"Right." Kaoru nodded.

They didn't want to leave until Jacob was done talking with Takeda. But with their dinner was long done and the crowd getting larger and more people looking for a space inside, Kenshin and Kaoru decided to go ahead and leave. The rain still hadn't returned but the clouds were low and the air was thick with moisture.

Kaoru climbed up the dragon statue sitting in the corner of one of the halls and looked over the maze of stone walls. In the distance, lightning was flashing up in the mountain tops.

"Yep, you were right, there's lighting over there," Kaoru called as she looked down at her master. "How can you hear the thunder? I don't hear a thing." Kaoru climbed back down.

"I spent a bit of time in the Swldesh Forest." He said as they continued their way back to their quarters.

"So it's true what they've said about that forest?" Kaoru asked in almost reverent tones. "The root of all magic is located in that place?"

"Well one of them at least. We're certain there might be another further East." Kenshin glanced down at her. "It is true that the longer you spend in the forest the more the magic affects you, much like the Elves."

Kaoru was stunned. The stories about the root of magic in that forest had been told for generations. It was the main reason the South first oppressed the North. They were afraid of the slight magical abilities the Northerners had. It was the stuff of scary stories that parents told their children. Kaoru wasn't sure she wanted to know…but she had to know.

"What's it like….in the forest?" she asked cautiously.

"Pretty horrible much of the time," Kenshin admitted. They made it back to their quarters and the pair of them looked in on Kokuei. The dragon was huddled deeply in the sand and wasn't moving. "He's fine," Kenshin whispered and they slipped back out and tied the front flap back down.

"What was so horrible about the forest?" Kaoru asked, unable to wait any longer.

Kenshin laughed. "Always wanting to learn." He said mostly to himself. "Go light your stove so that your room can warm up a bit. I don't want you sleeping with Kokuei when he's in this mood. He won't be very careful. Then come inside and we can talk some more. I've a feeling that you nor I will feel like sleeping until Jacob brings us news."

"Yes sir!" Kaoru darted off to her room and went right to the little black pot belly between her bed and the desk. Kaoru took a few split pieces of wood and set them inside of the stove and took her flint light and a handful of pine needles for kindling. In no time she had the wood burning and she fed two more pieces of wood before closing the stove. She hurried into Kenshin's quarters, finding the door propped open so that Jacob would find them. A fire was in the fireplace. More for mood than for chasing away any chill. A few oil lamps were lit as well so the whole apartment was bright and welcoming. Kaoru kicked off her shoes before stepping on the soft carpets and found Kenshin sitting in a stuffed chair with a wooden cup in his hand.

Kaoru plopped into one of the other stuffed chairs and tucked her legs under her. "So what about the forest?" Kaoru egged, very wide-eyed and eager to hear stories from someone who actually spent time there.

"Everything in that forest is affected by the magic pouring out of it. As such all the animals have magic in them. So the longer you are in the forest, the more you drink the water, the more you eat the animals you hunt there, the more and more magic you take into your body. After a while it starts to change you. It's different for everyone. It's very subtle, you never notice it at first. Two or three days won't do a thing, but longer than a week and that's when your body starts to change." He took a drink from his cup.

"So for you it was your hearing? How long were you in the forest? Why were you there?" Kaoru fired one question after another.

"You're like a child you know." Kenshin stated with an amused smile as Kaoru stumbled to apologize. "Yes my hearing did improve from being in the forest, among a few other things. I was there for about three weeks. I was with a group looking to study the Unseelie creatures there, that I was."

"Oh!" Kaoru winced and hid her face against the plush arm of the chair. "My mother used to tell me scary stories about the Unseelie creatures. They terrified me."

"Well I can tell you that they were probably real." Kenshin said with all seriousness. "Kelpies and trolls and sorts of nasty things in between. Of course there are some Seelie creatures there too. Unicorns, fairies and the elemental spirits are there as well."

"Did you ever run into anything nasty?" Kaoru asked.

"We lost one man to a Kelpie. You come upon them and they look like the most beautiful horse standing there. You can't help but want to ride it." He took a drink and then pointed at Kaoru. "But don't ever get on it. Once on it you can not dismount and it will run to the closest bit of water, the river, or a pond where it lives and there it will dive into the water with you stuck to its back and it will drown you and eat you. And then there's these giant insects that come upon you as you sleep and drain the blood from your body, like a giant mosquito."

Kaoru was sure she had a horrified look on her face, but she couldn't help but lean closer to hear more.

"Things screaming in the night. They sound very human, trying to trick you…but don't ever go looking for the sounds." He finished his drink. "Rowan is your friend." He said matter-of-fact as he got up from his chair.

Kaoru blinked. "The wood? It really works?"

"As good as Iron. But it's lighter, and only keeps away the evil and allows the good to get close."

"So, has anyone stayed in the forest so long that they are no longer themselves?" Kaoru wondered.

"Think of the Elves." Kenshin pointed out. "They've lived at the edge of the forest for many generations and they have only slightly changed from the people who first settled there. But they stay out of the actual forest. I'm sure there have been those that stayed too long, but who knows what happened to them?But for a quick visit, nothing too mad will happen. Now mentally is a different story, that it is."

"Mentally?" Kaoru wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Aye, people sometimes come out of the forest a very different person mentally than when they went in. They might have a healthy respect for the forest when before they didn't really care. Some people come out as if reborn and they see everything differently. Others come out stark raving mad. Completely lost their minds. Whatever the case may be, if you spend some time in the forest you will be changed in some way or the other."

"Hmmm." Kaoru thought about it as Kenshin stood to pour himself another drink. The forest was the stuff of myth and stories. All the magical creatures came from the Root of magic. Or at least from one of them, if there was in fact another, or many others. It was hard for Kaoru to believe that there is such a place so full of magical beings. Living so far South had protected them from the good and the bad. They tended to not stray too far from the forest. Even here, much farther North than she could even imagine, there was little sign of them. Except for Jacob. No wonder she had been so shocked.

Then, as if her mind had the power to bring forth what she was thinking, running footsteps could be heard in the courtyard. Kaoru looked up at the door and Kenshin paused halfway from returning to his seat. The young Elf appeared in the light just before reaching the door. There he slowed and leaned heavily against the door frame, gasping for air.

"He agreed!" He said between gasps.

"Yes!" Kaoru shrieked, jumping out of the chair and running to him. She threw her arms around him in a hug and laughing. "I knew you would make it work!"

Kenshin was beaming ear to ear and once Jacob was no longer gasping for air, offered him the drink he just poured. "Congratulations. Here you earned this for having to talk to that fool for so long."

"Thank you." Jacob was all smiles. He held a bouncing Kaoru with one arm and reached for the drink with the other. He slammed it back in one shot and gave the cup back to Kenshin.

The Rider gave the young man a startled look. "That rough?"

"I hate that bastard," Jacob said once he was able to get around the burn of the alcohol.

Kaoru was finally able to calm down and she dragged the Elf further into the room. "So tell us!"

He glanced at Kenshin. "You were right. As soon as he saw that I was an Elf he took immediate interest. He agreed to offer me stud services for free if he got pick of the litter. Which was just what you said he would do!" Jacob laughed, feeling the warming effect of the alcohol. "He was sold the moment I told him that I was trying for hatchings that would be better than both Enok and Bala. I'm certain he's never laid eyes on Bala, but was stuck on the fact that there would be a dragon better than his. He wanted it, that bastard. Just as we thought."

Kenshin scoffed. "Typical. I'm glad you got your breeding rights, but I'm upset that any fine dragon that results from it is going to him."

"Aye, I'm not fond of that part either." Jacob added his tone sobering. "The good news," Jacob went on, turning to Kaoru. "Is that Takeda agreed to stay here until Bala is gravid. He was going leave sometime next week, but now he'll be here at least another month."

Kaoru had no idea how attached she had grown to Enok until that moment. She let out a surprised squeal, throwing her fists in the air again and then immediately fell into tears. Jacob, being a young man was shocked and took a step back. But Kenshin was a more seasoned warrior and took a step forward to take the sobbing girl in his arms.

"What happened? I thought this was good news?" Jacob said, bewildered.

"It is," Kenshin assured as he rubbed her back while she cried into his tunic. "She's happy, trust me." Kaoru nodded as she cried, keeping her face hidden. "See. She's relieved."

"Oh good." Jacob's shoulders relaxed and his smile returned. "Women."

Kenshin chuckled to himself. "You should get to bed, it's nearly lights out. You'll have to get the breeding stable ready for them tomorrow."

Jacob nodded. "Yes, and I'll have to get extra bones for Bala." He muttered to himself before turning his attention back to them. "Well Thank you again, I don't think I could have done this without your information."

Kenshin shook his head. "I just had an idea, you made it happen. Goodnight Jacob."

"Goodnight. Sir, night Kaoru."

"Night." Kaoru's said with a muffled voice as her face was still hiding in Kenshin's tunic.

The young man grinned and with a last wave to Kenshin he turned and rushed into the night.

Kenshin pulled Kaoru away from him. "There, he's gone now." He said gently as he wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"I don't know what happened." Kaoru said. She was so embarrassed to just fall to pieces like that. Kaoru never was one for crying. In sad or happy times she tried to keep her feelings to herself. Too many years trying to be a boy she guessed.

"It's alright, I understand. You just confused the Hell out of that boy." He gave her a soft smile. "You just like Enok that much."

Kaoru sniffed, blinking her red eyes before looking up at her master. His purple eyes were bright and gentle. Kaoru couldn't help but fall against him again. It had felt so good before. She hugged her master tightly. "He'll be so much better with a whole month of care."

Surprised that his arms found their way around her with ease, Kenshin returned the hug before pulling her away again and turning her to face the door. "Its lights out for you too," he said, running his hand over her head and ruffled the inch growth of hair.

Kaoru couldn't fight the yawn and she waved at her master making her way out the door and to her own room. Kenshin waited until she opened the door and disappeared inside before shutting his own door.

Inside Kaoru realized she didn't think to light the lantern so that she could have light. The wood had burned down to softly glowing coals that Kaoru was certain she could bring back to life with another piece of wood. But the room was a little too warm already and Kaoru suddenly realized she was too tired to care about changing into her sleeping clothes. She had yet to wear them anyway, just falling asleep in the sandpit with whatever she wore that day and changing when she woke the next. What was one more day sleeping in her clothes?

So with another yawn, she used her hands to make sure she didn't bump into her desk and found her way to her sleeping space. With a flick, she pulled the curtain across to close it halfway before falling into bed.

It was unexpected how soft the bed was going to be. Kaoru bounced slightly before settling in. She pulled the blanket out from under her, flipped on her stomach and hugged a pillow to her as she threw the blanket across her legs and settled right to sleep.

… . . …

The next morning proved that the storm Kenshin had heard arrived at the compound. Kaoru woke to the sound of thunder rumbling loudly overhead. Kokuei was still in an uncivil mood, curled up in his pit. Kaoru asked him if he wanted breakfast and that was a firm no, even though the rain had yet to start.

Rushing, Kaoru found Enok in a much better mood than her larger charge and was happily requesting more birds. So after giving the little dragon a scratch between his horns, the page rushed off to the butchers to get the birds before the rain started.

"Hello, stranger," Kaoru said in a friendly, amused tone when she found Jacob at the butchers.

Jacob looked over his shoulder and flashed a grin. "Good morning."

"It would be a better morning if this storm passed over the night. Kokuei is hardly civilized right now."

"You're not the only one cursing this storm." Jacob waved his arm to indicate the butcher and Kaoru suddenly noticed that there was hardly anyone here. "Most of the other dragons don't feel like eating, or talking, or showing their face outside of their covered pits."

"Well at least we have this place nearly to ourselves." Kaoru smiled as she walked past him to the butcher with poultry and asked for chickens, turkey, pheasant and quail. Turning to watch Jacob, she noticed that he was getting pork. Not wild hog like most dragons seemed to prefer, but large domestic pigs with lots of fat. She also heard him ask for large beef bones. That was a lot for little Bala. Kaoru knew messenger dragons pack away the food but even this was quite a lot, the barrel was near overflowing with pork and the butcher had to tie the large leg bones with twine and lay it on top of the pile of meat.

"Is Bala starving?" Kaoru commented as the pair of them left the butcher and hurried to the stables.

"She'll need the extra calories to trigger estrus. Pig fat works like a charm. She'll be ready to breed after a few days of eating pig." He answered.

"And the bones?"

"Extra calcium. She'll need it to make sure the eggs have strong shells."

Kaoru thought for a moment. "So Messenger dragons have hard shell eggs? I thought most smaller dragons had soft shells."

"That's true, but not for messenger dragons. The wilder and less domesticated breeds mostly all have soft shells. But the soft shell has been bred out of the Messengers."

"Ah, I see." Kaoru nodded. She had forgotten that it was a trait that had been bred out of most dragons.

Jacob went on. "It was most likely one of the first things to have been bred out of the dragons, soft shells were hard to transport." He stole a glance at her from the side of his eyes. "Back then, wild dragons were bred and the eggs removed once laid."

"Were dragons spiced as hatchlings?" Kaoru asked, clearly disturbed at the idea. It seemed so easy to just raise the dragon by hand, why did it take so long to figure out?

"No, the hatchlings were left to go wild. Some dragons got along just fine. Messenger dragons by nature have no Nest Aggression so they group together just fine with other adult messenger dragons. They are pretty social. Other dragons like Elementals have massive Nest aggression and so the Hatchlings have to be separated. They are happier when solitary anyway, even as hatchlings."

"I've heard of Nest aggression before, Colt was talking about it, what is it?" she asked.

Jacob blinked. "Oh, well it's when hatchlings flight in the nest. There's different levels between the breeds. As I said Messengers don't have it and they love to group together as hatchlings."

"And those that do have it, what do they do?" Kaoru pushed.

"Well in most cases the males fight each other to the death, the last male alive is the nest champion."

Kaoru gasped. "They kill each other?"

"Only the males, it was how nature rooted out the weak ones right away. This is fine. But once we started breeding them for war it was necessary to have just as many males as the females. Males of most breeds are larger and were better in fighting. Once the eggs hatched they separated the fighting males and gave them their own nest. Sometimes we would divide the sisters up between the males; they seemed to like the company of their sisters. They seemed to be calmer, which was always a plus."

Kaoru was trying to absorb all this information. She had yet to see a hatching, so the idea that she would be able to see Bala's and Enok's eggs hatch was exciting already. "So the hatchlings were left to go wild?"

Jacob nodded. "Long, long ago. Most of the time dragons were left with the parents if they didn't have to be transported. Only males were separated if they had Nest Aggression. If they did have to be transported then the solitary breeds were left to grow up on their own. They grew up fine, but were always easier to catch and train than those raised by their parents."

"But they were still spiced?"

"Yes, especially the Elementals" Jacob confirmed. "You seemed a little interested in spicing dragons."

Kaoru shrugged. "I don't like it. I see those older dragons and their lives just seem so sad. They have no personality and have no bond with any humans."

"I agree." Jacob nodded, clearly impressed with the page. "It's only been one generation since we've stopped using spice. They had no idea that dragons could be so easily tamed simply by becoming their parents. But as I'm sure your Master has told you, Once it was discovered it took a few years for it to pick up because these warriors didn't want to become nanny."

"He told me." Kaoru muttered. "Stupid men." She huffed. "Not you." She added as an after thought.

"Oh no offense taken." Jacob laughed.

They had reached the stable and they separated for a moment to feed their dragons. Kaoru set up the barrel and Enok dove in. Having meals many times a day had kick started Enok's appetite and although he was still painfully polite, it was obvious now when he was hungry. Once the little dragon was happily into his meal Kaoru took the opportunity to look him over. He was filling out just fine. There was just a hint of thinness left. Nothing another week of solid meals wouldn't fix. Kenshin had been right about the open wounds, they had started to scar. At the edges a few tiny scales had started to regrow but the middle of each would was already growing thick, smooth skin. Kaoru applied the salve and made a note to inform Eli of the scar tissue.

Kaoru poked her head over the opening between the stalls and watched Bala gleefully rip into a rather large bit of pork. The chunk was much too big for her to swallow so she had dragged it out of the barrel and ripped into it like a bird of prey. "Do you think she's going to finish all that?"

Jacob was setting the bones to the side and looked up at Kaoru and then back to his dragon. "Oh yeah." He said easily. "I told her that we wanted to breed her to Enok."

"You did?" Kaoru gasped. "What did she say?"

"She's happy." Jacob said with a smile. "It's her first clutch, but she also likes Enok. So she'll make herself finish all this. The bones she'll chew on throughout the day."

Kaoru looked back at Enok. "I wish we could take Enok out for exercise." Kaoru said. "I see all the other riders take their dragons out to stretch their wings, poor Enok hasn't been out once."

"Well…" Jacob drifted off as he stepped up to the opening and placed one hand next to hers and with the other reached for something near the wall and lifted it up. It was a well-worn harness. "Takeda gave me full guardianship of Enok until Bala is gravid."

Kaoru gasped and bounced on her feet. "We can take him out?"

"We can take him flying. If you want to ride him." Jacob answered back with a shark-like grin. He had anticipated telling her this bit of news all morning. He was not disappointed.

"I can ride him!" Kaoru did a little dance and ran over to Enok. "Did you hear that?" She asked him.

"The dragon swallowed what was in his mouth and looked up at her with his large olive eyes. "I've never really had anyone else ride me other than Master, But I'm glad you get to ride me."

"I've never ridden a dragon on my own before." Kaoru admitted to the dragon.

"You'll do a good job." He assured, butting his head against her middle and Kaoru wrapped her arms around his head, horns and all and gave him a hug. "Bala will be there?"

"Of course she will." Jacob called over.

Kaoru let Enok return to his meal and she went back to peeking over the opening. "I can't believe you got Takeda to agree to that." She said as Jacob was looking Bala over. "You really are good at this breeding thing. I've learned more about breeding from you in two days than I have…ever!"

"I didn't even ask, the man just agreed to it out of nowhere." He stated. "You'll have to wait until his wounds heal, although it only looks to be another two days or so. And for this weather to clear up." He stood and returned to her side and lifted the harness again. "And you'll have to work on this, it's a mess. I don't think Takeda's maintained his riding equipment in months."

Kaoru looked over her shoulder and lowered her voice. "That man hardly cared for his dragon, why would he care for some leather straps?"

"It's the leather straps that keep him on the dragon." Jacob returned.

"Yes but without the dragon he'll just fall from the sky." Kaoru argued back.

"Good point." Jacob admitted defeat. He faked looking disappointed in his loss but then perked back up. "Do you want to help me set up the breeding stables?"

Kaoru grinned. "Sure!"

… . . …

Kenshin was in the middle of his flat cakes when Aoshi slipped into the chair beside him.

"Where's your page?" he asked.

Kenshin glanced up as he chewed his food, seeing that his friend had no breakfast in front of him. He swallowed and answered. "Most likely with Enok. Kokuei is cantankerous today and will be more so now that the storm hit." Inside the cover of the commons area, the two men paused for a moment as thunder drowned out the sound of rain. "She's most likely helping Jacob. They were able to get Takeda to grant the rider stud services."

Aoshi lifted an eyebrow. "What did he threaten him with?"

Kenshin fought a smile as he stabbed a sausage. "Offered him pick of the clutch." He took a bit of the sausage.

Aoshi's long-suffering sigh told the assassin what he thought about that plan.

"So what are you doing here? You're not eating." Kenshin pointed out.

"The General wants to see you. Wants to talk about some plans with you."

Now it was Kenshin's turn to sigh. "I told that man I wasn't going to see him or anyone else about this mission until a letter from the king arrived."

"He insisted." Aoshi went on, knowing it was useless.

"No. There is no point to it if we don't even know if we're going. I refuse to stress my riders out like this. We're not stupid, we know what we're doing."

"I know this." Aoshi waved Kenshin's anger away. "You know them. They're just excited because it's the first real confrontation in years."

"Of course they're excited; they are not the ones flying into the battle. This constant talk and drills is stressing out the riders and stressed riders mean stressed dragons!"

Aoshi thought in silence for a while as Kenshin finished his meal. "So….Kaoru's spending a lot of time with that young Elf. Is that what's stressing _you_ out these past few days?"

"Aoshi," Kenshin warned.

'I'm only observing the facts." Aoshi said with a shrug. "We've no meetings the past few days and yet you still seem uptight. Is your page worrying you?"

Stabbing the wooden table with his eating knife, Kenshin stood up, grabbed his meal tray and left, leaving Aoshi sitting there looking at the knife.

Aoshi spoke to himself as he crossed his arms. "So it is bothering you."

… . . …

The breeding stall was twice as large as a normal stable and Kaoru helped sweep out the dirt that had accumulated over the last few months and got to work adding a thick layer of sweet grass. Jacob had informed her that simply being around a male will send a female into estrus if she's conditioned enough. Which explained why Jacob insisted on feeding her large amounts of pork. The stall was set away from the rest of the housing stalls because Messenger dragons, for their lack of intelligence were very shy animals and preferred to be secluded when mating.

Jacob left as they finished the stall so that he could take the barrel back to the butchers and grab some breakfast before reporting to Breading and Offspring about his plan to breed his dragon. Kaoru too had some things to do, but she was in no hurry. She cleaned Enok's teeth once he was done eating and took his feeding barrel back to the butcher, but decided against eating breakfast. She was too excited about the idea of flying and eggs for her to feel hungry. The storm quickly passed over, thankfully and blue was already starting to peek from the thick clouds.

She went back to the messenger stables to grab Enok's harness and saddle. They were much smaller than Kokuei's so it was no problem slinging the tack over her shoulder. The messenger's tack room didn't have supplies to maintain the tack. That was the responsibility of the rider. So Kaoru planned on taking it over to Kenshin's quarters.

By the time she reached the door to the courtyard the sky was quickly clearing up. Thick fluffy clouds passed here and there but for the most part it looked as though the storm was over. So as soon as she made it home she went right to the covered pit and poked her head through the side of the flap.

"Oiy…grumpy head. The sun's shining." Kokuei said nothing and didn't move. He looked like a scaly boulder just sitting in the sand. Kaoru sighed. "I'm going to take up the flap so you can get some sun." She kneeled down and untied the laces and rolled the flap up as high as she could reach before securing it. Sunlight poured in and hit the dragons' black scales, highlighting the red that ran through them. He would warm up soon and come out to sunbathe, Kaoru was sure. Satisfied she dusted her hands on her pants and turned to step out of the pit.

But standing right before her was a small girl trying to look around Kaoru to see Kokuei. Kaoru gasped and almost fell back at her sudden appearance. She was very fair skinned, with deep red, almost black hair. She was in a bright blue dress but was barefoot. She had the most delicate features Kaoru had ever seen, like a little doll. She had to be maybe three years old. Stunned, Kaoru stepped to the side to allow the girl better view of the dragon.

A soft musical laughter rose up from the patio and Kaoru turned to see a woman who was a spitting image of the little girl sitting at the table under the patio. She had a pale Kimono the color of moonlight which only enhanced the fairness of her skin which in turn enhanced the inky blackness of her hair. "I'm sorry; she has her father's stealth. I tried to tell her to stop sneaking up behind people."

Kaoru blinked, realizing her mouth was open and she quickly shut it. "Hello." She finally said, glancing back at the little girl who was sitting on the stone with her feet in the sand watching Kokuei. She turned back to the lovely woman and slowly walked over to her. "Are you looking for Sir Himura?" she asked.

The woman stood, still smiling. "I am. It's been a while since our last visit. I feel bad. But then this storm came and Kenshin normally has lots of free time during rainy days." The woman glanced over Kaoru's shoulder to make sure the little girl was still sitting on the stone. "Do you know where he is?"

"No, Ma'am. He must be at breakfast at this time. I don't think he has any plans today."

The woman's smile grew as she looked at Kaoru. "Are you his new page?"

"Yes, Ma'am, I'm Kaoru."

"Kaoru." The woman repeated softly. "I'm surprised Kenshin picked a young woman, I always thought he would be training a boy."

Kaoru felt herself blush slightly. "He thought I was a boy. Was a shock to him when I cleaned up and I turned out to be a girl."

The woman's kind soft dark eyes went large. "Oh, I'm sure that was a shock."

Kaoru still had no idea who this woman was. From the soft look of her, the delicate perfume on her skin and the immaculate clothing, Kaoru was certain she was someone important. Someone far higher rank than normal. "Um, would you like for me to go look for my master?"

"If you wouldn't mind. I'm sure he would be happy to know we're here."

Kaoru nodded. "Alright, I'll be back." Kaoru bobbed her head at the woman and rushed across the courtyard. She just made it around the opening when Kenshin suddenly appeared and she slammed into his chest and fell back.

"Whoa!" Kenshin lunged and caught Kaoru by the upper arm to stop her from hitting the ground. "Where are you going in such a rush? Why do you have that tack draped all over you?"

Kaoru struggled to get her feet back under her but when she did she quickly stood up." I was going to do some maintenance on the tack but then I saw you had guests so I was running off to find you." Kaoru informed quickly.

"Guests?" Kenshin looked up and saw the woman standing on the porch. "Tomoe." He said softly. He walked halfway across the courtyard when the little girl finally tore her eyes away from the dragon long enough to notice Kenshin was there.

"Daddy!" she squealed, jumping up and running to him.

* * *

A/n _Ducks away from bloodthirsty reviewers_. Lucky chapter number thirteen. Just when we're getting hints that Kenshin has feelings for Kaoru, I go and pull this stunt. Please don't hurt me, I can't keep writing if I'm hurt. But this is an interesting turn of events. The story behind this is sure to be good, but I'm unsure how Kaoru is going to react.  
Thanks for reading! Reviews are loved!


	14. Chapter 14

A/n Wow! I survived! I expected the shock but never did I expect the wave of reviews. Pulling up such feelings in my readers is what makes writing so rewarding for me. I'm so sorry I left you in suspense and I won't let you wait any longer.

On to the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Kenshin turned in time to drop to one knee and catch the girl as she launched herself at him. "Chiyo, you've gotten so big!" Kenshin exclaimed as he picked the girl up and walked over to the woman, Tomoe. "I haven't seen you girls in a while."

Kaoru was flabbergasted. Kenshin…had a child? She knew she was standing there with her mouth hanging open again but she couldn't make herself move. She watched as he shifted the girl to one arm and moved the hug the woman with the other. Who was she? The mother? His wife? Mistress?

Kaoru instantly shut her mouth with a snap and gave her head a violent jerk as the trio made their way into Kenshin's quarters. He didn't turn to call her over or introduce them. It wasn't her business. He was her master and nothing more. She couldn't expect him to open up about his personal life to his page girl, especially if it was a delicate situation. Her master never said a word to her about having a family, he didn't act like a married man. Kaoru blinked at the door as it swung shut. Perhaps Kenshin was married but now their not? Perhaps they were never married? Kaoru winced. Back in her little farm, such actions were highly frowned upon, even after the war.

But again, it didn't matter. Perhaps they were married and the woman just stayed off base. It was possible for Kenshin to go see her almost every day. He vanished for hours at a time, sometimes all day. He could be flying his round or simply visiting his family. It was not her business and she didn't know why it bothered her so much. Kaoru forced herself to move towards the tack room. As she walked past the pit she glanced in and saw that Kokuei had his head up, ears high and alert.

"Baby's here." He said.

Kaoru froze in place and struggled to find her voice. She assumed it was the child he was talking about. "Y-yes." Kaoru turned and rushed off to the tack room. She hit the door running and slammed the door behind her and leaned against it. She was more than a little astonished to feel a lump in her throat and her eyes burning with tears. She never cried and here she cried twice in as many days. She dug the heels of her hands into her eyes to stop any tears from falling.

Why was she feeling this way? She had no reason to feel so hurt. But hurt she did. Was it because Kenshin hid a large part of his life from her? That he didn't bother to introduce them? Was it common to not mix family life with military life?

She distracted herself by untangling the straps of leather, trying to see through the water building up in her eyes. She went for the mink oil and a rag and set the saddle on a wooden working horse and pulled up a stool and sat down. She dumped some oil on the rag and attacked the saddle. Instantly she came across cracked leather that brought her up short. Dry leather on a saddle? Dirt yes, grime yes but never cracking. When was the last time this leather had seen oil?

The tack was the distraction that Kaoru needed. The idea that Enok had to endure this rough and unkempt leather rubbing on his hide for hours, even days made her hurt. Even the brass findings were tarnished to near black. Kaoru's tears vanished and a seething scowl replaced the look of pain on her face as she worked to get the leather supple again. One would think that a man with his delicate bits would want to keep his saddle in top shape. Guess not.

"Maybe he's castrated," Kaoru muttered to herself.

"Uh….what?"

Kaoru whirled around. "Jacob! Will you stop walking up behind me like that!"

Jacob stood in the doorway looking rather surprised at being snapped at. "I'm sorry, I knocked but you didn't answer. I could hear you working."

"Oh…sorry Jacob," Kaoru growled, feeling bad about snapping. She turned back around to the saddle. "I'm just in a mood today."

"Having that much trouble with the saddle?" Jacob asked, stepping inside. He grabbed a stool and set himself on the other side of the workhorse, took a rag and the oil and started working on the saddle as well. "Looks like a lost cause to me. Shame too, these messenger saddles are not cheap."

"I think it can be salvaged, for at least another year or two. Not that I want to save Takeda his coin. I just don't want it to chafe Enok again." Kaoru looked up at Jacob and then returned her eyes to her work.

Jacob caught it. "You want to talk about your mood?" he asked carefully, knowing full well that a woman like Kaoru would be willing to cuff him across the head for asking such a question.

Kaoru was silent for a long time. She was not sure if she could talk about such things without tearing up for some unknown reason. "A woman is here today." She started.

Jacob never slowed in his work, but his eyes drifted over to her.

"She had a little girl with her. The girl called him daddy."

Now he did pause. "Oh." He said slowly. He didn't have to ask who "Him." was. "You didn't know Kenshin had a child?"

"Well did you?" she snapped and cursed herself for snapping again.

"I don't know much about Kenshin," Jacob admitted carefully. "Hardly anything other than the war stories about him." He stopped working and sat up. "However, about four or five years ago, once it was certain that peace had settled for a good while, people started thinking about their future."

Kaoru slowed her working as well. She sat up straight and took on the straps and started working on it instead. "Like wanting families and such."

Jacob shook his head. "The future of the military force, the dragons that is."

"Oh?"

"Well, a good many dragons live much longer than their human companions. Especially if they bonded when the rider was already an adult. Some riders who already or happened to have a family noticed that the dragons took quite well to the children of their riders. So Riders decided to think about their dragons. They had children so that their dragons would bond with them once they were gone, or reach an age that they couldn't fly anymore. There was a boom of babies from this compound. So I'm not really surprised Kenshin has one."

Kaoru was speechless for a long moment. "So….someone to inherit the dragon?"

"Yes. Many dragons lament the idea that their riders won't be with them forever. Especially the very long-lived ones. Like the _Seisho_ … they can live over two hundred years. Spiced dragons have gone through four human generations. The Air Force is a relatively new branch of the military, we're not entirely sure how the unspiced dragons will take to their riders dying. So far it's only happened hardly a handful of times."

"Yes, but spiced dragon will let anyone ride them." Kaoru pointed out.

"That's true. But this last generation is the first generation of dragons raised without spice. They won't let anyone ride them."

"And that would be a wasteful especially if a dragon had more than a hundred and fifty years left in him," Kaoru said.

"The King's military thought so too. So they figured they would spice the dragons once the riders died."

"They thought what?" Kaoru nearly shouted. "Why would they even think about doing that!"

Jacob gave a chuckle. "That's pretty much the reaction of every rider across this whole land. I remember the uproar. Of course, I was only a page at the time, a young teenager. It was then that the idea of leaving a legacy to take over the care of their dragons gained in popularity. Nearly everyone who fought in the war had a child someway or the other."

That was most likely why Kokuei suddenly roused himself and was very much interested in the "baby." It did help the sting a little but still, the hurt was there and she still didn't understand why it was there in the first place. "Do you think they love each other?" Why did it matter to her?

"Any more information you want, you're gonna have to ask your master," Jacob said softly.

Kaoru nodded, understanding.

"I'm going to feed Bala more pork for lunch. I came to ask you if you wanted me to feed Enok?"

"You're too nice for a man." Kaoru sighed. "After I snapped at you twice even."

Jacob smiled. "I know the men you've grown up around must have been just angels."

Kaoru thought about those large sweating men with tiny angel wings and giggles bubbled up.

"There's that smile again." Jacob reached across the saddle and tipped up her chin. Anyways I don't mind helping out, you have a mission ahead of you with this tack. If you can bring it back, you're a miracle worker." He stood and set his rag down. "Besides, I'm technically in charge of Enok now."

Kaoru pulled a face. "I'll be around so you better not slid in his care or I'll have to rough you up." She joked.

Kaoru stood up and the pair of them walked to the door, laughing. "Don't worry. I hope you show up just as much as you have...I like your company."

"Don't worry. I'll be around." Kaoru reached for the door and pulled it open. "He likes lamb by the way, although he's been wanting birds as of late." Kaoru stepped away so that Jacob could pass, but he leaned against the door frame, propped his hand on the other side of the frame and leaned toward her.

"Any other tips?"

Suddenly it seemed far warmer than it had been a moment ago. Jacob towered over her and looking straight ahead gave Kaoru an ample look at a muscled abdomen that peeked out from his open rust red vest. So instead she looked up at him grinning down at her. And for some reason, she felt herself start to blush.

… . . …

Kenshin had just opened his door and led Tomoe out of his quarters when he noticed the tack room door opening as well. Seeing Jacob leaning so close to Kaoru didn't set well. And when he noted that Kaoru's cheeks were flushed it was a shock how much it bothered him. Tomoe knew him too well to not notice the twitch in his face and followed his gaze.

"Looks like your page has a friend." Tomoe glanced at Kenshin as he shifted Chiyo in his arms, her berry lips pressing together to keep from smiling. The word friend caused his eye to twitch again.

"Yes, that's Jacob, he's helping Kaoru in rehabilitating Takeda's dragon," Kenshin said in a surprising civilized tone.

At Takeda's name, Tomoe pulled a face like she just tasted something rotten. "That man is still working?"

"Unfortunately, and he's not any better at dragon care as he was the last time," Kenshin muttered as they walked down the patio steps. "Kaoru," Kenshin called.

Kaoru glanced around Jacob's arm but the man refused to back off from his close proximity. If anything he leaned slightly closer. If Tomoe and his child weren't there, He didn't know what his reaction would have been. But with a three-year-old in his arms, he was civil.

"Yes?" Kaoru said.

"What are you doing?"

Kaoru blinked. "I was trying to work on Enok's tack. It's a mess. Jacob has guardianship over Enok right now and he's letting me take Enok out for flying exercise."

Now Kenshin turned fully to face them and set the girl on his hip while he rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. "He is?"

"If that's alright with you Sir.' Jacob finally dropped his arm and turned towards him. "You are her master."

"Right, and as her master, I'm in my right to say that if anything happens to her while flying I'm taking out of your hide." He said a little more firmly than he intended. He was more offended than he thought. It had the right effect though, for Jacob's spine went ramrod straight.

"I assure you, Kaoru will be safe. And if anything does happen, I would take my punishment." He gave a formal military bow.

Kenshin gave the slightest of nods at him before turning to Kaoru and gentled his voice. "We're going to lunch, Kaoru. Do you want to come?"

Seeing her fidget was the strangest thing. She had always been so confident and sure. Kenshin glanced over at Jacob. "If you're not busy?"

Kaoru shook her head. "Thank you, Sir, but I'm going to be busy trying to fix this tack. And I need to go get lunch for Kokuei."

"Alright." Kenshin eyed her for a moment more before turning away. He didn't like the feeling he was leaving back there, but Kaoru was her own person even though she was his page, and he had to respect that.

"Ko-kwee!" Chiyo shouted as Kenshin paused at the pit. Kokuei was uncurled and actually walking out from under his veranda.

"Finally civilized again?" Kenshin said with a smile as he reached out and gave the dragon a pat on the side.

Kokuei's attention though was rooted firmly on the girl. His large head lowered and he butted his nose against her belly as he took in her scent. "Baby's here." He said holding still as the girl grabbed at the horns of his fringe.

"Yes Kokuei, It's Chiyo," Tomoe said, reaching up to stroke the dragon's neck. "Just as talkative as ever." She joked.

" _Hai_ ," Kenshin said with a smile.

"Chi-yo." Kokuei tried, he snorted softly, causing the little girl to laugh and the dragon pressed his head closer. "Chi-yo."

"We're going to eat lunch. Kaoru is going to feed you. Do you want to meet us out in the field?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes, I will go to the field." The dragon agreed.

"Yay!" Chiyo clapped her hands and the dragon gave a deep purr before pulling away from the child.

"Alright, we'll see you there," Kenshin said as he and Tomoe turned and headed out of the courtyard.

Alone, Jacob turned to Kaoru. "Pretty little girl, and it seems they already have a nice connection. But was it just me or did he get all protective of you?" Kaoru thought a moment and Jacob added. "Not that he has no reason to be protective, you are his page and you are still new to dragons and you've never flown before and messenger dragons are pretty quick."

"Ack! When you put it that way then I don't think he was protective enough." Kaoru returned. "But it was a sudden change in attitude." She had to agree, turning to look at the empty courtyard where they were just standing. Kokuei had stretched most of his body across the warm stones and gave a long sigh.

… . . …

Kaoru fed Kokuei and at his request took down the veranda. It was a little difficult all by herself but Kokuei offered a helping boost every now and then. The waterproof fabric was still a little damp so Kaoru pulled it out over the courtyard stones to dry in the sun so that it wouldn't mold from folding it while wet. The poles went back into the tack room, and the workhorse came out and she set it up to work outside. She attacked the harness this time. It was a little easier because all she had to do was massage the oil into the straps.

Kaoru worked until Kokuei folded his great wings and stood from sunning himself on the stones. She paused and watched him, still amazed that such a large creature could move with so little sound.

"Kaoru, you coming?" The beast asked, tipping his head so a great red eye could watch her better.

Kaoru shook her head. "No Kokuei, I've work to do. But thank you for asking me. You go have fun." The dragon watched her for a moment longer before turning, crouching and launching himself into the air. Wings flapped hard, causing a downdraft that forced Kaoru to shut her eyes against the sand that blew into the air. Once it died away she looked up to watch the dragon rise higher and higher and higher before gliding off to the left where the fields were.

The afternoon came and went until Kaoru felt that she had done what she could do for the harness and the saddle. She even polished the findings back to a bright shine. She draped the saddle and the harness across her shoulder and wrapped the straps around her middle like many belts and tucked the ends in. The workhorse was put away and she made her way out into the halls.

She tried hard not to think about Kenshin and his visitors. It was ridiculous for her to feel so bad for something that didn't involve her. If anything she should feel glad. Kokuei would have someone to bond with once Kenshin retired. Or died. Which the idea of brought on a pain Kaoru had no idea existed. It was like losing her sisters and her mother all in one. The pain of loss. A pain she thought she would never have to suffer again once her mother had died. But here…here she was making friends, getting attached to her master. She was doing nothing but setting herself up for pain. But Kaoru already knew it was worth any pain that was to come. She never had any friends once the war ended but here she had so many.

And they were supposed to be the enemy.

… . . …

Reaching the stables Kaoru paused just outside because Jacob was perched on the stone wall. "So." She called up, coming to a stop next to the wall and setting her hands on her hips. "What are you up to up there?"

Jacob jerked back slightly and looked down. "Caught, red-handed." He said.

"Uh-huh." Kaoru found the stack of crates he had used for a boost and climbed up on them. "Move over, I wanna see what you're up to."

Jacob moved a little and reached down to help her up. "I'm spying on your master and his visitors."

Kaoru paused. "Why?"

"Because that woman's dragon is amazing," Jacob said simply.

"Eh? Tomoe is a Rider?"

"Looks like." Jacob pulled as Kaoru jumped and got one arm on the top of the wall and was able to haul herself up with the help of Jacob.

Once firmly planted on top of the wall Kaoru turned to look out into the field. Kenshin and Tomoe were settled under a tree talking while the child was running through the legs of Kokuei. But sitting near the tree was a Dragon the likes Kaoru had never seen. Its wings were attached to its front legs and ran the length of its body and attached to its back legs. But the part that caught her eye was the brilliant copper color. It looked as though the very scales of the dragon were made out of highly polished copper.

"Is that….a Metalic?" Kaoru slowly turned her head away and looked at Jacob.

"Sure is." He said softly, still in awe of it. "I saw it fly overhead about half an hour ago. I ran up here to see it because I don't see kite dragons all that often. But as it landed I could see that it was a metallic. I couldn't tell when it was between me and the sun when it was overhead."

"So you've been staring at it this whole time?" Kaoru wondered even though her eyes were already returning to the brilliant shiny animal.

"Sure have." He answered.

Kaoru couldn't blame him. The dragon was such an odd looking thing compared to most all the other dragons in the compound. As far as Kaoru knew, there were no kite dragons here. The dragon resembled a bat as it moved. Short back legs and amazingly long front legs made it slightly awkward on the ground. Its body was long and its tail was flat, acting like a tail on a toy kite, for which the dragons got their name.

But it was hard to get over the shine of its scales. They were brilliantly bright in the sun and if the dragon moved a certain way a flash of sun would reflect of a scale and shine right at her. It was blinding. The neck was long, thin with a snake-shaped head at the end. It didn't have horny frills but did have two curved horns at the top of its head and even from the distance, Kaoru could see wicked looking teeth jutting out from the top and bottom jaw. But even with the exposed dagger-like teeth, the dragon looked rather gentle and highly intelligent.

"Are they smart?" Kaoru asked.

"I was told they were one of the smartest of dragons. Metallics that is, not Kites."

"Sure does look smart just from the way it's moving." Kaoru muttered. The dragon participated in the conversation Kenshin and Tomoe were having. From the movement of lips, Kaoru assumed it could talk just as well as a human, it even nodded it's head and had hand gestures as it talked. It made Kokuei look like a giant lizard…just sitting there. "I had no idea she was a rider," Kaoru said to herself.

"Well she certainly doesn't look like one, that's for sure. Of course, it's been years since there has been any disruption in the peace. That many years, plus with a child…" Jacob coughed. "But of course I'm sure she would return just to the way she was at the drop of a hat if she had to. Like Kenshin. He hardly looks like a manslayer." He pointed out.

"True." Kaoru had to admit. Kenshin seemed so carefree and gentle, even in his knight uniform flying his rounds across the countryside. It was difficult to see the man that the stories were about.

Jacob took his first good look at Kaoru. "That's….an interesting way to carry a saddle and a harness. I'm going to have to try that."

Kaoru tried to look angry but it was impossible to not fall into laughter the moment she turned to look at his amused face.

… . . …

They watched the metallic dragon for a few minutes more before finally climbing down and getting back to their chores. Jacob was impressed with how the harness and saddle came out. But they both agreed that a strap on the harness was beyond repair so Kaoru got to watch him change it out for a new one. It was interesting seeing how simple it was, yet the skill it took to do it correctly.

After the tack was put away, Kaoru went to visit Enok for a while. She cleaned his teeth and put more salve on the wounds. They were very nearly healed now. There were no raw spots only soft pink skin. Enok insisted that Kaoru had "done a good job." Both of them went together to get dinner for their dragons and sat and chatted about flying as the dragons ate. It was when they were taking the feeding barrel back that they saw the kite dragon flying overhead. It was a strange silhouette, the wingspan was far too large for the body size. Even other people stopped to watch the dragon glide away into the distance They pointed and the younger pages exclaimed in surprised.

"Do you want to have dinner together?" Jacob asked as they set the barrels away.

"Uh." Kaoru sighed. "No, I'm not really feeling hungry. Thank you though."

Jacob raised an eyebrow at her. "You skipped lunch and now want to skip dinner?"

"I'll live." Kaoru returned.

"At least grab something to take back with you." Jacob offered. "I know you're not in any sort of mood right now, so I'm not offended if you just want some alone time."

Kaoru smiled. "I thought men were insensitive to feelings."

"Again, the men you grew up with must have been angels." Jacob turned towards the commons and Kaoru found herself following. "Maybe it's because I'm an Elf."

"Maybe." Kaoru shrugged. "I wouldn't be surprised." Jacob flashed her a smile as they reached the line to the commons. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." She gave the young man and pat on the back before turning. On the other side of the kitchen was a second window where small paper sacks sat tied with string. These were for those who didn't have time to sit and eat. There was no line so Kaoru walked up, took one, and made her way back through the halls.

Once home, she sat at the table under the patio and opened the sack. Inside was an apple, a roast chicken leg wrapped in more paper and a piece of soft cheese. She glanced over at the empty sand pit and wondered when they would be back. She ate the chicken and the cheese even though she had little appetite. The apple would be saved for later. Kaoru set it out in front of her in the middle of the table.

The sun was only just starting to set, it would be at least two more hours until full darkness and lights out. So to keep busy Kaoru figured she would catch up on the chores she had been neglecting. She knocked softly on Kenshin's door, even though she was certain no one was there. No answer came. Once inside she lit the oil lamps so that she could see. Going to the cleaning closet she took a rag and the glass bottle of cleaning fluid.

With the rag damp from the fluid, Kaoru got to work cleaning the large window. The glass was thick and had many colors swirled into it, but it was still clear enough to see through. She gazed out over the drop off that was just behind the compound. It stretched far into the distance and dark shadows were already filling it as the sun sank lower and lower. Once she was certain the window was clean she set the fluid and rag away and took up a second rag and a bottle of oil and went over all the dark furniture, removing the dust and rubbing the oil into the wood until it shined. It was much like rubbing oil into leather to make it soft. She worked on the wooden side tables beside the stuffed chairs, the wood of the cabinet that Kenshin used to house his liquor. And then finally she made her way to the separated area where Kenshin slept.

She had to take an oil lamp with her because this room didn't have a window. She set the lamp on the dressing chest and got to work with the carved wooden bed. Once all the wood was dusted and shiny, she set her things away and grabbed the canvas bag from the closet. She ripped the linens off the bed and stuffed them into the bag, and then she went around gathering up dirty laundry and stuffed that into the bag as well. She set the bag outside the room and gathered new linens from the small closet and proceeded to remake the bed.

All this was done without a thought in her mind. She tried not to think about Kenshin. It was hard, being in his room. It smelled like leather, dragon, earth and slightly of sandalwood soap, just like him. But there was a lingering scent that didn't belong. A floral perfume. She sighed and instead tried to clutter her thoughts by humming a field song from her slave days.

The song was rhythmic, making it easy for Kaoru to fall back into her work. The bed was made, the pillows fluffed and set back into place. In the main room, she took Kenshin's rain leathers from the back of one chair. Perhaps he took them out in anticipation of riding in the storm yesterday. Although she had no idea how he would have budged Kokuei from his pit. She set them back in the dressing chest and was gathering up the small pillows and placing them back on the stuffed chair when the door opened.

Kaoru froze in her work and looked up to see Kenshin walk in. He had a deep scowl on his face and his eyes were hard but he froze, hand on the door latch, blinking in surprise at the lit lamps. Kaoru refused to let things feel amiss so she smiled at him and finished setting the pillows. "There you are."

"What are you doing?" He asked, still slightly startled to see her. His scowl had eased away but his purple eyes remained like hard stones.

Kaoru blinked. "Chores." She said slowly. She walked over and picked up the canvas bag by the handles and threw it over one shoulder. "Is Kokuei here?" she asked, trying to look around him. "I can grab his dinner on my way back from the washrooms."

Kenshin blinked and stuttered as if trying to break from his stupor. "Uh, y-yes he's here, but he went hunting so he won't need dinner."

Kaoru tipped her head to the side. Here she was afraid she would be the one acting odd, but it was in-fact Kenshin who was acting strangely. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes...No! No, it's not." He said suddenly as she moved to slip around him. He reached out and grabbed her free arm to stop her. "I realized that I never introduced you to Tomoe or Chiyo. That was bad form. I was not expecting a visit."

"Oh." Kaoru forced a smile. "It's none of my business. I'm just a page."

"But you're my page and you should know my business." Kenshin countered.

"I…should?" Kaoru was confused now. She dropped the laundry bag and turned to him. "Why?"

He looked lost for a moment. "Tomoe and Chiyo are important people to me, I want you to know that they should be important to you too. If anything were to happen to me, I asked Tomoe to take you as a charge."

"You what?" Kaoru narrowed her eyes at him. What did he mean?

"Only if you are still a page." Kenshin hurried to add. "If I die and you still need training, Tomoe will make sure you get it. I want to make sure you're taken care of. You're important to me too."

Kaoru looked away and stayed silent for a moment. "I see. Alright." She didn't really have a choice, after all, he was her master and it was a smart idea to make sure she was looked after. She had never thought about what would become of her if Kenshin died. The strange ache returned to her chest.

"I never really had to worry about a page before. And knowing I might have to leave…I might not come back."

"But this is just a small mission." Kaoru protested. "Why wouldn't you come back?"

"Just in case…accidents happen."

Right, in war anything could happen. Kaoru nodded and turned to leave. But Kenshin still had her arm and he pulled her back.

"About Tomoe and Chiyo."

"Sir," Kaoru protested, she didn't want to know this and yet wanted to know everything.

Kenshin felt frustrated. It was obvious the subject of the girls made her uncomfortable but for some reason, he felt compelled that she know the truth. "Chiyo is my daughter, but Tomoe and I are not together, we never have been."

Kaoru blinked. Why was he telling her this? It was in that instant that the emotion that Kaoru had felt all that day suddenly became clear.

Jealousy. Kaoru was jealous. The idea that Kaoru was jealous seemed so ridiculous to her that she nearly laughed. But instead, her face pulled into her unreadable mask and prayed her voice was even."I know, Jacob explained it to me."

Kenshin looked startled and he dropped her arm, now his eyes were narrow again.

That boy….that boy was everywhere it seemed. "Oh, what did he have to say?"

"That Riders started having children so that their dragon would have someone to bond to in-case the rider died or went into retirement."

"Well….that's absolutely true," Kenshin said blinking quickly.

"See, so I don't know why you insist on telling me what's not my business." Kaoru pointed out again.

"I just don't want you to think I was some terrible man who sent a pregnant woman away, that I don't."

Surprisingly, Kaoru felt anger hot and boiling rise up inside of her., not only for his words but how he made her feel jealousy. She was upset with him, and herself and the words that bubbled up were for both of them."Sir, I'm a slave. I know you're getting rid of it and all that and I can be whatever and all that. But I was a slave for ten years, Nothing you do or say will ever change that. It doesn't matter what I think about you because I'm still a slave…I'm just called a page instead. I can't leave or find another master if I don't like you. So you don't have to explain yourself to me,"

The Rider reeled back as if he'd been slapped.

Kaoru hurried to continue, hoping her temper was gone. "Besides, I'm glad you have Chiyo, I don't want Kokuei getting spiced if anything happened to you."

Still stunned He turned back to her. "Chiyo isn't for Kokuei." He said softly.

It was Kaoru's turn to be speechless, her mouth dropping open again.

"Chiyo is for Lux." Kenshin continued, not liking the feeling Kaoru was giving him with her shocked expression.

"Who's Lux?"

"Tomoe's Dragon. I know you saw her over the wall I could see you and Jacob sitting there."

"The metallic." Kaoru looked away but then turned back. "Tomoe's a Rider?"

"Yes. She was in the war as a teenager like me. She was a scout in my Wing. With Lux's high intelligence and smaller size, it was easy for Metallics like her to slip in and out of enemy territory without ever being seen. Tomoe was great at her job, but Lux will live for many generations and when the idea that they would spice the dragons started to spread, she panicked because the military was thinking of forcing all the women to retire. We were good friends." He paused. "She asked me to father her a child for Lux, I was the only one she trusted, the only one close to her. All the riders were doing the same, friends paired up, children were born and the problem was solved. The military wisely kept the women, but even so, Lux has his future set for at least one more generation."

Kaoru still stood there silent and overwhelmed by the news. "But, Kokuei was so interested in her. He kept saying the Baby was here."

Now Kenshin couldn't help the look of pain on his face. "I wasn't granted leave from the compound so Tomoe came and stayed with me. Kokuei knew Tomoe and Lux from the past and he knew she carried my offspring. I'm not sure how he knew, I never talked to him about it, but he seemed to know. Once Chiyo was born he was instantly attached. He just started saying it whenever he saw Tomoe "Look, the baby's here." I didn't even know he knew what a baby was.

Kaoru's look was one of astonishment. "He bonded with her. Why would you do that!" Even though it was not Kenshin's fault, Kaoru felt as though he should have been more careful. Her anger was misdirected but she didn't care. The look on that dragon's face when he was with the child. It was not a true bond and Kaoru was unsure how it worked but still, the heartache the poor creature must have felt.

"It was an accident." Kenshin rushed to explain. "As soon as we realized it we packed the baby and Tomoe on Lux and sent her home to her compound. Since then we try to keep visits to a minimum. A few times a year."

Kaoru seethed. She looked out the door at Kokuei who lay in his pit with his neck stretched out and his head resting on the courtyard stones. His large eyes blinking up at the darkening sky. The pain of loss might be different, but Kaoru felt it. She felt it for him and hated it. She whipped back to Kenshin and nearly blurted her rage. But years of slave training forced her to hold it back. "Excuse me, Sir, I've work to do." She ground through her teeth before turning on her heel and marching out of the room and through the courtyard. She didn't dare look at the dragon or she knew she would fall into a fit of sobbing. Once she reached the halls she bolted like demons were chasing her.

… . . …

Kaoru dropped off the laundry but couldn't bring herself to return. She couldn't face Kokuei or Kenshin so soon. So she decided to stay and take a bath. What sounded better was relaxing in the hot spring. It was something she had yet to do because she didn't think she could be naked in public, even if there were only other females around. But the way Kaoru was feeling, she could sit in the men's side and not care at all.

A quick trip to the bathhouse and Kaoru washed up in a tub before wrapping a small thin towel around her body and stepping out. The doors to the hot spring were next door to those of the bathhouses and Kaoru quickly walked to the women's side. The little wooden room was humid and empty at this time of evening so Kaoru walked through and saw only two other women in the spring. It was like a large pond lined with smooth river stones. Hot spring water bubbled up from the ground and a wooden wall separated the women's side from the men's.

Kaoru slipped into the hot water and was surprised to find many benches carved from rock under the water. Kaoru settled on one and rested her head on the edge of the pond. The heat penetrated deep into her body and she never felt so relaxed in her life. Small wisps of steam curled up from the water and her skin was already starting to pink from the heat. Lifting her head she spotted a large round object sitting on a pile of reeds on the edge of the pond directly across from her. "An egg." She gasped.

The two women turned at the sound she made and they both glanced over at the egg. One woman smiled. "First time here?"

"Yes." Kaoru pointed to the egg. "What's this doing here?"

"It's from the Wet Forests, in the East." Said the second woman, she was about Kaoru's age. "They like heat and humidity, there's one on the men's side too."

"Whoa," Kaoru said softly as she moved to get a closer look. The shell was the color of rotting vegetation and about the size of a large watermelon. Its oval shape and the strange dips in the shell told her that it was a soft shell breed.

"A group of scouts found a rather large nest of them abandoned in one of the wet Forests. So the King had them sent to any compound who could take them." The first woman said as she and the other lady moved past her and climbed the steps out of the spring. "They say they don't have wings because they live most of their life inside the forest. But they are supposed to be really fast. They say they might breed them to replace horses if they are faster than horses."

"Ride dragons instead of horses?" Kaoru tore her eyes from the egg.

"Crazy-talk isn't it." The woman said with a wink as she and her friend climbed out and disappeared into the wooden hut.

Now it was just Kaoru alone in the spring with the black sky above her and the flickering light of oil lamps to illuminate the pond. Kaoru took a deep breath and ducked under the water and let the heat of it prickle at the sensitive skin of her face and seep deep into her scalp. After a long moment, she slowly rose for air and was suddenly very tired. She took one last look at the egg before taking the stone steps carefully to climb out. Visiting the bathhouse was nice for a distraction, but she couldn't stay there forever.

She was glad it was still summer because the warm air felt cool against her heated skin. She couldn't imagine coming out in the cold of winter. Once back in the bathhouse she dried and dressed and made her way back home. It was nearly lights out, but she was happy for the silence. Her feet moved but her mind was too tired to think. So she was rather surprised to find herself walking into the messenger stables. Kaoru realized she didn't want to be anywhere else.

She found Enok dozing in his stall and she slipped inside. An olive eye opened.

"Kaoru? Is anything wrong?" Enok asked, moving to get up.

"No, you don't have to get up," Kaoru said, sitting on the sweet grass and stretching out next to him. "I'm just not feeling well, I thought I would stay with you, you always make me feel better."

"Oh, that makes me happy." Enok's lips moved into a smile and he draped a wing over her as she pressed against the heat of his body and was already drifting off.

"Makes me happy too," she mumbled as she fell to sleep.

* * *

A/n A bit of a longer chapter than normal. But I don't think you mind.  
Kaoru doesn't feel like returning to Kenshin's side so soon after such an emotional day for her. I don't blame her. She's feeling so many emotions she's not used to feeling.  
Poor Kenshin. I'm sure he's bewildered.  
But one this is for sure, things have changed.  
Thank you for reading! Reviews are loved!


	15. Chapter 15

A/n I'm so glad I was forgiven for the Tomoe bomb. Hehe I seemed to gained the wrath of many but it was soothed. I lived to post another chapter.  
I did take a break from Loving the Reluctant Alpha to work out some kinks in the story. However, I'm doing well in this one and steam so the posts will go as scheduled.  
Last time we left Kaoru and Kenshin in a bit of a spat so lets jump right back in!

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Kaoru woke to the sound of her name being called. Kaoru frowned slightly. Who was bugging her in the middle of the night? She snuggled closer to whatever was very warm next to her. But then a large mass bumped her head over and over until she opened her eyes. Above her, she could see Jacob leaning over the stall gate. He was the one calling her name. Enok's head had been the large mass gently bumping against her to wake her up. Sunlight was already streaming into the stables. Had she slept right through the whole night? She didn't even remember having any dreams.

"I'm awake!" she shouted at Jacob, who kept calling her.

The man sighed and turned to look down the hall. "She's over here, she's fine!"

Kaoru had a feeling she knew who it was so she turned and curled back against Enok, turning her back to the stall gate. Enok rested his head on her shoulder and his wing draped protectively over the rest of her body.

There were footsteps and the stall gate opened. Surprisingly Enok let out a soft but deep growl that vibrated his whole body.

"Easy Enok." Said the newcomer in a gentle tone.

It was Kenshin. Kaoru sighed. He came closer and slowly set a hand on the dragon's head and gave him a scratch. "Remember me? I'm Kaoru's Master, I need to talk to her."

Enok seemed uncertain although he did recognize him. Again he butted his head gently against Kaoru's shoulder. "It's your Master Kaoru. And you said you were awake."

The girl sighed. "Thanks, Enok." Kaoru peeled herself off the warm body of the dragon and sat up as Enok withdrew his wing. Kaoru rubbed her fists into her eyes and yawned. She figured she was going to get a lashing for never returning to her quarters at all, but as she turned, she didn't see a mad, upset master, instead, she saw a sad one.

"Kaoru." He started, kneeling in the grass beside her. "The King's letter came early this morning, I'm being sent out immediately."

Kaoru froze. "As in, right now?" _Please say no_.

"Yes." He sighed and looked over his shoulder at the worried Elf. "Could you feed Enok? Kaoru has to help me get Kokuei ready to go."

"Yes Sir," Jacob said instantly.

Kenshin stood and Kaoru found herself scrambling up after him. She gave Enok a hug around his long neck "I'll be back later." She whispered and then hurried out after Kenshin who was already walking out of the stable.

The walk back was silent and uncomfortable. Kaoru had no idea what to say, she was still struggling to fully wake up. She didn't want to though, she didn't want Kenshin to go. Kenshin was just as silent. He held himself stiff and his hands were in fists. Kaoru had never seen him that way before.

Once in the quarters Kokuei had climbed out of his pit and sat on the stones to warm up in the sun as fast as he could. Kaoru didn't have to be told, she ran over to the dragon and started looking over every inch of his harness. Kenshin vanished into his room.

She glanced up at Kokuei. "Guess you have to go work, huh?" she said as she gave a metal ring a hard tug to test it.

"Yes." The dragon said simply. "Kenshin didn't sleep."

Kaoru paused. "Oh?" she jumped down from Kokuei's back and ran into the tack room for his saddle. It was much heavier than Enok's and she needed Kokuei to lay on his belly so she could throw it on his back. she fumbled to fasten the buckles while looking over the leather.

"Stayed up waiting for you." The dragon revealed.

"Well that was stupid, now he's going to be exhausted on the mission," Kaoru muttered as she pulled a strap tight and began pulling another tight to buckle. She tried to ignore that bit of information, but the guilt stung her like a fresh wound. Why would he do that?

"Yes," Kokuie said simply. "He's sad and angry. But not at you." He quickly added.

"Well that's good." Kaoru ran back into the tack room. He wouldn't need the second saddle. Kaoru glanced around until her eyes landed on the travel pack. "Of course." Kaoru sighed to herself. She hauled the heavy pack out of the tack room and returned inside to retrieve the straps for it. She had just threaded the leather through the loops in the pack when Kenshin appeared beside her and hauled the pack up and placed it against Kokuei's body and then hefted it onto his back.

Kaoru silently scrambled over the smooth scales to get the straps lined up with the harness and buckled them down. She checked over and over to make sure Kokeui wouldn't chafe from a loose strap. Kenshin had already returned from the tack room with a face plate for Kokuei which the dragon lowered his head and allowed Kenshin to buckle it on. Kaoru dropped from Kokuie's back and hurried to retrieve the neck plates. She was only able to carry five at a time but the two of them were able to get Kokuei's armor on in minutes.

Stepping back Kaoru noted that Kenshin was in his white armor. It hit her then, her master was leaving. The man that just hours ago brought up rage she didn't know was inside of her. But this was the same man who had saved her from her fate as a slave and taught her that not all Northerners were evil. She would have never known Kokuei, or Jacob or Enok. She wouldn't cry, she'd been doing enough of that the past few days. She tipped her chin up.

"I don't want to be left behind." She said honestly.

"Oro?" Kenshin paused from attaching the last of the polished neck plates.

"I know saying that I want you to stay is useless and selfish and impossible. So I'm saying that I want to come with you."

His eyes softened and he walked up to her. "But that is also impossible." He said, setting his hands on her shoulders. "You are not ready, also you have to look after Enok."

"But Jacob has guardianship over him now," Kaoru argued.

"Yes, and he's going to need your help with him." he countered gently, his smile never leaving. "Look Kaoru I'm sorry about last night. You have a right to be angry with me. Nothing you feel will reach the level of hate I had for myself for my mistake."

"I won't say I'm sorry for being mad then." Kaoru looked away from lavender eyes too close and too intense.

"I don't expect you to." He stood up straight, tossing his cape over one shoulder. "Now I expect you to keep up with your studies while I'm gone. I want you reading and writing by the time I return. And to be better with a sling so that you can come with me on the next mission." He added.

The page sighed. "Yes Sir."

"Now I'll have something to look forward to coming home to instead of paperwork." He said with a smile ruffling the hair on her head again. "Now come on."

"Eh?" The ground suddenly left as Kenshin wrapped one arm around her and hauled her up into Kokuei's saddle. "Wait, what are you doing?" But Kenshin didn't answer, instead, he jumped on Kokuie and sat behind her. Without a word, the dragon launched himself into the air.

"Kenshin! You're not in a saddle!" Kaoru shrieked as she gripped the front of the saddle. She didn't have any safety straps on. This went against everything he had taught her about dragon riding. Kenshin's laughter appeared next to her ear as he moved closer and wrapped an arm around her middle.

"I've been riding dragons for twenty years. I can ride bareback just fine, that I can."

"You're crazy!" She screamed over the sound of the wind but was laughing anyway. Kokuei's wings tipped and his body angled sharply and Kaoru saw that he was already gliding down to land in the field where a great deal of people were waiting along with a few dragons. The landing was quick and smooth and Kenshin slid down and helped Kaoru dismount.

"Where's Megumi?" Kaoru asked, not seeing the giant _Seisho_.

"She's not on this mission. It'll only be myself, Tsunan, Sanosuke and Saitou."

"Just four of you?" She asked.

"We'll be meeting up with others before we head up North. Don't worry." Kenshin said. "Look, there's Misao and Yahiko. Go stay with them. I need to get my orders with the others before I go."

Before he could turn away Kaoru hugged him, a quick squeeze before darting off to her fellow pages. Kenshin smiled softly, not having the chance to hug back. He would have to remember to return the hug once he returned. He turned to where the other men waited next to the General.

… . . …

Kaoru walked up to Misao and Yahiko, surprised to see the boy. "Yahiko, aren't you going with Sanosuke?"

"Eh? No, I'm not of age yet." The boy said, looking surprised at the question.

"Of age?"

"Yeah, you can't go into on a mission where you can get into battle until the page is fourteen and becomes a squire. I have four more years to go." The boy said like it would take a lifetime for four years to go by.

Kaoru turned to Misao. "Why is Megumi not going with them? She's in the group."

"They are just doing some investigating. They won't need lots of freight to go with them. Plus it's hard to stay under the radar with a giant." Misao said with a grin.

"Good point," Kaoru said softly.

Misao stepped up closer to Kaoru and looked out at the riders with her. "You gonna miss 'em?"

"Yes," Kaoru admitted. "I don't know how long he'll be gone."

"Could be weeks, could be months." Yahiko chirped.

"Shut it Yahiko!" Misao snapped. "That isn't helping."

"Don't worry, I'll be teaching you how to use the sling," Yahiko promised. "And read signal flags"

"I'll need all the help I can get." Kaoru answered, smiling down at the boy. All at once a great cheer went up and Kaoru looked out to see the riders walking away from the General and mounting their dragons. Kenshin did up all his straps and got his helmet into place before looking over at Kaoru and giving her a wave. With a word from the General, the four dragons took to the sky in unison.

… . . …

It didn't really hit Kaoru that Kenshin and Kokuei were gone until she went back to their quarters and the courtyard was empty and silent. Sure she had come home to an empty courtyard before, but now it seemed more permanent. She should clean Kokuei's pit and cover it while he was gone. But the idea of doing so seemed to hurt too much. It was too soon, Kaoru realized. Maybe in a few days she would tackle the chore. At the moment the only thing amiss was that the tack room door was still swinging open. One of them had forgotten to close it in their haste. Kaoru walked over and secured the door.

She turned around to find Jacob walking in. He looked a little cautious and worried.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Kaoru nodded. "I'll be fine. It just happened so suddenly. They were here and now they're gone."

"I know the feeling. As a messenger, I could be in bed sleeping, wake and be flying on my way hundreds of miles within the hour."

Jacob's words brought up a question. "What if you get called up to deliver a message?" She asked.

"Oh, I've taken my name off the roster for the time being." He shrugged. "They don't like it, but I've cited a potential breeding, so they'll live." He brightened. "Oh, Bala's requesting more bones the chew on."

"What does that mean?" Kaoru tipped her head.

"It means she's going into estrus. I'm going to move her and Enok into the breeding stall tonight before dinner."

"Oh! That's great." Kaoru felt the excitement of the breeding project return. "Want help?"

"Would love help," Jacob answered. "You can come whenever, I know you won't have much to do now that your master and dragon are off."

"Well actually I have a lot I'm going to be doing." She said.

"Like?"

"I've got to better my reading and writing, as well as using a sling." She answered.

"And flying," Jacob added with a smile. "We can take them out tomorrow if you like. I looked over Enok and his wounds are all healed up."

Kaoru jumped and gave her hands a clap. "Oh I can't wait!"

"Thought you would be excited." Jacob laughed and then laughed harder as Kaoru stuck her tongue out at him. "It's near lunchtime, want to come with me to feed the dragons and then grab a bite?"

Had that much time really passed? It seemed like she just woke up minutes ago to rush to work. Then again, Kaoru had no way of knowing what time it was when Kenshin found her. He apparently went to Jacob but who knows how many places he looked first. Plus when did he get word of the letter's arrival? There had to have been a meeting first. It could have been the middle of the morning for all Kaoru knew.

"Sure." She finally said.

… . . …

While they were feeding the dragons Kaoru looked over Enok's wounds. Jacob was right. The delicate new skin was now thick scar tissue and Enok claimed to feel no pain when she applied pressure to them.

"Are you excited to let me ride on you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Oh yes. I love to fly." The little dragon answered between bites.

"I hope you'll teach me to love flying too." Kaoru petted him on the neck.

"I will try and do a good job." Enok returned.

"So will I."

… . . …

The pair sat with Misao at lunch, having bumped into her in the line. Lunch for Kaoru was a small bit of roast pheasant with green vegetables. It was light, and something Kaoru could manage to eat even though she was still churning inside.

"So…you ready for Winter?" Misao asked.

"Eh? Winter?" Kaoru spoke around a mouthful of buttered vegetables.

The girl laughed. "I know Summer's here are long, but not that long. The harvest has already started at the farms."

"I didn't even realize Autumn had started." Kaoru gasped.

"About two weeks ago," Jacob stated. "But it's been really mild and the harvest season is short. Winter should be arriving soon. I thought that was why you were asking about the Winters here the other day."

"I already went to get my winter clothes," Misao stated.

"I need to get mine." Jacob had wolfed down his lunch and was scrapping his plate clean.

"Do I go see Molli about Winter clothes?" Kaoru wondered. If it was already late in the year as they had said, winter would be setting in on the farm by now.

"Yeah, just go ask her," Misao answered.

"Do you think the winters here are bad?" Kaoru asked, curious now. "The Elf says they are not so bad." She thumbed over at Jacob. "And Kenshin as well."

"Sometimes. The days are pretty nice but the nights are freezing." Misao answered. "Some of the dragons hibernate, most just stay in their covered sand pits."

"What about Bala and Enok?" Kaoru asked Jacob. "Will the winter affect them?"

Jacob shook his head. "They don't mind the cold as much. Another reason why they are perfect as messengers, they'll go out in any weather."

"Unlike me." Misao pointed out with a grin. "I hate the cold. You won't find me anywhere unless it's right in front of a fireplace. I don't go out once the sun sets either."

"So the place pretty much shuts down in the winter?" Kaoru wondered. "Or just Misao?"

The girl laughed, "Slows down for the most part." Misao said after she finished laughing. "People stay inside, catch up on hobbies and things like that. I know I will be."

Kaoru figured she should find something to keep her busy once the cold set in. She was sure Enok would be gone by then and she would have far too much free time.

… . . …

"Molli?" Kaoru looked around the washroom. The tubs were empty at the moment and being scrubbed by the women. For once the place wasn't stifling with steam. A young girl with fire for hair and a face full of freckles looked up and pointed with a scrub brush in her hand.

"Over there Miss." She said.

"Oh, thank you." Kaoru gave the girl a smile and a nod before heading to the back of the room where the girl had pointed. There Molli was sitting with a few other women doing the mending. "Molli, do you have a moment?"

The woman looked up. "Oh Hello dear!" She said, surprised and happy to see the girl. She set the mending on the table where she and other ladies were working. "What can I do for you?"

"I was told by my friends that I'm supposed to pick up winter clothes?"

"Yes!" She stood up. "Half of the compound has already come to request their winter wear. Come, follow me." The waved her hand and turned to the left where Kaoru remembered going to get her first new clothes.

"How are the winters here?" Kaoru asked. "Some of the others say that they are pretty mild, but can be bad at night."

"Very true, my dear. We're known for good but short winters, that's why this compound was built here; it's good for the dragons." Molli climbed the ladder with wheels and pushed herself along the high wall looking at the different shelves holding different types of clothes.

"But there are other compounds in different weather." Kaoru wondered out-loud as she watched the woman pull something from one shelf and something from another.

"That's true, dear. But they are suitable for the dragons they have. Some love the heat, some the cold, some love the dry and others the wet."

"I wish I knew more about dragons," Kaoru said. "How am I supposed to be a good page if I don't even know basic things?"

"Oh, my Dear." Molli climbed down the ladder and set the clothes she had on a side table. "Everything everyone knows about dragons and such they learned in time, and it will be the same for you." She pulled a large sheet of brown parchment from a roll on the table and set the clothes on it.

"I know," Kaoru said, walking up to the table and looking down at the wool tunics folded and placed perfectly in the center of the paper.

"You're learnin' to read," Molli stated. "You'll soon be able to read as many books about dragons as you want." She got back up the ladder and pulled a cloak from a shelf. "Let's try this on."

It was made of heavy fleece and was deep blue in color, like her eyes. Molli wrapped Kaoru up and helped to do up the bone buttons. It fell to her knees and felt very light, yet warm. "This is nice," Kaoru said, petting the fabric. "Pretty color." She was used to the drab greens, browns, rust reds and tans.

Molli smiled as she lifted the hood and draped it to cover her head. "This cloak is for light everyday wear. Around the compound, staying warm inside. And we don't have much to do in the winter so the women like to take the break to look pretty." Molli winked and pulled the hood back down. "The heavy cloak is for outside work, any missions you might be on," Molli informed as she got back on the ladder. "Do you want blue?"

Kaoru had no idea what color looked good on her or not, and wasn't at all surprised to know that she didn't really care. She was just glad to see colorful clothes and to have them. "Yes, please. Although isn't blue for Squires?"

"Only your uniform is color coded. Ah, here we are." Molli pulled a garment out that was obviously much heavier than the first. She made her way down as Kaoru unbuttoned the light cloak and folded it. Molli took it from her and handed her the second cloak. This one was heavy, made of leather dyed a light dove gray, inside was more fleece that was a much lighter shade of blue, almost like the sky. It had many more pockets inside and outside. The buttons were bone stained black and it had a tie at the throat and waist. It was much warmer than the first, nearly unbearable in the still warm temperature of the building. But even with its heavy size, and a length that went down to near her ankles, she was still able to move freely.

"I could survive weeks in the snow in this," Kaoru remarked, pulling the large heavy hood over her head. It was large enough to cover her whole face if she wanted it to.

"That's what it's for," Molli said. Good for flying and traveling on foot."

Kaoru undid the buttons and ties and had Molli fold the heavy garment and place it with the others.

"I gave you some more tunics and pants, and thicker socks, you'll want them even when you're inside." Molli showed her each new article before putting it in the pile in the center of the paper. She folded the paper into a perfect package and pulled some string from her pocket to tie it up. "There you go. If you need anything, just let me know."

"Thank you, Molli. And I'll remember what you said, about learning in my own time."

"That's a dear. Now off with you."

… . . …

Molli was right, she was learning to read, so she could read books about dragons whenever she wanted and educate herself. Then she wouldn't always have to rely on someone else having to explain things to her. Simple things, things pages should know. Kaoru hurried back to her quarters and unpacked the new clothes and set them safely away. A peek in the small linen chest near her bed showed that there was a thick and very heavy quilt inside. This would be useful once the cold really set in. But Kaoru left it in the chest for the time being. It was still warm, even at night.

… . . …

"How long do you think it would take for me to master reading and writing?" Kaoru asked as she led Enok out of his stall.

"Depends," Jacob answered. He was in Bala's stall, giving her one more look over before letting her out. "How much of an effort you put in will determine how soon or long it will take."

"Hmm." Obviously. Kaoru knew this, but it felt nice to have the reassurance that she could indeed learn this skill. Kaoru set a hand on Enok's back as she walked him out of the stables and into the courtyard space next to the stone and wood building. It was nice to see the poor thing out and walking around. He stretched and gave his body a shake, much like a dog coming out of the water. His scales were bright in the direct sunlight and he opened his wings to sunbathe

"Feels good," Enok said as he turned his face to the sun.

"I'm sure. You've been stuck inside for too long." Kaoru said gently as she pet his stretched neck. "Go ahead and soak up some of this sun."

"Yes, before it's weakened by winter." Enok agreed.

"Oh? So you know winter is on its way?" Seemed everyone knew but her.

"Oh yes," Enok said, his eyes squinting up at the orb in the sky.

Behind her, Jacob came out with Bala. She had put on a bit of weight since Jacob has started feeding her so much fatty pork. It wasn't a drastic change. She still looked like she could out fly a bird. But it was just enough of a change for Kaoru to see the difference. She was slightly smaller than Enok, but now much heavier. It would be another week or more before Kaoru could get Enok back up to a proper weight. Perhaps she should feed him fatty pork instead of his lamb.

Balla nearly glowed under the sunlight. She was much lighter in color than Enok. She was perhaps a few years difference between them. The sun made her look like an emerald with fire lighting it up from the inside. She was much more active, walking around and content to look at everything while Enok stood still in his basking. Finally, the female walked up to Enok and tipped her head this way and that, reminding Kaoru of the way chickens looked curious.

"Feel warm, Enok?" She asked, bumping her head against his neck.

"Oh, very. It's nice." His eyes slid open and he turned his head to her. "Do you like the sunlight?"

"Very much," Bala stated.

Kaoru smiled and looked over at Jacob who had backed up to stand next to her with relaxed crossed arms. He gave Kaoru a smile before turning back to the talking reptiles.

… . . …

Kaoru and Jacob leaned against the gate of the breeding stall. Both Bala and Enok were wandering around, looking and sniffing at their new surroundings. They seemed to like each other and Jacob felt comfortable enough to keep them together. It was rare for messenger dragons to disagree and even rarer for them to fight. But Jacob wanted to be sure. He didn't want to risk Bala or Enok.

"So what now?" Kaoru turned and rested her head on her arms as she looked over at Jacob. "we just wait?"

The Elf nodded. "That's all we can do, just wait." He pushed away from the gate and Kaoru followed. "So do you want to try flying tomorrow? Mid-morning before lunch?"

Kaoru felt excitement. The first happy feeling she had since that morning. Had it only been just that morning? It felt like Kenshin had been gone for days already, and it had only been hours. But she didn't let that ruin the feeling the idea of flying brought her. "I would like that."

Jacob smiled. "I know you have lots of studying to do. So I'll feed Enok in the mornings if you want that free time."

"Oh I can't let you do that." Kaoru protested.

Jacob shook his head. "I've guardianship over him remember. I'm not doing anything I wouldn't already be doing if you were never involved. Besides, it's not much harder to feed them both at the same time. I'll have to now that they are in the same stall. I don't want to make one wait for food while the other eats."

"Kaoru smiled softly. "You're too nice and soft. Alright." She agreed. "Mornings will be my own time."

"And mid-morning will be flying." Jacob added.

* * *

A/n I feel a bit bad sending Kenshin away before they could really resolve their issues and unspoken feelings for each other. But I feel it's the only way for Kaoru to realize how much she enjoys her master. Although, she has Jacob taking up much of her time now.  
I am excited for Kaoru getting to ride Enok  
I also have to add how much I love little Balla and how cute the two dragons are.  
I hope it all goes well.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are much loved.


	16. Chapter 16

Woot! Another week, Another chapter So sorry for the pause in updates. Life, you know how it is.  
BlueandRed- made some fan art! Which is amazing and I would love to see it but breaks links so I'm unable to. I really would like to see it though. I don't think anyone's made fan art of my story before. So exciting.

You guys are asking so many questions and wondering about lots of things that will be answered. Plus there are a few good ideas thrown in that I wished I had thought about. Hehe

On to the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Kaoru tossed and turned, thinking she would never sleep. The quarters were too quiet and that was ridiculous because Kenshin and Kokuei were silent every night. But still, Kaoru missed the steady breathing of Kokuei as she slept next to him. It was like soft bellows slowly moving air in and out, in and out.

Plus Kaoru was surprised at how unnerving it was to stay all by herself. At the farm, she was always with her mother or her sisters. She had only been alone for a week before Kenshin came and took her away. Since then she always had them around. It was odd being all alone in the compound at night. She made sure to lock her door tight before dressing in night clothes and getting into bed. It was also only the second time she slept in the bed and she wasn't as tired as she was the last time so it took some getting used to before she was comfortable. After years of sleeping on the hard ground and then in the sand pit made the stuffed mattress a luxury she feared she would never get used to. The sand pit wasn't as hard as sun-baked earth, she had to admit.

With a frustrated sigh, Kaoru flipped onto her side and hugged one of the pillows like she would Kokuei's tail. It was slightly more comfortable this way, but still no substitute for the real thing.

… . . …

Kaoru opened one eye to see soft light from the small window above her bed. She actually slept? Sitting up she stretched and yawned. The hard night of tossing and turning made her want to flop back onto her pillows. When she wanted to sleep the bed was uncomfortable, now that she had to get up, the bed felt like the arms of a goddess rocking her to sleep. She could almost hear the lullaby. Kaoru gave her head a jerk. _Wake up!_ She told herself and stepped out of bed. She didn't have to feed Enok in the morning so she needed to go eat breakfast and hurry to one of the many classes.

Dressed, Kaoru hurried off the breakfast. It was no longer early morning, so there was a bit of a line but it wasn't very long and there weren't many people in the commons. She grabbed a bowl of fruit, a sweet roll and filled her cup with cold milk.

… . . …

Kaoru was always fascinated by reading and watching someone write was like watching them create art. But learning to do these things was like a trip to Hell. She took comfort in the fact that the room had other young pages and a few older ones trying to learn as well. Each one had their own instructor. Kaoru's was a nice young woman named Cami who reminded her of Molli if Molli was in her twenties. Kaoru knew her alphabet since childhood but had only just started stringing the symbols together when the war took over. She had all but forgotten the small words she had learned. It seemed like magic when Kaoru could write and read those small words ten years later. It only took a bit of reminding of sounds for her to pick them back up. But anything longer than a few symbols was far too difficult for Kaoru.

The instructors were all kind, very patient people. They understood the frustration of their charges and they were always positive. It was hard to feel nothing but determination when in that class.

A young boy behind Kaoru was only just learning his alphabet. While a young man about Kaoru's age was already a master at reading and was being tested on correct spelling. A girl sitting in the corner of the room was working on her penmanship. Each sat far enough away from each other so as to not disturb one another. Their instructors hovered like a mother bird giving encouragement and praise. Kaoru figured if it weren't for the amazing instructors, no one here would ever want to learn.

Kaoru watched a small fly crawl across the wooden table before flying off. In front of her was a book with a simple picture of a girl. Before her was some parchment and her hand fiddled with the charcoal pencil.

"Sound out the word Kaoru, do it slowly," Cami said. The sunlight from the window lit up her golden blond hair, turning it into a halo. Her smile was gentle and bright and so were her honey brown eyes.

"Yes, Ma'am," Kaoru said softly. As she slowly said the word, she wrote the symbol that created that sound. Her writing was shaky and the symbols blocky but all that mattered was that she was able to write the word.

"Very good Kaoru!" Cami said in an excited, but hushed tone so as to not disturb the others. "Let's try a harder one." Cami reached down and turned the page. On the new page was a picture much like the girl but was obviously an adult.

"Woman?" Kaoru asked. When Cami nodded Kaoru began to sound out the word. She knew the symbols for "Man" so she wrote that word out first. Then, as though something deep in her memory clicked on, she added two lines to the symbol to turn it from masculine to feminine.

"Correct!"

Kaoru smiled up at her instructor. "I've learned this before, as a very small child. I've just forgotten it all."

"It will get easier with time," Cami said. "Would you like to try another?"

Kaoru beamed. "Yes, ma'am."

… . . …

"So it went well today?"

Kaoru nodded, watching Jacob as he went over every inch of Enok's harness one last time. "Aye, it seems to get easier the more I do it. My first few classes when I first got here were a nightmare, but I think I've caught on." She twisted the strap of Enok's harness. It had been deemed safe and she was to attach it to Enok, but Kaoru found herself distracted. The leather gave a creek in her hands which brought Jacob's attention to her.

"That's supposed to go on Enok, not worried to bits." He shifted on one foot and a lopsided smile crawled across his face. "Are you getting nervous?"

Kaoru didn't like it when he smiled at her like that. It made the blood rush to her face, and this time it was no different. "I've never flown by myself."

"Well with Enok you're most likely just going to ride. Actually, with almost all dragons, you're just going to ride. They do all of the flying and have all of the control."

The blood that was pooling in her cheeks suddenly rushed away, leaving her feeling cold.

As if feeling her unease Enok left Bala's side and rested his head on her lap. "It will be alright Kaoru, I'll be very careful."

"Oh, Enok." Kaoru hugged him around the neck. "I trust you. It's myself I don't trust."She added as she slipped the harness on him. She buckled it tightly but made sure it was not hurting his old wounds.

"All you need to do is just hang on and listen to me," Jacob said as he stepped up beside Enok and strapped on the saddle. "How's that, not too tight?"

Enok lifted each leg, opened his wings and stretched. "It's perfect. Not bothersome." He said.

"Good." Jacob stood and went to double check Bala's equipment. "Everything looks good." Jacob set a hand on Bala's neck and the pair of them walked out of the stall. "Follow us." He called over his shoulder.

Kaoru gave Enok a nervous smile as she set her hand on his neck and the two of them walked out side by side. Once out of the stable Jacob led them across the courtyard.

"Through here." Jacob turned to the far side of the courtyard and pushed open the two large double doors that led to the landing field.

Stepping out into the field with its short grasses, Kaoru could see the forest in the distance and noted the shifting warm colors. Were the trees changing colors yesterday? How could she have not noticed the oranges and reds? Perhaps she was just too distracted with Kenshin and Kokuei leaving to really care about the leaves in the distance. Other than the changing leaves, there really was no other sign of the changing seasons. Perhaps the days were getting shorter, but the weather was still warm.

"Let's get you strapped in." Jacob stepped up to her and Enok.

Suddenly the idea was too real. She really was going to fly all on her own. She glanced up, the doors to the courtyard were still open, she could bolt and make a run for it. But she took a deep breath and tipped up her chin. She was not a coward, she would do this, and master flying and make Kenshin proud of her hard work.

"In the saddle with you," Jacob said, giving her shoulder a tap.

Kaoru twitched at the touch but steeled her nerves and turned back around. Enok was laying on his belly so that Kaoru could easily climb into the saddle. It was much like mounting a short horse. "I don't have my tail." Kaoru realized.

"We don't use them. These dragons are too small. If you fall, the jerk of the tail would most likely jar them so much that they would fall from the sky as well." Jacob informed as he wrapped the safety strap tightly around her waist.

Well, that made her feel less comfortable. But she didn't have time to dwell on it. For suddenly Jacob gave Enok a hearty slap and the dragon surged to his feet and then crouched low. Kaoru had just enough time to grab the saddle straps before the dragon launched himself into the air.

"Not so fast Enok!" Jacob reminded the dragon. Kaoru felt her heart sink down into her stomach from the speed of the launch. But once the small dragon leveled out she forced her hands from the straps and gave a whoop of excitement. Better than a shriek of fear, which she was sure was going to escape her.

…. . . …

Eli set a ceramic mixing tile in front of Kaoru and handed her a mixing knife. "This will be the last of the salve Enok will need. It's mostly just to keep the scar tissue protected until it can thicken and protect the area." He then turned and took up a few jars from the many shelves and set them on the counter next to the tile. "These are the herbs we will be mixing. I'll teach you this recipe so that you can make it on your own. It's good for human skin as well." He set the large glass jar of base salve in front of her. "It will be up to you to remember these and to learn to identify the plants in the wild."

Kaoru nodded, her face already set in concentration as she used the small silver spoon to scoop out the base for the salve. "What is this made of?" She asked as she set the base on the tile.

Eli set a third jar on the counter. "This base is made of tallow with a bit of beeswax. We use quite a bit of wax here because of our warmer temperatures. If you were up North, you could get away with using less."

Kaoru understood, the cooler temperatures of the North would keep the base solid, while down here in the heat the base would melt a bit.

"This is aloe, sage, and lavender," Eli stated, setting a hand on the three jars. "The herbs have been dried and powdered, but the aloe is fresh off the plant and should be used right away."

Kaoru took up the jar with a milky yet clear substance. The gel was not as thick as the tallow base but it mixed rather easy. She took the two powdered herbs and carefully measured out the amounts with Eli closely watching her. She mixed those together with her knife until it was one consistent color.

"Here's your jar." The medic set a small brown glass jar in front of her. "Try to always use dark glass to hold your medicines in, light has a habit of destroying all the properties of the medicine that makes it work."

Kaoru had heard something like this before back on the farm. The workers had to keep the Spice covered in bags once it was picked because it was very delicate to light once it was off the plant. Her old Master was very strict about this rule.

Kaoru was carefully filling her jar while Eli set the ingredients away. "Now I'll teach you about cleaning and stitching up wounds. Then I'll show you how to make a salve for bruises, scrapes, and cuts. Oh and I better show you how to set a broken bone on a human and a dragon." The medic was darting up and down the counter pulling many books from the lower shelves of the counter and setting them next to the girl. Kaoru watched as the pile of books grew taller and taller.

"Eli, you know I can't read very well," Kaoru said as she scraped up the last tiny bit of salve and added it to the little jar.

"Oh yes, don't worry about that. This sort of teaching is best taught by showing rather than telling." The man came up short. "Perhaps you should sit in on some surgeries." He said quietly to himself before shaking his head. He turned to the girl and pulled a book of the stack and set it in front of her and flipped through the pages. "It's all mostly pictures, see." He rotated the book around so she could see the detailed drawing of the mending of a wound. "Skin and dragon hide act differently, so you'll want to learn how to take care of both."

… . . …

Karou adjusted the wick in the oil lamp before setting it down on her desk. She sat in the chair and pulled over one of the massive books Colt lent to her. It was mostly illustrations showing the history of dragon breeding. There were small lines of notes here and there and Kaoru was excited to find that she could read most of the simple words. There were only a few times she didn't understand a word enough. Not even sounding it out gave her any idea as to what it meant. Yet that didn't discourage Kaoru if anything it made her will stronger. She would learn to read and write perfectly.

In the early history of breeding, it seemed that dragons were raided from the nest. Grown dragons were caught at first. Many of those early species were much smaller than they are now. Even so, they didn't have Spice back then and the risk of harm to man and dragon was large. They noted that dragons raided from the nest while still young, behaved somewhat better in captivity. To Kaoru, it seemed obvious that if they just hand raised them like Kenshin did, then everything would have been better. She still couldn't understand why they didn't think of it before.

She read about the soft shelled types and how they were able to mix breeds to form stronger, larger dragons. Many dragons eggs were soft when first laid and they grew harder over time. They used to determine when hatching was going to be soon by how hard the shell was. This was also the only time they could transport the eggs without worry of damaging them. Over time they were able to breed the dragons to have their shells harden much quicker, giving them ample time to transport them.

Kaoru yawned and glanced over at the oil lamp. It was almost empty, she would need to pick up more oil soon if she was going to keep up with these late study sessions. She did volunteer to stay with Jacob. Bala was surely gravid by now and he was so excited that he nearly made a bed for himself in the stall next to their breeding stall. Kaoru was excited too, she had never seen a clutch of eggs before. She wondered how big they would be, what color they would be, she wondered how adorable the tiny hatchlings would be. Kaoru laughed at herself. Any more excitement and she would never leave the messenger stables.

A knock sounded at her door. It was such an unexpected sound that Kaoru jumped in her seat and bumped her desk. Her oil lamp wobbled slightly but didn't tip over. There was only one reason someone would knock on her door this many hours after lights out. It had to be Jacob, was it news about Bala?

Quickly Kaoru rushed to the door and yanked it open. A pair of acid yellow eyes greeted her in the shadows of the night. Startled Kaoru took a step back. The eyes advanced, bringing the person within the light of her lamp. Dirty traveling leathers, unkempt blood red hair greeted her first.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru gasped. It had only been two weeks. She didn't think he would be back already. But joy suddenly filled her until she thought she would burst. "Kenshin!" She didn't care that he was dirty, even bloodstained, he was alive and back home. She threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around him. "When did you get back? Is everything alright? How are the others? Do you or Kokuei want food?" She pulled away to see his face. His face was set in stone. His mouth was a slash, eyes hard and narrow and they burned a startling yellow. Heat poured off of him, so much heat Kaoru felt herself start to sweat. "Kenshin?" She asked softly, pulling further away.

But Kenshin's hands caught her and held her in front of him. His eyes started with swirl with a deeper, rich amber color. His eyes smoldered, burned right into her. "Kaoru." He said simply. His voice low and thick with some emotion Kaoru couldn't fathom. All at once he converged upon her. His arms wrapped around her and pressed her against him. Kaoru could feel the heat of his body through the many layers of clothing. She could feel the hardness of him as he pressed her against the wall of her room. His mouth covered hers and Kaoru felt her heart leap as a sob like sound escaped him. Kaoru found her hands tangled in his hair. Hair that shone like fire in the sun. Her mouth parted at the sound of desperation from him and she sighed deeply, melting her body against his.

With a jerk, Kaoru lifted her head and nearly fell out of her chair.

The room spun violently and she took hold of the desk to keep from falling. Then all at once, the room stopped moving and everything came into focus. The room was empty, Kenshin was not there. Her body was slick with sweat as her little potbelly stove was putting out too much heat for the little room. Her face felt numb where it had been pressed up against the book she had been reading. With her heart pounding and her lungs gasping for air Kaoru hurried from the room and yanked open the door. There was no one around as she stumbled from her room and onto the covered porch. The cool Autumn night air chilled her sweaty skin and acted like a splash of cold water.

A squeak escaped Kaoru as she covered her face with both hands, hands that could still feel the tangle of Kenshin's hair. Her body could still feel the crushing weight of his and her lips felt bruised by his lips. What the Hell kind of dream was that? Kaoru uncovered her face and looked back into the warm light pouring from her room.

It had felt so real….so real.

So real that her body ached.

So real that her heart broke. Kenshin had not returned. He was still out there, perhaps fighting. She turned to the sand pit. She had raked it clean and covered it nearly a week ago. It was still undisturbed. But why, why would she have such a dream about her own master? He was attractive yes, and kind to her. But it was Jacob that had first given her the feeling that he looked at her like a woman. Shouldn't it be Jacob she would dream about? Kaoru felt nothing but bewilderment and perhaps sexually frustrated, which was nearly as bewildering.

Growing up, being a girl was dangerous. Kaoru did her best for ten years to forget that she was female. She did anything and everything just as good as a boy her age could do. Perhaps that was where her determination came from. She had to work harder, try harder. Anything dealing with sex was seen as terrifying and dangerous to her. Her mother suffered, her sisters suffered. Women suffered while the men enjoyed themselves. But in that dream, Kaoru was doing anything but suffering. Strangely she felt a bit annoyed and upset that the dream ended. What would have happened? Perhaps she still had a male mentality about her, that's why she was enjoying it.

She was still very confused and now very much wide awake. Waking out from under the covered porch, Kaoru could see that the slice of the moon was in the middle of the sky. She was unsure when moonrise was but she was sure that it was closer to very early rather than very late. She had slept most the night away on her desk. Well, there was little point in going to bed now, she was wide awake.

… . . …

Kaoru looked over the wooden gate to see Bala and Enok asleep, their long necks curled around the others and their heads resting on each others body. The page girl couldn't help the swelling of her heart at the sight. Enok was like a whole different dragon. He was no longer worried about how his Master would react to him doing things. He understood that Jacob was his guardian at the moment and Jacob had been nothing but gentle to the little dragon.

As he promised, in the stall next door Jacob made himself a bed on the sweet grass and was currently asleep. Kaoru risked a peek over the gate. The young man was sprawled like a child, arms and legs stretched this way and that. Although the cool Autumn air was starting to bite, it was warm in the stables and Jacob only had one thin blanket thrown haphazardly around his body.

… . . …

Jacob gave Kaoru a sidelong glance as the pair of them pushed their feeding barrels back to the stables.

"Did you really have to poke me in the face to wake me up," Jacob asked for the third time.

Kaoru laughed the first and second time he asked, but now she gave him a puzzled look. "Did it really bother you that much? I won't ever do it again." She scoffed. "It was just something I did to my sisters. Before."

"Yes, that I understand." Jacob swallowed as he looked away from Kaoru. "You really shouldn't crawl into a man's bed and-"

"I didn't crawl into your bed." Kaoru gasped. "I stood at your head and poked you in the face."

"Well, you may as well have." Jacob snapped.

Memories of her dream that night was still fresh in her mind. She turned, hurried to get ahead of him and catch his eyes. "It bothers you because I'm a girl."

Jacob's jaw flexed but he didn't say anything.

"And you think I'm a woman."

"Kaoru you are a woman," Jacob grunted.

She huffed. "I mean that you see me as a woman and not a kid, least of all a boy."

"I don't know how you were able to fool red-blooded men...you are so obviously a female." The pair of them turned to the stables. It was still very early and the dragons were all still asleep.

"Shh." Kaoru hushed, not wanting to wake everyone.

"You look good, you sound good, you smell good..." Jacob hissed under his breath.

"Hey, I worked hard to pretend to be a boy, I had to. I don't have to now." She set the barrel at the gate and wheeled around to glare at the elf. "Wait, smell good?"

"It must be your soap or my elf senses but you smell great," Jacob admitted, screwing his eyes shut. "I've been fighting it since I met you. Your Master is a manslayer!"

Kaoru felt her jaw go slack and was sure she was staring at him. "Fighting what?" Did she even want to know? Yes, yes she did, she was curious.

His leaf green eyes opened and he looked behind him down at the quiet stalls before turning back to her. "I'll tell you if you swear not to get mad at me."

"Why would I get mad?

"Just swear it." again he glanced over his shoulder.

Kaoru flicked her eyes down the stables, wondering what it was he was looking out for. "Alright, I swear."

Jacob dragged his hand through his long light colored hair and then growled in frustration as he yanked the gate to the stall he had slept in. "Come in here." He hissed, pulling on Kaoru's hand.

"Wha- why are you being so secretive?" she hissed back as she closed the gate behind her.

"Your Master would kill me, I know he would." Jacob sighed, relaxing now that they were out of sight.

"But he's not even here." Kaoru protested. She was insanely curious now to know what Jacob was thinking Kenshin would kill him over.

"But someone could report back to him." He countered.

"So, what was it you were fighting?"

The elf sighed. "I've been wanting to ask you a question." He started. He didn't seem to know what to do with his hands so he just clenched them at his sides and his eyes were everywhere but on her.

"Ask." Kaoru felt like she was trying to pry words from Kokuei.

"Can I..."He sighed, His eyes turned to her. "I want to kiss you. Can I?"

Blue eyes went wide. Did people normally ask for permission to kiss someone? The idea of letting a man do that to her was a bit terrifying. Her sisters didn't seem to like it but after the dream she had that night, she had to admit she was more than a bit curious as to what it would be like to kiss someone. She looked up at Jacob. He seemed to be fighting having a breakdown waiting for her to answer. He was a friend and proved to be a good friend that she trusted. He treated Bala wonderfully, as well as Enok, who wasn't even his. She didn't have anything to be afraid of with him. But most of all she wanted to know what a kiss would feel like. Would it be like her dream?

"Yes."

Jacob blinked. "Yes?"

"Yes, I've never been kissed before. My sisters didn't enjoy them it seemed...from what I saw. I want to know for myself. And I trust you."

Jacob took a breath and let it out in one woosh. "I'm certain your sisters didn't want those kisses. I won't do it unless you want it." He vowed in all seriousness. His hands were out in front of him as if he were calming a dragon about to bolt.

But Kaoru was calm. She thought for a moment and then nodded. "Yes I'm sure." she didn't know what to do so she just stood there with her arms at her side and her head tipped up.

"Alright." He said softly, his raised hands now and rested them on her shoulders. He paused a moment. "Here." He pushed her gently to the side and his hands went to her sides and he lifted her up off the floor and set her on one of the side beams of the stall, now she was the same height as him. He took another breath.

"You seem nervous." Kaoru pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I don't want to frighten you." He said with a huff.

"I'm not afraid of you," Kaoru assured. "You won't hurt me."

"How do you know."

"Cause Master Kenshin will kill you."

The dark skin of the elf paled. "Right well." Seemed he didn't know how to start.

"It was your idea so kiss me already." Kaoru snapped.

Jacob didn't wait. Instantly he pressed forward and took Kaoru's face with both hands and pressed his lips to hers.

The first thing Kaoru noticed was the heat of his lips. They were warm and gentle on hers. The second thing she noticed was his smell, he smelled of sweet grass and spice. She found her hands fluttering about, not knowing what to do with them. She set them on his chest and felt his muscles jump at her touch. In fact, his whole body jumped. This gave Kaoru a strange warm feeling deep in her belly. His head angled for a deeper kiss and Kaoru felt his warm wet tongue graze across her lower lip. Her breath caught. One hand was in her hair while the other drifted down to her throat in the most distracting way. She found herself griping at the front of his tunic, pulling him closer to her. _Oh, this was nice._

His constant teasing of her lower lip caused frustration to rise in Kaoru. A kind of frustration she hadn't felt before. Hesitantly, she opened her mouth and he invaded. She gasped at the feel of his tongue in her mouth. The sensation sent shivers down her whole body. She wanted him closer, she wanted to curl up against the heat of his body. She didn't know a simple kiss would feel like crawling into a warm and welcoming blanket. She parted her knees, allowing him to press his body against hers. It felt very nearly like her dream. The heat of him burned right through their clothes and warmed her body, the scent of him was nearly as addicting and she couldn't keep her hands from drifting upwards and diving into the silk that was his hair.

He moaned against her mouth and the sound of it was like a bolt of energy down her spine to settle in her most private area. Her tongue danced with his, their hands were everywhere but it wasn't enough for Kaoru, she needed him even closer, she wanted to be warmer and more urgently, the pressure between her legs wanted release. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his hips and pressed herself against his own.

Jacob pulled away from the kiss and gasped for air. He grabbed the wood rail she was sitting on and angled his body to press against her even more. His mouth went to her throat and he thrust his pelvis into hers. This time Kaoru gasped, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder to keep from falling from the rail. She could feel his member, hot and hard throbbing between her legs. This was something she should be afraid of, but all Kaoru wanted was more. She felt wound up tight, every touch was sensitive and curiously she felt slightly slick down between her legs, was that normal?

A warm hand snaked up her tunic and clutched at one of her small breasts and Kaoru's head fell back with a moan.

"Are they going to mate?"

Kaoru and Jacob froze, the two of them looked over to find two sets of big green eyes watching them. Both Bala and Enok were awake and had rested their heads on the rail Kaoru was sitting on and watching them.

"I don't know," Balla said, turning her eyes to her Master. "Are you going to have babies too?"

Suddenly the world returned with a crash. No Kaoru wasn't going to have babies, she couldn't have babies, she was a fighter in training, Kenshin was counting on her to be ready for the next fight. "No!" Kaoru answered, dropping her legs from around Jacob and pushing him with enough force to lose his balance. Kaoru jumped down from the rail and ran from the stall and opened their gate. She was already wheeling Enok's feeding barrel inside when Jacob had composed himself enough to join her with Bala's food.

Enok seemed excited by the idea and ignored his food for a moment. "Kaoru, are you going to have babies?" Again Kaoru felt a moment of panic.

"No, Enok. I can't have a baby." She turned on Jacob. "I can't have a baby." She gasped.

"Easy Kaoru." Jacob hushed as he angled the barrel down for Bala. "We didn't do anything that would cause a baby." His face was flushed and his hands were clenched.

Kaoru knew this, she had seen animals on the farm mating and nothing they did was like that. Why was she panicking?

The ears of both dragons drooped.

"Oh, that's too bad," Enok said. "Next time I'm sure you'll do a good job." the dragon dove into his food.

Jacob made a strangled sound.

Kaoru shifted on her feet. She had never felt how Jacob had been making her feel. Yet it bothered her.

"Are you alright?" Jacob whispered, stepping up to her. "I didn't mean for things to go so far. I just wanted a kiss, I'm sorry." His eyes were crestfallen.

"I'm fine. You don't have to apologize." She tried to reassure him with a smile.

"Yes I do, you trusted me."

She reached out and set a hand on his arm. "And I still trust you, Jacob. You didn't do anything I didn't want to do. I know things went far, but I allowed it." She shifted her weight from one foot to the other and back again. "I just never really thought about…Men and women….together….as anything that could be pleasant. It was to be avoided at all cost. But now I'm a female again, and I'm around men who are good people. But...I don't know anything." She was rambling, but she wanted to get her feelings out. "I didn't know that it could feel good." She muttered at last, looking away.

Jacob was silent for a long moment. "You've been around some horrible people." He said finally. "It makes me feel angry for you. Coupling can and often is a nice thing." He looked away, cheeks red. "People enjoy themselves and most love each other deeply. But even if they don't they can be together and make each other feel good."

"Don't they worry about..." Kaoru glanced at the dragons still involved with their food. "Babies?"

"Sometimes. There are ways to keep from getting with child. Medicines and timing, that way, they can plan when and if they want a family and who to have it with."

"You seem to know quite a bit about this." Kaoru had never heard of ways to keep from having a child

"I….had friends when I was training. Nothing serious, just friends. Training is hard and stressful and we did what we could to relax. They didn't want to become pregnant in the middle of training. If they did they would have been removed. So they drank this tea that kept my seed from taking root." He looked over at her. "I thought it would be much more uncomfortable to talk about this. But I feel at ease with you."

Kaoru lifted one shoulder. "We trust each other and I know I feel at ease with you. I don't think you would see me negatively, I don't see you negatively because you had females. I mean, we didn't even do anything and I was feeling….good….I don't see how people aren't coupling all the time."

Jacob made another strangled sound before chuckling. "Sometimes they do."

The girl looked down at her hands. "I suddenly understand why Tomoe picked Kenshin to father her child. They were friends and they trusted each other and wanted to help." She thought she understood, but really she didn't have the slightest idea. She was sure she was still ignorant, but she felt she at least understood a bit better.

"I'm going to have babies," Bala informed.

The pair turned to see Bala walk away from her barrel and settle in the sweet grass. Frowning, Jacob walked over to the barrel. "You only ate half your food, Bala."

Enok was almost done with his but at this news, he paused in feeding and turned to the female. "Bala, are you not hungry? Can I finish yours?"

Scales pulled into what Kaoru could only describe as a grimace. "My belly is full, no more room for meat." She turned to Enok. "You finish it Enok, I don't want to be wasteful."

Jacob turned to Kaoru and grinned. "Her belly is full of eggs, that's why she has no more room for food."

"She's gravid?" Kaoru rushed forward. The dragon didn't look much different, perhaps a slightly larger looking around the belly area. "Are you sure?"

"I'm going to have babies," Bala repeated.

"She knows." Jacob walked over and gave the girl a scratch under the chin. "I need to bring Colt and Eli."

As excited as a new father. Jacob rushed out and then rushed back to the stall. "Um, can you watch them and take the barrels back while I'm gone."

"Yes, silly, now go!" Kaoru laughed.

* * *

A/n Oooo boi it's getting hot in here or is it just me? Seems Kaoru's little dream is sparking her curiosity. Jacob seems just perfect for Kaoru to glean information from. She is a bit at a loss as to why she had such a dream about her Master. (although we all know why.)  
Needless to say, she's a bit confused, she'll need some girl time to talk with Misao me thinks.  
And Yay! Bala is gonna be a mama!  
Thanks for reading! Reviews are much loved.


	17. Chapter 17

A/n I'm back! I had a bit of a break and it was nice. Thank you for waiting for my return. I did use the time wisely though, finished up some of my old stories, started up some new ones and worked on these as well. I won't keep you waiting anymore. On to the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Kaoru had returned the feeding barrels and was back by the time the three men showed up. Eli examined Bala and declared that she was in fact gravid. Kaoru moved to the side and sat with Enok, gently stoking his scales.

"Seems she has quite a few in there." Eli said, his delicate fingers pressing against her scales. "It'll be about a month before she lays them. He looked up at Jacob. "Keep giving her bones. And if you want I have powdered oyster shell you can sprinkle on her food." Colt stood to the side as well, He had a piece of parchment against the rail and was scribbling notes on it with a charcoal pencil. When the scratching stopped Kaoru hissed at him to get his attention. The scholar turned around.

"How many eggs do messenger dragons lay?" She wondered.

"It varies wildly depending on age and health of the mother, but most of the time, in captivity there will be anything between eight and twelve eggs. Sometimes less, sometimes more."

Goodness, that seemed like too many for a simple-minded messenger dragon to care for. But Kaoru knew she was still ignorant and decided to read more about it when she got the chance.

"Once the shells start to develop they won't be as squishy anymore. Bala will eat less, so don't be surprised If she eats only half as much as she used to. The eggs will take up a lot of room so she won't feel up to eating much of that time." Eli informed, climbing back to his feet.

"Understood." Jacob replayed as he gave Bala a pat on the head. The dragon took this as a signal and she scrambled off her side and back onto her feet.

"How's the studying coming along?" Colt's voice rumbled.

Kaoru glanced up at him. "Slow. I still have lots of words to learn-ohmygods!" Kaoru lurched to her feet.

All three men paused and turned to her.

"I forgot! It's nearly mid-morning. I need to get to class." The four of them stood there staring at each other for a second more before Kaoru bolted out of the stall and stables.

… . . …

"Fuck!" Kenshin snapped, jerking away from Sanosuke. "Damn it, Sano, do you need to do that now?" Amber yellow eyes flashed as he stood up and paced his tent. The large structure was nearly half the size of his rooms back at the barracks. He had a cot for a bed and a table and chairs. Rugs of various colors were tossed about to create a soft warm floor. At the moment the maps and papers on the table were pushed to the side and a medical kit was tipped over, the contents were strewn about. Sano sighed as he stepped away, a needle and thread in his washed hands.

"I guess that salve needs to work a little longer. This is the last time we do anything without Megumi." Sano muttered to himself as he let the assassin stalk back and forth.

Kenshin snorted, rolling his bare shoulders, he could feel blood slowly crawling down his back, but he didn't care. It wasn't an important wound. It would close up itself, but to limit the risk of infection it had to be stitched. And even with his training, Sano was not as good as Megumi. No one was as good as Megumi. The red-head turned to the connecting tent and looked inside to see Kokuei licking at a scratch on his leg that had managed to get though his scales. It was just an angry red line but the sight of it boiled Kenshin's blood.

"Man you need to calm down or that numbing salve won't help." Sano protested. "Hey, I'm pissed too."

Kenshin nearly snarled at the teen. But the man was right. He needed to calm down. He paused in his pacing and took a deep breath. His muscles twitched and refused to relax, but he felt the tension slowly leaving him.

"Hey, why don't you write your report. You always said it's a slow death by boredom." Sanosuke offered.

Kenshin eyes split open and he glared at his friend. "To Hell with the report." He'd do it later.

Sano sighed, then got another idea. "Why do you write Missy a letter?"

Kenshin blinked up at the man. Missy? "Oro?"

"Kaoru, man, your page." He shrugged. "I wrote Yahiko the other day. Man, pages love to hear from their masters." He went to slap Kenshin on the back, then thought better of it. "I'm sure she misses you...she's been left to her own devices for the first time in her life. And I'm sure she's learnin' to read by now."

Again Kenshin narrowed his eyes but turned to the table and carefully set the medical kit back in its bag and set it to the side. He snatched a piece of parchment paper from the pile and found his ink and quill. What did he say to a page girl? He had never really had one and never did he have one when he was warring years ago. "I don't know what to say." He admitted. He sat, then hissed as he leaned up against the chair and his back felt like it lit on fire. He jerked away and perched on the edge of the chair instead.

Sano shrugged. "If she just walked in right now, what do you think she would want to know? What do you want to know?"

Kenshin turned his thoughts over to the woman in the child's body. Cobalt eyes, delicate but strong, work hardened body, sun touched skin. His eyes popped open and he clenched his wooden quill. She was a pretty thing...no, a beautiful young woman. She was his to raise up, teach and protect. She would one day become a squire and then a knight if she so wished it. Her hair would grow out, and she would forget that mark on her head. She would look even the highest ranking official in the eyes and never again would she call anyone "Master." He longed to see it, yet even the thought pained him. He never wanted to see someone so badly in his life. It didn't sit well with him to leave her behind but he would be damned if he brought her with him when she wasn't ready.

He missed her so.

… . . …

There was a thin layer of frost on the grass. Not much, but enough to crunch under the feet of the two girls walking into the field. It was early for Kaoru, but for Misao, it was an ungodly hour. The sun was hardly peaking over the distant mountains. The stumps were set up where they had left them the day before. Misao, grumbling about wanting more sleep and maybe food, walked over to set the old, dented helmets back on the stumps.

"It's too cold to be out." Misao sighed as she clutched her cloak tighter around her body and made her way back over to Kaoru. "Do we have to start so early?"

Kaoru glanced over at the woods. The leaves were no longer bright orange and yellow and red. Instead, they were shades darker, they hung low and heavy from the frost, as though they would rot off the tree rather than drift delicately to the earth. She had her blue cloak on her shoulders. It was not so very cold, but cold enough that she was glad to have it. In hours though, the sun would warm the air enough that she would have to shed the cloak.

"You can crawl back into bed if you want to. You're the one who wanted to come out with me and practice in the mornings." Kaoru said lightly as she pulled her leather sling from her pocket and stooped to gather rocks.

"But why so early?" Misao whined as she bent over to gather stones as well.

"It's not any earlier than normal, the sunrise is just later and later. You know that happens in winter right?"Kaoru sniffed, tying to hold back laughter.

"Shut it." The younger girl growled. " S'not even winter yet." She mumbled.

"So wouldn't it be better to get as much practice in now before it starts to get cold?" Kaoru glanced over at Misao's stooped form. "Being that you stay indoors for the winter."

"You are an overachiever. You making Yahiko and I look bad." Misao stood and grinned at her fellow female. "Speaking of, where is that brat?"

Kaoru shrugged. "He should be around sometime. He said he wanted to come, but if he slept in, that his own fault." Kaoru gave her sling a few whirls above her head. Her shoulder complained, still worn out from the day before, but after a moment the joints and muscles warmed up, loosened and the pain ebbed away. This time she set a stone in the sling and swung it hard and fast over her head before launching the stone. The rock sailed over to the stump, missing a helmet by a breath.

"You're a fast learner." Misao mused as she set a stone bullet in her sling, she swung it over her head only once, letting it free to shoot across the field and clang against a helmet, sending it end over end to land a few good paces away from the stump.

"I'm used to working hard." She eyed the helmet. "That's too easy a target for you." For being a fast learner, Kaoru still felt she knew very little. She glanced at her friend.

"You bet it is." Misao winked at her. When Kaoru only gave her a weak smile, Misao pressed. "So what's on your mind?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't Hmm me, I know you told Yahiko to come out here later than you told me. I figured you wanted to talk to me 'bout something. You've had your mind elsewhere for days." The girl prodded Kaoru with her elbow. "Now talk."

Misao was good. Kaoru sighed and looked around at the empty field. "I didn't think it would bother me as much as it is. I don't really know who to talk to. You're a good friend, I don't know how much help you can give me, but at least I know you won't say anything to anyone."

Misao drew an X across her chest. "Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a claw right through my eye. I'll take it to the grave," she said solemnly.

Kaoru blinked, Misao took this seriously. "I um….Kissed Jacob two weeks ago." She admitted, she refused to look away. She braced herself for Misao to lose her mind, but only wide eyes gave away her surprise. This time Misao glanced about the field.

"Two weeks ago and yer only tellin' me this now?"

Her country accent was showing. Kaoru fought a smile. "Like I said, I didn't think it would bother me, but it's starting to. Jacob isn't acting the same." Had she ruined their friendship by letting him kiss her?

"What do you mean." Misao stepped closer so that they could lower their voices despite being on the deserted field. "Did he force you?"

"No! No, nothing like that. He asked me for a kiss." Kaoru shrugged helplessly, her eyes drifting downward. "I was...am curious so I let him. Things got….heavy. Bala and Enok started talking and interrupted us. I...don't know where it would have gone if they hadn't"

Misao gave a low whistle as she set her hands on her hips. "Takin' it to the next step, way to go Kaoru." She seemed impressed.

"No, I didn't want to take it to the next step." She squeezed her eyes shut as she shook her head. "Besides I was only curious about the kiss because of a dream I had about…." Her master name lodged in her throat. Did she dare tell Misao...anyone what she had dreamed about? In the two weeks she had a handful of such dreams, each one left her more frustrated than the last. Each one reminded her that her master was gone and that more than likely, he didn't think of her in that way at all. Why was she suddenly thinking of him that way? Was it because she missed him? Was it the idea that he had coupled with a friend simply to have a child. That he was able to do that and not become attached? Was love even a real thing?

"Boy, you sure are thinkin' up a storm," Misao said, her bright eyes were only a hands width away from her own. "You can tell me anything Kaoru, I swore to take it to the grave. I wanna help you if I can."

Kaoru stepped back with a jolt. She didn't even see Misao press in that close. She took a breath. "I had a dream about my Master, that he had kissed me." _And many other kinds of things_.

"Sir Himura?" Misao brightened and then laughed. "Girl I would have to think you were dead to not have at least one dream about him." She reached over and slapped Kaoru on the arm, much like she had seen men do to each other.

"But he's my master, and he's so much older than me." Kaoru protested. Misao didn't seem shocked by it at all. Was this a normal thing?

"He's not that much older. Only ten summers." Her hands returned to her hips as she pivoted to gaze at the compound. "Personally, I've got something for Shinomori He's ten winters older than me as well."

Kaoru gasped and coughed on her own saliva. "Aoshi?" She said in a strangled voice. She coughed to clear her throat. "I didn't know he was that young, I thought he was older than my master." Did dragon riders share eternal youth?

"Nope." Misao's smile was soft, her eyes distant as the thought. "I mean, I'm almost sure nothing will come from it. We don't spend much time together anymore. He spends less time with me than he does with you."

Kaoru nodded. She had seen much of him her first week in the compound, but once she fell into a routine she only saw him ever so often, most of the time he was speaking with her master. And she hadn't seen him at all once she took over Enok's care. Only once, to have the little dragon moved.

"But you're with your Master all the time," Misao said in a sly tone, her brows bouncing. "Eh, Eh." She poked at Kaoru.

Again Kaoru looked at Misao with under confusion. "It's not allowed I'm sure."

"Sure it is!" The girl shrugged "Well, it's not common because most people take pages of the same sex. Not that it can't happen then as well." The girl muttered quickly. "But I've seen pages and Knights grow together."

"You have?"

Misao scratched her head through the hood of her cloak. "Yeah, once."

"Once."

"But it still happened and they are somewhat happy."

Kaoru leveled her blue eyes at the girl "Somewhat?"

"Well, the page...who's a knight now...was stationed at another barrack. I hear they write." Misao shrugged. "If they got married then they could be together."

"But Kenshin is my Master. I'm not-"

"Ah!" Misao interrupted, pointing a finger at Kaoru. "Slaves are being set free remember. You should consider yourself a free person now anyways, Kaoru. You're calling him _Kenshin_ already. You are on the same level."

Kaoru's hand went to cover her mouth for the slip but she caught herself. "Sir Himura is still a knight and I am still just a page. We are not on the same level. He knows so much more than me, I'm working hard, but some things I think only time will teach me." She was trying though, she was trying as best she could to learn everything. To read and write, to know more about dragons. To fly without fear and attack enemies. Her grip on the leather straps of the sling tightened and she reached for a stone in her pocket. Besides, she was still a slave as of the moment no matter how well she was treated.

"Well yes." Misao agreed then brightened. "So tell me about that dream."

 _Dreams_ there had been a few. "No" Kaoru set the stone in the sling. "Besides I don't even know how to describe it."

"Well what about the kiss with Jacob, you said it got heavy." Misao pushed.

"It did. The kiss was nice, but there was his..you know, pressing on me." Kaoru turned to the targets to prevent herself from having to look at Misao. She never thought she was a shy kind of person. But she was having difficulty talking about it.

"You mean his cock." the other girl blurted.

Kaoru had just started to swing her arm over her head when she slipped and the rock sailed off behind her. "Misao!" She nearly wheezed.

"What?" The girl held up both her hands. "That's what it's called."

"I know that." She had heard the men on her farm talk about it often enough. "I just didn't think it was a word that was used in normal talk."

"It is with me," Misao said slyly.

Kaoru gave her friend a sidelong look and because she decided not to let the moment pass asked, "Well what about a woman's...parts."

"Mound," Misao said matter-of-factly.

A brow arched. "Really? That sounds so much nicer than cock."

"Because it is," Misao said knowingly. "If you want to learn about coupling we can go talk to Lady Megumi. She taught me everything."Misao jerked her thumb over her shoulder at the compound.

"Really?" Kaoru didn't know how she felt about that. She didn't know much about Megumi other than the time they had spent training, and even then it wasn't much time as they were on their own dragons.

"Yeah, she says an educated woman can't be taken advantage of."

"Huh." Kaoru paused to think. "So is it true men like you to blow on it?"

Misao pressed her lips together and then placed one hand over her mouth for a moment before dropping it and turning to look away. After a moment a straight faced Misao turned back to Kaoru. "Girl, just go talk to Megumi. She'll tell you everything." When Kaoru just nodded silently Misao continued. "So...you were saying."

Kaoru felt her face heating up again. It was difficult now that she knew Misao was educated in the ways of men and women. "Just that. I didn't know it could feel...nice. I mean, my sisters always seemed devastated."

"Well, there is a big difference when you want it to happen. So you like Jacob?"

Kaoru shrugged, her hand going back to her pocket for a stone. "He's my friend. I like him. But I don't think I want to couple with him."

Misao blinked. "Why not, if his cock was getting hard then you know he likes you too."

"Misao!" Kaoru hissed, even though it was pointless now.

"Ah, you've eyes only for Himura. I don't blame you."

Kaoru sighed and looked down at her sling hanging from her hand. "After a while, my sisters didn't seem to mind having to pair up with the farm hands. They even sought it out because the men would gift them food, which they shared with me." Kaoru glanced upward at the sleeping forest. "I don't want to be like my sisters."

"Kaoru they did what they had to to survive," Misao said softly.

"I know. I just..." She sighed. "I want it to be with someone important to me. I don't want to do it out of simple curiosity."

Misao smirked, even though Kaoru couldn't see it. "You're savin' yourself." The girl nodded to herself as though she were a wise old crone. "Nothing wrong with that, Kaoru."

Kaoru turned to her friend and stepped closer. "Only now Jacob's acting odd. I think he expects us to couple soon. I don't know what to do." She hissed quickly.

"Well tell the boy too bad, so sad." Misao sniffed. "You don't gotta do what you don't wanna. If he's a good friend, then he will respect ya. Sure he might be disappointed, but that's not your problem."

Pale pink lips turned upward. "Misao you're accent comes out when you get excited, you know that?"

"Don't change the subject." Misao shook a finger at Kaoru.

Kaoru's eyes gazed off in the distance over Misao's shoulder. "We're going to have to." She indicated with a tilt of her head.

Misao glanced over her shoulder and then turned fully to the sight coming toward them. Large eyes squinted. "The Hell…?"

Closing the distance was Yahiko. But he was wrapped in saddle padding that was tied to him with ropes. He looked like a little fat man bouncing across the field. Even his head was wrapped in padding. There was only just enough space for his face to see out. He was still a ways off, but he was approaching quickly.

Misao turned back to Kaoru. "Don't you dare let that Elf talk you into doing something you don't want to do. If you're saving yourself then you need to be ruthless and tell him. You owe him nothing Kaoru. And if you want to learn about fucking then talk to Megumi, she'll teach you everything." She said in a hurried whisper. She turned as the boy grew near, effectively ending the conversation. "Yahiko…what the Hell are you doing?"

The boy huffed for breath. "Kaoru's getting too good to keep practicing on targets that don't move." Brown eyes turned to the girl in question.

Kaoru struggled to keep her retort to Misao in her throat and still seem interested in the odd outfit. She swallowed her words, shot Misao a look before turning to the brat. "So you're going to be the target?"

The boy threw both arms in the air. "Yep! With all this padding I won't feel a thing."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Kaoru said slowly. What if she sent a rock into the space where his face was exposed?

"What? You afraid you won't be able to hit something that's moving?" The boy sing-songed as he set his hands on his hips and wiggled them. "Betcha can't"

"I'm sure I'll miss at first." Kaoru set her jaw. "But I'll get the hang of it soon."

"Nah, I betcha the only thing those rocks will hit is the ground."

Kaoru thought she had more self-control when it came to mocking. She had dealt with it often enough on the farm. The farm hands seemed to pick on her often. It was what the male sex did apparently. At least that was what she thought. But seeing Yahiko bounce his brows at her and dance about was pretty much like adding parchment to a fire. Kaoru loaded her sling while Misao jumped out of the way.

The first rock sailed harmlessly over Yahiko's head. The boy jumped into action, bouncing behind the line of stumps and mocking her. The second rock flew with more force but was still far from hitting the boy. Kaoru clenched her hands into fists.

"Breathe," Misao said from somewhere behind her. "If you get angry, you're never going to hit him."

Yes. She had been training for weeks. Even with her Master, she was always calm, focused. This strange talk with Misao seemed to have thrown her off balance for the moment. She was right of course. She didn't have to do what she didn't want to. She was not a slave to take orders anymore.

… . . …

Kaoru found it satisfying every time she was able to peg Yahiko with her sling. It took a few days but soon Yahiko had to increase his speed to avoid the stones. They moved further into the forest so that the boy could dodge behind trees and other obstacles. This was a difficult challenge for Kaoru, but she refused to give up. That seemed to be her way of life since her Master left. Never give up. Kaoru didn't like the feeling of being left behind. Their quarters seemed far too large and quiet for her. Before she would have loved the alone time, but she had grown used to Kenshin's stories in the evening, to Kokuei's rumblings and occasional words in his thundering voice.

Working hard helped her forget how much she missed them. The harder she worked the less she had time to dwell on the fact that they were flying into battle. Perhaps even a bad one. She didn't want to think about anyone getting hurt. She wasn't going to be left behind next time. Misao and Yahiko helped her with her sling and knife work as well as reading signal flags. Jacob helped her gain confidence with flying on Enok. The little messenger dragon was fast and nimble. Kaoru found herself doing maneuvers she would never have dared a month ago. The Elf also taught her how to navigate using the sun and stars.

Reading was still difficult but she was excited to find that she could read and understand most of the words in her books. She had already returned the books on dragon breeding back to Colt and borrowed another on various types and breeds of dragons. Eli let her sit in and watch him set a broken wing on a young fire elemental. The young female had a collision with another dragon during drill training. Her rider was fine and she was not more seriously harmed only because they were not that far above the ground. Kaoru found it hard not to wince and pull faces of pain while the bone was being set. Twice she caught herself biting down on her fingers as the young elemental bleated in pain. Her rider, a man of twenty-three summers held her head and murmured soft encouraging words to her to distract her. Kaoru didn't know if she could do this herself on the field. But she was determined to learn as much as she could. She wanted to be the best page, and then soon, the best squire.

She hoped Kenshin would be glad he took her as his page.

Kaoru sighed softly, her thoughts left her feeling tired and anxious. She rotated her sore shoulder. A soak in the hot spring would feel great right about now. But it was getting chilly and the idea of climbing out into the nippy evening caused her to shiver. So instead she promised herself a long soak in the tub later. Now she needed to do her chores. She didn't have much, as it was just her. But she swept the stone courtyard and checked over the cover of Kokuei's sand pit.

Kaoru found herself pausing in front of her Master's door. She hadn't been inside since their little spat before he left. She set her hand on the latch while the other lifted to knock. But there wouldn't be an answer, so why bother. Her hand slowly dropped back to her side as she turned the latch. She turned it so slowly that she could feel the bolt disengage. She pushed the door open and it swung silently.

It was stuffy inside, Kaoru should have aired out the room sooner. What if Kenshin had returned? She gave her head a shake and she hurried inside and across the carpeted floor to the large window. She twisted the small silver latches and the large pane of glass slid with ease. Air rushed into the room and out the front door, filling the room with the scent of fresh Autumn afternoon air. It was far enough from summer that it lost its heat, but had yet to become cold and chilly from Winter. Kaoru got to work wiping away the dust from every surface. With that done she took the soft bristled broom to the carpet and worked any dirt from the fibers and out the front door. She was just about done when a knock sounded at the door.

Kaoru paused and turned to find Aoshi standing in the doorway.

"Aoshi!" She smiled but it faded quickly when she saw his face. It was set. His mouth and eyes hard. "What the matter?" Was it Kenshin? Did something happen with the group? Her heart raced painfully in her chest and the broom dropped from her hands. "Is it Sir Himura?"

"No, no nothing like that." The man rumbled. His hand went to rub the back of his neck for one long moment. "I just thought I should come and tell you that Takeda took Enok and left back to his barracks."

Any relief she might have felt fled just as fast. "What? When?" Enok was healthy but he still needed a handful more pounds to gain.

"About two hours ago. I knew you were working hard at your studies so I didn't want to disturb you."

"But…I didn't get a chance to say goodbye." her racing heart ached and her stomach turned.

"It was unexpected." Was all Aoshi said, backing up from the doorway.

Kaoru pushed forward. "But...Bala...Jacob...I need to talk to him." Kaoru mumbled more to herself than to Aoshi. She had already forgotten him as she rushed past and ran. She didn't mean to leave the man behind but she needed to see for herself. This couldn't be right. Enok had at least a week left. Didn't he? Her thoughts were a jumbled mess and she couldn't count the days that had passed.

She ran pass the main square and the tall buildings that glowed from the low sitting sun. Her chest burned for air but she refused to slow. The stables appeared and Kaoru renewed her efforts. She hit the stable doors at a full run, sending the doors to smash against the walls, and the few messenger dragons in the stalls flared their wings at the sudden noise. Her footsteps pounded on the wooden floor until she reached the breeding stall where she found Bala sitting with a distended belly and a drooping neck.

Jewel-like green eyes lifted and at once Bala caught sight of her and lifted her head. "Oh! Hello!"

She knew he was gone, but nothing could stop the words from coming out of her mouth. "Balla…Where's...Enok." Kaoru struggled to speak, but her lungs refused to let her do anything but drag in air as fast as she could.

"Oh." her head dropped slightly and her ears fell. "His Master took him to go home. I miss him."

Kaoru felt her eyes prickle. She didn't get to say goodbye.

"Karou!" Jacob cried from the end of the stable and staggered over to her before bracing his hands on this thighs and bending over to gasp for air. "Damn it Kaoru I've been calling you since the square when I saw you bolt." He stood up, his face was flushed and shiny with sweat.

Kaoru only spared him a glance before turning her eyes to the breeding stall. It seemed far too large now with just Bala.

"I was on my way to tell you," Jacob said softly, coming up behind her.

"Aoshi told me." She turned to face him. "I wanted to see for myself." All at once her face twisted with pain. "I thought Enok had more time!" She wailed, covering her face. Warm arms encircled her and Kaoru found herself pressed against the Elf.

"He did." Came Jacob's voice, hard and forced. "He wasn't set to take Enok until Bala laid her eggs. But he said he had something important come up, that he needed to take Enok now."

Kaoru pulled away from Jacob and looked up at him. "I didn't get to say goodbye, do you think he thinks I don't care?"

"Oh no." Bala stood up on her hind legs so that her head reached far over the gate to bump Kaoru on the back. The woman turned and took the dragon's head in her arms. "Enok was happy to go. He was ready to get back to his master. He said that you did a good job." Bala added as Kaoru stroked the small horns on her forehead. "Don't be sad." She added.

"I will try," Kaoru promised the dragon, then remembered the little dragon's words. "I miss him."

* * *

A/n Oh, no. Poor Kaoru. I know in her heart she felt like she had all the time in the world with Enok, and now he's gone and she didn't get to see him off.  
But that talk with Misao. Man, that was a hoot to write. Haha. So sorry I had to end it on a more somber tone.  
Thank you for reading and as always, reviews are loved!


	18. Chapter 18

A/n Goodness I didn't know I had so many Jacob fans. The elf has sure made an impression on Kaoru, that's for sure. So sorry it's taking me a little longer than I would like to get these chapters out. Even with my other stories going, I've seemed to have hit a bit of a wall. I'm hoping to get inspired again. NaNoWriMo is in November and I'm feeling excited about it. There may not be any chapters posted that month. Just thought I would give you guys a heads up.  
On to the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Kaoru didn't let tears fall in front of Bala. She knew it would only upset the little dragon. She was near her time and had started digging at the sweet grass when Kaoru and Jacob were leaving.

"She'll fuss around with making a nest for a few days," Jacob informed. He walked slowly beside her, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Do you think Bala will be alright?"

Jacob nodded. "In the wild, these dragons stay together. One will hunt while the other watches the nest. In captivity, the dragons are content to go their own ways after mating. Bala is sad now, but she's already becoming distracted by nest building."

"You will let me know when it's time right, I don't care if it's in the middle of the night or during my class. I want to know." Kaoru said firmly looking up at her friend. Her heart still stung, but sitting for an hour with Jacob and Bala had helped some. The sky was on fire from the setting sun, but Kaoru couldn't take in the beauty of it. She refused dinner, not hungry once again.

"I swear," Jacob said for the third time.

"You better" Kaoru muttered as they turned into her quarters. Kaoru noted that Aoshi must have shut the door to her Master's rooms, she couldn't remember if she had or not. Either way, she would have to remember to apologize to him for running off. They walked up the steps and Kaoru went to her room and opened the door and wandered in with a sigh. She was emotionally spent, and suddenly very tired. She turned to say goodnight but found Jacob close and leaning down. He caught her face with one hand and tipped his head to catch her mouth with his. He didn't pause this time as he pressed closer, walking into her room.

Kaoru didn't think she could feel anything after the ache in her chest ebbed way, but she did. Desperate to distract her mind she plunged both hands into his hair and grabbed it tightly near the scalp and forced him closer. Her mouth opened and her tongue traced along his lips before he could. A sound rumbled from his chest as he eagerly opened his mouth for her. The room was filled with the sound of their desperate kissing. Of her clothes and his leathers rustling against each other. She bumped into her desk and Jacob reached around her and pushed a tome she had been reading out of the way. Luckily it only hung off the side and didn't fall. He then lifted her and sat her on the desk.

Again his hands wriggled their way up her tunic to palm her breasts. He broke their kiss to whisper in her ear. "Kaoru, I wish to bed you."

The words acted like ice water on her heated body. She realized her legs were wrapped around his hips, that he was weakly thrusting against her, his _cock_ strained against his pants and was very obvious to her.

"Will you allow me?" His hands were already pushing up her tunic, exposing her pale belly.

"No!" Kaoru gasped. Her hands reaching up to push her tunic back down. The flash of shock across his green eyes almost had her take it back. _You don't owe him anything, Kaoru._ She dragged in air in the suddenly overheated room. "I don't want to risk a baby." She lied. Well, it was partly true, but it had the right effect. Jacob jumped away.

He was struggling for control just as she was. His hand clenched and flexed open again and again. "No, I can't get you with child now, you're working so hard. I would hate to ruin everything." He said softly, almost to himself as he turned his eyes to her. "Forgive me."

Kaoru shook her head as her hands reached down to smooth the rest of her clothes and jumped down from her desk and rescued the book dangling precariously on the edge. "You speak like one act would immediately result in a child." Kaoru mused. She watched him closely.

"Himura would kill me." He seemed set on that idea.

Kaoru for one was glad for it. "Jacob." She turned back to him, ready to get serious, but the words seemed to come in fits and starts. "I...enjoy you." Was that the right thing to say? "I see you as one of my best and first ever friends. I would love to be….bedded by you, but I'm, I don't feel." She sighed. Jacob was leaning closer and closer as if trying to see the words she was trying to say. "I'm saving myself." Kaoru finally blurted.

Jacob blinked and leaned back. "I thought that was the case." He ran his hand through his tussled hair. "I wasn't certain if you had a man before or not."

"No, Gods no." Kaoru sniffed. "I was trying to be a boy to save myself from endless rapes like my sisters." Kaoru looked away, her arms going around her. "Here, men are decent. I want my first time to mean something, not just a distraction."

"I understand." Jacob nodded and looked away.

"I want to say that...you could mean something to me someday, but I don't want to dangle the idea in front of you and lead you around." Kaoru stepped forward and set a hand on his arm. "I know there are lots of females out there and I don't want you to wait and miss your chance."

Jacob's laugh sounded forced, but his eyes showed it to be real. "You are honest Kaoru. I love that about you."

Kaoru pulled a face. "Why would I want to be dishonest?"

"You don't" He reached out as set a warm hand on her head. Her hair had grown long enough that it was starting to feel soft and not like stubble. "But you'll learn that not many people are." He paused. "I feel this place might be setting you up. Not everyone is like us outside these walls."

"You think I don't know that. I came from outside these walls" Kaoru returned.

… . . …

"And then what happened?"

"And then he left." Kaoru shrugged. "Jacob is a good man, I told you."

Misao sagged with disappointment.

"Hey, you were the one who told me that I owe him nothing." Kaoru fidgeted as she looked about the massive quarters. Megumi and Misao's quarters were huge only because their dragon was nearly the size of Kaoru and Kenshin's entire quarters. Kokuei's sand pit wouldn't hold Farada's belly, much less the rest of her body. As it was, her wingspan could act as a roof for the entire courtyard. The wine colored dragon sat in her heated pit, a large tent the size of massive horse barn back on the farm had been stretched over it to keep in the heat. Her long neck rested outside only because she was interested in the visitor and set her head beside Kaoru as the two girls talked. Kaoru tried to ignore the fact that teeth the length of her arm were just and hands width away from her.

Just then Megumi walked in from the outside halls. She was in white, having just ended her shift at the medic hall. She blinked at the newcomer.

"Kaoru! It's nice to see you." She gave the girl a smile as she went over to pet Farada across the snout.

"You too Miss Megumi." Kaoru returned, bowing.

"Kaoru's here to learn how to make your Moon Blood Tea." Misao blurted. "She doesn't really know much about fucking but want to learn anyway."

Both Kaoru and Megumi turned on the girl.

"Misao!" They both shrieked in unison.

"I can ask Megumi myself." Kaoru hissed.

"Don't use the word, _fucking_ ," Megumi said in a disapproving tone. "Go help clean up the Medic Hall." Megumi demanded, pointing with an elegant finger out of the compound."

"Oh come on I wanna sta-"

"Nope." Megumi interrupted, her hand still pointing out the door. "Go."

Misao sighed and climbed to her feet. "Fine." The girl hurried away, leaving Kaoru alone with the lady doctor. Megumi seated herself on the stone on the other side of Farada's enormous head. Her small hands danced over the dragon's large scales. "I'll teach you how to make the tea if you are honest with me," Megumi said straightaway.

Kaoru blinked and turned herself so that she faced the woman. "W-what would you like to know?"

"Are you coupling with anyone right now?"

Kaoru felt her face growing red. "No Ma'am."

"Why do you want the tea then?"

"Because I m-might be." Kaoru had to look away.

"Does Kenshin know about this?" Her dark eyes drilled into Kaoru.

For such a lovely young woman, Kaoru was startled at how intense Megumi could be. She found herself twisting her fingers and so to keep from the nervous tick she reached out with one hand to tentatively touch the giant dragon while she sat on her other hand. "No." was that something he needed to know? He was her master, so perhaps.

"Good, it's none of his business." Red lips turned upward.

Kaoru nearly swallowed her tongue. "It's not? But I'm his slave."

"I suppose in a way he should know, you are his _page_. But then again you are of age, a grown woman and he can't tell you how to run your life." The woman gave her dragon a loving pat before she stood and motioned Kaoru to follow her. "You can make this tea and sip a cup of it every night. Or you can make it strong and drink it before or just after the activity...but it's very bitter that way." Megumi opened the door to her rooms and stepped aside to allow Kaoru in. "And I'll teach you a few other things." The medic stated as Kaoru stepped inside.

… . . …

Kaoru returned from the Medic Hall with a large wrapped bundle of herbs. Megumi's tea proved simple to make. It was only four ingredients in equal amounts. The Lady doctor was very understanding in that she didn't want risk of pregnancy to ruin her chances of being a squire. Megumi insisted on giving her a medical look over. It had been the first time anyone had seen her naked so closely. Megumi was certain that her short size would be permanent due to her malnutrition as a child. She was only slightly taller than Yahiko, who was only ten, so that somewhat disappointed her. She had yet to have her monthly bleeding. Megumi said it was strange for a young woman her age to not have it yet, but also attributed it to her lack of food. But said that once her body put on more fat, it should start. Her breasts would grown only slightly more, meaning less than a handful for any male partners but Kaoru hardly cared about that.

Kaoru was glad to know that she was healthy and that her body was like all other females, despite her stunted growth. Because she had yet to start her monthly bleeding, she didn't need to worry about the tea just yet. Even so, Kaoru gathered the items she would need because Megumi informed her it could happen at any day. Not that she was planing on being with anyone, but she wanted to be prepared. She was just setting the herbs away when she could hear footsteps approaching. She looked out her open door to see Jacob walking into the compound. He spotted her and waved. Kaoru quickly set the rest of her things away and rushed out the door to met him.

"Ready for dinner?" He asked.

"Starving." And it was true today. "How's Bala?"

I'm certain she'll be laying eggs at any moment. She remade her nest five times already. She seems settled with the one she has now."

"Oh, I can't wait." Kaoru clapped her hands. On their walk, they exchanged ideas for names for the hatchlings. Small simple names seemed best for most Messenger dragons, so Kaoru found this as a challenge to come up with the best names.

"Won't their riders end up naming them?" Kaoru asked after they gathered a few names they liked.

Jacob shook his head. "Messengers won't go wild like many of the larger breeds do. They can go without bonding to a human for a few months, only then will they be assigned their riders. Until then they need names so they can learn them. And so that records can be kept."

"Ah, I see."

Kaoru took a large bowl of thick beef stew and two fluffy soft rolls. She settled with Jacob on the outside benches. Any day now, workers would climb the pillars and set up covers for the outside benches, shielding them from freezing rain and snow. Kaoru winced at this description of the weather from Jacob and eagerly tucked into her steaming hot stew. They had exchanged a few more names when a large body approached them. The pair looked up and found Aoshi standing beside them.

"Aoshi! Join us?" Kaoru offered.

"Sorry, no, I just wanted to give this to you." The towering man pulled a slip of paper from his jacket pocket and handed it to her. Kaoru took it and looked down at the blob of black and red marbled wax. Confused, Kaoru looked back up at Aoshi.

"What is this?" She asked.

"A letter arrived today from the party. This was in Sir Himura's envelope. It's for you."

Kaoru blinked. "A letter? For me? From my Master?"

"Yes," Aoshi said. "I assume your reading skills are good enough for you to read it yourself?"

Kaoru wanted to rip into it right then and there. How she was able to remain calm was a mystery. "Y-yes, I hope so." She stuttered. "There's been letters? What do they say? Is everyone alright? Have they fought anyone yet?"

The man lifted a hand to stop her questions. "I personally know nothing as of this moment, the letters only arrived an hour ago by Messenger, the council is going over it now. If it's not sensitive information, it should be public soon."

"Thank you," Kaoru said in a breathy whisper.

Aoshi bobbed his head to her and Jacob and then stalked away.

"Dark, that one," Jacob muttered, watching Aoshi as he vanished in the crowd.

But Kaoru wasn't listening. She flipped the folded paper over and saw her name in hard lines. Her master wrote her a letter. The letter trembled and it took her a moment to realize that it was because her hands were shaking. She wondered if he was confident in her abilities that she would be able to read it. But mostly she was relieved that her Master was alive.

"Are you going to read it through the seal?" Jacob said, seeing how her eyes were locked on the paper. "If you need, I can read it to you." He offered.

At once Kaoru pressed the paper to her chest. "No, no I can read it, I'm sure."

"You gonna read it now?"

Kaoru shook her head. "I'll read it later." To end the conversation she tucked the paper safely into the inner pocket of her tunic.

Jacob nodded as well. "I can't wait to hear whats going on."

"Me to." Kaoru breathed.

… . . …

Kaoru sat at her desk. Behind her, the little potbelly stove glowed, heating the room against the chill of the night and casting a warm, welcoming light. Beside her the oil lamp burned brightly, throwing light about the room, and the slip of paper sat in the middle of the desk. She didn't know why the bit of paper made her so nervous. What was inside? Could she even read it? With a sharp breath Kaoru turned the paper over and popped the wax seal and unfolded it. The writing was the same hard lines as her name. They were written carefully and plainly, no doubt because he knew she was still learning. She smiled and worked the creases from the thick paper before reading.

 _Kaoru,_

 _I thought I would send you a letter, knowing that those stuffy old men in charge would likely tell you nothing. I'm sitting in a tent somewhere between Sandorne Castle and Breka. It took the party only five days to fly here. I do not like how close these rebels are. We've battled them twice so far. Their dragons are all hand raised and just as loyal as our own. It makes it difficult as the dragons fight just as violently as the rebels._

 _Kokuei is scratched up, but unharmed, as are all of the dragons. I have a gash on my arm and back from an arrow that is being treated and stitched up as soon as I finish this letter. Many of the others have similar wounds. Nothing serious. The rebels, however, have suffered casualties. Our goal is to get at least one as a prisoner for questioning, but those that do not die are experts in fleeing._

 _Autumn days are falling faster than the red and yellow leaves and each nightfall is coming sooner than the one before. I wonder how you are handling the change. I know you are not used to winters. I hope you are being checked on every now and then. Have you collected your winter clothes yet? I hope to be back before Winter Solstice. I would very much like to enjoy the festivities with you. I'm disappointed that I'll miss the Harvest Feast. Drink some pumpkin ale for me._

 _Page girl, I miss you. I miss our talking and our late nights spent teaching you everything I know. The nights here are quickly becoming bitter cold and I imagine I'm back home and the night is warm and humid and we're sitting in Kokuei's sand pit looking up at the stars and you're laughing at one of my stories. I wonder how you are doing with Enok, and if Jacob's female laid any eggs yet._

 _Please take care of yourself and continue working hard. I know you are working hard. You're reading this, right? That alone tells me that you've put your mind to it. I can't wait to see how much you've learned when I return._

 _Your Master.  
Kenshin Himura._

Kaoru took a breath, it was ragged and deep. She knew she missed her master, but seeing his writing, hearing his voice in her mind as she read his words. The pain of his absence was like ripping off the scab of the wound that was created when he left. She carefully folded the letter and set it aside before folding her arms on the desk and resting her head on them. Tears prickled in her eyes and for once, she let them. They burned and then welled up and one by one dripped from her eyes, they felt hot against her arms. Her Master was alive and well, save for a slight wound. She wondered if Kokuei wore his scratches like badges, or did he grumbled about his marred scales?

She wished she had been there if only to help clean them up. Kenshin had to fight and deal with Kokuei all by himself. He was used to it, but if she could give him one less thing to worry about so that he could focus more on the battle and staying safe, then it would be worth it. She sat up and dashed her hand across her stained face before clenching that same hand into a fist and slamming it down on the desk. The impact caused the oil lamp to rattle slightly.

She would double her efforts, her Master wouldn't even recognize her by the time he returned, She vowed.

… . . …

"What are these words?" Kaoru pulled Kenshin's letter from her pocket and unfolded the parchment. She pointed at the lines, glancing up at Misao. "They are the only ones I don't understand."

The two girls were walking back to the field. It was another early morning and Misao had promised to train her in some knife skills. The dark haired girl leaned in and squinted at the writing.

"This one said Harvest Festival. And this one is Winter Solstice." Misao then spent a moment explaining how to read and write out the words. The two crouched at a patch of dirt and Kaoru took up a stick and practiced until Misao was satisfied she understood.

"So we have festivals?" Kaoru remembered her mother and sisters talking about festivals, but Kaoru had never been to one. If she had, she was too young to remember.

"Oh yeah, lots of them." Misao chirped as the made their way to the training field. "I think you were brought here right after the Summer one. But the Harvest Festival is next week. Lots of games and lots of food." Misao smiled. "It's my favorite. Completely worth the weather getting cold."

"And the Winter Solstice?"

"It's the longest night of the year. More food and people tend to give out gifts." Misao shrugged. "Though most people use it to ask the Goddess to bring the sun back and warm the earth again. I know I do." Misao made a show of shivering and clutched her clock tighter to her body. "I hate the cold."

"Kenshin said he should be back about that time. When is the Solstice?" Kaoru asked.

"Almost two months from now." Misao gave her friend a sympathetic look. "You'll have lots of time to train before then."

Kaoru sighed but nodded. "With Enok gone, I haven't gone flying."

"I heard you were getting pretty good at that." Misao shrugged. "Don't worry. All you really need to do is learn to fight in the saddle. You don't really need a dragon to do that." Her eyes suddenly glowed and her smile grew. "We can put a saddle on Farada's tail and she could swish it about while you practice with the sling."

"Would Miss Megumi mind us borrowing her? Would she even want to come out of her pit?"

"I'll ask Megumi. I'm sure she won't mind, Farada needs to move around a bit anyway. And I think I can coax her out in the afternoon when it's warm."

Kaoru didn't know about this idea, but she trusted her friend.

… . . …

Kaoru scribbled notes on a piece of parchment.

"Damn it." She hissed as she moved the metal nib of the quill in the wrong direction, causing ink to splatter into a dozen tiny droplets across the paper.

"Problems?" Said a smooth voice above her.

Kaoru glanced up to find Colt smiling down at her. "I don't understand why you don't have any charcoal pencils in this place." She said in a hushed tone. Blue eyes darted from one side to the other. People sat at similar dark heavy desks reading or writing.

"It smears too easily and will fade with time," Colt said with a smile and turned to look at the paper. Seeing the tiny dots splattered across the paper made him grin. "Scratched the paper, huh?"

Kaoru rolled the quill between her thumb and forefinger. "This is too fiddly."

"That's because it's a precise instrument." He bent over her and took her hand in both of his. His fingers quickly set the quill correctly in her hand. And then guided her to the paper. "Make sure you don't angle it too much."

Kaoru glanced at him from the side of her eyes. He was close enough for her to see the flecks aqua in his blue eyes. He smiled and stood upright.

"Try that." He said.

Kaoru dipped the quill in the small pot of ink and started writing again. "Much better." Kaoru looked closely at the way Colt arranged her fingers and the angle at which to write.

"So what are you taking notes on?" He asked, tipping his head to read the book that was open on the desk.

"I found this interesting chapter about how some dragons are hoarders. Sometimes gold, sometimes gems. I thought those stories about Dragon Treasure was just a fairy tale. I haven't seen any at the compound. Do they exist anymore?"

"Oh yes." Colt leaned his hip against the desk and pushed his spectacles back up his nose. "They are difficult to control so we don't use them for military use. Even spiced or hand raised. Their instinct for hunting down their prize it too strong. Instead of trying to breed it out the Government is using them to find funds."

Kaoru pressed her lips together. "That seems mean. To take it away from then." Couldn't they get their money the old fashioned way? With hard work.

"They don't take all of it. Plus tamed dragons are always happy to share once they develop a horde of their liking." Colt informed. "Riders often gift their dragons with jewelry."

Kaoru had seen many dragons wearing jewelry around the compound. Mostly chains of precious metals."Humph. I still don't like the idea. Northerners are starting to seem lazy." She muttered. It was the first anti-North thing she had said out-loud. Eyes darted upward in in terror. But Colt only laughed softly. "I shouldn't have said that here." And she said it in a quiet place. She looked around to see if anyone heard her. Would they be angry with her? Would they rise up and grab her and send her away? She could already feel the hands reaching for her.

But no, looking around showed only bowed heads in concentration. Turning back she found Colt still smiling at her. But then it faded as he regarded her with serious eyes. "Just watch out who you say things like that to in the future. Some people won't take it well."

Kaoru swallowed deeply and then nodded.

"But I thought it was funny as Hell." Colt chuckled again under his breath as he left her to her note taking.

… . . …

Kaoru gripped the saddle with all her strength. Her fingers ached as her knuckles turned white. Her teeth were clenched in strain. The earth pitched and rolled. Crisp blue sky was where the ground should be and the Earth was where the sky should be. Her stomach rolled along with the scenery. Earth, sky, Earth, sky. Her hands were slipping! Slick with sweat and tried from holding on so tightly, her fingers were numb and were slowly falling away from the saddle.

At once she felt her body lift up off the saddle, only the safety tether on her legs kept her from lifting off completely. But even that couldn't hold her for long and already she felt herself falling. Only the leather tail attached to her belt kept her from plummeting to the earth.

"Get back on, Kaoru!" Misao shouted. Both she and Yahiko stood to the side as Farada thrashed her tail. A saddle was strapped to the massive appendage. And Kaoru dangled only a few feet over their heads.

The belt dug into Kaoru's hips and the force of it rattled her thoughts. Quickly she swung upward and grabbed a stirrup, Even with the thrashing tail, Kaoru was able to pull herself back up into the saddle. Everything came to a halt once her bottom touched the saddle.

"Whoo!" Misao and Yahiko cheered.

"I counted eleven seconds!" Yahiko cried.

"Yay! Kaoru you're getting faster!" Misao shouted up at her.

Kaoru gasped for air. Sweat dripped into her eyes and she had to wipe it away along with damp hair. Her hands ached but she leaned forward to pat Farada on the tail. Her long neck was arched so that she could watch carefully. Dinner plate size yellow eyes blinked at her.

"Was that too rough?" She rumbled.

"No that looked good," Misao called up.

Lemon yellow eyes narrowed as the dragon shifted her head slightly to peer down at Misao. "I wasn't asking you, Squirt...I was asking the one riding." Her jaws snapped together.

Kaoru's eyes bulged at the sight of powerful jaw muscles contracting. She was sure the playful snap was strong enough to splinter trees. "No that was fine." Kaoru squeaked. The giant gave her a gentle, almost motherly look. Kaoru turned back to Misao. "Squirt?"

"Don't ask." Misao sighed. "She nicknamed me that when I first became her page."

Kaoru didn't ask but grinned up at the giant anyways.

Yahiko was scrambling up Farada's tail and straddled it just in front of her. "Kaoru you took five seconds off your last time." He seemed excited, bouncing in place, looking as though he would slip off the smooth scales at any moment. "Soon it will be like second nature to you." He calmed somewhat. "Sano told me that pulling yourself back into the saddle should be like catching your balance when you trip...automatic."

"I can't even imagine having the strength to do it if I was really up in the air," Kaoru confessed. She looked down at Misao. Falling from this height would hurt, but not cause any real harm. Like falling from a tree. "I think I would be too afraid if I was up in the air to do anything other than dangle there."

Yahiko nodded, "That's why you practice. You don't want to haveta' think when you fall out of the saddle, you need muscle memory. You catch yourself and pull yourself back in. It don't matter if you are this high up," he indicated the short drop, "or that high up." He pointed to the sky above him.

Kaoru nodded, "I understand."

"Good." Yahiko allowed himself to slip off the tail and he landed hard on his feet. "Let's do it some more."

Kaoru wiggled in the saddle to better seat herself and wound the stability ropes around her thighs when Farada suddenly looked up and away. "What is is?" Kaoru asked. The sheer size of the beast meant that she couldn't hope to look around her.

"What's going on Farada?"Misao called, climbing the dragon with a speed and skill of a mountain goat.

"Someone's running this way, very fast. Calling for Kaoru." The dragon rumbled.

Kaoru strained to hear and sure enough in the distance, she heard her name.

"It's Jacob," Misao called, having reached the dragon's shoulders.

"Ah!" Kaoru gasped, causing both Farada and Misao to turn to look at her. "It must be Bala!" Kaoru struggled with the ropes. "She must be about to lay her eggs!" She undid the ropes and reached behind her to unclasp her tail and Kaoru jumped from the saddle. Her stomach lodged in her throat as she fell but it was only a short way before landing on her feet. The shock made her stumble a few steps, but she righted herself and rushed around the dragon.

"Good luck!" Misao called from high on the dragon's shoulder. "We'll do this again tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Kaoru called up. Jacob came into view. His long legs ate up the ground between them. Kaoru rushed to meet him. The two nearly collided into each other.

"Hurry. Bala says it's time." Jacob wasn't even a bit out of breath as he took Kaoru by the hand and ran back the way he came. Kaoru with her much shorter legs had to hustle to keep up. By the time they hit the compound, Kaoru yanked her hand out of his and bent over nearly double to try and catch her breath. Kaoru felt hands around her middle and suddenly she was off the ground. Jacob turned and Kaoru found herself being carried. Her arms around his shoulder and her chest pressed into his back with his arms hooked under her legs.

Kaoru wondered if this was what it was like to ride a horse. She was high above everyone's heads and moving along at a speed she knew she could never reach with her short legs. Jacob weaved through the stone walkways and the stable came into view. He paused at the doors to set her down. The pair rushed inside, passed the startled Messenger dragons and skidded to a halt at the breeding stall. Jacob could see over the gate just fine but Kaoru had to climb a rung to peek over.

Bala was hovering over her nest. Her eyes were glazed over as if in deep thought.

"She's in a type of trance," Jacob whispered. It'll only last a few minutes." He added. The pair watched. Kaoru could see contractions forcing Bala's muscles to ripple down her body. That was her only movement, she didn't even blink. Kaoru found herself holding her breath only breathing in when her lungs burned. Finally, after what felt like half the day when it was really only a quarter of an hour, Bala's large green eyes blinked. She quickly spotted the two of them.

"Oh, Hello." She chirped.

"Bala," Jacob said in a breathy whisper. It sounded like he had been holding his breath as well. "You were laying eggs?"

"Oh?" Bala carefully moved and in the twisted bundle of sweet grass was a pile of wet eggs. "So I have. Yay!" the little dragon turned to her Master. "I laid eggs, Master."

Jacob laughed and reached over the gate to scratch at her head. "Mind if we come in a take a look?"

"Please come in." The dragon settled herself near the nest, her tail curling around it.

Kaoru didn't wait, she scrambled over the gate and dropped inside. She inched closer to the nest before kneeling. Jacob was right beside her. The eggs were smaller than she thought they would be. One would sit perfectly in her open hand from fingertip to wrist. They were long shaped, and their shells looked very soft and were the color of the sweet grass, a pale green.

"Seven, eight, nine….Nine." Jacob nearly beamed. He reached over the nest to scratch Bala under the chin. "Nine eggs, Bala, good girl." The little dragon nearly purred.

"Why are the shells soft?" Kaoru said in a hushed tone, as though a loud voice would disturb the forming hatchlings.

"It's easier to lay when the shells are soft, don't worry, once they dry they will be as hard as rocks."

"Magic," Kaoru said to herself. It was was to her. She wondered what the little babies would look like when they hatched. Would they look like small versions of Bala and Enok? A mixture of the two, or completely different? She wished Enok had been here to see the fruit of his work.

She was sure he would have been a proud papa.

* * *

A/n

Yay Bala!

Things sure are looking good for Kaoru at the moment. I like that she's working hard. Kaoru, in my mind, is a very determined girl, she's obviously not afraid of hard work. She does miss her master though, but that drives her to work even more.

These rebels worry me, dragon fights can't be a pretty thing.  
Plus a touch more Jacob for you elf fans out there. Hehe  
Thank you for reading! Reviews are much loved and inspiring!

P.S. Any cute little names you would give a baby dragon?


	19. Chapter 19

A/n Hello all! So sorry for the long wait. I'm hoping to be back to a more regular updating schedule.  
Thank you for all the cute names! You gave me lots of great ideas.

Note: This chapter was super fun to write. It may or may not advance the plot but I love it. I know it may not be what you want after such a long gap, but I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

"Oh, I'm so excited! I'm going to eat so much I'm going to pop!" Misao bounced at Kaoru's side.

"You always eat till you pop," Yahiko muttered, earning him a swat across the head. "Oiy, Weasel!" Yahiko scolded.

"Shut it." Misao snapped back before dragging Kaoru into the square.

The afternoon was cool and crisp with a deep blue sky and lacy clouds. The square was decorated with paper streamers of orange and red and brown. Yellow table clothes covered every table. Kaoru glanced up at Jacob. "I've never seen the square look so different." People milled about slowly, no one rushed from one appointment to the next. There were no classes or work to be done. All the dragons had been fed and most of them were tucked away from the cold, deep in their pits. Knights in blazing white mingled with the pages and others. Kaoru spotted scholar robes and medic robes and even a few of the grand red and gold of the council.

"Come on!" Misao tugged at Kaoru who in turn pulled on Jacob. The two let Misao pull them out of the courtyard and through the great front gates, which had been thrown open for the occasion. A well-swept path led them to giant tents and countless booths where people were selling food, toys, clothes, and games. The paper streamers twisted from one booth to the next in a web of Autumn color.

Kaoru couldn't look around fast enough, there was just so much going on. Very young page boys and girls ran with candied apples on a stick and bags of popped grains.

"Oh! We need to get our faces painted!" Misao pulled Kaoru in another direction. A booth with wooden stools lined up.

"Painted?" Kaoru wondered as she found herself planted in a stool with Misao beside her. The girl was so excited, she could hardly hold still for the painter to work. Kaoru blinked as an older man pulled up another stool just beside her and started applying what Kaoru assumed was paint to her face. Instinctively she held still. Was this what Northerners did for a party? She glanced around as much as her eyes would let her and noted that the other stools were taken up by youngsters.

"Misao," Kaoru said as the painter was cleaning his brush.

"Mmm?" Misao answered back.

"Is this something normally for children?"

"Hmm." Was all Misao said.

"Yes," Jacob answered for her. The Elf flashed Kaoru a smile.

Kaoru wasn't surprised to find that she wasn't the least bit upset with Misao. She had never done anything like this as a child. It was fun! When done the two girls ran up to each other as Jacob pressed a coin into the painter's hands. "Misao, you're a cat." Kaoru laughed. Her friend had a black and white patched face with a pink nose and whiskers. "What am I?"

Misao clapped your hands. "You're a white dragon. Oh, it's so pretty, blue and pinks and all sparkly. Hey! Why didn't I get glitter?"

After that Kaoru let Misao pull her in all directions. Jacob followed close behind, his amused look seemed permanent. There was lots of food and snacks but Misao told her she should save room for the main feast. So Kaoru bought only one of the interesting looking caddied apples. The apple was coated in a bright red candy shell, redder than even the apple itself. She shared some with Jacob. The three of them stumbled upon an opening where many large buckets of water were spread out. Children and few teens had their hands behind their backs and their heads completely submerged in the buckets.

"What's this?" Kaoru gasped. That water had to be freezing this time of year. And looking closely, the buckets looked like the watering buckets used for the dragons. Before Jacob or Misao could answer though, A boy nearby surged upward, spraying everyone near him with water.

"Look it's Yahiko!" Misao shouted.

Hearing his name the boy turned and pumped both fists in the air. In his mouth was an apple.

"It's a game" Jacob explained. "The goal is to bite hold of an apple from the water without the use of your hands."

Kaoru watched. Although the players were becoming completely soaked, they laughed and cheered when someone got an apple. "I wish my face wasn't painted. I'd like to try that." She said. She had to talk loud so that Jacob could hear here over the voices of many people.

"Next year." He said simply.

Misao played ring toss games, coin tossing games, even ball throwing games. She seemed to have endless energy and was thankful when Jacob informed her that he was going to take Kaoru over to the tables to partake in the feasting.

"Thank you." She said once they were away from the noise. "What I would do with Misao's energy." Kaoru would get twice as much done in a day. She let the Elf guide her to a table in the courtyard. Large roasted turkeys and swans were portioned out onto large plates. Jacob picked up one for himself and one he handed to Kaoru. Another table held roasted vegetables, potatoes, and greens. All spiced with sage and rosemary. There was bread in loaves and rolls. Some were pulled apart and there was a braid of bread deep golden brown and as long as the table itself. There was roasted corn still on the cob and sweet potatoes, bowls of soft yellow butter and deep dark gravy. There was even a table just for sweets.

Countless pies, the likes Kaoru had never seen before. Pies made from sweet berries, peaches and apples, pears and even pumpkins. Kaoru couldn't even identify some of the desserts but they all looked so wonderful, she didn't know how she would pick one. There were hot a gooey cobblers and spiced cookies, cake and pudding, golden fried sweet bread filled with jewel-like jam and coated in sparkling sugar. There was ale and beer and hard spirits, colorful punches in deep red, pinks, oranges and yellow. Kaoru made sure to grab some pumpkin ale.

With their plates full and heavy the Elf and page made their way to a table and sat. Kaoru never had so much food on her plate at once before. She had been very careful over the weeks to not overeat. But today was a feast and Kaoru wanted to try everything. She dipped a bite of turkey into a tart red berry sauce and the flavors danced on her tongue. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her. She glanced over at Jacob, his amused look still on his face.

"What?" She asked around her mouthful of food. "It's good."

"I know." He ripped into a turkey leg. "I was just wondering what you thought of the feast."

Kaoru looked around. As the sun was setting people darted here and there lighting orange and yellow paper lanterns. The light was warm and welcoming. People carried their prizes, laughed like children and ate. She even spotted a medic with his face painted like a goblin. She recalled the satisfying way the candy from the candy apple cracked as she bit into it, and how Misao whooped when she won a mage hat from a game booth. And then all these tables of food, piping hot and smelling wonderful.

"I think it's great." She turned to look out into the crowd of happy people. She wished she had seen something like this when her father was still alive, before when the war was the only thing anyone talked about.

Jacob tipped his head to the side. "What's the matter?"

Kaoru took a sip of the ale and winced at the bitterness that quickly mellowed into a lovely spice. "I was thinking of my family. How they would have loved this," she answered honestly, her fork rolled a small roasted potato around her half-empty plate. "I miss my master. He wanted to be here."

Jacob nodded. He folded his long legs under the table and bumped them against Kaoru's legs. "Hey, this is a time to think about friends and family. So go ahead and think about them. But don't be sad. They wouldn't want you to be sad."

Kaoru looked up at him and nodded. "You're right." Even though she knew it was hard, near impossible to think about her family without being sad. Where were her sisters? Were they celebrating Harvest right now? Did they have a warm place to stay? Did they have full bellies? Did they have friends? Were they with men they loved? Or just with men? Every time Kaoru thought about it, she realized that she was very lucky. She was thankful for where she was at that moment.

Funny, months ago she never would have thought herself as lucky. She knew she was fortunate in never having been given to the field workers. She knew that Gokuki would have if he had known she was a girl, even if she had been a child. Because of that, she had to live outside, do hard work, endure beatings and near starvation. But hearing her sisters cries, seeing the marks on their bodies, she always knew she had been lucky. More so now. She looked about at the merriment, the music being played on the corner, the bobbing of glowing lanterns. Her friend across from her, her _male_ friend with whom she had shared a heated kiss with twice...and never did he push her for anything more.

Yes, she was lucky.

… . . …

Kaoru ran her hand over her growing hair as she finished dressing. Even in her room with the stove of dying embers, she felt cold. Her summer clothes were packed away and she decided she had better hand them over to Molli before the round woman hunted her down. She had washed and folded them neatly, tying them all together. She wore her winter pants and her wool tunic. Even her socks were thicker. But even with the appropriate clothing, Kaoru still felt cold. She steadied herself for the blast of cold air from outside as she unlocked her door and pulled it open.

The air was far colder than Kaoru had thought, but she forgot all about her discomfort. Every horizontal surface was covered in a layer of glittering white snow. She stepped out under the porch covering and walked up to the edge where the snow sat sparkling along the ground. She had heard of snow from her mother, had seen it on the mountains in the distance, but never had she ever seen it in person. She crouched and reached out with one hand. Would it be like little ice crystals? It looked like a soft and fluffy blanket. Would it feel wet or dry, like sand?

Why was her hand trembling? It was snow, not a wild animal. She plunged her hand into the snow and gasped, yanking her hand away. Wait, it didn't feel like anything. Frowning, the girl scooped the stuff into her hand. It was light and soft. And yes…there was the cold, she could feel it now. Slowly she watched as it melted in her hand. She shook the wet snow away and put her fingers back into it. Yes, it was cold. She stood and set a foot on the stuff. She felt and heard it crunch under her weight. She lifted her foot and observed with an almost childlike delight the footprint left behind. She stepped back down, noting how the compressed snow was instantly as slick as ice. It wasn't very deep, hardly enough for her shoes to sink into, but enough. Carefully and with sure steps, she made her way out of the private courtyard and into the halls.

Workers were scraping away the snow and carting it away. Kaoru was thankful, she could only imagine the trail of compressed snow in the walkways would soon turn into a slippery hazard. Her feet on the flagstone were loud as she walked. It was strange how quiet the world had become. Quiet and soft around the edges. People stepped lightly, talked softly. The dragons were silent for once. It was an eerie silence. It was not unnerving, and yet not comfortable. It was a new sensation.

In the square, she automatically turned to the messenger stables. She caught herself up short. No, there was no reason to go back there. Bala was fine. Going back there only reminded her of Enok and a little place inside of her still stung at the thought of him. It was weeks still until the eggs were set to hatch. Kaoru was sure she would be fine then. A deep sigh sent a milky white cloud up from her mouth. She watched as it rose and disappeared.

She was not hungry but turned to head to the commons area anyways but her feet took her past it and Kaoru found herself in Megumi's and Misao's quarters. Stepping through the open stone archway Kaoru found Misao had already gathered up most of the snow by rolling them in the large balls and stacking them on each other.

"Kaoru! Hey look, I'm building a snowman!" The girl cried as she set the smallest ball on the top of the stack. She was in her thick wool pants and tunic, her light cloak had been changed out to a deep black-blue leather one. It was unbuttoned at the moment as she had removed the black toggles and sunk them deep into the snowman to make eyes and a mouth.

Kaoru crossed her arms in front of her. "I thought you hated the cold?"

Misao flashed her friend a smile over her shoulder. "Aww, it's the first snow." As if that explained it all. "And besides, it's not that cold."

"It colder today than last week and you cried like a little old woman about how the cold pains you." Kaoru laughed. She turned to the tightly enclosed tent. "No Farada today?"

"Hell no." Misao quipped. "She won't bee seen again for a month or so."

"A month?" Kaoru dropped her arms and moved to stand by Misao. "What do you mean a month?"

"She's sleepin' like most of the others." Won't wake up again until the snow starts to melt."

"What about food?"

"She might wake up once for food, but she didn't last year," Misao said with a shrug. Curious, Kaoru pressed further.

"So is it like hibernation? Like the farm rabbits do?" Wouldn't the barracks be defenseless at this time?

"Sometimes." Misao, satisfied with work, stepped away from the creation and cupped her hands over her mouth to blow warm air onto them. "Some are hibernating, others are just sleeping. The Big Baby here is just sleeping, she'll get up and work if she has to. But no one's gonna get her to move a toe unless it's Megumi makin' her." She grabbed Kaoru's hands. "Hey, let's go to the field and make a whole army of snowmen before the younger brats get out there and ruin the fresh snow."

Kaoru argued that she had reading lessons but Misao wouldn't hear of it. It was hard to argue with the younger girl. The idea of seeing a whole field full of snow did seem like fun, and her reading lesson was only for advanced words and some spelling work. "Alright." She said with a smile. Hopefully, her instructor would understand the call of the first snow.

… . . …

Kaoru helped Misao build three snowmen in the field, then Yahiko came and they made two more. Yahiko gathered sticks for arms and Kaoru and Misao wandered into the forest to find stones and pine cones for the faces. Kaoru's hand were frozen, the soft fluffy snow started to feel like razor points after the fourth snowman. Her fingers were beet red and she could hardly close them.

Misao had the same problem. "Guess we forgot our gloves." She laughed, ditching the start of a sixth snowman and opted instead to go with Kaoru to help in the search.

Now with faces on the men made of snow, Yahiko and Misao played at having a hand-to-hand fight with them. Kaoru watched, amused before the pull of the wintery land around her had her gazing off into the woods. The trees were naked now, save their coat of white. The wet brown underside of all the branches peeked out from the sparkling layer. The season's last leaves were delicately webbed with frost that looked sharp as needles but snapped from the slightest brush of her finger.

She wondered if it had snowed where Kenshin was. Had they seen any more battles? Did they take any prisoners? Was anyone hurt? Did Kenshin have his winter clothes with him? She should have packed his clothes when he got the call. Instead, she had let her temper at something she didn't rightly understand chase her away. Her first major test at being a page and she had failed. She hoped he had warm clothes. She hoped Kokuie was alright in the cold as well.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump.

"Sorry." Misao gasped, jumping out of the way. "Didn't mean to scare ya." She tipped her head. "You're thinking about them again, huh?"

Kaoru nodded. She glanced up and caught sight of Yahiko using a thick stick like a spear to stab one of his snow men. She looked back at her friend. "I hope Kenshin is alright. It did get cold rather fast and I don't know if he had any winter clothes on him."

Misao nodded slowly. "I'm sure he did. He's not a stupid man. He knew the seasons were changing. Summer slowly leaks away and Winter rushes in. He's done this before, if the stories are true, he can handle it even if he didn't have warm clothes."

Kaoru nodded, but still felt unsure inside. "How much longer until Solstice?"

"A few weeks." Misao shrugged. "He'll be back soon, don't worry. If you want to feel useful, you can set up Kokuei's tent so that he has a nice warm place to cuddle up into when he gets back."

That sounded like a great idea. "Thanks, Misao, I think I'll do that."

"Hey no problem, if you need any help, let me know."

… . . …

The snow had mostly melted by the end of that first day, but it had returned the next and the day after that as well. Pretty soon a thick heavy layer of snow covered everything. Kaoru made sure to never forget her gloves again and her powder blue leather cloak was worn at all times. She came to dread bath time, as her wet hair caused her head to nearly freeze on the way back from the bathhouse. Even though her hair was still short, she could only rub so much moisture from it. She learned quickly that washing her head was not necessary for each bath.

Her classes were advancing by leaps and bounds. She no longer had to sound out words to understand or spell them. Only the most difficult words caused her trouble now. Her lessons with Colt about dragon breeding opened her world to all the different kinds of dragons out there. She knew about nest aggression and the Unity and which dragons had it and those who didn't. She learned about dominant and recessive traits and how breeding helps hide or reveals them in dragons. With Eli, she learned basic dragon first aid and human first aid from Megumi. Her training with Misao and Yahiko had slowed because of the snow, but Kaoru was easily able to hit fast moving targets and they had moved on to hitting tiny target from far away. Something that would be useful in hunting, or sharpshooting an enemy while hiding.

But even though she came closer and closer to her goal every day, she also worried about Kenshin more and more. She opened up and aired out his rooms for the second time. The cold winter wind made quick work of the stuffiness and Kaoru made quick work of the layer of dust inside. She had gone through all her Master's clothing one by one and mended every hole no matter how tiny it was. She fixed every button and stitch. Shoes were cleaned and polished as well as his second set of armor that Kaoru found in his closet. The tent had been pulled over Kokuei's sandpit with the help of Misao.

And through it all Aoshi watched her carefully. He would stop by and visit every other morning or evening. He told her how quickly she was advancing, even surpassing pages from rich families. Boys that didn't have to learn to read or learn basic information about dragons. Boys that were, according to Aoshi, lazy.

Winter Solstice grew closer and closer and still, there was no word about the group returning. Kenshin didn't write her another letter, but she understood. He was in the middle of battles, he didn't have the means or the time to write letters that weren't important to the mission. She counted herself lucky that she got one. She wanted to write one in return, but Aoshi informed her that the group moved almost every other day to chase down the rebels, it would be difficult to deliver one.

Misao now flatly refused to go anywhere outside. With no dragon to feed or chores to do, she holed herself up in her room, coming out only for meals and even then she loaded her plate and would return to her rooms to eat there. She hated the cold. Kaoru thought this was nonsense as the commons area was now covered with thick tent coverings. A few flagstones had been removed from the center and it was used to burn great logs all day long. That paired with many mounted torches and sconces made the commons was cozy and just as warm as anywhere inside.

From the window, Kaoru could see large pots of broth boiling over the fire. Large bits of pork bones stuck up from some of the pots. When Kaoru approached they took a large but shallow bowl ladles some of the clear brown broth from one pot and some from another containing vegetables and then filled the rest of the bowl with long stringy noodles, strips of fried pork, green onions and a half of a boiled egg. She carefully took her hot bowl to the nearest seat and set it down. The first taste of the hot broth was deep with flavor. Pork, onion, garlic. It was near hot enough to burn her mouth, but she took another sip. It reminded her of cold days on the farm, of a table full of her siblings. Her sisters, her brothers, Her mother working on a large pot of noddles in the kitchen. A rare, cold day between the harvest and the next planting. A time to rest, relax. A time of fun. Her sisters brushing her hair, her brothers playing a game on the table with colored stones. And this warm soup with noodles and vegetables and a golden broth.

With wet snow melting in her hair and the warm heat of the tent, she let the tears flow slowly, quietly. It was her most favorite meal so far, yet she didn't think she could ever have it again. Done with her midday meal, she stood, took up her bowl and gave it to the washerwomen at the window and went back out into the snow. The snow fell in big fat flakes and fell rather quickly. Soon the cleared walkways were coated in white. Kaoru kept her head down slightly as she made her way through the compound. It was silent, hardly anyone was out. Everyone decided to stay inside or stay in the warm commons tent where the food was. No one wanted to be out unless they had to.

The clouds were so low it felt as though the barrack had a roof. The top spire on the council building was hidden among the snow clouds. The only sound was the crunch of snow under her feet. Random footprints created a labyrinth in the snow, heading this way, that way. It was such a wonder to look at, Kaoru couldn't help but stop to gaze about. The statues of dragons were softened from the layer of snow. The buildings looked like houses made of cake with a layer of white sugar icing. Kaoru looked up, feeling the flakes of snow glance softly across the skin of her cheeks, blinking only when a fat flake would land on her lashes and then melt and drop down her tear stained cheeks.

She made it back home, brushing the snow that clung to her deep navy tunic. She should have worn her leather cloak but opted for her woolen one simply because, despite the snow, it wasn't very cold. As long as the wind stayed away it would be fine.

"Look at you."

Kaoru paused, lifting her head and catching sight of brilliant red among the falling specks of white. Her breath caught, blinking away the wet snow on her lashes.

"Master?" Her voice was soft, the word escaped as a white cloud from her mouth. Was this another dream? Would he converge on her, ravage her with his lips, explore her with his hands?

The red grew closer and closer until there was no mistake that it was, in fact, her master. He was in armor, his face tired and drawn. But his shoulders were still thrown back, his steps still sure. "You're not used to this cold. Your face is bright red, that it is."

It wasn't from the cold that her face grew red.

"W-when did you get here?" She asked softly, afraid she would wake herself up if she talked too loudly. "I d-didn't know you were on your way." Her heart started to pound.

Kenshin smiled ruefully. "We got our prisoner, and winter has set in properly. We decided to come home, that we did." He reached out and brushed the flakes of snow from her hair. "I just landed moments ago." He was dirty, she noticed, mud was caked on his armor and cloak. He had a mark on his face that looked like it was an old bruise. He was holding his left arm stiffly.

She blinked and turned to the tent. "Kokuei, I need to get him food." She said suddenly panicked. "Wait, I should remove his tack first." She went to dive into the tent but Kenshin caught her around the arm.

"It's fine. I took it off myself. And he's too much in a mood to eat. He would rather sleep and warm up."

"Oh." Kaoru deflated for a moment before perking back up. "You need food and clean clothes. I can warm up some water for washing." She went to head to his rooms but Kenshin still had her arm.

"No, it's fine, I have to go right to the council with the others and give my report it will be dinner time by then and I'll meet you there."

Again Kaoru deflated. "Alright. I'll get a fire going in your rooms and get them warmed up."

"Thank you, Kaoru." He smiled, despite the tiredness. He gave a deep sigh and pulled her against him, wrapping his arm around her. "It's great to be back. I missed you."

Kaoru fell apart at once. She sobbed, but choked it back, refusing to be weak. "I missed you too." She said when she was sure her voice wouldn't betray her. His armor was hard against her body, yet strangely warm. They broke apart and he gave her one last look before walking around her. Kaoru turned to watch him vanish in the snow that was starting to fall thicker and faster. When the white flakes swallowed him up and the sound of his footsteps vanished, Kaoru turned and wildly dove into the tent.

Inside it was pitch black so she held the giant flap open to let some light inside. The great black lizard dug himself deep into the warm sand and curled up tightly. There was some shifting and an eye peeked out from under a wing. "I'm glad your back, you big lizard." Kaoru sniffed, stepping out and dropping the flap to keep from letting all the warm air out.

She stood there, letting the snow stick to her. Kenshin was back. He returned silently, with none of the fanfare of when he left. Her heart beat so loudly in her ears, she was sure anyone walking by would be able to hear it over the soft hush of falling snow. Then, like a shot, Kaoru rushed out from under the snow and onto the covered porch. She stomped her feet to rid them of the snow and shook out her hair and cloak.

Her heart raced anew, but this time it was for joy. She wanted to jump and shout into the sky. To laugh and dance. Even though she didn't know everything that was going on right at this moment, or what would happen in the next few weeks, everything was well again. She rushed into Kenshin's rooms and quickly went to work stacking large bits of firewood into the stone fireplace. She worked to get a spark to catch on the fluffed up kindling.

What had happened in the battle? There seemed to have been more than one from what the letter had said. Kenshin looked worn and tired, she was sure they had been flying to beat the heavy snow or the cold of nightfall. Who was the prisoner? A Southerner? Was he a runaway slave? Suddenly the rush of joy drained away and Kaoru was left feeling numb and her hands shaking as she handled the flint and metal fire starter. Slowly unease crept into her numb mind. This person could be any number of people she knew from childhood. Even though she was sure she would never recognize a person from her past other than perhaps her sisters.

The prisoner could even be one of her brothers! She would never know even if she was able to get a look at him.

… . . …

The sound of heavy footsteps rang across the floor as Kenshin made his way to the back of the council main room. It drowned out the ticking of the small clock sitting on the large desk he was approaching. The owner of the desk looked up from a pile of parchment scattered about. Chancellor Gabell looked up from his work, his beard was even more scraggly than Kenshin remembered. Deep wrinkles were etched into his face. He must have been up hours before dawn waiting for them to return. Kenshin paused and bowed low. A glance at the marks of dirt on the floor proved that the others have come and gone.

"Chancellor." Kenshin greeted the man and stood upright.

"You're late." Was all the old man said at first as he pulled himself up from the chair. Even though his voice was stern his eyes danced. "It's good to see you back alive and well."

"Thank you, sir. I apologize for being late, that I do."

But the Gabell waved his words away. "You had a rough time from what I've heard and I'll not blame you for wanting to take a breather for a few minutes."

Out of all the men and women on the council, Gabell had seen the most action. War lasted through much of his young and adult life. Only now in advanced years did he relax and enjoy the life they fought for. He was not happy to see that war was once again a possibility. He had grandchildren born in times of peace, he wanted it to stay that way.

"This rebel business," the old man sighed, leaning against his desk. "It is truly a threat?"

Kenshin flexed his sore left arm where a sword had clashed against his armor. The bruise was deep and painful, but at least he still had his arm. "It is." He said sharply. "Or rather, it can be. Their army is rather small, not even a thousand men, and less than a quarter of that in dragons."

"Where did they get so many?" Gabell wondered.

"Stolen," Kenshin stated. "We'll know more once we question the prisoner."

"Stolen?" The chancellor wondered out loud. "Do you think he'll even talk?"

Kenshin shrugged, wincing at the pull in his arm. "He will. Aoshi has ways."

The old man didn't doubt that one bit.

"We can get started if you like." Kenshin offered. But the old man waved his hand again and moved back around to sit at his desk.

"No, no. there are still many hours left in the day. Go get yourself out of that armor and clean up first."

"Sir." Kenshin bowed once again and turned on his heel and left. He was eager to get back to the girl he left behind.

* * *

A/n Such a lovely chapter suddenly turning dark at the end. But...Kenshin's back! Kaoru's emotions are conflicting. And, as evident, time is passing. Things are starting to change and move, I hope Kaoru can keep up. She's a hard worker, I do not doubt her.  
Thank you for reading everyone! Reviews are much loved.


	20. Chapter 20

A/n Hello All! I'm so glad you enjoyed Mr. Kenshin coming out of nowhere. Here is a new chapter. It's short, I apologize. I loved the cute names everyone gave me for the hatchlings! I enjoyed reading them.

On to the story!

* * *

Chapter 20

Kaoru was finally able to light the fire and soon the rooms were cozy and warm. A tall errand boy surprised Kaoru as she was leaving her master's rooms. He was standing there in the snow with his arms full of armor. Kenshin's armor. The tall boy relayed a message to Kaoru, telling her that her master was cleaning up and that he would meet with her at the commons area for dinner. Kaoru thanked the boy and took the armor inside where she got to work cleaning it. She was surprised the boy could handle such armor but upon taking it for herself she noticed that it was rather light.

In the tack room, she lit a lantern and started washing and polishing the armor. It was dinged up from various weapons. Kaoru blanched at the number of times Kenshin had been hit. Many of them looked fatal if he had not the armor to protect him. She wondered how good the Southerners were at fighting? She had the armor cleaned but only halfway polished when the hour came for dinner. She cleaned up, blew out her lantern and shrugged on her cloak.

The numb feeling was slowly ebbing away as she thought about dinner with her Master. He must want to rest in quite rather than to eat in the commons with everyone. Kaoru poked her head into the tent to check on Kokuei. The dragon was still curled up tight and sleeping. Satisfied she turned to leave.

… . . …

Kaoru was only stopped half a dozen times on her way to the commons by people wanting to know if that was Kokuei they saw flying over and if Kenshin had returned. She explained to each one that Kenshin had returned. She didn't know if anyone had been injured, or if Kenshin himself had any injuries as she only had enough time to greet him before he went off to the council. Finally, she made it to the common room and a quick scan proved that the Red-head was not there yet. Kaoru found an empty seat and sat facing the entrance so she could catch him when he came in.

Was it even possible that her Master had returned? Suddenly appearing like that. Kaoru tapped her foot against the stone floor as she thought. Seeing his red hair in that snow and her first thought had to be about another dream of him ravaging her. Kaoru huffed as she felt the heat rushing to her face. Now that he was back, Kaoru felt ridiculous thinking about him like that. She couldn't control her dreams but she could control her thoughts. She had to...she was a slave. And he was her Master. He was many years her senior and he wouldn't want a woman in a child's body anyways. Kaoru wrapped her arms around her middle and focused on the wood of the table.

He wouldn't think about her like that.

Right?

"Kaoru!"

The page nearly jumped out of her chair as a pair of hands grabbed her arms and pulled. Kaoru yelped as Misao pulled her out of the chair and dragged her towards the open doors.

"Misao!" Kaoru gasped, willing her heart to slow. "You scared me to death. What are you doing out of doors?"

"Are you kidding? Do you think I'd let the cold keep be away from the interrogation?" Her wild eyes were bright as she yanked Kaoru out of the commons.

"Where are we going?" Kaoru pulled back, forcing Misao to stop. "I'm supposed to meet my Master here for dinner."

"Arg!" Misao pulled on Kaoru again. "He's in the council building with everyone else, their going to question the prisoner."

"Now?"

"Yes now let's go or we're gonna miss it!"

Kaoru let Misao pull her along. The smaller girl had to run to keep up with Misao. "You don't think they are going to let us in do you?" Kaoru asked. "That doesn't seem like something that's open for public viewing."

"You're right," Misao said over her shoulder, never slowing. "But I have a secret way in. If you're quiet they'll never know."

… . . …

Kaoru wasn't sure if she wanted to spy on the prisoner What if he was someone she knew? More importantly what if she were caught? But she had to admit, she was just as curious as the others. Kaoru wedged herself between Misao and Yahiko as the three of them wiggled closer to the edge. The balcony of extra seats overlooked the whole of the council room. And they took in the rather large group of council men and women. Kaoru found Kenshin easily. He was washed and in clean clothes. One hand rested on the hilt of the largest of the three swords he had strapped to his belt. The long, thin slips of mental held within their wooden hilts bounced lightly with his every step. Sanosuke, Saitou, and Tsunan stood beside Kenshin as he paced. In the middle of it all was a single metal chair that looked rather uncomfortable.

"What's the chair for" Kaoru asked.

"Shh." Misao hissed softly.

Kaoru glued her tongue to the roof of her mouth and waited silently. Only a few long moments went by before a door in the shadows slammed open, causing all three of them to jump in surprise. Everyone turned to the dark corner of the building where Aoshi emerged with a tied and gagged man in his grasp. Kaoru's eyes narrowed as she tried to focus in on the prisoner. He looked in his twenties and had brown hair that was cut short.

None of her brothers had brown hair. So the absurd idea that this could be her brothers flew away and left Kaoru feeling stupid for even fearing it. Aoshi roughly set the man in the chair and with a flick and a twist had his arms tied behind it. Another flick of his hand and the gag fell away. The council men and women turned and stepped up to their desks and podiums and eyed the man as the sound of ruffling papers filled the silent room.

The three trespassers edged closer as the silence stretched.

"Your name is Aoki. Correct?" Kenshin paused in front of the man and bowed forward slightly to look the man in the eyes.

The man nodded. He seemed angry but his darting eyes gave away his unease with his situation.

"Would you answer out loud please." Kenshin pressed.

"Yes, my name is Aoki." The man snapped. He had a hard and worn voice for one as young as he. "Don't bother to ask for my family name, I had it taken away by Norther pigs when I was a child and I no longer remember it." He added.

No one paid the insult any attention.

"Your army had many dragons. Where did you get them?"

The man only glared at Kenshin and then turned to the men and women of the council. "You pigs won't get information outta me!" He spat on the floor. Aoshi stepped up and placed a hand on his shoulder. The touch looked like a simple gesture but the strangled sound that escaped the man told otherwise. Kaoru winced and turned her head to press her cheek to the cold floor. She didn't want to see torture. She had seen enough of it in her life time. These were people she knew and trusted, she didn't want to see them commit these acts. But it had to be done, and nothing horrible had happened, Just Aoshi flexing his strength to teach the man to mind his tongue. Kaoru assured herself that any punishment dolled out was rightly deserved. She turned and looked back up.

Kenshin had leaned in and was whispering to the man it was loud enough for the people around them to hear but the three trespassers couldn't make out a word.

"Damn, I wish I could hear what he's sayin'" Misao hissed.

"Shh." Yahiko scolded.

Slowly Kenshin straightened up and the man looked pained from Aoshi's grip but also worried as he glanced up at the council.

"Well?" Kenshin pressed.

"Many of the dragons were stolen from camps." Aoki finally stated.

"Military camps?" A man from the council asked.

"Yes. It was easy in the dark of night. And there were so many eggs that the stupid pigs didn't notice when one or two went missing."

The council murmured among themselves.

"This must have been many years ago. We don't transport massive amounts of eggs like that." One woman said as she scribbled down on her notes.

"Obviously, the dragons are all grown now, dumb bitch." Aoki barked. The outburst earned him a swat to the back of the head by Aoshi. The knock must have been more than a simple tap because the man yelped and hung limp in the chair for a few long moments before giving his head a shake and sitting back up. He shot Aoshi a glare over his shoulder and Aoshi slapped him upside the head again.

Beside her, Misao snickered. "That man better smarten up before Aoshi addles his brains too much." She said in the barest of whispered.

"You said many..not all of your dragons were stolen?"

"No." The man said through clenched teeth as he recovered from Aoshi's taps. "Some we were gifted by Northern people who felt we were in the right."

At this, the council balked and looked at each other. "Sympathizers?" one stated loudly.

"Not everyone agreed with the South being treated worse than animals." The man bit out. "Our friends in the North didn't like what they saw their friends and family doing to other people. Some of these were very influential and we got quite a few of our bigger, better fighting dragon eggs from them."

"Who are these people?" One older man asked.

Kenshin turned to the man with a raised brow.

"I don't know their names." the man said with an easy shrug and a grin. "I'm just a warrior."

"A damn fool one from what we saw," Kenshin said. He started pacing in front of the man. "Your leader, however, he was good, very good."

Both Misao and Yahiko edged closer, nearly reaching the edge of the balcony.

The man preened at the praise for his leader. "My brother was always very skilled in tactical warfare. Even as small children playing war games, he was always able to outsmart the other boys. Even older ones."

"Yes, but.." Kenshin paused and bent to level his eyes with the man and his voice changed to something deep, raspy, something Kaoru had never heard issue from Kenshin before. "He was losing wasn't he?"

The smile left the prisoner as he tried to lean away from Kenshin. Kaoru pressed closer, wondering why the man was suddenly afraid. Kenshin had his back to her.

"He was tried, y-you trailed us for days, you o-out maneuvered us."He stuttered.

A hand lashed out so fast that it was a blur of motion Kenshin gripped the man by the neck of his tunic and pulled him close, causing he bonds to the chair to stretch painfully "You had us outnumbered three to one and yet you ran like cowards." Kenshin hissed.

Kaoru found herself trembling at the tone of his voice. It didn't even sound like Kenshin anymore.

"W-we weren't cowards. W-we h-had orders." The man protested. Behind them Saitou stepped forward and held out a rolled bit of paper to Kenshin. Kenshin didn't move away from the prisoner as he reached out and took the paper. He showed it to Aoki and there must have been a symbol or something on the paper because his eyes went wide. "How did you get that?" He asked in the barest of breaths.

"I took it off your brother's body after I opened him up from belly to throat." Kenshin stood up straight and turned to the Council to hand the roll of paper over. Kaoru spied a flash of yellow eyes and a strange dark look about Kenshin's face. It was terrifying.

"Oh, looks like the manslayer is back," Yahiko stated.

"Shh," Kaoru was at the edge of the balcony now and still she pulled herself forward. How did Kenshin change like that? Why? Was he truly a dark and deadly manslayer? It was hard to believe at first, but looking at him now...she would be a fool not to think otherwise. His eyes were hard and narrow and nearly glowing with...hate? Evil? Anger? His mouth was a slash in his face and his neck showed the tight cording of muscles as if he were holding back violence.

The old man with the roll of paper looked it over. "These are orders to head North. Far North." He continued reading. "'These eggs are very important?' What eggs?"

"Your brother didn't turn to fight us not because he was afraid but because he received very important orders," Kenshin stated. "So important he saw fit to ignore us until we got in front of you and prevented you from going any further."

The Council man put the paper down and set his hands on his desk and stood. "You are part of a raiding party, who's supply were you going to raid?"

The man looked at Kenshin and the old Council man and back again. He trembled but didn't say anything.

"It would be in your best interest to talk. "Kenshin said in a low, deadly tone.

"I-I-I d-don't know a-anything." The man's eyes darted from one person to the next. Pleading.

"You mean that your brother never told you a single detail? I refuse to believe that."

"I don't care if you don't believe me," Aoki said, his back suddenly straight and looking Kenshin in the eyes. "I. Don't. Know. Anything."

Kaoru dreaded what her master would do, but arching an eyebrow in question wasn't expected. The red-head glanced up at Aoshi and he gave the slightest of nods. Misao and Yahiko joined Kaoru in leaning as far over the balcony as they dared. Aoshi nodded in return and turned to walk away.

The only sound in the room now is the ragged breathing of the prisoner. "What are you going to do to me?"

Kenshin had gone back to pacing. His body was stiff, like a spring ready to pop. He paused and turned to the man. "You are easy to crack, that you are." He said simply as he popped his katana free of its sheath. The inch of exposed metal glinted in the lantern light. "But harming you to make you talk makes your information unreliable. We need a clear head and solid memory. Not easy for someone suffering agony and massive blood loss."

From the sudden paleness of his skin, Aoki looked as though he were already suffering from massive blood loss. Suddenly, there was a rumbling and the three trespassers scrambled back and a wall began to split down the middle. The large doors were opening, Kaoru realized, and cold white light spilled into the room. The snow covered ground nearly glowed against the warm darkness of the council room. Aoshi appeared as the doors opened wider and a large dragon bound and muzzled lay on a massive cart that workers pushed and pulled inside the building.

"Oh." was the only sound Misao made as the workers chanted in unison to haul the creature inside.

Kaoru took a close look at the dragon and though it was hard to tell with the number of ropes tying it down, and the muzzle that covered all of its snout, Kaoru could see that it was perhaps half grown. It had an impressive set of horn frills around its head, but the two main horns were too short to be called full gown. It was forest green and brown with bright green and yellow wings folded tight against his body by the ropes. It had no spikes or other protrusions along its spine and its tale was also free of weapon like protrusions. Although they had it tied down as well to keep it from whipping about. It had a very long neck and its snout was long and narrow with teeth jutting out from all directions. Two little nostrils poked out from the very end of the snout just at the edge of the muzzle.

"Forest Dancer!" The man cried when they turned his chair to see the state of his dragon. "What are you doing to him?"

Yahiko sneered. "What kind of name is that for a dragon, honestly?"

Kaoru wasn't paying him any attention as she watched the two share a moment of eye contact. Upon seeing his rider Forest Dancer struggled but could not break the multitude of ropes holding him down. His hind legs were shackled to keep his claws from ripping at the wood and he was obviously tired and battle worn. He had many marks from fighting other dragons and most of all looked afraid of everything around him. The poor beast was not used to being inside or even seeing buildings. Kaoru felt an ache in her chest.

"You have a nice young forest type. Quite large for his breed and not even full gown yet." Saitou commented, walking up to the dragon and giving one of his large hones a flick with his fingers. "Nearly an adult. Perhaps a year or two more. Shame really." Sanosuke turned and the three trespassers ducked as he waked towards them and disappeared under the balcony.

"Why?" Aoki looked panicked.

Saitou went on. "We could use a dragon like this. But he's bonded to you. He would never let another ride him, maybe a friend of yours but never an enemy. Would you?" Saitou turned to the dragon. The animal issued a low threatening growl in return as the muzzle prevented him from talking.

"Well he's mine, I hatched him and raised him up." Aoki returned. Insulted at the thought of having his dragon taken away.

"Well, you can't keep him," Kenshin said, dark amusement thick in his voice.

The confused denial on his face took Kaoru back to her childhood when she watched the North rip families apart. Children away from their parents, husbands away from their wives.

"But he's mine." he protested weakly and Kaoru felt her stomach roll. She wanted to turn away but had to see for herself what they would do.

"Was yours, now he's ours and as he is, he is useless and dangerous." Saitou went on. He made a motion and Sanosuke stepped out from the shadows of the balcony. The prisoner could see him before the three youngsters and he pulled against his bonds in an attempt to stand up.

"No! Please! What are you doing!"

Sanosuke finally emerged with the largest sword Kaoru had ever seen. It was far longer than he was tall and just as wide. She had no idea how Sanosuke was even strong enough to hold it up, much less on his shoulder as he was.

"The Zanbatou." Yahiko hissed. "The Dragon Slayer."

 _What? What!_

Kaoru sprang to her feet even as Misao and Yahiko struggled to pull her back down.

"Are you crazy! You can't kill him!" The man screamed. Kenshin held him down with one calm hand on his shoulder and no matter how hard he struggled he couldn't move from his chair.

Hearing his riders cries and seeing the sword cause the dragon to struggle as well. He thrashed so hard he rocked the cart and the men sprang away before he could splinter it. People from the outside started to gather but guards held them far away from the open doors. The dragon whipped his head back and fourth and every muscle in his body strained against the ropes but they held tight and the cart didn't splinter and the muzzle never popped a thread. But the dragon refused to stop struggling and Aoshi stepped forward with a simple loop of rope and tossed it over his head and tightened it on his horn frills and with the help of Saitou and Tsunan pulled tight enough that the dragon's head was forced down and his neck pulled straight for a clean kill.

By now the man was sobbing incoherently and the dragon was crying a high pitched noise much like a dog in pain. Only it was much louder and the crowd outside started to grow.

"They can't do this." Kaoru gasped, but her words were drowned out by the cries of the man and dragon and Misao finally was able to pull Kaoru back on the floor of the balcony.

"Are you nuts! We'll get caught."

"But they can't kill him. They can't!" Misao and Yahiko both climbed atop her to keep her from getting to her feet again and they hushed her even though the noise was such that they couldn't be heard anyways. Kaoru had her cheek pressed into the floor as Misao held her head to the ground. She couldn't see much anymore other than the heaving back of the dragon and then suddenly the giant sword was raised into view.

No, No No this wasn't right, this was an innocent creature, he's scared and doesn't want to die. The cold floor was slick and she realized she was crying too. She squeezed her eyes shut, wishing she could close her ears as well.

Then there was stillness and Kaoru felt like vomiting. But instead of a blood churning scream, there was only the sound of the man pleading.

"I'll tell you everything, everything. Don't kill him. I beg you!"

Kaoru's eyes popped open in time to see the sword lower. Not in a death-dealing swoop, but slowly, in the opposite direction. Misao and Yahiko didn't seem keen on getting off Kaoru in-case she decided to stand back up so they were forced to listen blindly.

"I will tell you now that you will never get your dragon back." Kenshin's voice was firm. "But tell us what we need to know and we will gladly transport him to the breeding fields. A land of eternal summer where he will live spoiled for the rest of his days among all the females he could want."

There was a long hopeful pause. "Otherwise we can end his young life here and now," Kenshin added.

"Yes, I'll tell you everything I know," Aoki answered quickly. There was a screech of noise as the metal chair was turned around and the man started to babble as fast as he could. It was hard to understand him, as he was still crying and speaking quickly. Kaoru's heart was pounding so loud in her head it was drowning out much of the confession. Something about Snow Lands and raiding nests but failing to raise any dragons as they were all dying. Kenshin pressed for more information but at this point, Misao and Yahiko dragged Kaoru from the balcony and back outside where the cold made her tear stained face freeze.

A/n Well...that went from 0 to 100 real fast, didn't it?  
I wonder if this will change the way Kaoru sees Kenshin or the rest of them for that matter. They all so love dragons, it's hard to imagine them doing anything to harm one. Especially after Kaoru worked so hard to save Enok.  
Again, so sorry it was short. But thank you for taking the time to read. Reviews are loved!


	21. Chapter 21

A/n Hello dear readers! That last chapter seems to have caused a bit of ruckus for everyone. Trust me, it was just as bad, if not worse for poor Kaoru. But she's a strong girl.

On to the story!

* * *

Chapter **21**

It was startling for Kaoru to see Kenshin half an hour later in line for his dinner. Eyes and heads turned to the banner of red hair. News of their return and near dragon execution had traveled fast and everyone buzzed about the possibility of another war and rebels with dragons. Kenshin spotted her right away and made his way over. Kaoru could only look down at her steaming vegetables and rice. She had no appetite for food but forced herself to go to dinner anyway. By then the sun had started to set and the cozy warmth of the commons area made it the popular place to be. It was near full.

Kenshin slid into the chair across from her with a sigh. "I thought you would be done with your meal by now. I am rather late." Gone was that strange dark look and the glowing yellow eyes.

Kaoru nodded but could only shrug. "I'm not that hungry." She said honestly.

"No, I wouldn't think so after that fiasco with the dragon."

Kaoru paused and look up at her master. He only spared her a glance before ravaging his meal.

"You knew we were there."

"We all knew." He said after he swallowed his bite. "Immediately. We're going to have to work on your stealth, that we are."

"Why didn't you say anything? Have us removed?" Was he mad? He didn't look mad.

"The Council had no idea. It was just Aoshi and the others. But we think that interrogation is something important that all pages need to learn. It's something anyone may have to do someday. Although today the man was rather easy to break."

Kaoru was shocked. This was an easy break? She never wanted to see a hard one. "Well if you all think it's important why won't the council let pages in?"

"They have this idea that it's not something you need to learn at the age most pages are. They don't even like squires in there either. They think it's a darker part of our job that's not for everyone. And that exposing you to it at such an impressionable age is harmful."

"What do you think?" Kaoru wondered. Did he think she shouldn't have witnessed what she did?

"I think that's a bunch of dragon shit," Kenshin said bluntly. "You don't have to lay a finger on a prisoner to interrogate them, you just need to learn how to play the game, and they are doing you and every page and squire a disservice by not allowing you in to learn. So we said nothing. We agreed to it when Misao and Yahiko first started sneaking in years ago."

So they had known about it for quite some time. Kaoru wasn't sure how Misao would take the news that her stealth wasn't fooling any of them. But there was something bigger and darker clouding Kaoru's thoughts and she picked at her food as she tried to work out how to ask her Master. "So...would you have killed the dragon if the man didn't talk?" she finally blurted. Her blue eyes darting up from her plate to her master and then back down again.

Kenshin tipped his head. "No."

Kaoru was pushing her food around her plate but at his simple hard word she paused and looked up. "Really? It sure did look like it to me."

"We knew he was weak minded and only needed a little push, that he did." Kenshin nodded to himself. "We try not to use such threats unless we know it will work." He added before taking a long drink.

Kaoru felt a heavy weight float off her chest. She had no idea how much the idea of her Master executing dragons had changed her feelings. "I was upset," Kaoru stated honestly, leveling her eyes with her master. "The idea of the poor dragon being killed hurt me." She placed a hand on the center of her chest where her heart had beat so painfully.

The hard look slowly ebbed away from his eyes and that kind and gentle Master she knew so well was returning. "You have a gentle heart." He paused and sighed softly through his nose. "Perhaps it is wrong of me to make you my page. I thought hard about letting you join another branch, the medics with Eli or-"

"No!" Kaoru realized she shouted when many eyes turned to her but she only gave them a glace before returning to Kenshin's startled wide eyes. "No, please don't get rid of me."

His mouth dropped and he reeled back. "I don't want to get rid of you. I want to place you where you might be happier."

Kaoru shook her head, her heart returning to beat painfully. "No, I don't want to. I'm happy being a page. I'm learning so much, and I'm happy with Kokuei and...with you." She ended with her voice just a whisper.

Kenshin let out a breath and looked away. Perhaps to let her compose herself. Kaoru realized she had let a few stray tears escaped and she dashed them away with the back of her hand.

"I'm glad you would rather stay with me. That I am." He started softly. He turned his eyes back to Kaoru and they turned hard again. "But with me, you will go into battles and you will have to attack people and dragons and maybe even kill them. Do you think you can do that?"

Kaoru opened her mouth and then shut it again. Could she do that? Kill people? Bad, cruel people she was sure she would. Like her old master, she had wanted to kill him a great many times over. But many of these people were not bad or cruel or in any way different from herself. They just wanted what she had wanted for so long. Freedom. But freedom was coming and they didn't need to fight.

"If these people are still fighting even though freedom is coming, then they are not fighting for the right reasons," Kaoru said carefully.

"Kaoru it doesn't matter what the reason is that they are fighting." He said in a low tone, his head ducking down slightly.

Kaoru glanced left and right. No one seemed to be close enough to hear them.

"They could be fighting for all the right reasons and we would still battle against them. We've done it before. I've done it before. Innocent people punished, harmed or killed." Purple eyes glanced to his left and then returned. "Just know that if you fight for this government you must always fight for this government. Sometimes you'll have to do things you don't agree with. But you have to remember the greater good that will come at the end."

The South wanted war again. Freedom was on the way and still, they wanted war. Kaoru could understand wanting revenge, but war was a horrible thing. Echos of screams rang in her memory. Women screaming for their husbands, her mother screaming for her father.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru blinked and focused back on her Master. He was looking at her struggling. "I understand." She blurted. Looked down at her plate and realizing she hardly touched it. She shoved food into her mouth and made herself chew.

"You were in another place, that you were," Kenshin stated.

"I'm fine." Was all Kaoru was willing to say. She didn't want to remember the past. She didn't want to explain it to Kenshin or to anyone. She just wanted the memories to die away. Forever. Thinking and talking about them only gave them new life.

Kenshin didn't look pleased but let it drop, he sat back in his chair and regarded her silently with those intense eyes.

Kaoru scrambled for something, anything to take her mind of the memories struggling to surface. "What were the battles like? Now that you've fought with others who had dragons."

"Hard," Kenshin admitted as he cleaned his plate. "Dragons fighting each other is frightening, that is is."

"Really?" Kaoru sat up straight. "You were afraid?"

Kenshin nodded. "We've practiced before of course, but when it's real...it's horrible. I didn't like to see the other dragons wounded, I didn't like to see Kokuei harmed. It was the first time that I truly worried for his safety."

"Was he in any real danger?"

Kenshin nodded. And the look on his face frightened Kaoru. She didn't like the idea of a dragon being harmed. Caring for Enok taught her that people were responsible for caring for them if they raised them like pets. They were like children, they talked, had emotions. Was Kokuei worried? Was he afraid during battle? That idea made Kaoru feel alarmed and protective of the giant lizard.

"How are Bala and Enok?" Kenshin shifted suddenly, standing to take the dishes. Kaoru gladly let him take her half-eaten food away. She stood and followed him as he dropped off the dishes at the window.

"Enok was taken weeks ago," Kaoru stated, her heart painful. "I was upset."

Kenshin clicked his tongue and turned to set his arm across her shoulders and they walked out of the commons. "I know you grew attached to the little messenger dragon. I'm sorry his leaving hurt you."

Kaoru waved it away. "I shouldn't have grown attached. Caring for him was just a temporary job anyway. He wasn't even my dragon or a dragon that belonged here. I knew better." she muttered.

"It is not easy to tell your heart who to fall in love with and who not to," Kenshin said.

Kaoru knew he was talking about Enok but Kaoru couldn't help but think of the heated dreams she had been having about him and she was glad it was too dark for him to notice any blush. She glanced at him from the side of her vision. He looked tired and was sore from battles but even so he looked triumphant and sure. And yet he didn't seem cocky and even admitted to being afraid during the fights. His strong arm on her shoulder was not heavy but firm and Kaoru horrified herself by wishing his strong arms would wrap around her. Quickly she shoved the thought away and stumbled slightly as Kenshin took a different turn. He glanced over at her as she corrected her misstep.

"I thought we could look in on Bala. She has eggs now, right?"

"Oh! I'd like that." Kaoru agreed. "Yes she has eggs, they are about to hatch in fact."

"Have I been gone that long?" Kenshin wondered to himself.

Kaoru watched as his eyes grew hard and thoughtful and his mouth became a flat line. She wondered what he was thinking. About the prisoner? The battles he just endured? The future? About war? She wasn't sure she wanted to know but she hated that look on his face.

… . . …

Bala nearly beamed at the attention Kenshin gave her. The little dragon all but wagging her tail like a dog when Kenshin praised her on her clutch of green eggs.

"You are doing such a good job, Bala. Even with so many, you take care of each one." He said gently. Kaoru would have melted under such praise but it was nice to see the little dragon so happy. She pressed her head against his chest as he petted her neck.

"Kaoru's master was gone a long time."

"Yes, I was off doing my duty, that I was," Kenshin said as he scratched her firmly under the chin.

"That's good." She nearly purred, leaning against him.

Kaoru smiled at the two of them as she crouched near the nest of eggs. "Might I touch one?" She asked.

"Oh, yes. You can't hurt them, their shells are hard." Bala answered, keeping her attention on Kenshin.

Sure enough, the shells were hard as a rock. They were smooth and the color of dull dry sweet grass. They were also pleasantly warm to the touch. She wanted to lift one and snuggle it in her arms for warmth, but she didn't dare, rock hard or not. Suddenly, the egg her hand rested on wiggled. It was such an unexpected move that Kaoru jerked her hand away with a yelp.

"Oro?" Kenshin turned to the girl.

"It moved!" Kaoru gasped, leaning closer again. A different egg shifted this time and Kaoru pointed at it. "There! That one moved too!"

"Oh." Bala inspected her eggs, turning one around with her snout. "They will hatch very soon."

"That's wonderful." Kaoru smiled as she watched yet another wiggle about. "I can't wait to see them."

Again Bala beamed at the attention and down at her proud little clutch of eggs.

… . . …

"Jacob must be proud," Kenshin said as they made their way back to their compound. The Elf was not around when they visited Bala, which Kenshin found as odd with the eggs hatching at any time. But Bala didn't seem worried or in any way missing her master so Kenshin didn't push it.

"Beside himself." Kaoru agreed with a smile.

"That's good." He smiled down at her.

Kaoru went to look in on the giant lizard while Kenshin went to his quarters to build the fire back up. It was dark inside the tent but it was rather warm and comfortable. She bumped into Kokuei with her foot and she reached out to find the dragon balled up tightly. His back muscles twitched under her touch, giving away that he knew she was there.

"Hey, you big lizard," Kaoru muttered softly as she caressed the smooth scales. "I'm glad that you didn't get hurt in the battles.

Silence.

"Thank you for keeping Kenshin safe and bringing him back home. I missed the two of you."

There was a low rumbling deep in his chest that sounded like a loud purr. Kaoru knew that was all she was going to get out of the beast for now. It was cold and she didn't blame him. With a happy sigh, she gave the dragon a pat and turned back to find Kenshin waiting for her in the doorway. He was leaning against the wood and had his wooden drinking cup in his hand.

"Were you able to shift him?"

"Not at all."

Kenshin moved and walked into his quarters and turn to shut the door as Kaoru followed behind him. The room was blissfully warm and Kaoru shrugged off her cloak and put it away.

"I'm not surprised. You would be a dragon whisperer if you were able to get him up after a mission, with it being this cold." He sighed loudly as he sat in his stuffed chair and motioned to Kaoru to sit in the other. As Kaoru was making herself comfortable Kenshin turned to look into the fire.

"You must be tired. Wouldn't you rather get some sleep?" Kaoru stated, looking at the worn look on his face.

"I should." He grunted. And it seemed that was all he was going to say. Yet after taking a drink, he continued. "I've too much on my mind right now, that I do."

Kaoru turned to look at the warm and cheery fire. Was it her place to press her Master if he didn't want to talk? As a slave, no. But she was a page. His page. "You want to talk about it?" She glanced over at him to see his reaction.

He sighed softly. "If this war is not stopped, there will be many casualties, that there will. I for one do not want to see this come to pass. What the prisoner told us is very disturbing and I'm worried, that I am."

Kaoru tucked her legs under her and wrapped her arms around herself even though there was no chill in the room. "What did that man say?"

Kenshin looked over at her in surprise. "You didn't hear?"

"I heard something about the snow lands and dragon eggs but I could hardly understand the man and I was so upset at the idea of killing that poor dragon that Misao and Yahiko dragged me out before he could finish." She confessed.

"I'll tell you, it will be news soon enough. The Rebels have pushed further North than we ever thought they would. They passed the icy sea that separates us and the Snow Lands. There they have been raiding the nests of Ice Elementals." At her blank stare, he elaborated. "Ice dragons particularly these Glacier dragons. They are considered one of the most powerful and rarest breeds in the world."

"So they are raiding the nests to raise up these ice dragons for war."

"Yes," Kenshin confirmed.

That was rather worrisome. If the rebels had such powerful dragons a war could stretch out for months, maybe even years. The possibility made her heart drop. The possibility of so much death made it race fast enough to cause her to tremble. Freedom was coming! Why are they still trying to force war?

"However, we've been fortunate in that all the eggs have failed to hatch or died just after hatching, each and every time. Apparently, they can't take the change in temperature." Kenshin added, draining his cup. "The rebels flee out of the Snow Lands once a raid takes place or else the broody dragon comes after them. The shock of a new environment is too much for the creatures. I'm not sure this is the cause but I'm certain it is. I don't understand why they haven't figured it out by now."

Again Kaoru's heart dropped. "Those poor hatchlings." She sighed. Her eyes flashed and she lifted her head. "Why are these people so stupid! They want war so bad they are willing to cause the death of rare dragons. Babies out of the shell!" She slammed one fist against the arm of the chair and turned away, huffing in anger. Never had she felt such hate for her own people. But these were no longer her people. They were Rebels and they needed to be stopped at all cost. If not to keep them from stealing and murdering more hatchlings in their ignorance then at least to keep a bloody and long war from starting. She felt betrayed by them. Up until this point, she could somewhat understand their want for war but harming innocent little hatchlings was a sin Kaoru could never forgive. Not now after knowing dragons and caring for them.

Kenshin had wandered away during her outburst and had returned to pry her clenched fingers apart and press something cold into her hand. Kaoru found herself holding a small cup made of thick and heavy glass with lines cut into it for decoration. It was half full of a dark amber liquid. In her anger, she took a large mouthful and very nearly spat it out. She was only just able to swallow it and fell into a fit of coughing. Kenshin's eyes grew round in surprise and amusement and he laughed all the way back to his chair.

"You're supposed to sip it." He said once he had composed himself.

"You don't." She said in a hoarse whisper. "The Hell is that?"

"Whiskey. And I sip it most of the time." He argued, taking a sip from his own cup as if to prove himself.

"Not always." Kaoru's voice was coming back and she eyed what was left in her glass. She drank more than half of it, but the rest looked far too much for her to try and cough down. She sighed and settled deeper into the chair. The whiskey in her belly sat burning for a few long moments before a warmth started to spread outward toward her limbs. Oh, this was nice.

She took a cautious sip. It still burned, but not as bad as before and the warmth of the drink started to spread even before it hit her stomach.

"There, that's better, that it is," Kenshin said softly and with a smile.

Kaoru gave him a humorless smile and looked back into her drink for a moment before speaking. "Tell me more about the battles. How were they bad?" She was sure she didn't want to know. But she had to know.

Kenshin looked into his own drink for a moment. "They were not the worst I've been in, but they were bad." He stated flatly. "Dragons are fierce fighters, more so because their riders are at risk. It's like a mother fighting to protect her child, that it is." He didn't brag or boost or in anyway embellish the description of the battles. How wingmen would try and board a dragon in close combat. If they could threaten the life of the rider, the dragon was helpless and would do as they say. Even Kokuei had refused Kenshin's order to fight no matter the cost. The dragon stated he would do all in his power to keep Kenshin alive, even if it meant fighting for the other side. No amount of persuasion would make Kokuei waver. He would abandon all orders if he had to. Kenshin had no idea how to approach this talk. It was treason, but unspiced dragons were impossible to control. They would do as they wanted. Government orders be damned.

Kaoru sipped her drink as Kenshin spoke about one skirmish after another. Kaoru realized that she would be his wingman, and would have to protect his back if any decided to try and board Kokuei. She realized she would be the first target of any plan. The idea that death could come so easily made her all the more determined to learn to fight.

All at once her drink was gone and Kaoru felt boneless and surprisingly emotional at Kenshin's battle stories. She got to her feet, interrupting Kenshin as he spoke and wobbled over to him. He paused in his story to give her a warm, amused look that turned to uncertainty as she collapsed on her knees at his side and threw herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and set her head in his lap.

"I'm glad you returned...unharmed...and the lizard too." She gasped before tucking her head into his stomach to hide the tears that flowed. Her muffled voice stated, "I missed you so very much, Kenshin."

… . . …

At first, he had no idea what to do with his hands. Quickly he downed the rest of his drink and leaned to set the cup on the floor before resting both hands on her back. Her shuddering proved she was crying, silently. Emotion flooded his heart and liquor fogged mind.

"I missed you too." He said softly, petting her gently about the head and back. He never knew just how precious she was to him until this very moment. He cared deeply for the small woman. She was everything he was fighting for. An innocent thrust into the world of slavery and suffering. He wanted to wrap her up in dragon leather, protected from anything the world could throw at her. She had suffered enough from the war that he helped usher in. She sobbed herself to sleep, he realized as her breathing slowed and deepened. Her body going slack.

Knowing she didn't light the stove in her room, he was certain it would be dark and cold. With some awkward maneuvering, he was able to get her into his arms and he stood and carefully carried her over to his sleeping quarters. He set her down on his bed and took his time looking over her face. It was dark in the room, with nothing but the light from the doorway, but he was able to map out every detail. Dark lashes, cute little nose, lips, soft and far too abused from her nervous habit of biting. His fogged mind focused on those lips and before he could think better of it, he bent lower and placed his lips over hers. Yes, they were as soft as they looked, she smelled of dragon and lavender. His lips trailed off her mouth and across her throat where the flowery scent was stronger. When his mouth parted to nip at her slender throat he caught himself and jerked away, standing ramrod straight.

What the hell was he thinking?

How dare he take liberties like that when she could not deny or welcome them. Quickly he tucked the cover tightly about her and marched out of the room. Once in the well lit and now overly warm room, he felt foolish and deplorable. She was his page, his charge. He was to raise her up well and protected. She well and truly is a woman grown but she was far too innocent for him to drag her into a relationship that would be rocky at best. Even so, he couldn't help but touch the tip of his tongue to his lips to recall her taste. Had he turned into a lightweight that a glass of hard drink would cloud his mind into being so stupid?

He scrubbed his hands over his face and threaded his fingers roughly through his hair, pulling the tie away so that his free hair wrapped about his shoulders. How did he ever start thinking about Kaoru in such a way? He always thought his attention on her was professional, maybe even family-like. Like an adventitious uncle telling his niece about all his misadventures and knowledge. But no, even then, he was suppressing his feelings for the woman she was. A woman trapped in a small body. His jealousy of Jacob had been real all those weeks ago.

He was unable to pinpoint just when his feelings for the girl had changed. But the point was that they had changed. If he was a smart and just man, then he would ignore them and do right by the girl by letting her learn on her own and ...no, he couldn't. He wanted her to feel the same for him and him alone. He was selfish and didn't care. He would not force her, never. But in his mind, he wished she would come to care for him for more than just being her master. But for being a man.

He suddenly realized he had fallen for her, and he was in some deep dragon shit.

… . . …

Pounding beat at Kenshin's head and he frowned, muttering to himself as he turned away from the sound that threatened to pull him away from his sleep. But it continued, it continued so fervently that no amount of ignoring would allow him to slip back into his dreams. Eyes popped open, swirling with purple and amber and he threw back the blanket and he climbed out of the stuffed chair and stalked to the door.

Someone better be dying or a village on fire for such knocking. He yanked on the doorknob and the door slammed against the wall. Before him was the tall lean form of the elf. Jacob. The elf had his hand up to beat at the door again but he froze giving Kenshin a startled look. "It better be good, boy," Kenshin growled, his voice deeper, darker. Leaf green eyes darted to take in Kenshin's form. His ki was flowing thickly around his body, giving him an aura of unease. His chest was bare, marred by battle scars and his pants hastily thrown on and not tied.

"Talk!" Kenshin barked.

Jacob jumped, eyes returning to his odd colored ones. "Eggs!" Was all he was able to say, his mind had completely erased. "Their hatching."

Kenshin staggered as Kaoru plowed into him, pushing him away from the door. "What! Now? Already?" She rushed to get her shoes on.

Jacob could only gape at her in silence, his eyes darting between the two of them.

"Arg! Outta my way!" Kaoru pushed passed the elf and darted out of the courtyard. Jacob rushed after her.

Kenshin only sighed as he shut the door and turned to his room to change clothes.

… . . …

Kaoru didn't stop running until she reached the messenger stables. She didn't care if she left without a cloak and there was still snow on the ground. She wasn't going to miss this for anything in the world. She burst into the warm stables. All the dragons were still curled up in their stalls even though the sun was starting to rise. All was silent except for Colt and Eli chatting softly. Their heads could be seen over the breeding stable walls. Kaoru heard Jacob come up behind her as she rushed across the wooden floor. She scrambled around the gate as the two men inside moved out of the way. Colt reached out a hand to steady her as she came to a halt.

"Whoa, hang on there, don't get too close." Colt pushed her until she plopped down on her knees before moving away and allowing her to see Bala. The dragon was curled around her nest, tail touching her rounded nose, her eyes focused on her eggs.

"Did I miss anything Jacob asked as he gasped for breath, leaning against the open gate.

Eli was the only one allowed to move closer and he inspected the nest without touching the eggs or the dragon. "All are rocking now, five have pipped."

"Oh! Let me see." Jacob hurried over and Bala lifted her head.

"Master, look." She shifted slightly to allow him room. The elf folded his legs so that he could sit and Bala rested her head on his lap, her eyes still never leaving the dull green eggs.

"Yes I see Bala, the hatchlings are almost here." He caressed the scales around her jaw and leaned in to take a look.

"What's pipped mean?" Kaoru asked, feeling like she needed to whisper as she set a hand on the ground to lean forward but Colt set a hand on her head and pushed her back.

"Nu-uh, don't get close. Riders and medics only. Anyone else and Bala is liable to snap."

"Oh," Kaoru leaned back on her knees. She would have given anything for a closer look, but not her hand.

"Pipped means that the hatchling put a hole in its shell," Colt stated as he sat comfortably against the wooden railings next to Kaoru. He pulled out a scroll holder and removed the rolled up paper from it and opened it up. Kaoru leaned closer to see that it was a copy of Bala's lines and he was drawing nine lines branching off of Bala's name. One for each dragon, Kaoru realized.

"All of them are pipped," Jacob reported. Eli rustled around in the nest but Kaoru couldn't see what he was doing from where she was. "Two are starting to zip." He said.

"Zipping is when the dragon rotates in the shell and knocks a crack or a hole all the way around. Common for smaller breeds." Colt informed before Kaoru could ask.

"Oh, I wish I could see." Kaoru sighed and she strained to look closer.

"Kaoru can come closer," Bala stated, turning away for the first time to look at the girl. "You are such a good friend." She added.

"Oh. Thank you, Bala." Kaoru whispered and moved only just close enough to get a better look but made sure to stay out of Eli's way. The eggs were all rocking quite a bit, knocking against each other in the processes. Sure enough, all of the egg had holes and two had a series of cracks moving along one end. Bits of shell were breaking away each time the hatchling knock against it.

Soon all of them were zipped and everyone was focused on one hatchling that was prying it's shell apart with its tiny claws. Kaoru could glimpse the tiny snout and ever so often a dark eye would peer out. Every time it scrambled to pull the shell open Kaoru found herself holding her breath until the hatchling gave up to rest. She was somewhat aware that Kenshin had joined them. She could hear him murmuring to Colt behind her. Yet she didn't dare look away from the nest.

The hatchling gave one great heave and Kaoru watched as it shoved all four claws into the crack. The shell gave way and the hatchling tumbled out, squawking like a half-drowned bird.

"Oh, there you are." Bala immediately touched the baby with her snout and began to clean it with her tongue. The contact caused the hatchling to cry all the louder and struggle on weak wobbling legs over the rest of the eggs towards its mother. It was pale green with a yellowish white underbelly. Kaoru realized that in the wild the hatchling would be impossible to pick out from the grass. Perfectly camouflaged.

Kaoru's hands began to ache and she looked down to find that they were clenched tightly and pressed painfully on top of her legs. She wanted so much to take up the hatchling and clean it herself. The little thing would fit perfectly in her palm. Its wings were still pressed tightly against its body giving it the look of slightly plump lizard.

In all the distraction more eggs had zipped and a second egg was already being pushed open. Spurred on by the cry of the first hatchling and the soft purr like sounds from Bala, all the eggs seemed to increase in activity.

It seemed like only minutes later when each and every egg lay empty and Bala and Jacob were doting over nine tiny hatchlings. Kaoru found that she was kneeling for so long that her legs had gone completely numb and Colt had to heft her up and hand her over to Kenshin where she plopped on her butt at his feet and painfully stretched out her legs. Kenshin draped her cloak over her shoulders, having brought it with him. She grinned up at Kenshin and then turned back to watch Eli carefully pick up each dragon and peel open each wing, inspecting the hatchling for defects. Upon finding their wings, they would flap wildly and squawk in protest at being handled and turned over. Bala would watch closely, uneasy at the cries but knowing that Eli was not harming them. Ever so often she would nudge her baby and flick her tongue over it reassuring the hatchling that she was still there.

Eli called out genders. He sexed them so quickly that Kaoru couldn't possibly see how he was doing it. Jacob would then state a name and Colt quickly took it down for his records. Five females and four males. Soon all the hatchlings had been looked over and their names taken. Each one was cleaned and then Eli marked each one with a bit of paint on their necks. Each color different so that they could tell them apart. Soon they were silent, sleeping against Bala's warm belly.

Kaoru had found her feet after the pain of numbness went away and stood beside Kenshin who was silent, but looked pleased at the sight.

"Come. It's almost noon, you need food, that you do."

At the mention of food, Kaoru's stomach gave a loud rumble. "Noon? Has it been hours?" Had it taken that long? Kaoru felt like it was only moments.

"It has." The red-head said with a smile as he draped his arm across her shoulders and led her out of the stall, Colt, and Eli following them. He turned to look over his shoulder. "Would you gentlemen like to join us?"

"Oh, I will," Eli stated.

"No, thank you," Colt answered. "I want to get these officially recorded." he held up the scroll holder.

Kaoru turned to ask Jacob but he was sitting with Bala's head in his lap and seemed glued to the squirming pile of new dragons. Her question died in her throat and she sighed with a smile.

* * *

A/n Sqweee! new baby dragons are here! How exciting!  
And that stolen kiss, shame on you Kenshin. Shame on you! I know you can slip in a moment of weakness but Kaoru was not awake and that's not nice! Well, he's guilt s punishment enough, for now. At least let the girl be awake to enjoy it! she's been dreaming about it as it is.  
Real talk: I've taken a bit of a break in writing this past month. But I've picked up on it again. Camp Nano starts in April and I believe I'll be focusing on the Reluctant Alpha. that story needs an update. How say you, dear readers?  
Thank you for reading! reviews are loved.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N Hello everyone! Many thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. They really made me smile. I won't drag it out. On to the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

"So when does a dragon go from hatchling to dragonet?" Kaoru asked after their meal. She had heard Kenshin and Eli throwing the word around and Kaoru assumed it meant the same thing, but soon realized this was not the case. It was mid-afternoon by the time the trio left the commons with full bellies and having traded stories with Kaoru about their first time seeing a hatching.

"Mostly when they start to grow their teeth," Eli stated. "But that's only for small breeds who grow teeth a few days after hatching. For the larger breeds that are born with a mouthful of teeth, they are generally called dragonets right out of the shell."

"I see." Kaoru thought to herself. "Do dragons lose their teeth? Like children?"

"Some will lose their teeth when bigger ones need to grow in," Kenshin informed. "But many lose their teeth naturally in hunting or fighting and then will grow new ones. I've yet to see a dragon go toothless."

Kaoru laughed at the thought. "So how long until the hatchlings are paired up with their riders?"

"A few months yet," Eli said as the trio made their way through the square. "Jacob will have his hands full feeding nine hatchlings as well as Bala. He has to teach them to talk and learn their names. It's quite a lot of work for one person. But he's an Elf and should do well."

An alarm rang out from one of the guards in the watchtower. First, one bell and then many and shouts went up. Kenshin grabbed Kaoru firmly by the upper arm and pulled her close as Knights and servants started to run. Looking up the trio watched a large shadow pass over them and it took only a moment for the three of them to see that it was a Messenger.

"It's Enok!" Kaoru cried, seeing the familiar dragon. His rider, Takeda was slouched over in his saddle and Enok looked rushed to land. Forgoing the runway and by the sudden loss of altitude seemed to be aiming for the main square they just left. The three of them rushed along with the rest of the crowd. Kaoru was separated from Eli but Kenshin kept a firm hold on her arm. "Takeda looked in bad shape." Kaoru cried as they broke into the square. Here Kenshin let her go.

"Stay out of the way." He ordered before bolting into the crowd. He and other Knights were keeping people back as Takeda staggered to his feet with a large bit of paper in his hand and a wound gushing blood from his leg. Kenshin and three other knights rushed Takeda away. People craned their neck to watch the messenger hobble away. Kaoru pressed closer, wondering what had happened to Takeda to wound him so. Seemed to Kaoru that the man would do whatever he could to keep from being troubled with anything. The crowd thinned a little and Kaoru assumed that Enok once again had been left to his own devices until someone else came to care for him.

But nothing could prepare her for the sight of the small dragon collapsed on his belly, sides heaving for air and small streams of dark, black, blood.

… . . ….

Kenshin looked at the crude map stained with Takeda's blood. Other generals and members of the council plus three other Knights were also looking down at the parchment. Takeda sat awkwardly in a chair while a medic worked at digging out the ruined flesh of his leg. He refused to go to the medical ward, insisting instead to deliver his message.

"I spied them early last night and landed not far from them and was able to get into their camp. I over heard their whole plan." Takeda boasted, wincing as the medic worked to stitch up the gash in his leg.

Kenshin fought to not roll his eyes with his generals around, but thankfully one did it for him.

"Takeda you are not a soldier in any way, you are a messenger. You should have alerted the nearest troop when you spotted the rebel camp, not go in there yourself. No wonder you've become a scratching post." General Sahis snapped over his shoulder.

Kenshin followed the line drawn on the map, the landmarks were not accurate but only a fool would mistake their plan.

"Over the Swildish Forest and across the Vilum Pass to Anacie of the Snow Lands." Another knight at his side said, his finger following the drawn lines.

"But why?"

"Perhaps that prisoner we took was telling the truth." Kenshin sighed. "They plan on raiding the rest of the Snow Lands for Ice dragons."

"But he stated that all he had was failure and death of men and hatchlings." Another General stated.

"They are going to try and take the clutch of some dragon called Amaterasu." Takeda chimed in, hissing at the medic in pain. "Careful you!" He turned back to the group. "Whoever the Hell that is. I've no knowledge of a dragon by that name." Everyone glanced at each other in silence.

"I know that name," Kenshin stated. His mouth pressed into a grim line.

"Pray do tell, Sir Himura." Chancellor Gabell asked.

"Amaterasu and Byelobog are Alpha female and male of a large Flight of Glacier dragons."

The whole group fell into astonished silence and the information sunk in.

"They plan on taking the eggs of what may as well be the King and Queen of the most powerful Ice elementals?" Gabell asked.

"Seems so," Kenshin muttered. "In any case, it would be suicide to try and cross into the Snow Lands in the middle of winter. Their dragons would perish in the cold. I'm certain they will at least wait until early to mid-summer. Unless they mean to cross by foot and not by dragon at all. And if that's the case then they are mad to go through the Swildish forest, that they are."

"No doubt they mean to fly." A knight stated.

"We should send word and warn them," Gabell said more to himself than to another.

… . . …

"Sir Himura?"

Kenshin turned to find Yahiko. He looked pale and trembled where he stood.

"Yahiko? What is it, What's the matter? Is it Sano?" He had never seen the boy so shaken. His head shook, his spiky black hair damp from melting snow.

"No, Sir, Kaoru asked me to come get ya. I think it's very bad."

Kaoru? What? "Take me to her." Yahiko nodded and turned to run. Kenshin hurried after him. What had happened to Kaoru? He had left her in that large crowd. Wasn't Eli next to her? Perhaps they had been separated. Surely nothing bad happened to his page. But even though he felt better, the unease grew as the boy lead him to the messenger stables. A large group of Knights, pages, squires, ensigns and every messenger in the area seemed to be crammed into the stables.

Oh by the Gods above and below...was it Bala? Her hatchlings? Fearing the worst Kenshin pushed forward, slipping and squeezing past the group murmuring around a stall. Inside Kenshin found Kaoru, her arms were wrapped around Enok's head which was resting in her lap. His belly was wrapped in bandages that were already soaked through with blood. Eli was packing away his materials in his bag in one corner. His hands and robes coated in black blood.

Kaoru looked up as he stumbled to a stop and her face was so pale and stricken with grief that he nearly fell to his knees. Her face twisted at the sight of him and it looked like she would wail or sob but she swallowed it and schooled her face into a mask so calm, that fear made his body tremble. He had never seen a face so flat and yet obviously in such pain.

"The Medics did all they could," Kaoru stated flatly. Tipping her chin upward to keep the tears from slipping free. "It won't be long." She finished. Her hands never pausing in their soft ministrations.

Kenshin felt as though someone dumped ice water over his head. His stomach dropped and he felt he couldn't believe her words. But the dragon was thin again, wings frostbit from flying in the winter storm and his belly obviously sliced open from what must have been an enemy dragon. Takeda had evidence on his own leg. Why didn't he fetch help for Enok as soon as they landed? He just called that he had urgent news. Kenshin helped him get to the council even. He felt like vomiting.

Trembling with anger Kenshin turned and stalked out of the stall. By the way everyone jumped away to let him pass, he was sure his eyes were burning, and his ki flaring. Already he wanted to draw his sword and run it through the whip of a man. Silently he marched from the stables and down the hallways and through the square and across the courtyards until he reached the towers of the council.

With each step seething anger slipped. Like water sloshing from an overly full vessel. People gave him a wide berth the whole way. The doors slammed against stone walls, even though he hardly touched them. The whole group of men he had left behind were still gathered around the map and arguing on their course of action. Kenshin ignored their startled looks as he marched up to Takeda and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket.

"What? Unhand me. How dare you!" Takeda cried as he was forced up on his feet and marched out of the building, leaving the bewildered men behind.

… . . …

"Look Enok." Kaoru sniffed, reaching up to take the plump hatchling from Jacob. Bala strained over the edge and keened unhappily at the sight of the injured dragon.

His large green eyes opened and Kaoru set the hatchling just in front of him so he could see. "Your eggs hatched. This is one of your babies."

"Oh!" Enok huffed and leaned to touch his muzzle to the smaller dragon frozen in wonder at the many faces and new dragon. Its wings hung limply down it's back. "Are they all good dragons?" He asked.

"Yes, oh yes Enok. Each one is lovely and perfect. Just like you and Bala." Kaoru blinked and tears fell. She quickly took the dragon in one hand and dashed the other across her face. Enok continued to nuzzle the hatchling who had started a soft sort of squeaking, it's tiny claws gripping the scales of Enok's face. His lips pulled in a smile as he sagged, his head dropping heavily back into her lap. Jacob took the Hatchling away. But Bala refused to move from her vigil.

Around her, a dozen faces were stained with tears at the sight but Kaoru ignored everyone but Enok.

… . . …

"You are out of form Sir, Let me be!" Takada demanded and he cried out as Kenshin twisted his arm behind his back and forced him to march. Takeda was a least a foot taller than Kenshin and perhaps twenty-five pounds on him, but Kenshin was a warrior and Takeda was not strong in any way and was forced to keep moving despite the pain in his leg, the popping of stitches and bleeding that was seeping though the fresh bandages. Back through the courtyards, the square, the hallways and paused only at the doors of the messenger stables. He yanked Takeda around and grabbed him by the hair and yanked him down to his height.

"Now, Enok is dying, you will go in there and tell him how brave he was and how much you love him. Do you understand." He spat.

"I will no-"

"If you do not I will open you from balls to brains and feed you to my dragon. Do. You. Understand?" Yellow eyes glowed even in the light of the late afternoon. And his face was set in such savage lines that Takeda actually paled. "Nothing would give me more pleasure and no one would stop me." He added with a spat before turning Takeda around and shoving him through the doors.

Everyone had heard his threat and they all glared at the messenger. At the sight of Kenshin, many stumbled out of the stable to give them room. They reached the stall and he shoved Takeda down on his knees in front of the dragon. The man cried out in pain and clutched at his leg. Kenshin yanked on his hair again.

"Balls to brains." He hissed and pushed the man down toward the dragon.

The thin man's wild eyes glanced back and Kenshin and then at Kaoru before turning to the dragon.

"Master?" Enok opened his eyes at all the commotion and he smiled at the sight of him. His eyes quickly dilated into huge wide pupils and grew unfocused.

"You were very brave on the mission," Takata stated flatly. Only parroting the words out of fear. His eyes not even on Enok but on Kenshin beside him. Kenshin reached out and jerked the man's head around. Takeda jumped as if fearing the Manslayer would snap his neck.

"Oh, Thank you, Master." The tip of his tail started the thump on the ground, like a happy dog.

Kenshin glanced at Kaoru's face. It was twisted again, in hate, in anger. He kicked at Takeda to continue.

"You are the b-best dragon a-anyone could h-have." He stuttered. Then groped for something else to say before Kenshin could gut him.

"You did a good job, Enok."

Kaoru caught her breath and Enok raised his head just slightly from her lap.

"I did?"

Kenshin reached out from behind and grabbed Takata by the back of the neck, finger digging into the tender flesh.

"Yes, Yes a good job!" Takeda cried.

And with that Enok closed his eyes and with a sigh, fell limp against Kaoru.

He was gone.

… . . …

Kenshin pushed Takeda out of the stables, Kaoru's grief-stricken wails followed him out and would haunt him for the rest of his days. Despite it all, Kenshin still did not have satisfaction. He turned the man around and in a blur of motion took his sword and slammed the hilt against Takeda's face. A far more rewarding crunch of bones and shriek of pain followed as the man fell to the ground.

"Sir Himura!"

Kenshin looked up to find the Chancellor and other members of the council rushing up to the scene. They seemed stunned by the three dozen people milling about the messenger stables. "What is the meaning of this, Himura Explain yourself." Chancellor Gabell demanded. His face red with temper.

"Enok was gutted by an enemy dragon and left to die in the square. Takeda was just giving his tearful last words before the beast died. He's overcome with grief."

No one believed a word Kenshin said, but no one dared to say otherwise. Thankfully though, Gabell; wincing at the sound of Kaoru's cries was keen to let it be. Takeda was sniveling on the ground, bleeding from the face as well as his leg but didn't dare move with the Manslayer standing over him with his sword in his hands.

"Get him up and to the medic," Gabell demanded. Two Knights rushed forward and took up the man and carted him off none too gently.

The old man rounded on Kenshin, his lips pressed thin. "His family will not stand for this Himura. You should know better." He huffed, looking away as people started to leave. "Even so, I do not blame you, but laws are laws and you assaulted him."

"There are also laws against neglect and abuse of dragons." Kenshin snapped, returning his sword to his belt. "There is no punishment that would have stopped me from dealing my own justice, no matter how insignificant it is."

"You're talking treason Himura." Gabell glanced around and stepped closer, lowering his voice. "You best watch your words before you find yourself facing a Court Martial."

The older man actually took a step back and Kenshin advanced. "If Takeda isn't on trial for one himself then you just might lose your assassin. I'll take Kokuei with me and you'll never find us." Kenshin went to leave but then paused and turned back around. "That's not a threat either. I don't much like this government and am only here to help usher in emancipation. I'll be just as happy on the other side of the world with my dragon." and with that he stalked away. Heart hammering wildly but his face a mask of calm and his hands steady. Out of the stable came the tall form of Sanosuke with Kaoru in his arms. She looked even more child-sized clutched against such a large frame. She still cried, begging to stay with the body.

Kenshin steeled himself and hardened his heart as he walked over and took her from Sano. He gave Kenshin a wounded and sympathetic look as she crumpled against Kenshin. Her crying had slowed to weeping of defeat and sorrow. Kenshin would have rather the hysterical screams and sobs over this pathetic display of loss. The very sound cut through him.

"Hey man, you need me to bring you anything?"

Kenshin shifted Kaoru in his arms, letting her bury her face against the crook of his neck and shoulder. "Perhaps something to keep her calm?" He knew sleep would not come easy with her the way she was.

"Here." Eli reached out to Sano to stop him from leaving. "Take this." He had a small bottle already in his hand and he tucked it into one of Kenshin's tunic pockets. Eli was a dragon medic but they were all trained to work on people as well. The red-head decided to trust his judgment.

"One drop, maybe two...no more than that. Dilute it in a cup of water." Eli said, not once looking at Kaoru. He looked worn, pale and drawn. Kenshin was certain this was the first time he had ever had to deal with a death of a dragon. If this rebel force continued then he very well may see many more. He did not envy the young man. Kenshin nodded once and turned quickly to take his page away from the lingering eyes and the mournful sounds of Bala baying in distress.

… . . …

Kenshin kicked the door shut behind him and went straight to the stuffed chair and set Kaoru down and went to work on the fire. It had died hours ago and the rooms were cold and dark. Kenshin took little time to light it and with a long match light two lanterns to give him more light. Kaoru had her head in her arms which were folded across the arm of the chair. Her weeping had renewed and suddenly she sat up, glaring at him with her stained face and swollen bloodshot eyes.

"How could he just leave him there like that?" Fresh fat new tears welled up in her eyes.

"I know," Kenshin said softly, shutting the small glass door of the second lantern. "I didn't see that Enok had been wounded. I never thought even Takeda would be so irresponsible." He couldn't help but feel guilty. He didn't look back at the dragon either. If he had he was certain the beast would have died anyway, but still.

"There was so much blood." Kaoru fell into weeping again, looking down at her ruined clothing. There was blood dried on her hands and on her face.

"I'll warm up the water so you can clean up." Kenshin took the washing pitcher from his room and set it on the hearth next to the fire.

"I loved him!" Kaoru wailed as Kenshin returned a second time with a towel and one of his long old tunics, worn soft from countless washings. "I never let myself love anyone after my father died. Never, not even my sisters or my mother!" Kaoru cried as Kenshin untied her cloak and took it off. He then had her strip her pants and stained tunic. The two of them took no notice of her nakedness as she shrugged on Kenshin's tunic. It fell almost to her knees and the sleeves were far longer than her arms. Kenshin rolled them up above her elbows as she continued to vent.

"I never felt this bad even when my mother died. I never let myself love anything, never."

And now she had, she loved that little dragon and nursed it back to health and now he was dead. Kenshin felt anger bubble up inside him and he wanted to leave at once, find Takeda and throttle him until he begged for death. But he swallowed the anger away, he gave his head a jerk to pop the bones in his neck, they had been growing tight in his anger.

… . . …

Damn spoiled Northern bastards. Kaoru knew it wasn't fair to lump them all together but she couldn't help it. All they did was make life horrible. Her heart ached painfully, her eyes felt raw from rubbing away tears and her throat burned. But she would gladly feel pain ten times worse to have Enok back. He was such a sweet little thing and all he wanted to do was make his master happy. He didn't deserve Enok, Takeda deserved a knife in the guts.

Kenshin tested the water in the pitcher and found it warm and brought it over to her and dipped a corner of the towel into it and started scrubbing her arms of the black blood. Kaoru held them away from her to not stain anything and felt like a child being worked on. It was such an odd feeling. She had to be a tough child and wasn't coddled much once she and her mother became slaves. It reminded her of her loving father and the tears welled up yet again. She cried and Kenshin let her. He worked in silence, gently but firmly removing every evidence of blood from her hands, working carefully to get under her nails.

Hot tears continued to fall even though she bit her lip to keep from sobbing. Enok would be upset to see her in such a state. She needed to be strong. She had her time with the tears and now she needed to calm down. But try as she might, each deep calming breath only brought a new wave of pain...and anger...and hate and most startling of all, fear.

She already adored Kokuei and she had to be honest with herself. Kenshin. She loved them both and if she lost even one of them…

No, no she wouldn't even let herself think about it. She almost threw her arms around her Master as he worked on her other hand. But she held herself still. Even so, grief was like a wave washing over her, pushing her down into the dark cold depths. Her lungs burning for air and she only was able to breath just a tiny gasp of peace before a new wave would push her back down. She focused on Kenshin. The way the firelight danced on his hair. His large eyes, at the moment narrowed and focused, swirling with lavender and amber. She had seen that manslayer everyone spoke of when he dragged that dirt into Enok's stable. Eyes yellow and fierce, ki like a dark mist of power. Moving silently and fluidly with ease. He truly was scary and impressive. And yet here he was, gentle and kind, cleaning her hands and reaching up to wipe away tears ever so often. He muttered words of understanding and sympathy. It only made her tear up all the more because even such a hard and scary man was kinder than anyone had ever been to her in such a long time.

… . . . ...

With her hands and arms clean Kenshin stood and went over to his liquor cabinet and took the plan glass water carafe and filled a small glass. He fished out the small bottle from his tunic pocket and held it up to the light. It was a dark brown bottle and the label said Laudanum. Made from opium, enough of this concoction could knock a person out for surgery and keep them comatose for days. He glanced over at Kaoru who sat silent and miserable, looking into the fire. She was small and feared a little too much could be deadly. But the Medic said that two drops at most would be fine. He removed the lid to find a glass rod attached to it. Quickly he placed the rod over a glass and watched as two small drops fell and land in the water to swirl around and vanish.

He took up the glass and walked over to the girl and gave it to her. She glanced up at him and stared at the glass for a moment. "It's laudanum" Kenshin stated before she could ask.

"What will it do?" She took a sniff and then a large swallow before he could answer. She made a face of indifference, There was no taste in so much water.

"It will put you to sleep. Dreamless mercifully." Kenshin answered truthfully. "You may wake with a foggy head but at least you'll sleep, that you will"

Kaoru nodded and drank the rest of the contents without a word and gave him back the glass. "I would welcome dreamless sleep." She muttered. Her hand going to her head where a headache pounded. A silence settled then and even so Kenshin could see the tears well up and drip free one by one. He was glad of the drug, composed as she was her grief wouldn't let up so easily. Even as the thought left his mind Kaoru started to slump in her chair and he took her to his room and set her in his bed once again.

Kenshin resigned himself to another night in the stuffed chair.

… . . ….

"The Hell you say?" Kenshin roared, slamming his hands flat on the Chancellor's desk.

To his credit, the older man hardly blinked at this display. "Takeda is gone. Was shipped out before first light."

Kenshin couldn't help the twitch in his eye as he leveled them at Gabell. "He better be on his way to a prison."

Grabell sighed and set down his writing, "His station is too far for that. He's being sent home to heal."

Kenshin felt his lungs expand as he prepared to roar in violent anger. How dare this man find comfort of his warm home when he should slowly starve in the corner of a dark stone cell instead.

"I've written to the Marshal." Grabell continued, ignoring the sudden threat to his life in the form of a manslayer about to explode.

Kenshin felt himself deflate all at once. "And?" He pressed when the Chancellor failed to give more.

"I told him what happened. What I witnessed when Takeda first arrive and the condition his beast was in and his condition when he left and when he returned again." He glanced up at Kenshin with dark eyes. "Only time will tell what will come of it. If anything, I fear nothing will come given the strength of his family. However; the whole damn mess was extremely public with the number of witnesses not just here but in other barracks and even at his own stables. So the Marshal may be forced to act."

"What do I tell my page?" Kenshin demanded. "That girl worked tirelessly to bring Enok back to full health as well as her own duties. She loved that dragon. Now I must drug her for her to sleep, this whole thing brought back hard memories for her, that it did."

The man sighed and stood to walk Kenshin out of his chambers. "Sir, you do your page no favors by coddling her so."

Kenshin would have gasped in insult if he was not so shocked to do so. "Coddling?!"

"Yes, that dragon was not hers to bond with. I'm sorry she took his loss so gravely. I never would have authorized her to take him in her care. I would have found a page more able to do so without forming attachments. You would do better to instruct your page correctly next time. She is of squire years and needs to be better equipped for this life."

Kenshin stepped out of the room before the man could lift his hand in an indication that he should leave. He turned, eyes narrowed. "Chancellor, you've never bonded to a dragon before have you?"

"Goodness no. I was far too set in my ways for that sort of thing. Strategy is where I spent my time in the war."

Kenshin nodded. "I thought so. No true rider would make such a callous remark about the feeling one has after the loss of a beast, truly bonded or not. They are not just beasts, but friends, family and in Kaoru's case, she cared for him like a child. Your remark is inappropriate and insulting." With that Kenshin turned on his heel and marched away, leaving the Chancellor feeling as though he gave Kenshin yet another reason to leave the government.

… . . …

Kaoru blinked heavy lids as she sat in the dark warm tent and watched Kokuei sniff at his breakfast. At first, the dragon grumbled about the half filled barrel but was already losing interest in his food. Kaoru looked into the barrel to find a whole side of pork still at the bottom. She reached in and hauled it out. It must have weight near as much as herself.

"Here you big thing, finish all your food."

"I'm full." The dragon answered.

Kaoru thought it odd that the butchers only gave her a half ration but seemed they knew what they were doing. The cold weather appeared to cut all dragon's appetite in half. "If you don't, I'll take it to Ganz. I'm sure he would love the extra bite." Kaoru smiled as Kokuei paused to give it real thought. The acid spitter and the great black beast seemed to have a bit of a friendly rivalry. Apparently, the idea that his page would feed another dragon didn't sit well with him and he grumbled loudly and took the pork from her arms and tossed it down his throat and them curled up to sleep without even a by-your-leave.

Kaoru smiled, happy she was able to make his eat and turned to remove the barrel from the sand pit. It didn't move easily, its wheels stuck deep in the sand, but no amount of starvation would shift the giant lizard out of the comfort of his tent.

"You spoil him," Kenshin said, coming up behind her and pulling the barrel out with one hand and set it on the stones.

"It is rather cold." Kaoru tucked her arms under her leather traveling cloak, Her woolen one taken to be washed by Kenshin when she was in a vegetative stupor. She could still feel the effects of the drug, she had been trying for hours to wake up and any amount of inactivity would find her eyelids dropping.

But all thoughts of sleep were wiped away when Kenshin informed her of Takeda's predicament. "He was sent home? To his family?!" Kaoru gasped. All she saw was red as Kenshin continued to relay the information of the chancellor contacting the Marshal and how she needed to toughen up. He said this last bit of information looking like he wanted to spit.

"Damned old fool knows nothing of dragon husbandry, that he doesn't and he dares tell us how we should feel."

Kaoru turned away and glared, controlling her temper. She would show him and everyone. She was not soft, Kenshin was not coddling her, in fact, she worked harder now than her old master had ever worked her, mentally, physically, Kenshin demanded more of her than she had ever given. Well rested and well fed kept her spirits up, and her energy high. Enok would get justice and she would prove to everyone that ever thought her spoiled or favored, that nothing but hard work, blood, sweat, and tears got her everything she had.

She would show them all.

* * *

A/N  
 **Hides in the corner and sobs.**


	23. Chapter 23

A/N Hello readers! Egads, I feel so bad leaving you off on that last chapter for so long. I wasn't planning on doing so but school let out and omg my life is a mess right now. But I was determined to get a chapter out this weekend. Many thank yous to all the lovely reviews. I'm so sorry it was so upsetting. ...not sorry.  
On to the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

Kaoru missed much of the Solstice festivities. She found herself with pain in her throat and a cough. Megumi commanded she stay in bed, bundled up or her fever would worsen. Stuck inside with nothing but walls to look at and in quarantine, Kaoru found herself well and truly bored for the first time since arriving.

Kenshin took pity on her and took it upon himself to go to Colt and fetch books on dragons and brought them to her. Kaoru, desperate for something to do, dove into the books and soaked up every bit of information. At the moment she was lost in a tome about dragon breeds. Apparently, there were various names for such beasts other than 'Dragon' that was the catch-all name for large reptilian beasts.

Dragons in their pure and simple form were beasts of four legs and two wings. They can vary in size from a house cat to mountainous. And range wildly in appearance and intelligence.

A Wyvern was a beast with two legs and two wings. The illustration in the book depicted a metallic kite dragon much like that of Tomoe's Lux. They also ranged in size from the size of a sparrow to large enough to carry dozens of men. The smaller breeds made for great pets, as they were often attached to their owners and very protective. They were often gifted to children in place of a guard dog as they were far more clever, and could even talk a child out of doing something dangerous.

A Drake was a term often used to mean a male but they were also a breed of dragon, they had four legs and no wings. Also used as guard dogs, they didn't get much larger than the size of a horse but were very heavy animals and more often than not, lacked in much intelligence and often didn't speak.

Wyrms by their various illustrations looked terrifying to Kaoru. They were without legs and wings and looked much like snakes. Large, deadly snakes. The largest one ever discovered was a sea serpent that wrapped its coils around a war ship and crushed it like an egg. Its estimated measurement was lost on Kaoru, not knowing just how long that was, but a quick scale drawing put a human as just a small insect compared to it.

An Amphithere had no legs and only two wings. It was much like a snake with wings. They were limited to small breeds, insect sized to perhaps that of a dog at the very largest. They were clever but not enough to talk. Kaoru had seen her fair share of these, they were a welcome sight on the farm for eating mice and other pests. She remembered watching them flit from one bush or tree to another, their hides the colors of various jewels and would glint in the sunlight. She realized how little she had seen of them here in the barracks. Obviously, the place was kept immaculate and vermin would not be tolerated. They would all be asleep for the winter right now anyway. Perhaps in the spring, she would venture out into the woods more often and maybe she would catch sight of them again.

Turning the page she found illustrations on both pages on the size categories of various dragons with footnotes. Tiny were considered useless for military use. They had a man silhouette next to a dragon silhouette. Tiny proved to be no bigger than a large bird and could roost on the shoulder of the man. Small was the size of a large dog. Medium...known in the military as "Courier" Messenger dragons fell into this category as well as any dragon that were around horse sized.

From there was light-weight. The smallest military fighters. Their weight and size varied between species but a general rule of thumb was the top of a man's head would only just reach the beast's shoulder. The illustration showed a man standing next to the dragon as well as four men riding it. Turning the page showed Kaoru the very common middle-weight. They were the dragons she had seen the most of around here. Ganz and Asim were both Middle-weights. They could carry near a dozen men on their back and more in their belly rigging, which was noted below the illustration.

Next page showed the heavy-weight dragons. Rare large breeds. Kenshin's and Sanosuke's dragon were both large breeds and apparently were quite rare due to the length of incubation their eggs needed. It could take up to ten years for an egg to hatch, or as little as three. Shockingly, Kaoru realized that Kokuei could quite possibly be still growing. He was somewhat smaller than what the illustration depicted. He was an unknown breed though, so perhaps he was just on the smaller end of the heavy-weight. _Seishokukyosei_ dragons fell into the giant category. They were used mostly for cargo runs as their large size made them slow. Often they would fight on the ground, as they were quicker on their feet than in the air. A giant dragon could carry a man in his foreclaws like a child holding a doll. They could carry over three hundred people and thousands of crates of cargo. The numbers boggled Kaoru's mind. They could shift whole armies in a few short trips. This made them important to the military even though they couldn't fight much.

Misao was already on the list for her own Seisho. The girl had told her that the list was years and years long, due to the extreme length of incubation. Because of this, breeders could not take the time to selectively breed them to take men as riders, they couldn't breed out their long incubation either. So they were stuck with what they had for the next few hundred years. Misao had an egg with her name already on it, but it would take at least a decade before it would hatch. Seishio dragons had long lives, but in military use they were fodder. Slow moving, full of supplies and often hauling troops, they made for easy targets and the rebels had no trouble shooting them down with canon fire or ballista. Chances were Farada wouldn't live long enough for Misao to inherit her. The idea hurt Kaoru, the poor gentle giant.

Turning the page Kaoru gasped when she found there was yet another category of dragon. The illustration took up both pages. Mega. A man was as tall as their largest fang. They could carry a heavy-weight dragon in its jaws like a cat carrying her kitten. Looking through the notes, Kaoru realized that there were no breeds of this size listed. Only that a beast of such large proportions had been spotted on a few occasions, but as far as anyone knew, they were wild and elusive.

Kaoru wondered how one beast of such a size could hide so well, much less more than one of them. The idea of such large animals was the stuff of nightmares. How much did it take to feed such enormous creatures? Could they even fly? Such massive beasts would be costly to convert to military use. The cost of livestock alone would be overwhelming. Perhaps that was why they did not peruse for more knowledge. Though, Kaoru wished they had. She was ever so curious about this size dragon. Were they smart? How long did it take for their eggs to hatch? Were they hoarders? Maybe no one saw the dragons because they lived under a mountain with their collection of gold and gemstones?

Kaoru laughed at her childish fantasy and continued to read.

… . . ….

Kenshin tapped at Kaoru's leg with his wooden sword. The girl quickly repositioned herself as she raised her own wood sword. The weather was already starting to warm and the snow had melted away. Kenshin thought it prudent for Kaoru to learn a bit of sword play.

"It will become useful if an enemy jumps on your dragon's back and attempt to take it over." He had said when she asked why learning about swordsplay could possibly be important. Kaoru had no idea that a dragon could be hijacked simply by threatening to kill their rider. Although it was understandable, she didn't know why she didn't think of it before. Dragons were so protective of their riders, often far more than the rider was of them.

"If we are boarded, I'm counting on your to help watch my back, that I do," Kenshin said.

Kaoru threw herself into his lessons when she had the time. She realized that as good of a rider Kenshin was, he was an even better swordsmaster. He was a perfectionist and wouldn't let her have an inch to breathe. Everything had to be perfect, precise and he was meticulous in the details. He approved of her stance and let her have a break. Kaoru nearly dropped her sword in exhaustion. Her arms were tired, and her shoulder, and her legs and every other part of her body.

For the first time in a week, Kokuei had his head out of the tent. The sun was shining but the breeze was cold and he was content to leave the rest of his body inside while he sunned his head and neck on the flagstones. Kaoru plopped down next to him and stroked the scales of his face. Unconsciously noting that he needed his teeth cleaned. His sleepy mood had kept her from doing the necessary care.

"You are working too hard, Kaoru," Kokuei whispered. Not that a whisper from such a massive dragon could be soft. Kenshin could hear him just fine where he was under the covered patio. He had an amused look on his face but didn't look at them, letting the dragon think he had privacy.

"Yes." Kaoru smiled at the lizard. "But I have to if I'm going to become a squire before summer. Then I can come with you on your rounds and battles." She enjoyed that the dragon was starting to talk to her more.

"Must you come with us to battles?" He asked, turning large, troubled eyes at her.

Kaoru's hands slowed and she placed them firmly on Kokuei's face. "Are you saying you don't want me to come?" She gasped. What would happen if the dragon refused?

"No." He rumbled, his eyes moving away. "Kaoru is young. I will worry."

Oh, now Kaoru understood. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his snout as best she could. "I work hard so you don't have to worry about protecting me."

"I worry for Kenshin too, and he's the best fighter in the world."

Kenshin coughed from his spot on the patio. "Not the best in the world, my dear."

"Oh. Well, the best I've ever seen." The dragon countered. "You're more than just my crew. You are important, like Kenshin."

"I will do my best to make sure I won't get hurt. You just keep your mind on your mission and Kenshin."

Kokuei settled his head back on the stones and huffed, sending stray sand across the courtyard. Kaoru knew that concluded the burst of conversation for the day. Kenshin was already walking down the steps back to the courtyard so Kaoru gave the dragon one more pat before taking up her sword.

… . . …

The small Dragonets snapped at one another as they tumbled in the dry grass of their nest. They reminded Kaoru of half grown kittens the way they played. They squealed and growled and pounced with endless energy. They were growing well, no longer palm sized, but the size of large cats. Their wingspan was more than an arm's length. Bala sat with the feeding barrel, ripping small chunks of meat and delicately feeding any dragonet that came near. Jacob had a small knife and was also cutting large chunks to feed them.

Kaoru sat well out of the way of the commotion and watched the fun. Each dragonet still had their colored marking on their backs, but Kaoru was already able to tell most of them apart. The females were slightly lighter in color and the males had very different personalities. The largest male, a timid, yet friendly Dragonet waddled his way over to her. He sat and regarded her, twisting his head one way then the other, like a dog.

"Hello, little one," Kaoru said softly. "Do they know their names yet?" She asked Jacob.

He glanced up from his work just as a Dragonet snapped the chunk of meat from his fingers. "They should. But they won't start talking for a while yet." He glanced away. Things had been awkward between them since the loss of Enok. Kaoru knew Jacob's grief was just as strong as her own, if not stronger. His Elf blood gave him strong emotions and ties to all living things and dragons were what he loved. Kaoru was able to sob away and then sleep with the help of drugs. Did Jacob have anyone he could cry to? Who would listen to him and give him water when his tears dried up and his head pounded?

Kaoru wanted to ask, she should ask. But something inside of her told her to let him be. She had learned long ago to listen to that little voice.

The little dragonet was the one that Kaoru had shown Enok just before he passed. She reached out and the Dragonet stood up on his haunches so that she could pick him up and settled him down in her lap. "Ezak, you are getting so big, bigger than all the others." He let her pull his wings open and she marveled at the map of veins she could see within the thin webbing. He gave a curious squawk and nudged at her hand. Kaoru smiled, dropped the wing and used three fingers to pet his small head. He trilled at this, leaning closer with his eyes closed.

"Careful, you don't want him to get too attached to you," Jacob said in a low whisper.

Kaoru caught herself, jerking her hand back as if bitten. The dragonet opened his lime green eyes and trilled in surprise as Kaoru picked him up, scrambled to her feet and set him back with his clutch mates. "Sorry." She said, backing up to the stable gate.

"Whoa, it's fine, their way too young to bond." He stood up, leaf green eyes burning. "I just...don't want you to get attached too." Bala glanced between the two of them but remained silent.

"It's fine, I need to get going. I've training in a few minutes." She stepped out of the stable and closed the gate before any dragonets could tumble out. "I'll see you later."

… . . …

"You're going to have to get out of the saddle to know where we are!" Kenshin called over his shoulder.

The cold wind bit Kaoru's face and made her eyes water but she carefully undid all the straps that held her in the saddle. Kokuei hovered with smooth strong stokes of his wings. Unfortunately hovering in mid air put the back half of his body lower than his front, giving Kaoru the feeling that she would fall to her death as soon as she left her saddle. But she trusted Kenshin and his teachings and she trusted Kokuei. The dragon already had his neck twisted around so he could watch her. With all the straps off and only her tail to keep her from falling, Kaoru climbed out of the saddle and onto smooth warm scales. Each beat of the wings made the dragon bob slightly and Kaoru kept a death grip on the leather of the harness as she crawled until she could see the ground around Kokuei's body.

Now the scary part. She reached over and unclasped the metal carabiner. Now she was completely unsafe. Any jostle or hard turn and she would slip off to her death. Quickly she clasped it on another part of the harness and she was able to get closer to the edge of Kokuei's body. She pulled the map from the pocket of her leather cloak and opened the small compass that was attached to her wrist with leather straps and a small buckle.

"Quickly now," Kenshin called.

"Shut it," Kaoru muttered under her breath. She was going as fast as she could. Her hands were shaking so badly that the needle on the compass wouldn't hold still. Finally, she found what she was looking for. "That way, two clicks."

"Good!" Kenshin called. "How much further?"

"Um." Kaoru squinted at her map. "At easy speed maybe half an hour."

"Very good." Kenshin nodded and without warning pointed Kokuei in the right direction.

Kaoru almost dropped her map as she lunged for her carabiner, scrambled over smooth scales before clasping it back on a metal loop and threw herself over her saddle just as the dragon came out of his hover and banked to the left. Kaoru felt her feet dangling in the air for a second before the dragon righted himself.

"You must always move quickly, in battle a dragon won't wait for you to get comfortable back in your saddle," Kenshin called.

Kaoru nodded to herself, trying not to gasp in fear. The cold made her fingers numb, but at least her tail was attached and if she fell she would be fine. But she refused to fail. She set her jaw and lunged with her arms and pulled herself into the saddle and quickly strapped her waist belts on. She didn't bother with the ones on her legs. She would only have to undo them again for the next exercise.

Their destination was a large livestock field set in a valley of large rocky hills. Kokuei landed on a flatter area of hills where another dragon was already sitting, lapping at blood and gore that was on his claws with his giant tongue. It was a middle-weight, bright yellow with black markings much like a frog. He was smooth with no plates or protrusions save for two massive black horns that curved upward over his head. He chittered in greeting at the much larger black dragon and moved to the side to give him room.

"Morning Shepherd," Kokuei grumbled in his low voice. Kenshin was already on the ground and Kaoru rushed to follow. She was so taken by the bright colored dragon that she let herself get distracted. She scolded herself as she slipped to the ground. Kenshin was already working on his saddle so Kaoru dove under the dragon's great belly to work the buckles of her own. In moments the leather and straps slipped off and she gathered her saddle in her arms. No sooner was Kokuei clear of his tack did his legs bunch like springs and he jumped off the rocky ledge and dove for the herd of water buffalo.

Kaoru watched him pull out of his dive and snatch a buffalo with his foreclaws and carried the bellowing animal to a quiet spot on the rocky hill across from them. Kaoru turned to look at the herd of animals slowly calming and returning to their grazing. There were buffalo, cows, sheep and a few pigs.

"What is this place?" Kaoru wondered as she followed Kenshin's lead and set her saddle next to his against the rock wall.

"An atoll, a convent stop between here and the mountains," Kenshin answered. He wandered over to the yellow dragon and gave it's side a pat. "How are you, Shepherd?" The dragon gave a snort and then turned to look at Kenshin and gave a pleased purr, his eyes squinting in pleasure as he did. "Where's Silis?"

The dragon turned his reptilian head toward the sun and Kenshin followed. "Ah I see, thank you, Shepherd." Kenshin turned and took up his saddle and indicated that Kaoru should as well. The girl set the leather contraption on her shoulder and wrapped the straps around her as was her habit. Kaoru looked up toward the sun and saw that on a high rocky peak was a structure. A hut of some sort. There was a very well used and marked trail that led in that direction. In steep areas, there were even stone steps.

"Does Shepherd not talk?" Kaoru asked.

"Hmm? Oh, no, He suffered an accident as a dagonet and damaged his voice box. He can talk, but it's hardly understandable. He rather just hums those little noises you just heard, that he does. Everyone understands him regardless."

"Oh." Kaoru looked over to watch Shepherd glide out over the valley. His wings beating in long lazy strokes.

"They don't have any abilities other than those horns, so they are still working on his breed. They are trying to work in fire-breathing and venom to see which one takes better. For now, the resulting offspring are quite useless in the military and so..." Kenshin swept his arm out over the valley. "They are put to use guarding the livestock in the atolls."

"Atolls?" Kaoru asked she had never heard that word before.

"We borrowed it from the navy. It means a ring of coral in the water. We use it to mean a ring of mountains or hills that hold food within for dragons and a place for us to rest, that it is."

The hut turned out to be just one small part of a large building that sat high over the valley. It was empty at the moment save for one man. Silis. He was a tall man with large muscles, a loud voice and a head shaved bald. He was a few years older than Kenshin and had a wife, who at the moment was away to restock supplies. He had warm dark eyes that brightened when Kenshin pushed her in front of him and introduced them to each other.

"Well, finally got you a page boy?" He slapped Kenshin on the back, sending the smaller man stumbling to the table.

"Page girl." Kenshin corrected, "will be squire come the Spring, that she will."

Silis blinked in surprise. "This Spring?" He looked over at Kaoru as she slid onto the stool next to Kenshin.

"Wow, you're tiny, even for a female."

"I've been told," Kaoru muttered.

"So where you headed today, Kenshin? Would you like anything? I just finished a pot of stew for the boys doing the rounds, they should be here in an hour or so."

"Nowhere today, but running some exercises and drills for Kaoru. Thought Kokuei would enjoy it here as payment for dragging him out in the cold, that I did."

Silis nodded but produced two steaming hot bowls of beef and vegetable stew and set them down in front of them anyway. Kaoru didn't wait and tore into it, not realizing how starving she was until the food was placed in front of her. Kenshin ignored her ravenous eating and ate at a much more civilized pace.

"Any news?" He asked the man.

Silis took a seat on a stool on the other side of the table and folded his arms across his massive chest. "Not much. The scoutin' boys say they see more and more sightin's of stranger dragons out there. They don't show any colors or any sort of identification. Even with a spy glass, they can't see enough of them to make out their riders, if they have any and if they try to get closer, the dragons move away or vanish all together. Damn fools are spooked about dragon ghosts now."

"Rebels?" Kenshin asked.

The man shrugged. "Maybe. Damn close if they are. You think they would come this far North?"

Kaoru gave Kenshin a sidelong glance. The prisoner had stated that they went all the way North to the Snow Lands, the land beyond the North. Takeda had all but confirmed this. Was this not common news now? Or were they keeping it all very hush?

Kenshin gave him a non-committed answer and finished his stew. "We better get going. I have to get this one back in time for her lessons." He indicated with a nod of his head toward Kaoru.

The pair shook hands and the two of them took up their saddles and headed out of the building and down the hill once again. They spotted Kokuei at the small lake in the center of the valley washing. He only had a single foot in the water but had dipped most of his head and forearms in the water, staining it a murky brown and red from blood and kicked up mud.

Kenshin set his fingers in his mouth and gave a shrill whistle that echoed off the rock around them. Kokuei's head jerked upward and the great beast opened his wings and launched into the sky. Within three wing beats, he was at their side again. Dripping wet but thankfully only his neck and arms.

"What in the world are you doing in that freezing water?" Kaoru asked as she threw her saddle back on.

"Washing."

"Washing? You never ask me to wash you when I feed you." She countered.

"You don't feed me live cows with blood and guts." The dragon argued back.

Kaoru blinked, that was very much true. Certainly, a living animal must spray blood when stabbed with a claw or tooth and be filled with entrails that may be good eating to a dragon, but stank something horrible. "I get your point."

Kokuei made a happy little grumble in his chest as he took Kenshin in his claws and lifted him up to his shoulder. Kaoru was left to struggle against smooth scales and a shifting leather harness.

"Alright, Kokuei let's go home," Kenshin called and the dragon launched into the air.

… . . …

The days were slowly getting longer and warmer again. Winter still commanded the night and mornings but by afternoon the sun fought it back to warm the ground again. Kaoru was still learning swordsplay from Kenshin, how to fight with daggers from Misao, and hand to hand combat with Yahiko and Sanosuke. Her days were long, painful and she ended each day with a long soak in the hot spring to relax her muscles. Though she hated to get out into the cold evening air, the steam from the spring gave enough warmth to the area to keep her somewhat comfortable as she dried off.

In her off days, she practiced first aid for dragons with Eli, for humans with Megumi and more flying drills with Kenshin and Kokuei. Molli was certain that they were trying to run her into the ground but Kaoru assured the plump woman that they were only trying to help her advance fast enough to be made squire by Spring. She was of the right age and another year would see her behind most others. Kenshin was committed to doing right by her. Two years a squire and then made into a cadet. She would be put on a list to receive her own dragon. And from there after her first battle, she would be made a Knight. Kaoru could hardly believe it could be that easy.

Though she was being trained on a heavy-weight, she was so small that a job with the Messengers might be better suited for her, Kenshin had informed her. Perhaps even the new breed of Swifts. Dragons smaller than messengers and quicker too. They were extremely rare at the moment, having obtained a mating pair from the West only a year ago. But her small stature would surly earn her one of these rare beasts.

Kaoru didn't know about that. The idea made her excited and nervous all at the same time. She wanted her own dragon, yes. And to travel all over the countryside and then some would also be amazing. She would see so many things and visit so many places. She would be one of the most well-traveled people in the world. But that would also mean leaving behind her friends, and Kenshin and Kokuei. And that hurt and overwhelmed any amount of excitement. She wanted to stay with them, forever. Even though she knew it was impossible. She could still wish it could happen.

She walked silently beside her red-headed master as they came upon the Messenger stables. Two riders were there tending to their dragons but Jacob must have been at dinner because Bala was alone, and already fed.

"Good Evening Bala," Kaoru called as she reached the gate. The little dragon lifted her head and her tail thumped on the ground.

"Oh! Hello Kaoru." Bala called. Her dagonets tumbled off of her as she stood up and stretched her wings.

Kenshin chuckled softly, resting his arms on the gate and set his head on them. "They are getting big, that they are."

"Oh, yes, they eat a lot," Bala commented quite proudly.

Ezak lumbered over to the gate and put his front claws up on the wood. His wings flared open for balance as he stretched as tall as he could. He gave a soft little call. Kaoru smiled but it faded away with a sigh as she reached down to give the little dragon a single pet before retracting her hand. Ezak called again and Kaoru turned away and stepped back.

"I'm going to head back, I'm pretty worn out." She said and before Kenshin could answer her she ignored the rest of the little calls and hurried out of the stable.

Kenshin watched her leave, shocked at the sudden change in attitude.

"Kaoru is very sad," Bala stated, her ears drooping. Ezak cried a few more times before realizing Kaoru was no longer there and he sat back on his haunches with a sigh.

"Yes." Kenshin was sure she was still in much pain from Enok's death. He couldn't blame-

"It's because she and Jacob couldn't have babies."

Kenshin whipped around. "What?" Kenshin barked, stunned.

"Oh, Yes. She sees my babies and is sad." Bala nodded at her wisdom. "Kaoru and Master were trying to make babies and it didn't work. I was sad for her."

* * *

A/N  
OMFG What now Kenshin? What now!? **Cackles** This is gonna be good.

Kaoru seems to be moving on and working hard. I have a feeling she's just throwing herself into her work to keep from having to feel too much. Thank you for reading! Reviews are loved.


End file.
